


Et les autres ? Regarde-moi.

by Laeana



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: (Julian do not really "love" Lena), Being famous is not that good, Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Meant To Be, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Social Media, Wedding Planning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:06:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 67,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: D'un côté, Julian va bientôt se marier mais il n'est pas heureux.D'un autre, Presnel a son fils mais sent que quelque chose lui manque.Et au milieu de tout ça, Jule et Pres sont meilleurs amis et coéquipiers au sein du PSG.





	1. I. Incomplet

**Julian Draxler**

 

Julian va bientôt se marier avec une fille qu'il adore, Lena. Il a une famille aimante, des amis incroyables, une passion qui est devenue son métier. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est toujours pas heureux ?

C'est comme ça, Julian a tout pour l'être. Mais il ne l'est pas. Depuis qu'il est enfant, il y a toujours eu un vide en lui, impossible à combler. Il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il fait juste avec.

 

— On partira où en lune de miel ? Tu as des idées précises ? Des envies ?

— Je ne sais pas Lena, choisis.

— Alors peut-être que...

 

Julian n'en attend pas plus pour se désintéresser de la conversation et consulter son téléphone. Presnel continue de lui envoyer des messages depuis tout à l'heure, il a attendu le bon moment pour répondre.

 

Ton Babe ♥;p 

_Sauve-moi Juju, Christo a commencé à chanter ! Je suis en train de perdre mes tympans ..._

 

Ton Babe ♥;p

_Mon dieu. Marco l'a rejoint. C'est une cacophonie. Même le serveur qui vient de passer nous a lancés un regard de détresse._

 

Ton Babe ♥;p

_Ils refusent de lâcher le micro. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Est-ce qu'on peut appeler la police pour qu'ils les arrêtent ?_

 

Ton Babe ♥;p

_Remercions notre sauveur, Dani, qui a stoppé le massacre._

 

Ton Babe ♥;p

_Ju ? Ça va ? Tu veux que j'arrête de te raconter la soirée ?_

 

Un sourire apparaît aux lèvres de l'allemand lorsqu'il lit tous ces messages. Pres est vraiment super. Drôle et adorable. C'est lui qui a entré ce surnom dans son téléphone et il n'a pas changé parce que ... il ne sait pas. 

Normalement, il devrait être au karaoké avec leurs amis mais Lena a voulu qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble. Chose qu'il a acceptée parce qu'il s'est senti coupable de l'avoir si peu vue depuis son arrivée en France. Surtout qu'ils vont bientôt se marier dans ce pays. C'est sa fiancée qui a insisté sous prétexte que Paris est l'une des villes les plus romantiques au monde.

Bref. Ils ont l'air de passer un super moment. Cela lui fait un peu regretter son choix.

 

**À**  Ton Babe ♥;p

_Non, non, continue ! J'étais juste un peu occupé._

 

Ton Babe ♥;p

_Occupé dans quel sens ? Plutôt hot ?_

 

**À**  Ton Babe ♥;p

_Pas ce que tu t'imagines. Des formalités avec le mariage ou quelque chose comme ça..._

 

Ton Babe ♥;p

_Tu t'ennuies ?_

 

Julian s'apprête à répondre quand son téléphone vibre une nouvelle fois. Il a un snap de son ami. Lena a fini de parler depuis quelques minutes et a maintenant son regard rivé sur la télé. Il se saisit d'une paire d'écouteurs pour être sûr de ne rien louper de l'audio.

Presnel apparaît, torse nu, exposant ses tatouages. Il y a de la musique dans le fond et il n'est pas seul puisque leurs coéquipiers apparaissent et disparaissent derrière lui. Pres a le regard rivé sur la cam et c'est si profond que Ju a l'impression qu'il le regarde lui.

 

—  _Celle-là c'est pour toi, Babe._

 

Et dans le fond, la musique change pour le refrain de I will always love you de Whitney Houston alors que la main de Presko s'est posée sur son cœur.

La vidéo se finit comme ça et un sourire encore plus grand prend place sur le visage de Jule. Il sent même ses joues chauffer sans trop savoir pourquoi. Kim est toujours comme ça, il arrive à le toucher en plein cœur chaque fois. 

 

Ton Babe ♥;p

_;)_

 

**À** Ton Babe ♥;p

_Merci Pres, vraiment. Vous êtes allés autre part ?_

 

Ton Babe ♥;p

_Oui. On est chez Ney. Enfin, il était pas trop chaud pour. Mais bon, après avoir fait un abus d'alcool et vomi sur Kylian, il était plus en état de refuser._

 

**À**  Ton Babe ♥;p

_Kylian va bien ?_

 

Ton Babe ♥;)

_Bof ... et pas seulement pour ça. Ney lui a balancé des choses étranges. Pas les plus agréables du monde à entendre. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux._

 

**À**  Ton Babe ♥;p

_Plus que de l'amitié ? Attends, aucun des deux n'a spécifié être gay. Puis Ky ne fréquentait pas quelqu'un ?_

 

Ton Babe ♥;p

_Bah ouais justement. Il nous  a jamais dit qui c'était. Pourtant il y avait une drôle d'ambiance dans le vestiaire et tu te souviens qu'Adri était persuadé que c'était un gars du club._

 

**À** Ton Babe ♥;p

_Oui mais tu sais comment il est Adrien..._

 

Presnel ne répond pas et Julian se sent un peu coupable. Après tout, ce qu'il a dit n'est pas faut mais Adrien est un ami proche de Pres quand même. Il soupire et se retire dans sa chambre, n'étant pas d'humeur à entretenir une autre conversation avec Lena.

 

**À**  Ton Babe ♥;p

_Presnel ? Tu m'en veux ? Excuse-moi._

 

Aucune réponse. Il se mordille la lèvre. Allez, réponds ... s'il te plaît ... Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il a la nécessité de lui parler. Sans savoir pourquoi. Il ne veut pas analyser ce sentiment qui palpite dans sa poitrine. Son téléphone vibre.

 

**Vous avez un appel FaceTime de Ton Babe ♥;p**

 

Il s'empresse de décrocher et se sent immédiatement soulagé en voyant le visage de son ami apparaître. Il n'a toujours pas retrouvé son t-shirt. Bon, la vue ne déplaît pas à Julian qui s'attarde sur son torse sans savoir pourquoi un tel sentiment l'habite.

 

— _Il n'y avait pas que Adrien, il y avait aussi Thilo !_

— Sérieusement, Pres ? Tu m'as appelé pour ça ?

— _Allez, ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ?_

— De quoi ? La sexualité de nos amis ? Non merci. 

 

Une vive émotion traverse le visage de Presnel mais c'est si rapide que Jule n'arrive pas totalement à la saisir. Il est sûr d'avoir vu passer un flash de tristesse.

 

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

—  _Non non, tout va bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?_

— Tu tires une tronche étrange.

 

Cette fois, c'est un regard coupable que Kim lance à la caméra. Ses yeux sont étrangement vitreux, comme s'il a l'envie de pleurer. Il ne va clairement pas bien. Mais pourquoi il ne veut pas le lui dire ? Quelles sont les raisons.

 

—  _L'alcool était un peu fort, j'avoue avoir la tête qui tourne._

— Ce n'est pas ça. Arrête de mentir.

 

L'allemand veut savoir pourquoi. Il n'aime pas sentir son ami blessé. Surtout qu'il ne se confie même pas à lui. Habituellement ils se disent toujours tout, leur lien oblige. Ils n'arrivent jamais vraiment à se mentir.

 

—  _Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai franchement ? Mon problème, c'est toi._

 

Et Presnel raccroche.

Julian reste quelques secondes à fixer son écran, pantelant et incrédule. Il n'arrive pas à enregistrer ce qui vient de se passer. C'est trop ... inhabituel.

Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal ? Il a clairement la sensation d'être passé à côté de leur conversation. Il s'emmêle les pinceaux, cherchant une raison là où il ne peut pas les trouver. Il n'est pas dans la tête de Pres après tout. Si, d'ordinaire, il est celui qui le comprend le mieux, là il est largué. 

Le lien qui les unit est pourtant toujours aussi fort, il peut le sentir le serrer dans sa poitrine. C'est douloureux. Mais ça a un sentiment ... vivant. Un ressenti que seul son Babe peut lui apporter. Très différent de toute relation qu'il a déjà pu avoir.

Mais, merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Presnel à la fin ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me voilà pour le premier chapitre qui alternera point de vue Julian-Presnel. J'espère que ce début vous a plus et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! ^-^  
> L'histoire est elle aussi dispo sur wattpad sous le même nom :  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/171602028-et-les-autres-regarde-moi-draxembe


	2. II. Conflictuel

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

Presnel vit une vie tranquille. Il n'a personne avec qui il la partage mais il a son fils et un entourage attentionné et ouvert. Il a fait du football son métier, un rêve devenu réalité. Quand il a été enfant, sa mère l'a souvent bercé avec des contes "d'âme-sœur". Il ne sait pas si c'est ça qui a occasionné le vide qu'il ressent en lui depuis son enfance.

Assez étrange. Il n'a pas non plus un besoin vital de le combler, il peut vivre avec. Il s'y est habitué après toutes ces années à vivre avec une pièce manquante. Alors, bien entendu, il y a eu Sarah, mère de Kayis, mais elle n'a jamais été assez. Pourtant c'est elle qui est partie.

Puis ... il y a Julian. Beau et drôle. Son Babe. Ou plutôt son meilleur ami du coup. Il va se marier. Pres se sent mal à chaque fois que son vide est comblé près de lui. Parce qu'il ne lui appartiendra jamais. Il évite de nourrir ses sentiments irrationnels.

 

— Tu as encore zooné ou quoi Pres ? 

 

C'est Kylian qui l'a sorti de ses pensées. Mais il n'y a pas que lui présent, derrière lui il y a Dani, Neymar, Alphonse, Thilo, Adrien, Christo et Marco. Les autres ont pas pu (ou pas voulu) les rejoindre au karaoké.

 

— T'façon vous avez pas besoin de moi pour chanter non ?

— Effectivement. Mais je voulais être sûr que tu ne manques rien du spectacle ! S'écrit Christopher avant de monter sur la petite scène de la salle, un micro à la main.

 

Qui dit homme fiancé, dit homme occupé. Du coup, Julian n'est pas parmi eux au plus grand regret de Presko. Tant pis. Rien ne l'empêche de lui parler par message au moins. Il regarde l'alcool sans grosse envie. Tout le monde a déjà consommé un minimum sauf lui. On va dire que c'est pour "garder quelqu'un de responsable dans le groupe". 

Marco, apparemment le seul à ne pas avoir les oreilles qui saignent, se lance sur la scène à son tour avec un micro. À deux, ils se mettent à chanter Someone like you d'Adele, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble.

Tournant la tête vers la gauche, il a le temps d'apercevoir un serveur passer. Son regard en dit long sur ce qu'il pense de ce massacre. Cela le fait doucement rire. La torture se termine enfin et, alors que les deux "chanteurs" s'apprêtent à lâcher leurs micros, un autre son démarre. Zombie de the cranberries. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'ils commencent à chanter de nouveau.

C'est aussi à ce moment là qu'un éclat de voix lui parvint. Il se retourne pour voir Kylian et Neymar pris dans une dispute plutôt violente.

 

— Qu'est-ce qu'un gamin de ton âge peut bien en savoir ? Tu sais même pas te décider, tu n'es pas raisonnable, t'es juste ignorant. Tu t'en fous peut-être mais pas moi. Je vais pas tout ruiner juste pour tes beaux yeux. Je m'en bats les couilles de toi, tu comprends ça ?

 

Le plus jeune encaisse durement les propos qui sont très tranchants. D'ici, Kim peut voir ses jointures blanchies à force de serrer les poings et ses yeux brillants beaucoup trop pour qu'il n'y ait pas des larmes dedans.

 

— De toute façon, t'es toujours comme ça. Complètement inconscient, à jamais penser aux gens qui t'entourent. Égocentrique, voilà ce que t'es. Et je-

 

Ney blanchit soudainement et recrache le contenu de son estomac sur le pull de Ky qui soupire aussitôt. Ce dernier retire son haut, restant torse-nu alors que le brésilien s'effondre sur le canapé.

 

— Il serait peut-être temps de partir d'ici, déclare doucement Dani.

 

Mais ça suffit pour que Christo et Marco l'entendent et descendent de scène. Ils appellent deux taxis pour être déposés chez le seul inconscient. Une fois arrivés, Kylian prend Neymar sur son dos.

 

— Je vais l'amener dans sa chambre. Commencez à ... je sais pas ... vous amuser ? Dormir ? Bref, je reviens.

 

Julian n'a répondu à aucun de ses messages. Il doit être occupé avec Lena. Sans savoir pourquoi, cette pensée lui retourne l'estomac. Il ne doit pas y penser. Il ne doit pas y penser. Reste calme Presko.

Ses idées se tournent vers ses amis qui ont commencé à fouiller dans les placards et servir quelques verres d'un alcool traînant. Il en prend un, le boit cul sec, fait de même avec deux autres, puis regrette. Merde, c'est vraiment fort. Il enlève son t-shirt, la chaleur lui montant à la tête.

 

Babe ♥♥♥

_Non, non, continue ! J'étais juste un peu occupé._

 

Il ne peut s'empêcher de répondre ce à quoi il pensait tout à l'heure. Cela le taraude. Il doit savoir.

 

**À**  Babe ♥♥♥

_Occupé dans quel sens ? Plutôt hot ?_

 

Ton Babe ♥♥♥

_Pas ce que tu t'imagines. Des formalités avec le mariage ou quelque chose comme ça..._

 

Un soulagement certain l'envahit. Ce n'est pas bien. Il doit arrêter. Lui et Jule sont amis et c'est tout. C'est supposé être tout.

 

**À**  Babe ♥♥♥

_Tu t'ennuies ?_

 

Il n'attend pas de réponse et jauge du regard l'enceinte du salon de Neymar. Il l'allume rapidement et connecte son Iphone, une idée bien précise dans la tête. Espérant que ça plaise à l'allemand, il lance son snap.

 

— Celle-là c'est pour toi, Babe. 

 

I will always love you de Whitney Houston se met à jouer dans le fond. Quand il finit sa vidéo, il se rend compte que la plupart des gars du salon s'est tournée vers lui. Adrien lui lance un regard amusé.

 

— Tu fais ta demande en mariage ?

— T'es aveugle ou tu le fais exprès ? Juju va se marier et c'est loin d'être avec moi. Retourne manger la bouche de Thilo au lieu de dire des idioties.

— Qu- Tu racontes n'importe quoi !

 

D'ici, il a bel et bien l'impression qu'une rougeur s'est glissée sur les joues de Adrien. Après, avec la lumière, impossible d'en être certain.

 

**À** Babe ♥♥♥

_Bah ouais justement. Il nous a jamais dit qui c'était. Pourtant il y avait une drôle d'ambiance dans le vestiaire et tu te souviens qu'Adri était persuadé que c'était un gars du club._

 

Babe ♥♥♥

_Oui mais tu sais comment il est Adrien..._

 

Comment il est Adrien ? Presnel se mord la joue en regardant son ami rire dans un coin de la pièce. C'est vrai qu'il a son caractère qui n'est pas facile mais il faut toujours regarder au-delà. Il a plein de qualités et Pres peut en témoigner. C'est l'un de ses amis les plus proches. Après, tout le monde ne peut pas le voir comme lui. Tous leurs coéquipiers ne peuvent pas le voir. Dommage.

 

Babe ♥♥♥

_Presnel ? Tu m'en veux ? Excuse-moi._

 

Cela le fait sourire de voir que son Drax s'inquiète. Il est vraiment trop mignon. Il y a des tas de choses que Kim aimerait par rapport à Ju. Il se fait violence de les garder pour lui. C'est comme une rafale de sentiment, un secret, qu'il a caché derrière une porte. S'il entrouvre la porte, tout va s'échapper.

Pour rassurer son meilleur ami quand même, il décide de lui faire un FaceTime plutôt. Il n'a toujours pas retrouver de T-shirt mais ça c'est un détail on va dire. Son allemand apparaît à l'écran.

 

—Il n'y avait pas que Adrien, il y avait aussi Thilo !

— _Sérieusement, Pres ? Tu m'as appelé pour ça ?_

— Allez, ça ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ?

— _De quoi ? La sexualité de nos amis ? Non merci._

 

En fait, ce n'est même pas ça qui l'intéresse mais l'avis de Julian sur tout ça. Ce qu'il pense du fait d'être gay. Son refus lui retourne l'estomac sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. N'oublie pas vos rôles, Presnel. Lui fiancé, toi son ami.

 

—  _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_

— Non non, tout va bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

— _Tu tires une tronche étrange._

 

Quelle genre de tronche étrange ? Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de triste ? Il devrait être plus fort que ça et pouvoir cacher ses émotions. Mais elles le font trembler et refusent d'être tues. Il se sent mal de ne pas pouvoir tout dire à Jule. Ça le dévore un peu.

 

— L'alcool était un peu fort, j'avoue avoir la tête qui tourne.

—  _Ce n'est pas ça. Arrête de mentir._

 

C'est vrai, on aura vu mieux comme mensonge. Mais pourquoi il ne peut pas tout simplement le croire pour qu'ils puissent arrêter la conversation ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si entêté ? Un soupir d'agacement lui échappe et il réplique sèchement :

 

— Tu veux que je te dise ce que j'ai franchement ? Mon problème, c'est toi.

 

Presnel raccroche.

Des mois d'efforts et de retenu gâchés en un instant, bravo Presko ! Comment il pourra expliquer cette phrase là à Julian ? Comment trouver une excuse valable sans dévoiler la tempête de sentiments qui le déchiquette à l'intérieur ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et le deuxième chapitre ! Je tiens à faire savoir que j'ai l'idée de comment je veux que l'histoire se déroule mais aucune idée de combien de chapitres elle va prendre. Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, au prochain chapitre ! ^-^


	3. III. Désillusion

**Julian Draxler**

 

Bien que Julian essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était, la conversation qu'il a eue hier avec Presnel le tourmente. Il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi son ami a réagit ainsi, quelle en est la cause.

Il consulte l'heure. C'est le milieu de l'après-midi, il est actuellement quinze heures. Pres doit être rentré chez lui là non ? Il a tellement envie d'aller lui parler qu'il va littéralement y aller. Il ne résiste pas bien à ses envies. En particulier quand elles sont réalisables et qu'elles concernent son meilleur ami.

 

— Tu vas où, mon amour ?

— Je vais voir Thilo.

— Okay, sois prudent sur la route.

 

Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a menti. Il se couvre comme si ... comme si il allait retrouver un amant ou un truc du genre. Mais il ne va voir que Kim. Peut-être que c'est justement parce qu'il va voir le français qu'il ment.

Jule est surpris de ne pas sentir de culpabilité lui étreignant l'estomac. Presque comme si Presnel efface tout le reste, toutes ses préoccupations. Il prend sa voiture et fait la route, connue par cœur après toutes les soirées qu'ils ont passé ensemble chez Pres. Il a aussi un double des clefs, allez savoir pourquoi, c'est une idée du propriétaire de l'appartement.

Il rentre dans l'habitat. Personne dans le salon. Il s'avance jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouve cette fois son coéquipier, en caleçon, en train de chanter au rythme de son enceinte. Kimpembe sursaute en le voyant.

 

— Bah, Babe, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Je voulais te voir après la discussion d'hier.

 

Le visage de Presko ne se froisse pas ou quoique ce soit. Au contraire, il s'ouvre en un sourire tranquille.

 

— Ah oui. Bah installe-toi sur le canapé. J'ai fait du café t'en veux ?

— Oui s'il te plaît.

 

Après quelques minutes d'attente, Presnel revient, un t-shirt et un jogging enfilé, et deux tasses fumantes à la main. Quand la sienne lui est donnée, Julian s'empresse de prendre une gorgée et est aussitôt surpris.

 

— C'est ... Tu ...

— Tu aimes ton café avec deux sucres et un peu de lait pas vrai ?

— Oui, mais je pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais ...

— Pourquoi pas ? 

 

Il y a une certaine audace dans les propos de Pres et cette petite attention fait rougir Ju sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'un café mais, derrière ça, il sait qu'il y a plus. Il y a le fait que Presko lui prête sans arrêt attention, est très soucieux de lui. Il aime ça. Le fait d'avoir les yeux de son ami sur lui presque en permanence.

 

— Pourquoi tu as dit ça hier soir ?

— Ecoute, je pense que j'étais très bourré, que j'avais pas trop conscience de ce que je disais.

— Mais c'est un peu facile de remettre tout sur le compte de l'alcool, non ?

 

Le silence qui suit est gênant. Jule ne sait même pas pourquoi il l'est. Une chose est sûre cependant, c'est que, quoiqu'il cache, Kim ne semble pas prêt de lâcher la vérité. Alors qu'il s'apprête à parler de nouveau, son meilleur ami l'interrompt en se prenant la tête dans les main.

 

— Rah, Juju, pourquoi tu ne peux pas me croire ?

— Parce que ... ça n'a pas l'air d'être la vérité ?

— Mais c'est peut-être mieux de ne pas dévoiler la vérité parfois.

 

Un air sombre a pris place sur le visage du français. Un air triste qui n'annonce rien de bon, qui a mal. C'est ça. C'est un air qui souffre. Et voir son coéquipier souffrir, ça le fait souffrir lui aussi.

 

— Je veux savoir, Presnel. S'il te plaît.

— Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?

 

Au moment même où il s'apprête à répondre, son téléphone sonne. C'est Thilo. Julian soupire avant de décider de décrocher quand même. Cela pourrait être important après tout. Même si l'appel ne peut pas plus mal tomber.

 

— Allô ?

—  _Jules ! Pourquoi tu ne pas prévenu que la date du mariage avait été avancée ?_

— Pardon, quoi ?

—  _Ton mariage, avancé d'un mois. Mis au mois prochain. Sérieux, je suis déçu que tu ne m'ais rien dit._

 

Livide, Draxler se sent pâlir. Non, il doit pâlir parce que Kim, inquiet, a posé une main sur son épaule et lui lance un regard interrogateur.

 

— Thilo. Je ne suis pas au courant. 

—  _Quoi ? Mais Lena a dit-...Oh merde. Elle a fait ça sans même te demander ton avis._

— Oui, j'en ai bien peur.

—  _Aie. Désolé, Ju._

— T'inquiète, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

 

Julian raccroche, prenant un moment pour mettre ses pensées en ordre. Il ne peut pas croire que sa fiancée ait déplacé le mariage sans même lui dire, le prévenir ! Cela le fout en rogne d'une certaine manière. Vraiment. Puis il est déçu par elle. 

 

— Ça va, Babe ?

 

Il se tourne vers Presnel qui a un regard doux à son égard. Presnel ... cet événement renforce une idée, des pensées, des sentiments, qu'il préfère étouffer. L'ambiance lui pèse sur le cœur, il se lève rapidement, rejetant la main que son ami a tendu vers lui.

 

— Désolé, je dois y aller.

 

Puis il s'en va. Le dernier regard qu'il jette en arrière lui permet de voir Pres un air déchiré sur le visage, triste et déçu. Cela lui serre le cœur et il s'en va, ravalant la bile de culpabilité qui lui arrache la gorge. 

Il arrive rapidement chez lui, prêt à confronter sa petite-amie immédiatement. Quand elle le voit arriver, et au vu de son air déterminé, elle comprend très vite ce qui se passe.

 

— Tu comptais me dire quand pour le mariage sinon ?

 

Il sait qu'il est froid, très froid avec elle. Mais il ne peut juste pas contrôler la désillusion trop présente dans son esprit. Alors qu'il s'attend à un argument prolongée, Lena fond juste en larmes.

 

— Est-ce que j'avais vraiment le choix ? Je voulais t'en parler, à chaque fois. Mais tu es toujours occupé ! Tu ne prêtes presque jamais attention à ce que je fais ou dit. Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ?

— Oui. Parce que si tu te sens mal et que tu m'en parles pas, je peux pas deviner. Je peux essayer de changer mon attitude mais faire des choses dans mon dos ne me fera pas savoir ton ressenti sur tout ça.

 

Elle lui reproche beaucoup de choses quand même. Il sait qu'il n'a pas été le parfait petit-ami ces dernières semaines mais elle a toujours su ce pourquoi elle s'engageait si elle venait avec lui. Pourquoi s'en plaindre maintenant ? Le dépit a brisé quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose comme de ... l'espoir.

 

— Tu as raison. Désolée, Julian. Vraiment. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'attendre pour avancer la date du mariage. M-Mais je ... j'étais tellement pressée. S'il te plaît pardonne-moi, je t'aime.

 

Le regard que lui lance Lena à ce moment est aberrant. Si, une part de lui reste en colère pour une raison inconnue, l'autre part, elle, ne peut que fondre et accepter ses excuses.

 

— D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Je te pardonne, ne t'en fait plus à propos de ça.

 

Et quand il l'embrasse pour lui prouver qu'il n'y accorde pas d'importance, il y trouve, étrangement, un goût amer, empreint de regret et de culpabilité.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Troisième chapitre bouclé. La relation ambiguë entre Presnel et Julian continue d'avancer tandis que le mariage de ce dernier l'enchante de moins en moins. Est-ce qu'il y aura une fin heureuse ? Maiiiiis oui. Normalement.


	4. IV. Regrets, Remords

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

L'arrivée de Julian dans son appart est une surprise. La discussion qu'ils ont et son départ précipité le sont tout autant. La porte claque et Presnel reste un instant, les yeux perdus dans le vide, une tempête dans le creux de l'estomac.

C'est toujours comme ça. Pourquoi aujourd'hui il se sent si amer ? Aucune réponse ne peut être apportée à sa question. Son soupir est la seule chose qui transcende le silence alors qu'il récupère la tasse presque non touchée et encore fumante de son ami dans l'évier avec la sienne. Il n'a plus faim ni soif.

Ju a eu un appel de Thilo. Un appel de plutôt mauvaise augure vu la tronche qu'a tiré l'allemand. Est-ce par rapport à Lena ? 

Il a franchement envie que ça le soit. C'est malsain et malhonnête de sa part de penser ainsi. Il le sait. Mais est-ce que ça le dérange ? Est-ce qu'il se cache vraiment la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouve envers son meilleur ami ?

Cela fait longtemps ... si longtemps que Pres se sent de cette manière, qu'il refoule tout, qu'il joue au "parfait ami" sans s'accorder aucun espoir. Parce que, depuis tout le temps où lui et Jule se connaissent, jamais ce dernier n'a quitté sa petite-amie. Et maintenant, ils vont bientôt se marier. Une cicatrice de plus va orner son cœur.

Il chasse ces sombres pensées rapidement. Il a d'autres choses en tête. Techniquement, Sarah viendra dans deux jours déposer Kayis. Son rayon de soleil. Il sent sa poitrine se gonfler de joie rien qu'à l'idée de voir son fils.

Quand la sonnerie de sa porte retentit, il grommelle en se levant. Qui c'est cette fois ? Il ouvre rapidement et trouve face à lui Adrien avec un sac sur l'épaule.

 

— Salut Pres, tu pourrais m'héberger le temps d'une nuit ?

— Adri ! On s'est vus ce matin, il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose entre temps ?

— C'est compliqué.

 

Son ami grimace et Presnel, content de voir son ami et de n'être plus seul à broyer du noir, se pousse pour le laisser entrer. Ils s'installent rapidement sur le canapé.

 

— Raconte ?

 

Rabiot se fige, semblant réfléchir à ce par quoi commencer. Une lueur fatiguée passe dans ses yeux.

 

— Des fois ... j'envierai presque les gens normaux, comme Julian par exemple, qui n'ont pas à se soucier de ce que le monde va penser. Est-ce qu'il va y avoir des répercussions ? Tout va-t-il bien se passer ? Je suis fatigué de me poser ce genre de question.

 

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Kim de se figer, incertain. Il se demande s'il a bien compris le problème de son coéquipier. Il a besoin de lui. Alors il se décide à répondre quand même.

 

— À propos de ton homosexualité ? Tu sors avec quelqu'un ?

— Pas encore. Je ne sais pas si ça va se faire. On vient déjà de se disputer. On ne semble jamais être d'accord quant à la décision qu'il faut prendre. Et tout ça parce qu'on est connus.

 

Adrien semble vraiment abattu. Presnel se sent mal de le voir dans un tel état alors il lui frotte le dos avec une certaine compassion.

 

— C'est pour ça que tu as besoin d'un endroit où dormir ? Vous avez emménagé ensemble ? Mais vous n'êtes pas en couple ?

— L'amour était vraiment imprévu. De base, on avait juste prévu de prendre une maison en commun, on trouvait ça sympa. Mais à présent ...

— Je le connais ?

— ... Oui. Ce n'est pas le sujet cependant. Toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien du tout.

 

Pres laisse échapper un petit rire nerveux. Cela fait tant de temps qu'il cache son secret au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde, qu'il le garde pour lui tout seul, il n'a pas envie de ruiner ses efforts maintenant. Si seulement il s'était plus préparé à la venue de son ami, ses émotions ne seraient pas autant à découvert.

 

— Ne me la fais pas à moi, Presko. J'ai toujours fermé les yeux sur ce petit quelque chose que tu me cachais mais je vois bien que ça te rend malade. Aussi malade que moi et mon histoire. 

 

Pourquoi Adrien le connaît-il si bien ? Damn, c'est le désavantage quand on est amis depuis aussi longtemps. 

 

— C'est un souci amoureux. C'est un garçon. Un garçon proche de toi. Un de nos coéquipiers, certainement. 

 

Kim n'a besoin de rien dire, de ne rien confirmer, Adri a juste à lire dans ses yeux pour comprendre que chacune de ses affirmations est vraie. Bon sang.

 

— Non, ne me dis pas que c'est ...

 

Il y a une petite pause parce que même Rabiot a dû mal à l'admettre. Au vu de l'ensemble de la situation, c'est compréhensible. Presnel lui-même sait qu'il s'est foutu dans un beau merdier. 

 

— ... Julian, souffle doucement son coéquipier avant de scruter ses prunelles à la recherche d'une réponse.

 

Adrien semble ne pas vouloir la trouver et pourtant il finit par l'apercevoir. Une petite flamme qui danses au fond de ses yeux. Pres baisse la tête, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Pas besoin qu'un constat soit établi, il se l'est déjà fait trop de fois. Aucun espoir.

 

— Merde. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

— Depuis qu'il est arrivé au PSG. C'est bon. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu dises quoique ce soit. Ces sentiments finiront par s'effacer. Tout ira-

— Tu aurais dû agir plus tôt. Il n'est pas encore trop tard. Tant qu'il n'a pas passé cette foutue alliance au doigt de sa fiancée, tu as encore de l'espoir. Après ça, non. Mais maintenant, tu peux encore renverser la donne.

 

Presnel relève la tête, choqué du raisonnement de son ami. Est-ce qu'il lui suggère de simplement ruiner le mariage de son meilleur ami ? Alors qu'il cache ses sentiments depuis tout ce temps dans le but de ne pas le gâcher ?

 

— Tu te fous de moi Adri ? Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas ruiner le bonheur de Ju. Et puis tu veux que je fasse quoi exactement en quelques semaines ? Le faire tomber amoureux de moi ou juste ruiner notre amitié quand il se rendra compte de mes sentiments à son égard ?

— Non. Absolument pas. Ce que je suis en train de te dire peut te choquer mais c'est la vérité. La place de Julian est à tes côtés et nulle part d'autre. Ce mariage ne le rendra pas heureux, ne te rendra pas heureux. 

 

Quelque chose dans les yeux d'Adrien fait presque peur à Presko. C'est de l'espoir, de la volonté mélangés à de la bonne intention. Mais aussi quelque chose de froid, qui évoque le vécu et l'amertume d'une perte.

 

— Le regret n'est jamais une chose définitive, le remord, ça l'est. Tu peux encore agir. Tu as un mois pour voir si tes sentiments sont réciproques ou non. Un mois pour, oui détruire un mariage, mais surtout pour vous rendre heureux, toi et Julian. Sinon, crois-moi, peu importe le temps qui passera, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Un mot, un acte fait parfois toute la différence.

 

Est-ce qu'il doit prendre ce risque ? Il en a grandement envie. Est-ce qu'il doit céder ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y perdrait ? Peut-être l'amitié et la confiance de Jule. C'est vrai. Il ferme les yeux et le battement de son cœur lui semble bruyant et douloureux. Il est vivant mais vide. Toujours.

Julian peut combler ce vide. Julian vaut la peine de se battre pour lui. 

Ses yeux s'ouvrent. Il n'est convaincu qu'à moitié mais il va essayer. Essayer parce que son ami a sûrement raison. Il a peur des remords qui pourraient peser sur sa conscience. Mais essayer aussi pour Adrien, parce que lui en a l'occasion alors que ce dernier l'a manqué quand ça a été son tour.

 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé Adri ? Qui t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi ...

 

Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu de ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été présent pour toi à ce moment ? Ce sont deux questions qui flottent dans l'esprit de Presnel. Il les a sur le bout de la langue mais les mots ne se forment pas. Le visage de Rabiot prend une expression triste, résignée. Celui de quelqu'un qui a renoncé à l'espoir pour son bien.

 

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Quand un secret est gardé, il est difficile de savoir. J'ai failli rater le tien tu sais ? Cette histoire s'est déroulée à côté de toi mais en interne. De toute façon, ni lui ni moi ne voulions trop ...

 

À côté de lui ? Est-ce que ça s'est déroulé au PSG ? Un coéquipier ou ancien coéquipier a été impliqué ? 

 

— Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dire son nom ?

— Parce que cette histoire, que je le veuille ou non, c'est du passé.

 

Quand Presnel jette à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'expression que montre Adrien, son visage est neutre et ouvert, toute douleur affichée juste avant a disparu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime bien Adrien mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, dans beaucoup de fics, il est représenté en tant que quelqu'un de méchant, de chiant etc. Voilà l'une des raisons pour laquelle il sera omniprésent dans la fic, en couple bien sûr. J'ai voulu l'afficher en tant que confident de Presnel (il y aura aussi Thilo qui sera l'équivalent pour Julian). Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.


	5. V. Faille

**Julian Draxler**

 

Le retour à l'entraînement le soulage un peu en d'une certaine manière. Julian se détache enfin de Lena et de l'ambiance étouffante qui règne dans leur maison. Pour l'instant, il n'a plus envie de la toucher ou de lui parler. Ce qu'elle a fait reste gravé dans sa mémoire quoiqu'il fasse pour essayer de le faire disparaître.

Ce n'est pas une chose si grave que ça, avancer la date du mariage, mais ça a éveillé quelque chose en lui, un vent de rébellion. Des souvenirs. Le sentiment de ne pas être vraiment heureux, que ce ne soit qu'une parade, un masque, cette vie.

Il rentre dans le vestiaire en silence, il est dans les premiers. Il salue les arrivants et guette, sans vraiment le vouloir, l'arrivée de Presnel.

 

— Alors cette histoire de date ? Demande Thilo alors qu'il prend place à ses côtés.

 

Ju ne prend pas la peine de réponse et se contente de hausser les épaules en défaisant son sac. Pour une raison, son ami se fige alors qu'il le fixe.

 

— Est-ce que ... quelque chose t'est arrivé récemment ? Quelque chose de bien ?

— Pas vraiment pourquoi ?

— Je ne t'ai jamais vu paraître aussi heureux ... plein d'espoir ? Tu as toujours eu tendance à cacher ce que tu ressentais. C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi sincère. Et ce n'est pas grâce à Lena, ai-je tort ?

 

Kehrer le connaît bien. Ils sont des amis proches après tout. Mais, encore une fois, Jule ne répond pas parce que Pres vient de faire son entrée dans le vestiaire et a le réflexe direct de se diriger vers lui. Il sent son visage s'illuminer. Du coin de l'œil, il voit son coéquipier allemand afficher une expression contrastée entre de la désapprobation et de la peur.

 

— Babe !

 

Presko le serre immédiatement dans ses bras pour lui dire bonjour. Étreinte à laquelle Draxler répond instantanément. Ils n'ont pas vraiment pu se reparler ces derniers jours, après son départ précipité, alors bien entendu ils se sont manqués.

 

— Kim ! Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de te changer. Tu as de la chance que le coach soit pas encore là parce que tu as dix minutes de retard.

— Ah oui merde. Merci Adri !

 

Et Presnel quitte ses bras pour aller se placer à côté de Adrien. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendent des pas précipités qui se dirigent vers eux et comprennent sans mal que l'entraînement va bientôt commencer.

Durant le temps qui suit, Julian a l'occasion de se mettre en binôme avec Pres quasi à chaque exercice, ce qui le rend plutôt heureux. Mais le français l'est aussi d'être avec lui. Alors ils s'accordent bien. Leur conversation est ponctuée de petits silences pas vraiment gênants. Ils se laissent de l'espace. Il peut sentir son ami plus proche et complice avec lui que jamais. 

C'est durant l'un de ces trous dans leur conversation que Ju a l'occasion de visionner une scène assez étrange. En face d'eux, Kylian, Neymar, Marco, Christo, Dani et Edinson sont en train d'effectuer un exercice en adversité trois contre trois. Ney tacle plutôt méchamment Ky qui se rétame durement sur le sol. Alors que le responsable de la chute tend sa main pour aider le plus jeune à se relever, ce dernier lui jette un regard noir et ignore l'aide. 

Si Jule se souvient bien, ils se sont disputés à la fête. Ce n'est toujours pas réglé ? 

 

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe Juju ?

— C'est Kylian et Neymar. Je pense qu'ils se font la dispute.

— Qu'ils se font la tête ou se sont disputés, il faut choisir, Babe ! 

 

Le rire chaud de Presnel parvient à ses oreilles et il n'arrive même pas à se sentir offensé. Au contraire, il suit le rire de son ami.  

 

— Je me demande vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Donatello refuse de me dire quoique ce soit. 

— Ils me font de la peine, pas toi Pres ?

— Un peu. Mais on ne devrait peut-être pas s'occuper de leurs affaires.

 

Julian acquiesce et se détourne finalement des six coéquipiers qui leur font face pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le français à ses côtés. L'entraînement se finit sans aucun autre accroc et ils finissent par retourner au vestiaire.

Quelqu'un s'effondre sur la banc juste à côté de lui et, quand il se retourne, bien entendu, c'est encore Kim. Le regard de son meilleur ami est figé sur lui, semblant détailler son visage, l'analyser.

 

— Au fait, Babe, pourquoi cet empressement ? Que s'est-il passé avec cet appel ?

— Ah. C'est Lena, elle a avancé le mariage sans m'en parler.

 

Le visage de Kimpembe se froisse et Drax n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est qu'il réagit par rapport aux faits ou si c'est la notion du mariage qui le dérange. Il a bien remarqué, et peu importe combien son coéquipier a essayé de le cacher, qu'à chaque fois qu'il évoque ses fiançailles à venir, il est mal à l'aise.

 

— Elle a vraiment fait ça dans ton dos ? Aie. C'est un peu grave non ? Du genre, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait vouloir te cacher d'autre si elle ne te dit même pas ça ?

 

Il y a une sorte d'insinuation dans les propos de Presnel et Draxler n'est pas sûr d'apprécier ce que c'est. Peut-être que le mariage avec Lena lui semble faux mais il n'a pas le droit de parler d'elle comme ça.

 

— N'en dis pas plus. Lena n'est pas ce genre de personne. N'es-tu bon que pour juger les personnes sur leur apparence ? Je tiens à elle et elle tient à moi. C'est ma fiancée, Presnel. Je préférerais que tu arrêtes de parler d'elle si ce n'est que pour dire des conneries.

— Je n'insinue rien. Je dis juste ... parfois on est témoins de choses dont on ne voudrait pas l'être.

 

Une sorte de malaise s'empare de Julian. Un froid dans le bas de son dos. Est-ce que son ami a de réelles raisons, des preuves solides, pour douter de sa petite-amie ? Pourquoi Pres a-t-il baissé la tête et n'ose plus vraiment le regarder dans les yeux ? Pourquoi voir une expression si douloureuse sur son visage lui tord l'estomac d'une violence telle qu'il n'en a jamais ressentie ?

 

— Ne fais pas ça Julian. Même en temps que coéquipier, ami ou ... je peux le voir. Ton vrai toi. Tu ne peux pas vraiment me le cacher à moi. Et je ... merde. Je dis de la merde. Oublie-ça.

 

Puis le français quitte le vestiaire rapidement sans un regard en arrière. Jule a le cœur en vrac. Les trous dans la phrase de son meilleur ami, il a l'impression qu'il peut les combler, qu'il peut le comprendre. Tout comme Kim a pu le comprendre lui.

Il y a un vide en lui, un vide qui a creusé une faille. Clairement, Presnel peut voir à travers la fêlure de son masque parfait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instauration de la relation si spéciale entre ces deux amis. Après est-ce que les indices que sèment Presko sont assez prononcés pour Julian ? Mes couples secondaires commencent à être en place aussi. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, merci de lire !


	6. VI. Mise au point

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

Quand Presnel sort du vestiaire précipitamment, il ne peut s'empêcher de taper son poing contre le mur de frustration. Action qu'il regrette vite parce, de un, ça fait mal et, de deux, ça ne le soulage pas du tout. Il remonte le couloir, sort du bâtiment et rentre dans sa voiture. Aucune musique n'est mise, son cerveau tourne à plein régime.

Merde, il a fait des conneries. La conversation tourne en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'il déverrouille tant bien que mal sa porte d'entrée et va se jeter sur son lit. Son téléphone vibre.

 

Boucle d'or xD

_Julian, toi, il s'est passé quoi ?_

 

Il soupire avant de maugréer contre Adrien et ses idées farfelues et de, par mauvaise humeur, jeter son phone plus loin sur le matelas. Si son ami ne s'en était pas mêlé, s'il ne s'était pas confié à lui, peut-être que ses émotions n'auraient pas fait surface comme ça. Peut-être qu'il n'en aurait pas dit beaucoup trop pour qu'il ne puisse pas le regretter ?

Comme ... dévoiler des secrets. Des choses passées et qui n'ont sûrement aucune importance aujourd'hui. Puis ses sentiments. De sacrées bêtises. Comment il peut faire pour effacer tout ce qu'il a dit ? Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de remonter le temps ? 

 

 " **Je n'insinue rien. Je dis juste ... parfois on est témoins de choses dont on ne voudrait pas l'être.** "

 

Il est arrivé, une fois, à Pres de tomber sur une scène surréaliste et qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de garder en mémoire. Lors d'une promenade en plein Paris avec Adrien, il a vu, sur une terrasse de café, Lena et un inconnu. Ils n'ont pas semblé plus proche que ça, ils se sont partagés un café. Seul détail qui a fâché, leurs mains posées l'une sur l'autre.

À un moment où la fiancée de son meilleur ami n'était, selon ce dernier, pas censée être en France. Louche ? Mais il n'a rien dit. Pourquoi ? Julian a eu d'autres soucis à ce moment puis, ç'avait pu être un proche de la jeune femme sans être son amant ?

Pour le coup, il a eu Adrien comme témoin aussi. Ils en ont parlé un peu. Mais, après tout ce temps, est-ce bien louable de le dire à Ju, à quelques semaines de son mariage ?

 

" **Ne fais pas ça Julian. Même en temps que coéquipier, ami ou ... je peux le voir. Ton vrai toi. Tu ne peux pas vraiment me le cacher à moi. Et je ... merde. Je dis de la merde. Oublie-ça.** "

 

Une déclaration de sentiments au grand public ? Non pas du tout. Bordel. Est-ce que le pire c'est qu'il ait dit quelque chose ou qu'il ne soit même pas allé au bout de ses pensées ? Le lien qu'il ressent avec son Jule, établi au plus profond de sa poitrine. Il est sûr que son ami le sent aussi.

Après, est-ce raisonnable de dire quoique ce soit à ce sujet ? L'expression de l'allemand à son égard a été indescriptible. Figée, débordée, accablée. Il ne lui a laissé le temps de ne rien dire. Mais ça vaut peut-être mieux comme ça.

Son téléphone vibre plusieurs fois au loin et, avec ennui, il finit par se lever et consulter quand même ses messages.

 

Boucle d'or xD

_Preskoooo ! M'ignore pas !_

 

Boucle d'or xD

_T'es méchant :(_

 

Boucle d'or xD

_Tu as fais quelque chose de mal par rapport à Julian ?_

 

Boucle d'or xD

_Je suis sûr t'es seul dans ta chambre allongé sur ton lit là. T'as vraiment aucune raison de m'ignorer. Parle-moi, ça pourrait te soulager au moins._

 

Presnel soupire et décide de répondre un bref "Pas pour le moment". Quelque chose d'autre occupe son esprit. Ce "quelque chose" c'est Julian en fait. Parce que ce dernier a lui aussi laissé un message.

 

Babe ♥♥♥ 

_On doit parler je pense ? Je vais venir chez toi vers 16h30._

 

Oh. C'est la fin. Définitivement. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, soupirant encore une fois. Allez, la venue de Ju ne peut pas être si dramatique que ça non ? Tout va bien se passer parce qu'ils sont deux adultes responsables, capables de gérer leurs émotions.

Il espère qu'il en est capable. Il décide de ranger un peu son appartement avant la venue de son meilleur ami mais il n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Au moment où ça sonne, il s'est déjà détourné de sa tâche et a allumé la télé.

Il se précipite pour ouvrir, un poil nerveux. Bien entendu, son allemand se tient derrière la porte, l'air calme et composé. Son contraire en fait. Etant donné que, de base, c'est lui qui va subir des questions, c'est peut-être normal.

Jule lui offre un sourire doux et Pres se décale pour le laisser pénétrer le salon. Ils s'assoient sur le canapé et le silence a, pour la première fois, l'air inconfortable. C'est son coéquipier qui le brise.

 

— Je pense qu'on a des choses à dire. Je te connais Pres, je sais que tu ne portes pas de jugement hâtif sur les autres ... malgré ce que j'ai pu dire. Oublie ça d'ailleurs, j'étais juste en colère, je ne le pensais pas. Tu as eu une bonne raison de dire ce que tu as dit pas vrai ?

 

Presnel détourne le regard, se raclant la gorge. Il est surpris de sentir la main de Julian se poser sur sa joue pour tourner sa tête vers lui. 

 

— J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête, Babe. S'il te plaît.

 

À l'entente du surnom, Kim ne peut s'empêcher de fondre. Il l'utilise beaucoup plus souvent que son ami, aussi quand ce dernier l'utilise, ça a toujours un certain effet sur lui. Son cœur manque un battement.

 

— Je ne sais pas si c'est bien de te le dire maintenant. Garde en tête que tu me l'as demandé et que je te raconte simplement ce que j'ai vu okay ? Il y a des mois, peut-être un an, période où tu t'es disputé avec Thilo et a eu des doutes sur ta carrière ...

 

En fait, cette période a tellement marqué le français qu'il se souvient de la date exacte. Voir son Drax au fond du trou, dans un état de désespoir si profond, l'a marqué. Il a été présent pour son meilleur ami du début jusqu'à la fin. Des jours et des soirées ont été passées, l'un contre l'autre à regarder des séries, à essayer de faire n'importe pour essayer de lui remonter le moral ou à le tenir dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes, ses sanglots hantant ses pensées et rêves.

 

— ...J'ai vu Lena avec un inconnu. Ils prenaient un café et ils se tenaient la main mais n'avaient pas l'air si proches. Pourquoi si elle était à Paris à ce moment-là, elle ne te l'a pas dit ? Elle n'est pas venue te réconforter ?

 

Même s'il a du mal à l'admettre, Presnel sait qu'il a joué un rôle qui n'est pas le sien. Celui de réconforter Ju, d'accord. Mais celui de passer ses jours et ses nuits avec lui ? D'être celui qui le tient dans ses bras ? La rancune qu'il a eue pour sa fiancée revient au galop alors qu'il se souvient de la détresse de son ami.

 

— Merci de me l'avoir dit, Pres.

— Tu ne vas rien faire ?

— Je crois qu'on doit parler de quelque chose d'autre. Tu croyais que j'oublierai ? Ce n'est pas la seule chose que tu as dit tout à l'heure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre faisant douter de la fiabilité de Lena avec une période apparemment sombre pour Julian. Est-ce que cette période a contribué à rapprocher Ju et Pres d'ailleurs ? Chap totalement centré sur le Draxembe contrairement aux autres, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié !


	7. VII. Un baiser

**Julian Draxler**

 

Julian sourit alors qu'il regarde Presnel se figer de surprise. Il aime bien avoir le dessus sur cette conversation. Quant à Lena ... il éclaircira ça tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas envie de s'en soucier maintenant, pas quand il est en tête à tête avec son ami.

 

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Ju.

 

Tout en disant ça, le français se gratte l'arrière du cou et détourne le regard. Ces gestes n'échappent évidemment pas à Jule. Très bien, s'il ne veut pas le dire, c'est lui qui va le faire. De toute façon, sans savoir pourquoi, sa phrase est restée dans son esprit.

 

— Quelque chose comme "Ne fais pas ça Julian. Même en temps que coéquipier, ami ou ... je peux le voir. Ton vrai toi. Tu ne peux pas vraiment me le cacher à moi."

 

Bien qu'avec son teint, il ne peut pas en être certain, il est sûr de voir le visage de son meilleur ami prendre une teinte rouge.

 

— P-Pourquoi tu as retenu cette phrase ? Tu ne pouvais pas l'oublier ?

— Comment j'aurais fait pour oublier ce genre de chose ? C'est impossible. Impossible parce que ça vient de toi.

 

Peut-être qu'il en dit trop, peut-être qu'il n'en dit pas assez, il n'en a aucune idée. Son souffle se bloque avec appréhension alors qu'il voit Presnel relever enfin le regard vers lui, une pointe de tendresse au creux de ses pupilles.

 

— J'ai besoin que tu me dises, Pres, ce que t'entendais par là. 

— Tu sais que tu pourrais juste ignorer ça pour qu'on retourne à une vie normale ?

— Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était impossible !

 

Veut-il avoir des regrets ? Non. Julian est arrivé à un point où il doit éclaircir toute la situation parce que sinon il va être hanté par ce souvenir. Il le sait, il se connaît. Il ne peut pas oublier. Leur relation est très certainement déjà changée.

 

— J'ai dit ça et je pense réellement ... que je suis le seul qui te comprend. Pas Lena. J'ai l'impression qu'on ressent la même chose et que ... tous les deux, on est pas heureux.

— Je ne sais pas.

 

Il n'ose pas le dire mais ce qu'il ressent en ce moment dans sa poitrine lui prouve la vérité. La seule et l'unique. Mais celle qu'il redoute aussi le plus. Presko a parfaitement raison, sur toute la ligne. Comment peut-il l'accepter ?

 

— On m'a dit récemment qu'il ne fallait pas attendre que le regret se change en remord. Parce que après c'était trop tard. Il m'en a parlé de son expérience, il a voulu m'avertir parce qu'il a beaucoup souffert. Et je pense qu'il a raison.

 

Et, alors que Julian ne s'y attend pas, Presnel se penche vers lui et dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doux. C'est très doux. Sa bouche a un goût sucré. Son ami semble affamé, presque ... désespéré.

Il se surprend à rendre le baiser, à vouloir plus, à se sentir comme s'il l'a attendu depuis très longtemps. Quelque chose qu'il a convoité sans même s'en rendre compte. Leurs langues s'entremêlent et les bras de Kim le serrent fort contre lui.   
Le baiser fait éclore un festival d'émotions trop longtemps retenues. Des chaînes se cassent, une à une. Puis, la réalisation de ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Alors il brise le moment en se reculant, les yeux effarés. La bouche de son meilleur ami a rosi sous l'intensité de leur embrassade et certainement la sienne aussi.   
Yeux dans les yeux, ils se fixent quelques instants, à bout de souffle. Le silence. Aucun mot ne semble pouvoir sortir d'aucune de leurs deux bouches.

Julian a alors un réflexe assez idiot. Il se retire des bras de Pres et s'enfuit en courant de l'appartement. Incompréhension, tristesse, rage, incrédulité, amertume, appréhension. Tout se mélange dans sa tête, il ne sait plus quoi penser. Tout est si confus. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ?   
Ok. Presnel l'a embrassé. Et il y a largement répondu. Comme LARGEMENT.

Ils ont échangé un baiser long, langoureux presque ... sensuel. Passionné. Ils sont censés être meilleurs amis. Ce qui vient de se passer signifie totalement autre chose. Peut-être qu'il faut ... arrêter de se voiler la face ? Il s'est arrêté sans même se rendre compte.

Julian observe la parc dans lequel il a fuit, meurtri par le froid dans son t-shirt, incertain de quoi faire. Ses pensées sont un beau foutoir. Presnel, Presnel, Presnel, il est partout. Il a tout envahi en lui. C'est bien ça le problème. Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il peut se permettre.

Est-ce qu'il comble le vide en lui ? Est-ce que c'est la personne qu'il a cherché toutes ces années ? Est-ce qu'ils sont accordés au point de se sentir pareil ?

L'objet de ses problèmes apparaît à l'entrée du parc et il n'a pas pris la peine de se couvrir non plus. Il est essoufflé et chacune de ses respirations font de la buée, il lui a couru après.

 

— Julian, Julian, s'il te plaît. Ne t'enfuis pas.

 

La voix de Presnel est cassée. Julian a l'impression que son meilleur ami va se mettre à pleurer. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, il est désorienté.

 

— Je peux pas Pres. Je peux pas être différent. Je suis footballeur, je vais me marier et rester un gars normal.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être différent ? Dis-moi.

 

Cette question le prend au dépourvu. Kim se rapproche de lui doucement, pas après pas. Et Drax ne peut rien faire à part se noyer dans son regard.

 

— Je ... je sais pas.

 

Alors, le français l'étreint avec tendresse. L'allemand lui rend son étreinte et c'est alors qu'ils éclatent tous les deux en sanglot, là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils pleurent parce qu'ils ont mal. C'est douloureux et cette souffrance qu'ils portent est plus grande qu'eux. Une douleur vieille qu'ils connaissent parce qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment comme les autres mais ... est-ce si mal ?

Est-ce assez pour justifier un changement d'avis de la part de Julian ? Abandonner toute la "vie" qu'il s'est construite jusqu'à maintenant, en a-t-il l'envie ou plutôt le courage ?

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu plus audacieux au niveau de leur relation. Après est-ce que ça va changer quelque chose ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, merci de suivre cette fic ! ^-^


	8. VIII. Risque

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

Presnel n'aime pas vraiment l'air qu'affiche Julian alors qu'ils se décollent l'un de l'autre et rentrent à son appart. Il ne sait pas ce que son ami a décidé, ça lui fait un peu peur. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris au fait d'embrasser Ju ?

Trop spontané. Il a brisé quelque chose, une limite. Mais il n'a pas vraiment été repoussé. Il doit le faire rentrer dans la tête de son Babe. Être différent n'est pas mal. Enfin, normalement. Est-ce que être différent dans le monde du football est mal ?

En tout cas, il décide de ne pas en parler tout de suite avec son meilleur ami. Il profite juste du moment et du fait qu'ils s'appuient l'un sur l'autre, se soutiennent. Alors qu'ils passent la porte d'entrée, une pensée lui revient en mémoire soudainement.

 

— Merde.

— Quelque chose va pas ?

— Je dois aller chercher Kayis.

 

Toute cette affaire avec Drax lui a fait oublier les autres affaires importantes qu'il a à régler. Il est déjà en retard et il sent bien que Sarah va le lui faire regretter. Ces derniers temps, elle est plus rancunière que jamais. Et Presnel a très peur qu'elle puisse tenter de lui ôter ses moments de gardes, déjà beaucoup moins nombreux que les siens.

 

— Je, je peux venir ?

— Hein ? Si tu veux, Babe. Habille-toi juste plus chaudement cette fois ou tu vas vraiment attraper froid.

 

Draxler roule des yeux à cette morale et Pres en profite pour lui pincer la joue comme punition pour son insolence.

 

— Je peux te piquer un sweat alors ?

— Fais-toi plaisir !

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'allemand paraît de nouveau et il sent un sourire s'afficher sur ses lèvres à l'idée qu'il porte quelque chose à lui. Cela lui donne l'impression que Julian est sien, juste un petit peu. Mais c'est une idée plaisante.

Ils montent en voiture et roulent pour arriver à un café bien particulier, celui de la première rencontre de l'ex-couple. Sarah est là, bien entendu, une moue mécontente sur le visage.

 

— 35 minutes, Presnel. Cela fait 35 minutes que je poireaute en t'attendant. J'ai pas de temps à perdre, moi ! Il faudra le dire la prochaine fois si tu ne veux pas prendre Kayis.

— Qu- Non ! Ce n'est pas ça du tout ! J'ai été occupé, je n'ai juste pas vu le temps passer, je te jure ! Je ne ferais plus jamais ça, je te promets.

— Tu as bien intérêt.

 

Puis elle se lève et s'en va. Le bruit de ses talons disparaît derrière la porte. Kim, bien que décomposé, s'approche de la poussette et un sourire apparaît immédiatement sur ses lèvres en voyant son fils.

 

— Hé, bébé, comment tu vas ?

 

Kayis gazouille doucement en réponse. Presko décide qu'il n'a plus rien à faire dans ce café, café qui lui rappelle un passé creux, un passé qui sonne faux, et il s'en va, Julian à ses côtés. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais il aime le fait qu'il soit avec son ami et son fils, ça lui donne impression d'avoir une famille. Les deux personnes qui comblent le vide dans son cœur à ses côtés.

Ils rentrent à l'appartement, Kayis s'est entre-temps endormi. Peut-être pour pas longtemps mais il préfère l'installer dans son lit au cas où. Il se retrouve à nouveau en tête à tête avec son Ju. Il y a toujours le baiser entre eux. Cela brise quelque chose. Leurs actions sonnent fausses. C'est triste. Très triste. Finalement, Jule rompt l'atmosphère en se saisissant de son manteau, le saluant une dernière fois et en quittant l'habitacle.

C'est un goût très amer qui est laissé dans la bouche de Pres. Presque ironique. Il n'a pas trop le temps de s'en préoccuper que des pleurs se mettent à raisonner dans la pièce d'à côté. Un soupir attendri quitte ses lèvres alors qu'il s'en va s'occuper de son fils.   
  
  


Mais voilà. Presnel a réussi à gérer parfaitement son emploi du temps, faire en sorte que son fils ne soit jamais seul. S'il y a une personne à laquelle il n'a jamais eu recourt, c'est sa mère. Il a un assez gros désaccord avec elle. Lui confier son fils une journée serait une bonne raison pour qu'elle appelle Sarah. C'est la dernière chose qu'il veut. Il doit se débrouiller par lui-même, comme un grand.

Dans une semaine et demie c'est le mariage de Julian. Il a envie de s'excuser auprès d'Adrien, il n'a pas vraiment réussi son objectif. La seule chose qu'il a faite, c'est de faire fuir Julian. Maintenant, il est évité comme la peste par ce dernier. Il a tenté de lui parler, de remédier à leur situation mais rien n'y fait.

Il a vraiment la mort dans l'âme. Sa soirée est déjà bien avancée et morose. Il la passe devant la série Netflix Titans, Kayis à ses côtés quand il reçoit soudainement un appel. Julian. Ce qui le rend vachement perplexe sachant que c'est probablement la dernière personne de qui il croyait recevoir un appel.

 

— Oui ?

— _Oh Pres ... Mein gott. Je ..._

 

Un mauvais pressentiment se forme aussitôt dans l'estomac du français. De un, il n'a jamais entendu son Ju aussi paniqué et de deux, pour qu'il commence à déblatérer des trucs en allemand, c'est que ça doit être grave.

 

— Calme-toi, Babe, okay ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe.

— _Je suis à l'hôpital. Ma mère ... ma mère a eu un accident._

— Tu es bien en France ?

—  _O-Oui. Ich komme._

— Donne-moi l'adresse, je viens aussi vite que possible.

 

Presnel s'empresse de la noter sur un bout de papier. Tant pis pour le conflit qu'il a avec sa mère, il sait que Drax a besoin de lui. Il va apporter Kayis à sa génitrice en priant pour qu'elle n'appelle pas Sarah.

Très franchement, l'inquiétude qu'il a pour son meilleur ami prend le dessus à tel point qu'il ne se soucie pas tout de suite de ce point. Il prend sa voiture, son fils dans ses bras, la démarre et roule rapidement mais sans dépasser les limitations non plus.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fera pas pour Julian hein ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'apparition du fils de Presnel dans cette fic, enfin. La date du mariage approche, est-ce qu'ils vont réussir à finir ensemble avant ? Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre mes cher/chères lecteurs/lectrices !


	9. IX. Perte

**Julian Draxler**

 

Lena est partie il y a quelques jours en Allemagne régler les derniers détails pour que sa famille puisse venir. L'estomac noué par la culpabilité d'avoir mal agi ces derniers jours, Julian se décide quand même à composer le numéro de Presnel. Il se sent si mal, tellement en besoin de réconfort.

Les médecins disent que sa mère devrait bien aller, qu'elle a eu de la chance, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir quelqu'un à ses côtes. Quelqu'un autre que sa famille, quelqu'un de spécial. Pres quoi.

L'accident s'est passé vraiment vite. Ils ont dû décider de quelques préparatifs pour le mariage (l'avancée oblige) et avec le départ rapide de Lena, il n'a pas eu le temps de lui parler trop de ce que lui a confié Pres.

Presko qu'il a ... royalement ignoré ces derniers jours. Il n'arrive pas à se remettre de leur baiser. Ça le hante. C'est comme si il en a rêvé toute sa vie. C'est le meilleur et le pire qui puisse lui arriver.

Parce que, bordel, Julian tu vas te marier dans un peu plus d'une semaine ! Il n'arrive pas à se caser cette idée dans la tête. Passer la bague au doigt de sa fiancée, être enchaîné à elle pour « l'éternité ». Cela ne semble pas lui convenir. Il ne dit rien cependant.

 

— Juju !

 

Son père, à côté de lui, semble étonné de l'arrivée de son ami mais il finit par le reconnaître comme étant son coéquipier du PSG et son visage se détend aussitôt. Son géniteur, sentant sûrement qu'ils veulent un peu d'intimité, lui tapote doucement de sa main sur l'épaule pour lui dire qu'il va à la cafétéria.

Drax et Kim se retrouvent face à l'autre. Bien entendu, son meilleur ami est venu aussi rapidement que possible parce qu'il l'a appelé. Et il sait que l'inverse serait aussi vrai. C'en est presque effrayant de voir à quel point ils comptent l'un pour l'autre.

 

— Ma mère a eu un accident.

— Oh.

 

Presnel ouvre grand les bras et Julian vient s'y loger sans hésitation. Ils restent comme ça quelques minutes, au milieu du couloir désert. Il finit par se détacher et baisse les yeux, se sentant coupable.

 

— Désolé, Babe, je t'ai avoided et là je t'appelle pour des raisons égoïstes...

— « Avoided »? Ignoré tu veux dire. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je comprends que tu puisses te sentir mal à l'aise.

 

Comme ils se sont assis sur le banc du couloir, Ju a tout le loisir d'observer le visage de Pres alors que ses yeux sont perdus dans l'horizon, presque douloureux. Il comprend alors que ce dernier a sûrement mal interprété le fait qu'il ignore.

Il comprend alors que ce dernier a certainement pensé qu'il était dégoûté de lui ou mal à l'aise avec lui à cause du baiser de l'autre fois. Ce n'est pas vrai. Son comportement confus a fini par prendre des proportions qu'il n'imaginait pas.

 

— Non ! Tu te trompes. Je ne te déteste pas, je ne suis pas dégoûté ou quoique ce soit. Je suis juste confus. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Je n'avais pas l'intention de t'éviter, excuse-moi.

— Arrête de t'excuser, Babe. Je te pardonne. Je m'en fous de tout ça, je veux juste qu'on reste proche.

 

Un sourire vient orner les lèvres de Jules à cette phrase. Le bonheur empli rapidement sa poitrine, celui qui est soulagé. Il tient beaucoup, peut-être trop, à son ami.

 

— M.Draxler ? La patiente a été opérée, elle est réveillée en salle 145 si vous voulez aller la voir.

— Très bien, merci.

 

Il envoie un message à son père avant d'avancer dans le couloir, Kim à ses côtés comme une présence rassurante. Quand ils arrivent à la chambre, il entre pour aller prendre sa mère dans ses bras.

Quand il se retourne, il constate avec étonnement que son coéquipier est resté bien sagement derrière l'encadrement de sa porte, un air douloureux sur le visage. Julian a alors l'impression que Presnel se maintient volontairement à l'écart, ne veut pas s'impliquer dans sa famille.

Il n'arrive pas à trouver le pourquoi. Ça lui fait un peu mal mais il est loin d'afficher l'expression amère du visage de Pres. Il détourne son attention un instant et cela suffit pour que quand il relève la tête, son ami ait disparu.

 

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

Presnel sort de l'hôpital, un goût d'inachevé dans la bouche. Il n'a même pas pu franchir le seuil de la porte, accompagner Julian jusqu'au bout. Ça lui a été impossible. Tout bonnement parce que il s'en est rappelé. Leur situation.

Son Jule fiancé et très bientôt marié. Quelque chose de lourd s'est glissé dans sa poitrine, bloquant jusqu'à sa respiration. Une tristesse infinie. Il est parti.

Il récupère Kayis chez sa mère qui se contente de le jauger comme d'habitude, un air exaspéré sur le visage.

 

— Je l'ai appelée Presnel.

 

Il se fige à cette phrase. Elle a appelé Sarah ? Il sent qu'il est dans une mauvaise situation. Une situation qui s'empire de minute en minute.

 

— Elle méritait bien de savoir.

— Non. En quoi ça la concerne par qui je fais garder mon fils ?

— Écoute, on en a déjà parlé et je crois ...

 

Pres laisse échapper un long soupir alors que son téléphone vibre et il n'est absolument pas surpris de voir que le sujet de son conflit avec sa génitrice en est l'envoyeur.

 

Sarah.

_Retrouve-moi au café avec Kayis. Maintenant._

 

Okay, c'est plus que grave. Sa propre mère vient peut-être de jeter la dernière goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Très mauvais pour lui. Il a un mauvais pressentiment.

Presko quitte précipitamment l'appartement de sa mère avec son fils pour se rendre au café. Après dix minutes de route, il arrive à la bonne destination. Kayis avec lui, il entre et s'assoit à la table où son ex-compagne est assise.

 

— Sarah. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Cela ne fait pas longtemps que tu as Kayis et tu le confies déjà à ta mère ?

— J'avais quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Cela ne se reproduira pas.

 

Les yeux de Sarah sont froids, son sourire est une façade et ses paroles sont tranchantes. C'est dans ces moments là que Kim se demande ce qui l'a décidé à sortir avec une psychopathe pareille.

 

— Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le confies à quelqu'un d'autre.

— J'ai ma carrière à côté, c'est normal. Je ne vais pas l'emmener sur le terrain !

— Oui mais moi je peux le garder à plein temps.

 

Un sourire ironique vient se placer le visage de Presnel. En même temps, lui, il travaille d'une certaine façon. Elle, elle se fait entretenir par ses parents et, probablement, un nouveau petit-ami (pigeon).

 

— Je pense que ce ne peut pas être bon pour lui d'être à autant d'endroit différent.

 

Presnel se fige et se retourne vers Sarah, son expression figé par la surprise. Il ne comprend pas, ou ne veut pas comprendre. Les deux en fait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? D'où ça lui vient ? Un rire nerveux lui échappe.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Tu as très bien compris. Je pense qu'à partir de maintenant je vais garder Kayis avec Moi. Surtout quand on voit ... tes fréquentations.

 

Sa stupeur est remplacée par de la colère froide. Est-ce qu'elle parle de Julian ? Est-ce qu'elle est homophobe ? Il ne s'en soucie même pas sur le moment. Une chose compte et c'est son fils.

 

— Tu n'as pas le droit ! Je suis son père, je suis tout autant légitime d'être au près de lui que toi ! Tu ne peux pas me l'enlever, c'est mon fils !

— Oh, je crois que si je le peux.

— NOn !

 

Son cri est presque déchirant mais Sarah n'y prête aucune attention et s'en va, l'écho du bruit de ses talons marquant encore un peu le couloir alors que la porte claque. Pres s'effondre, des sanglots secouent son corps. C'est pas vrai. Pourquoi la vie s'acharne-t-elle sur lui ? Il y a eu cette révélation avec Julian et maintenant son fils ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je sais, Shame on me, j'ai dérobé à ma tradition de ne faire qu'un PDV par chapitre. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop perturbés mais j'en avais besoin pour le scénario. On a ce passage avec une Sarah intransigeante (voire salo...) et un Presnel déchiré. Bon, j'espère que ce chap vous a plus !


	10. X. Résigné

**Julian Draxler**

 

Julian est assis sur la canapé de la maison de Adrien (et certainement de Thilo d'après ce qu'il pense). Il est plutôt inquiet. Presnel n'est pas venu à l'entraînement ni aujourd'hui ni hier. Il ne répond pas à ses messages. Il a disparu depuis qu'ils se sont vus à l'hôpital.

 

— Juju, arrête de te ronger les sangs !

— C'est pas de ma faute. Pourquoi il ne répond pas ?

— Il y a sûrement une explication non dramatique à cela, calme-toi.

 

Adrien revient alors dans le salon, une tasse de café à la main. Il fait le tour du canapé et vient s'installer pile à côté de Kehrer, une proximité assez troublante entre eux.

 

— Vous parlez de quoi ?

— Julian est inquiet pour Pres. C'est vrai que son absence est étrange.

 

Le français hoche la tête, pensif. Il se saisit de son téléphone. Son silence pourtant ne plait pas à Jule qui a nettement l'impression qu'il est au courant de quelque chose.

 

— Tu en sais plus que nous sur l'état de Babe ?

 

Le Babe est tellement spontané, il lui a échappé de la bouche tout seul. Habituellement, il préfère nommer son meilleur ami ainsi seulement quand ils sont tous les deux ...

 

— Je ne sais pas si c'est sage de t'en parler. J'ai des nouvelles depuis sa disparition. Kim ne voulait pas que je te le dise.

 

Une certaine douleur se forme dans son cœur à cet entente. Pourquoi ? Il ne veut pas de lui ? Un peu de tristesse voile ses yeux. Dur d'ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre. Adrien soupire ne le voyant faire cette tête et montre l'écran de son téléphone à Thilo qui, dès qu'il le voit, se pince les lèvres.

 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Thilo ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

 

Il y a un petit échange de regard entre Rabiot et Kehrer, comme une demande d'autorisation. Le français hausse les épaules avant de détourner le regard, plutôt ravi de se libérer de ce secret. Surtout qu'il est persuadé que Draxler pourrait soulager leur ami.

 

— C'est Presnel. Son ex-copine veut lui retirer la plupart de son droit de visite à son fils.

 

Le cœur de Julian semble lui tomber dans l'estomac. Merde. Lui et Presnel ont tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était depuis le baiser mais il sait que ça a changé. Auparavant, il aurait tout de suite été au courant que Sarah et Kim avaient un rendez-vous. Là, il ne lui a rien dit du tout.

Quelque chose s'est effiloché dans leur relation. Ils se sont éloignés. Pourtant, paradoxalement, c'est cette même relation qui lui apporte un équilibre dans la vie, qui lui permet de se lever tous les jours, qui le rend ... heureux ? Complet ? Il sait qu'il ne doit pas y penser. Il se marie bientôt avec Lena. Lena est adorable, parfaite et elle le connaît, il ne peut pas choisir de meilleure femme.

Et si c'est un homme ?

Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas bon. Il y a juste ... cette sensation étrange que lui apporte Pres. Quelque chose dans son sourire et sa manière d'être qu'il apporte. Quelque chose qu'il a pensé avoir perdu depuis longtemps. De la sincérité.

Mais il a passé tellement de temps à façonner cette partie de lui, pas tout-à-fait fausse ni tout-à-fait vrai. Une parade. Bientôt, il sera comme la majorité des joueurs de football. "Heureux", marié avec une femme et avec des enfants.

Il y a eu trop de gens qui se sont tus. Trop de regards douloureux pendant un mariage, des amours appelés impossibles parce que personne ne l'a jamais fait. Ju est certain d'avoir déjà croisés ces échanges, beaucoup trop. Même dans ses coéquipiers.

Et si ... c'est de sa faute ? Le soir où il a appelé Presnel, ce dernier était censé être avec Kayis. Si quelque chose s'est passé ?

 

— Je vais y aller.

— Déjà ? Mais Ju, on a à peine ...

 

Il sort de la maison et prend sa voiture, direction l'appartement de son meilleur ami. Il ne met pas longtemps à arriver, connaissant l'itinéraire par cœur, et monte directement, possédant un double des clefs remit par le propriétaire.

Le spectacle qui l'attend est désolant. Le salon est en désordre pas possible. Des meubles, des objets ont été renversés par terre sous l'effet de rage. Puis Presnel est là, accoudé contre le bar de la cuisine, des bouteilles d'alcool un peu partout autour de lui. Son visage est livide, ses yeux sont rouges. Le cœur de Julian se brise à cette vision.

 

— Ah, Babe. T'as pas choisi le meilleur jour pour venir d'solé. Tu ferais mieux de dégager. Quelque chose pourrait t'arriver si tu restes là.

— Pres. Je ne comprends pas, il ne va rien m'arriver. Tu as trop bu.

— Quoi. T'es fiancé, t'as pas peur de ce que je pourrais faire à ton mariage ?

 

Kim se lève de sa chaise, tanguant un peu, et se rapproche dangereusement de Draxler. Son souffle chaud et chargé en alcool est trop proche des lèvres de l'allemand mais ce dernier n'en dit rien et se contente de fixer son ami.

 

— Non, je n'ai pas peur de toi.

— Menteur. Tu t'enfuis après un baiser. Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller encore une fois avant de subir plus que ça.

 

Le français le jauge du coin de l'œil et quelque chose passe à l'esprit de Drax. Une pulsion peut-être. Quelque chose qu'il a retenu depuis longtemps et qui, aujourd'hui, se déchaîne. Il se rue sur les lèvres de Presnel et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. La tension qu'il y a entre eux éclate.

Leurs vêtements sont enlevés très rapidement. Presko le soulève pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre où il le jette sur le lit. Surplombé, Julian ne peut que gémir alors que son torse est attaqué. Le territoire est marqué par des morsures et des suçons. À partir du moment où les doigts de Pres entrent en lui, il se permet de griffer son dos. Sa prostate est trouvée, les doigts sont remplacés et leurs cris remplissent l'appartement.

Le rythme est effréné et dur. Les mains du français creusent ses hanches alors que leurs bouches affamés ne se lâchent pas. Les coups de reins finaux sont donnés et ils s'arrêtent. La fatigue les gagne. Kimpembe s'endort rapidement alors que Draxler lui caresse les cheveux.

Un soupir finit par lui échapper alors qu'il réalise son acte. Et les conséquences. Il a couché avec son meilleur ami, incroyablement bourré et déprimé. Il a profité de lui. Le pire c'est qu'il n'a aucun regret. Il est même heureux de l'avoir fait. D'avoir été avec Presnel, même pour un court instant.

Bien entendu, il a un peu honte aussi. Parce qu'il est censé se marier bientôt et qu'il trompe sa fiancée à quelques jours. Mais c'est nécessaire s'il veut laisser ses regrets derrière. Le regret de ne pas avoir fait un avec l'homme qu'il aime, même si c'est la seule et l'unique fois.

C'est con. Il est tombé amoureux. Ce n'est certainement pas le cas pour Pres. Après tout, cette situation est due grâce à l'alcool. Rien d'autre. Une idée vient envahir ses pensées et elle est plus lourde que tout. Celle qui dit qu'il préférerait que ce soit l'homme à ses côtés la personne avec qui il va se marier.

Demain, le français aura tout oublié. Il sera le seul à se souvenir et le seul à emporter ces regrets avec lui jusqu'à sa tombe s'il le faut. Son cas est déjà réglé. Il va bientôt se ranger dans une petite case, se faire oublier par le monde des médias au niveau de sa vie privée. Tout ira bien.

Une semaine et le mariage aura lieu.

Julian retrouve ses affaires et se rhabille tant bien que mal, une douleur ancrée dans son bas du dos. Une douleur qui, comme ses suçons, ne disparaîtra pas tout de suite. Elle sera là pour le lui rappeler un peu. Puis il n'y aura plus que sa mémoire qui se fera elle aussi effacer avec le temps. Si on peut effacer une amertume de cette taille.

Il ne laisse pas de mot, réarrange un peu le salon, prépare un verre d'eau et une aspirine qu'il met sur la table de chevet de Presnel puis s'en va simplement. Dans la voiture, un sanglot lui échappe. Mais il ne doit pas craquer. Tout va bien. Il suffit d'y repenser et, c'est magique, le sourire est de nouveau en place.

Une semaine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le point de rupture. Ou aussi, le (petit) lemon entre Julian et Pres. Désolée si la scène est courte ou manque de descriptif, je suis toujours très nouvelle à cet exercice d'écriture. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !


	11. XI. Temps

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

Presnel se réveille. Il est nu. La place à côté de lui est froide. Pourtant il jurerait qu'il y avait quelqu'un hier à cet endroit. Il doit s'en rappeler. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Le plateau à sa droite attire son attention. Il avale l'eau et l'aspirine. Puis se rend au salon après avoir retrouvé ses affaires soigneusement pliées et posées sur la commode. Tout est en place aussi.

Peu importe qui a été là hier, il a tout rangé. C'est étrange. Pourquoi prendre un tel soin ? Pourquoi être parti ? Ils ont certainement couché ensemble. Il s'est enfui alors ? De la déception prend place dans son estomac.

Pres récupère son téléphone. Il a plusieurs messages de différentes personnes. Notamment parce qu'il a loupé l'entraînement. Encore. Et merde. Mais un de Thilo attire son regard puisqu'il est daté d'hier.

 

_Salut ! Est-ce que c'est chez toi que Ju s'est rendu hier ? Parce qu'il ne retrouve pas son tel donc si tu peux lui dire pour éviter qu'il panique._

 

Ce message ouvre une porte en lui et une déferlante de souvenirs surgit alors. La soirée précédente est rejouée. Lui et Julian. Ce qu'il a dit, les réponses données, le baiser, leurs vêtements envolés et la sensation de posséder Drax entièrement. D'être sien et qu'il soit le sien.

Aujourd'hui, son meilleur ami n'a pas été présent au réveil et n'a même pas laissé de mot. Conclusion, il regrette. C'est vrai. Pendant un instant, il a presque oublié la situation de son ami. Il est fiancé. Il va se marier dans une semaine. Il n'est pas pour lui.

Presko a étonnamment envie de se remettre à boire mais le sentiment que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Il décide d'envoyer un message à son coach d'abord, s'excusant de son absence, décrétant qu'il va revenir le lendemain. Puis il se met à la recherche du tel de Julian. Il fouille le salon et y fait le ménage mais il n'y a rien.

Dans la chambre, il finit par retrouver au sol le-dit objet sous un oreiller. Il soupire en le ramassant. La nuit dernière n'a pas été qu'une hallucination. Il aurait certainement préféré que ce le soit. Au moins pour ne pas être confronté à la fuite de son ami.

La douleur dans sa poitrine est réelle aussi. Une douleur qui ne s'en va pas les jours suivants où Jule n'est pas présent aux entraînements parce que tous les préparatifs du mariage doivent être finalisés. Une douleur qui est d'autant plus vive quand il se rend compte qu'il n'aura pas l'occasion de revoir son amant d'une nuit avant ses noces. Une douleur atroce quand il se rend compte que, bien qu'il l'ait invité à ses fiançailles, Ju ait l'intention de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Bordel, il ne lui rend même pas son téléphone en main propre. C'est Thilo qui finit par le récupérer, un sourire beaucoup trop désolé sur le visage pour qu'il ne soit pas au courant de quelque chose. Que ce soit la nuit qu'ils ont passé ensemble ou le refus de Drax de le voir.

Niveau football, ses performances sont carrément en chute libre à mesure que la date fatidique approche. Il n'a pour l'instant aucune nouvelle de Sarah ni de son fils. Une autre raison qui fait qu'il se sent déprimé.

Le mariage est ce soir. Le compte-à-rebours est lancé. Chaque minute qui s'écoule fait tomber son cœur un peu plus bas dans sa poitrine.

 

— Sérieux, Thilo ? Comment tu peux cautionner ça ?

— On ne va pas s'engueuler là-dessus, Adri. On n'est pas concernés. Tu sais bien que nos avis divergent sur plusieurs choses mais on n'y peut rien. Est-ce que c'est la peine de se déchirer ?

— Tu ne comprends pas que, ne rien faire, ne rien changer à cette situation, c'est déjà prendre à parti ?

 

Presnel relève la tête. Ils ne sont plus que trois dans le vestiaire. De quoi est-ce que ces deux-là sont en train de parler ? On dirait qu'ils parlent de Julian et lui. Non. En fait, ils sont carrément en train de parler d'eux. Prendre à parti ? Est-ce qu'ils sont en train de choisir un camp entre eux-deux ?

 Sa détermination s'en est allée avec Draxler après leur nuit.

C'est vrai, avant, il a dit à Adrien qu'il essayerait. Mais maintenant ... est-ce que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? 

 

— Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. On ne sait pas ce qui-

— T'es pas sérieux ? M'en fous. T'auras qu'à réfléchir. Viens Pres, on y va.

 

Un sourire se dresse sur les lèvres de Presko alors que Rabiot l'entraîne à sa suite. Il reconnaît bien là son ami de longue date. À sang chaud, arrogant, prêt à tout pour défendre ses proches. Ils ont souvent été là l'un pour l'autre dans les moments difficiles. Cela ne semble pas changer. Bien.

Ils arrivent à l'appartement de Kim et s'installent sur son canapé. Ou plutôt, s'avachissent. La télé n'est pas allumée. L'heure est aux discussions plutôt.

 

— Tu comptes faire quoi ? Le mariage est pour bientôt ?

— Je ne sais pas, Adri. Je suis perdu.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose. Forcément. Raconte-moi ? Je ne peux te conseiller que si je suis au courant de tout.

 

Presnel soupire longuement, se prend la tête dans les mains et éclaircit un peu ses pensées. Le temps passe trop vite à son goût.

 

— Le soir où Julian est venu me voir, j'étais très bourré. Et ... il m'a embrassé. Alors, bien entendu, on s'est vite débarrassés de nos vêtements et-

— On va s'arrêter là. J'ai saisi l'idée. Vous avez couché ensemble et donc ?

— Le lendemain, il était parti. Sans même laisser un mot. J'ai pas pu le revoir du tout cette semaine. C'est évident qu'il regrette.

 

Il attend une réaction, un commentaire, même un "oui" lui aurait fait un peu de bien parce qu'il s'est quand même livré un tant soit peu à son ami. Mais quand il tourne la tête pour regarder Adrien, ce dernier est sur son portable. Agacé, il lui tape le bras.

 

— Aie ! Quoi ?

— Tu pourrais faire au moins semblant de m'écouter !

— Mais je t'écoute ! C'est pour ça que je suis en train de regarder combien de temps tu mets pour aller jusqu'à l'église.

 

Un sourire incrédule prend place sur les lèvres de Pres. Son ami a déjà pris la décision à sa place ... ou non ? Est-ce qu'il veut y aller ? 

 

— Ecoute-moi, Presnel. Ta dernière chance. Vas-y et dis-lui enfin tout ce que tu ressens, tout ce que tu as sur le cœur. Avec ta voiture, tu y seras en trente minutes.

— Mais-

— À moins que tu ne préfères le voir avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? À moins que tu ne veuilles continuer à souffrir comme ça ? Parce que je le vois. Tu as mal sans Julian. Je te l'ai déjà dit pas vrai ? Ce n'est que quand vous êtes ensemble que vous êtes totalement heureux.

 

Kim se tait, les dires de son coéquipier étant la vérité. Il peut s'avouer convaincu. Il a certainement déjà perdu l'amitié de son Babe alors qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêche d'aller lui déclarer ses sentiments ? Pas très prudent, c'est vrai. Mais ça lui plaît bien.

 

— Quelque chose d'autre à rajouter ? Non ? Alors fonce bordel !

 

Il se relève du canapé et se rue hors de son appartement. Une fois monté dans la voiture, son téléphone mode GPS lui indique la route. Une question le taraude cependant.

Est-ce qu'il arrivera à temps ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le compte-à-rebours final du mariage de Julian est lancé ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, à très bientôt !


	12. XII. Mariage ?

**Julian Draxler**

 

Quand Julian s'est levé ce matin-là, il a su qu'il fallait qu'il enterre son cœur au cours de cette journée. Ne pas l'écouter. Il ne doit pas le faire, surtout pas. Aujourd'hui, il se marie. Il se doit d'être heureux; les paillettes et le sourire.

Thilo est son témoin. Il aurait pu choisir Presnel mais cela aurait été trop crève-cœur, trop éprouvant, trop affreux pour eux-deux. Kehrer vient le récupérer pour l'emmener avec lui à la marie. Le silence de son ami est réprobateur, il y a quelque chose de triste.

C'est quand ils sont dans les loges, quand Jule est en train de changer que, finalement, son coéquipier finit par lui parler.

 

— Tu es sûr de ton choix, Ju ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Je ne suis pas aveugle non plus. Je suis de l'avis d'Adrien. Est-ce que tu es sûr que tu seras heureux comme ça ?

 

Sa bouche se plisse un instant, un mot s'apprête à franchir ses lèvres mais il le retient. Il hésite à être sincère puis finalement se résout, comme prisonnier du mensonge qu'il a bâti lui-même. Un triste tableau que celui du menteur piégé dans ses propres arguments.

 

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Tout va bien.

— Bordel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu souffres toujours en silence ?

 

Sans le vouloir, Drax appuie les propos de son ami en se taisant une fois de plus. Est-ce une étincelle de tristesse, de douleur ou de colère qui luit à ce moment dans les yeux de Thilo ? Il ne veut pas le déchiffrer, il préfère être aveugle. Aveugle comme en ce moment où il ferme les yeux sur son propre bonheur.

 

— Tant pis. J'imagine qu'il n'y a que Presnel pour te raisonner à ce stade. J'espère que Adri ...

 

Kehrer s'interrompt, se rendant compte qu'il pense a voix haute. Il soupire. Draxler vient de finir de s'habiller et il se rend dans la salle. Il y a le début de la cérémonie où Lena arrive dans une magnifique robe blanche qui la met en valeur. Puis le début du discours du maire.

Au fil du temps qui passe, il devient clair pour l'allemand que son Babe n'arrivera pas pour empêcher le mariage. Une certaine déception s'installe au creux de son estomac alors que les bagues sont apportées. Ce sont deux bagues très simples en or avec un diamant sur celle de de sa fiancée. Bon dieu, qu'est qu'il aimerait passer la bague au doigt ... de Kim.

Il doit taire ses émotions, c'est d'autant plus évident quand Lena lui jette un coup d'œil à travers le voile, plein de tendresse.

 

— Je vous déclare à présent mari et-

— Attendez !

 

Les portes sont ouvertes dans un fracas et c'est Presnel qui se tient derrière elles. Il a brisé le silence presque religieux qui a régné dans l'église. Il est habillé simplement d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche aux manches retroussés. Son souffle est irrégulier, nul doute qu'il a couru pour venir ici.

 

— Je peux pas te laisser faire ça Julian. Parce que tu n'es pas heureux. Et je ... je ne le serais pas non plus si tu te maries avec elle maintenant. Ce ... ce que je vais dire va peut-être gâcher nos carrières mais je t'aime. Voilà.

 

Sur ces derniers mots, il baisse la tête et s'en va.

Julian est sur le cul. Encore, c'est peu dire. Les messes basses se répandent dans la salle. Il est face à un choix. Soit il reste là, il se marie avec Lena, fonde une famille et reste un joueur de football "normal".

Mais ça, ça ne lui plaît pas parce que, déjà, ce serait laisser uniquement la carrière de Presnel prendre des risques si ça se diffusait dans les médias et il ne sera jamais heureux en cachant qui il est.

Soit il va après son meilleur ami, fout en l'air son mariage et accepte les risques de ce coming-out s'il s'avère médiatisé.

 

— Julian ?

 

Lena pose sa main sur son bras et il a la nette impression qu'elle est la représentation même de la vie de façade qu'il s'est toujours créé. Des mensonges pour être apprécié de tous, pour ne pas être jugé. Sa décision est déjà prise.

 

— Désolé.

 

Et il sort de la mairie en courant. Il ne fait pas très beau dehors, le ciel est d'un gris morne. Il cherche Presnel, il n'a pas pu aller trop loin. Il le retrouve finalement dans le parc, où il s'est lui-même enfui après leur premier baiser, assis sur un banc.

 

— Hey, fait-il en se rapprochant, presque timidement, incertain de comment aborder les choses telles qu'elles se sont passées, je ... je peux m'asseoir ?

 

Son ami ne réagit même pas alors il prend ça pour un oui. Il se met à ses côtés mais Kim continue de regarder ailleurs, le regard étrangement fuyant.

 

— Alors ce mariage, ça s'est bien passé ?

 

Sa voix sonne sarcastique mais surtout brisée. Ça fait immédiatement mal à Julian parce que son coéquipier essaie de prétendre qu'il va bien, comme s'il n'avait pas fait irruption dans l'église il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Il ne peut pas l'ignorer. Pourquoi le fait-il ?

 

— Non ...

— Quoi ? Tu es pris de doute ? Tu ne devrais pas hésiter pourtant, tu l'ai-

— Arrête ! Stop. Ne dis pas un mot de plus. Tu sais très bien que si j'ai fait le choix de te courir après, ce n'est pour me marier avec Lena. Bon sang, tu ne peux pas sortir des discours si c'est pour te barrer juste après !

 

Cette fois, Presnel daigne enfin se tourner vers Draxler. Et si ce dernier relève la tête, il pourra voir que Pres a pleuré car ses yeux sont rouges, mais il ne le fait pas.

 

— Mais, Ju, ta carrière ...

— Ce n'est pas le plus important là ! Tu ne comprends pas ? J'ai déjà failli te perdre une fois, je ne veux plus jamais avoir à le vivre.

 

Kimpembe est incrédule. Julian, fatigué, se lève et passe une main dans ses cheveux, un soupir franchissant ses lèvres.

 

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie encore.

 

Il commence à partir. Un bras le retient et il est contrait de se retourner vers Presnel.

 

— Pour moi. Et pour toi aussi je crois. On est idiots de se faire autant de mal alors qu'on peut être heureux.

 

Les lèvres de Presko trouvent celles de Ju. La joie les envahit. Le sentiment d'appartenance, de bien-être est là, celui de se retrouver l'un et l'autre.

 

— Je t'aime Jule.

— Moi aussi Pres.

 

Ce soir-là, Julian ne retourne pas à son mariage qu'il a foutu en l'air, il ne retourne pas chez lui et ne prend pas non plus la peine de répondre aux nombreux messages de sa famille, amis et coéquipiers qui ont été présents à son mariage. Non. Il reste juste avec Presnel, sans se préoccuper du monde extérieur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà, on a un peu atteint un des pics de mon intrigue. Presnel et Julian sont réunis et heureux mais le seront-ils pour longtemps ? Merci d'avoir lu cette partie, à la prochaine pour la suite !


	13. XIII. Réalité

**Julian Draxler & Presnel Kimpembe**

 

...puisqu'il faut bien que la réalité les rattrape un jour ...

Dès le lendemain, on sonne à la porte et, bordel, il est huit heures du mat ! Presnel arrive étonnamment à s'extirper en premier du lit en grognant. Il jette un coup d'œil plein de tendresse à son Babe et lui balance rapidement un jogging pour qu'il ne reste pas en caleçon devant les invités non plus.

Il ouvre la porte et ce sont Thilo et Adrien qui débarquent chez lui, furibonds. L'allemand entame un sermon au moment même où Ju arrive dans le salon, torse nu.

 

— Julian, ça va pas la tête ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de quitter ton mariage comme ça ? Ça a déjà fuité dans les journaux et, si on avait pas été là, les raisons y figureraient aussi !

— Calme-toi Thilo, Babe n'a pas-

— Et toi aussi Presnel, franchement bravo. La meilleur décision de ta carrière de foutre en l'air le mariage de Ju. Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Il fallait tout gâcher comme ça.

— Pardon ?! C'est pas du tout ce qu'on avait convenu de dire Thilo ! Tu ne peux pas remettre en cause ce pour quoi ils ont fait ça !

— Je pense avoir raison quand même Adri.

 

Thilo dévisage Adrien avec hargne et insolence. Il y a un flottement de quelques secondes. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que la main du français vienne trouver sa joue. Choqué, l'allemand regarde celui qui vient de le gifler, incrédule.

 

— Continue comme ça et non seulement tu vas perdre Jule et Presko mais tu vas aussi me perdre moi.

 

Kehrer semble choqué. Il ouvre sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referme immédiatement, semblant lutter pour trouver ses mots. Finalement, il se tourne vers le couple.

 

— Désolé. Je suis juste ... très inquiet pour vous deux. Et si la presse l'apprend ? Et si vos carrières sont endommagées ? Et si il vous arrive quelque chose ?

 

Un air vif et apeuré a pris place sur le visage de Thilo, montrant bien tout le sérieux et la concerne qu'il a pour ses amis. Même Rabiot se radoucit à cette expression puisque son bras vient trouver ses épaules.

 

— Les gens vont parler. Presko, tu n'es pas directement concerné pour l'instant, ça va être Julian qui va être cuisiné. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien à propos d'un possible coming-out.

— Ouais, vous devez manipuler ça avec précaution. Tu vas sûrement être surveillé par la presse. Tu peux peut-être répondre à tes problèmes, donner n'importe quelle raison en espérant que ça passe.

 

Ils sont dans l'idée de se cacher et peut-être qu'ils ont raison. Se cacher c'est éviter les soucis, le problèmes. Mais est-ce ce dont ils ont envie ? Le regard ancré l'un dans l'autre, Pres et Ju savent qu'ils doivent tout mettre en place. Draxler prend son téléphone.

 

— Allô, Lena ?

— _Julian ? Oh mon dieu, j'étais si inquiète ! Tu vas bien ?_

— Oui. Je suis désolé, j'ai gâché le mariage. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça, te faire ça.

— _..._

— Lena ?

— _Je m'en doutais un peu. Je te connais par cœur et je ne t'en veux pas. Même avant, tu n'étais pas très heureux mais maintenant ... c'est Presnel Kimpembe pas vrai ? Il fait ton bonheur, c'est bien. Dis que c'est une rupture mutuelle, que tu nous as empêché de faire l'erreur de notre vie._

 

Et elle raccroche.

Est-ce qu'il doit prendre cela comme une bonne ou mauvaise réaction ? Un encouragement ? Presnel lui jette un regard anxieux. Il essaye de le rassurer avec un sourire mais il a un peu de mal à ne pas se sentir inquiet. Il se sent un peu misérable. Il aurait dû être honnête plus tôt, Lena n'a pas mérité ça.

 

— Babe, hey, ça va aller. On va traverser tout ça. Je te le jure, crois-moi.

— Et les autres ? Le regard des gens ?

— On s'en fout de ça, juste, regarde-moi. Crois-moi.

 

Mais Julian a dû mal à réaliser. Il est fragilisé par cette histoire. Pres le prend dans ses bras et le garde contre lui. Ils échangent un baiser plein de douceur. Ils sont tous les deux impliqués dans cette affaire et ils vont la traverser ensemble. Il n'y a pas d'autre issue possible.

 

— Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'on peut faire ?

— Peut-être que si vous en parlez à Tuchel, il pourrait vous conseiller d'une meilleure manière que nous.

— Ou débloquer une interview.

— Ouais on va faire ça.

 

Il prend les décisions à la place de son petit-ami mais il sait qu'elles sont bonnes et qu'il ne lui en tiendra pas rigueur. Drax s'est même déjà endormi, secoué par les nouvelles émotions qui ont fait si tôt leur apparition. Demain, ils iront à l'entraînement. Pas aujourd'hui. Ils s'accordent un jour de plus isolés.

 

— On va y aller, on se revoit demain ?

— Bien sûr.

 

Adrien et Thilo s'en vont. Ils passent la porte appuyés l'un contre l'autre. C'est vrai. Dans ce "combat", ils ont oublié qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Ils ne sont pas le seul couple présent au PSG ou même dans le monde du foot.

Son téléphone sonne, c'est Kylian. Cela fait plusieurs temps qu'il n'a pas eu de nouvelles du plus jeune. La situation s'est-elle arrangée avec Neymar ? Il y a un tas d'autres questions qui traversent son esprit et il n'hésite pas un seul instant avant de décrocher.

 

—  _Pres, tu es avec Julian là ?_

— Oui, oui. Il dort là. Je pense que les émotions l'ont épuisé, je vais le laisser jusqu'à ce midi.

—  _Je suis content pour vous._

— Merci.

 

Il y a un silence dans la conversation. Kim sait que son coéquipier n'a pas fini de parler, que la raison de cet appel est tout autre chose. Pour être franc, il a un assez mauvais pressentiment sur cette histoire.

 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ky ?

—  _Je ..._

 

Presnel entend un sanglot à l'autre bout du combiné, le faisant aussitôt paniquer. C'est peut-être plus grave que ce qu'il envisage ...

 

— _T'aurais un peu de temps à m'accorder ? Genre c'est plutôt urgent ..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les "ennuis" ne font que commencer pour le draxembe alors que les ennuis d'un autre couple se profilent à l'horizon ...


	14. XIV. Morne

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

En plus du sanglot lâché plus tôt, Presnel remarque seulement maintenant que la voix du plus jeune est étrange. Presque cassée. Il a l'air d'avoir besoin de lui.

 

— Bien sûr, je peux venir chez toi si tu veux ?

— _Non ! ... surtout pas._

 

La surprise le fait grincer des dents. Maintenant, il est sûr que, quoique soit son problème, ç'ait un rapport avec Neymar.

 

— Je passe te chercher dans dix minutes, bouge tes fesses.

 

Quelque chose préoccupe Kim. Notamment le refus de rester chez lui. Cela fait trois mois que Kylian a emménagé chez Ney. Alors s'il veut discuter ailleurs, est-ce pour que le brésilien ne l'entende pas ? Mon dieu. Est-ce qu'il doit accepter d'être mêler à ce genre d'affaire ?

Non. C'est de la mauvaise foi. Ky est son ami et coéquipier ; il lui a demandé son aide. C'est juste normal de la lui apporter.

Il prend son manteau et, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Julian et lui avoir mis un plaid sur lui, il sort pour aller prendre sa voiture. Quand il arrive devant chez son coéquipier, ce dernier l'attend déjà dehors.

 

— Neymar sait au moins que tu pars ?

— Il dort aussi. Puis ... je ne crois pas ... qu'il ait besoin de savoir ça.

— C'est grave ?

— Peut-être. Je ne sais pas trop. Sûrement.

 

Les traits de son ami sont tirés, épuisés, comme s'il n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Ce qui est sûrement le cas. Le plus jeune rumine quelque chose, il a l'air confus et désorienté. Ils arrivent rapidement au macdo du coin, commandent avec le service livré à table.

 

— Je pense que Ney me trompe.

 

C'est tellement brut, net, cash, inattendu, que Presnel doit réprimer un rire nerveux. Kylian est tellement sérieux et crispé. Il sort un téléphone de sa poche et le lui tend. Pres reconnaît que c'est celui de Neymar.

 

— Attends, attends. T'as fouillé dans ses affaires ? Tu lui as volé son téléphone ?

 

Ky hoche la tête aux deux questions, un air coupable sur le visage. Ou plutôt, un air torturé, qui regrette de savoir.

 

— Mais il t'aime. Il ne voudrait pas te faire du mal, non ?

— Je ne doute pas de son amour mais ... j'avais des doutes sur le fait qu'il allait baiser ailleurs.

 

Le language est cru. Signe qu'il ne veut pas y insinuer des sentiments. Mbappé déverrouille le tel puis Kim accède aux conversations. Une attire son attention. Une avec Bruna, l'ex du brésilien, et elle est récente. Une grimace se glisse sur le visage de Presko. Les messages plutôt ... explicites ? Ambigus ?

 

— C'est pas tout.

 

Ky pioche à nouveau dans sa poche et sort son propre téléphone cette fois. Il met quelques secondes avant de le passer de nouveau au plus âgé. C'est une photo d'un journal daté d'il y a deux mois. On y voit Ney et Bruna sortir d'un hôtel main dans la main.

 

— Vos commandes ! S'exclame un serveur qui, s'il les a reconnus, n'en dit rien et se contente de leur sourire chaleureusement. Bonne journée !

 

L'interruption du serveur a permis à Presnel de piocher un nugget. Sinon, il est un peu sans voix. Tout ça porte à confusion, il ne sait pas s'il doit continuer à défendre le brésilien. Tout semble l'accuser. Puis Kylian lâche un sanglot et prend son visage dans ses mains. Cette vision fend aussitôt le cœur de Pres.

 

— En plus, il s'est assuré que je n'avais pas vu l'article. J'ai menti. Ça dure depuis trop longtemps... Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne pas voir des marques sur son corps que je n'ai pas faites.

— Tu-

— Le pire c'est que je l'aime encore. Il est en train de me détruire et moi je l'aime. Bordel, pourquoi il gâche tout ? Est-ce que je ne suis pas assez bon ?

 

Le phone du plus jeune se met à vibrer alors que ce dernier a une nouvelle vague de larmes. C'est Neymar. Considérant l'état d'âme actuel du propriétaire du tel, Presko décide de décrocher.

 

— _Kyli ? T'es où, amor ?_

— En fait, c'est Presko. Ton copain est indisponible pour le moment.

— _Comment ça ? Il a quelque chose ? Est-ce que-_

— Remet-toi en question putain !

 

Puis il raccroche. Oups, il est emporté. Tant pis, il ne peut pas ne pas réagir quand son ami est dans un tel état. Il mange rapidement le peu qu'il a commandé puis entraîne Mbappé à sa suite.

 

— On va plutôt aller chez moi.

 

Quand ils y arrivent, Julian n'est pas là mais il a laissé un mot. Il est partit chez ses parents. Génial. Pres espère de tout cœur qu'ils vont bien réagir, être compréhensifs, il n'a pas envie de devoir ramasser son Jule à la petite cuillère.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du coup ?

— Je ne sais pas. Est-ce qu'il faut que j'essaie de comprendre ? Si je l'y confronte, ce sera la fin. Peut-être que si je fais comme si de rien n'était, il finira par revenir vers moi...

 

Les paroles choquent Kim. Il ne peut pas tolérer ça. Il arrive à savoir pourquoi il tient un tel raisonnement, c'est parce qu'il l'aime et ne veut pas le perdre. Quand bien même, il ne peut pas le laisser passer.

 

— Tu n'es pas lucide, Kylian. Tu ne peux pas continuer à souffrir comme ça, ça va finir par te tuer.

— Peut-être.

 

Les yeux de Ky sont mornes et semblent avoir perdu l'étincelle qu'ils abritent normalement. Kimpembe ne peut se retenir de maudire Neymar pour ce qu'il fait à leur coéquipier mais, quoiqu'il pense, il ne dit rien et se contente de frotter son dos avec compassion. À ce moment, la porte claque et Julian entre dans la pièce, une expression contrastée sur le visage.

 

— Je vais y aller, souffle Mbappé plutôt sombrement.

— Non, attends, tu-

 

Presko se retrouve face à son Drax qui a l'air d'avoir vraiment besoin de lui. Il se mord la lèvre avant d'interrompre son geste et se diriger vers l'allemand. La porte claque à nouveau, Kylian est parti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors ? Surpris ? Choqués de cette situation ? J'avais mal à l'écrire ... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Je ne posterais pas samedi soir exceptionnellement parce que suis en compet du coup la suite sera là dimanche soir !


	15. XV. Réaction

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

Presnel pose une main sur l'épaule de Julian.

 

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Babe ?

— Ils ont réagi ... plutôt bien. Un peu choqués, je crois. Je sais que je dois leur laisser un peu de temps mais ... je peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir déçu.

 

Il prend son petit-ami dans ses bras et ils s'installent sur le canapé. Jule laisse un regard à la porte, soucieux de leur jeune équipier qui a semblé si dévasté en sortant.

 

— Mais il a quoi Kylian ?

— Ney le trompe.

— Vraiment ?! Vous êtes sûrs de ce que vous avancez ?

— Oui et depuis plusieurs mois.

 

Le silence envahit la pièce. Ju se saisit de son téléphone, tape frénétiquement un message avant de reposer le-dit objet sur la table basse.

 

— Ils vont rompre ?

— J'ai plutôt peur du silence de Ky. Il est tellement du style à souffrir en silence... Il tient trop à Ney pour le quitter mais il va exploser à tout contenir comme ça.

— Tu as raison. Toi, tu vas bien ? Tu en as informé ta mère ?

 

Presko sourit. Une pensée lui vient à l'esprit, celle que son petit-ami est adorable de se soucier de lui. Bon après, le changement de sujet est plutôt soudain. 

 

— Elle était déjà au courant de ma bisexualité. D'où le fait que j'ai rompu avec Sarah.

— Et notre couple ?

— Quand tu veux, Babe, on ira la voir ? 

— Oh, bah ... dès que possible ?

 

L'impatience de Drax lui fait plaisir. Il l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres puis le silence retombe. Leurs émotions sont à plat contrairement à hier ou à plus tôt dans la journée, c'est beaucoup mieux. 

 

— Tu avais raison au fait. Lena voit quelqu'un.

 

Une question fuse dans l'esprit de Pres. Est-ce que c'est la même personne que celle qu'il avait vue ?

 

— Elle ne m'a pas trompé pendant notre relation mais elle pense avoir développé des sentiments pour lui.

— Et pourquoi tu me dis-

 

Cette fois c'est le phone de Kim qui sonne. Un appel. La tête d'Adrien apparaît. Il hésite un peu avant de décrocher quand même, ça peut être important.

 

— Adri ? Pourquoi tu-

— _Allume ta télé, vite !_

 

Le ton pressant et paniqué le fait agir. Le programme directement affiché est certainement celui que Rabiot a voulu qu'il voie. C'est un plateau télé, une émission sur le sport qu'il n'a jamais vraiment regardé. Le sujet : Julian Draxler.

Ses yeux se plissent, pas sûr de vraiment apprécié ce qui va être dit.  
  
  


Homme :  **Enfin, il y a forcément des raisons.**

Journaliste remonté :  **Des raisons, des raisons ! Dans ce cas-là, invitez-le au lieu de faire des hypothèses comme des malpropres !**

 

_Bruitages de tous les côtes, personne n'est réellement d'accord. Certains invités semblent indignés._

 

Jeune femme :  **Et si ... il était simplement gay ?**

 

_Silence sur le plateau. Cette phrase a cloué le bec de tout le monde. Tous fixent la jeunette brune qui vient de parler._

 

Jeune femme :  **L'homosexualité semble plutôt tabou dans ce sport. Pourtant elle est présente comme partout dans le monde.**

Homme :  **Aucun sens ! Pourquoi prévoir un mariage alors ?**

Jeune femme :  **Peut-être que quelque chose d'imprévu est arrivé comme un désaccord important ou l'amour ?**

Femme plus âgée :  **C'est une idée bien naïve.**

Journaliste remonté :  **Naïve mais à la hauteur de vos spéculations de tout à l'heure.**

Femme plus âgée :  **Puis ... on ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle.**

Homme :  **Ce qui s'est passé dans cette salle ? À mon avis, nous aurons bientôt des nouvelles de Draxler.**

Femme plus âgée :  **Mais quand même. L'homosexualité comme idée ? Pft. Je ne crois pas que ce soit bon-**

Journaliste remonté :  **Êtes-vous homophobe madame ?**

Femme plus âgée :  **Dans ce sport ! Laissez-moi finir bon sang. Je trouve le foot comme étant un sport particulièrement homophobe. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver à ce pauvre garçon si c'est le cas?**

Journaliste remonté :  **Le monde a peur du changement effectivement.**

Jeune femme :  **Mais le monde devrait être prêt après tout ce temps !**

Homme : **** **Je crois que nous nous éloignions du sujet ...**   
  
  


La télévision s'éteint sous les yeux médusés de Presnel. Julian, la télécommande à la main, est debout, la mâchoire et les poings serrés. Il s'effondre sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains.

 

— Scheiße ! Qui sont-ils pour juger ma vie ? L'homosexualité ... ça ne définit pas qui je suis ! Je ne veux pas être un étendard. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille.

 

Pres se glisse près de son Babe, la gorge nouée par la culpabilité. Il n'y aucun regret cependant. Il sait qu'il a fait le bon choix ; il sait qu'ils sont heureux l'un avec l'autre. Il l'enlace et lui murmure des mots empreints de tendresse et de douceur, acceptant la fragilité de celui qu'il aime.

Il est prêt à se battre s'il le faut. D'ailleurs, une idée a déjà germé dans sa tête. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, quelque chose sans risques. Non, elle est saugrenue, improbable et dangereuse. C'est une idée Presnel mais s'il y arrive ... ce serait le jackpot. Il attend Julian se soit endormi encore une fois pour appeler Adrien.

 

—  _Quoi ?!_ s'exclame ce dernier après avoir entendu sa proposition.  _C'est fou ... et audacieux d'une certaine manière. Je ne sais pas si Thilo soit d'accord. Tu en as parlé à ton Jule ?_

 

Kim jette un coup d'œil à la masse chaude blottie contre lui. L'affection lui serre le cœur, faisant apparaître un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres.

 

 — Non, je vais garder la surprise. Je vais attendre de voir si ça marche.

— Okay, je te tiens au courant. Bon courage Pres.

— Merci Adri. 

 

Il raccroche, plutôt satisfait de comment la suite de son plan s'annonce, envoie encore deux-trois messages avant de se décider à éteindre son téléphone et d'enrouler ses bras autour de son petit-ami. De cette manière, il se sent apaisé, tranquille. Il en oublierait presque le monde extérieur, presque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un premier aperçu des médias dans cette fic, une première chose qui vient troubler leur tranquillité ... J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !


	16. XVI. Rupture

**Kylian Mbappé**

 

Kylian ne va pas bien ces derniers temps et ce n'est vraiment un secret pour personne. Il le camoufle de manière plutôt habile quand même. Cela se ressent juste de temps à autres. Il a des absences qu'il n'avait pas avant, des absences pendant lesquelles son sourire s'abaisse et ses yeux deviennent froids. Il fait presque peur à ses amis pendant ces moments. Parce que c'est là où il semble le plus sincère.

En fait, il réfléchit. La semaine qui s'écoule lui apporte le temps de réflexion dont il a besoin. Tout mettre au clair. Sortir les émotions contradictoire. Ne garder que le plus important. Cela tourne dans sa tête comme une boucle sans fin.

Est-ce que Neymar a remarqué son mal-être ? Est-ce que Neymar s'inquiète pour lui ?  
Est-ce Neymar lui a parlé de quoique ce soit ?

Il a bien peur que la réponse à toutes ses questions soit «  **NON**  ». Son cœur lui fait mal, encore une fois. C'est devenu un peu une habitude de ne pas se sentir bien. Combien de temps cela fait qu'il ne s'est pas senti heureux ?

Déjà, sa relation avec Ney lui a bouffé sa vie. Elle l'a réduit à néant, à être brisé et se demander ce qu'il faut faire. Trop de malheur. Il ne veut pas rompre mais il sait qu'il faut qu'il le fasse. Il est en train de tomber de plus en plus bas et cette chute peut même finir par être mortelle si il ne se méfie pas.

Une pente bien dangereuse. Ky soupire encore une fois alors qu'il sort de l'entraînement. Oui, l'amour lui fait même perdre l'envie de jouer. Il ne comprend pas. C'est sa passion. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il va si mal ?

Il essaye de se convaincre à coup d'argument de «  **tout va bien**  » mais sa conviction s'effiloche de jour en jour.

Presnel et Julian s'enquièrent de son état plus personnellement, ils lui posent des questions parce qu'ils devinent, ils savent, qu'il ne tiendra pas éternellement à tout contenir comme ça. Il se déchire déjà à l'intérieur. Il ne reste pas grand-chose pour le faire exploser. Une bombe à retardement, c'est ce qu'il est, et le compte-à-rebours est plus qu'avancé.

Ney, son Ney, continue de voir son « ex » ou amante. Rien. Est-ce que son petit-ami pense qu'il est aveugle au point de ne pas voir les marques sur son corps, de ne pas s'interroger sur ses absences répétées ? Bordel. La colère se mélange elle-aussi à ce trop-plein d'émotions. Un feu d'artifice dans sa poitrine.

Il meurt de l'intérieur, perd le goût de la vie. Pourquoi se taire ? Pourquoi s'accrocher au seul lien qui lui fait du mal ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il n'est pas assez bon ? Pourquoi il est allé voir ailleurs ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Il a mal. Trop mal. C'est insupportable. Sa première erreur a été de se déclarer à lui, de le laisser lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Parce que, à ce moment-là, il était fichu. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'approcher ? Il cherche des réponses qui ne viennent jamais. C'est vrai. Comment est-ce que ça aurait été possible pour la star brésilienne de se contente de lui ? D'être gay ? Ou du moins de l'assumer ?

Neymar le trouve assis sur le canapé, les yeux plongés dans le vide, la tête dans les mains. Encore une fois perdu après avoir trop réfléchi à tout ce qui s'est passé, une peine incommensurable dans la poitrine. Il s'assit à ses côtés doucement. 

Encore une fois, il est parti quelque part sans en informer le français et est rentré beaucoup trop tard. Mbappé reste inconsciemment éloigné de son copain, peut-être a-t-il peur de sentir un parfum féminin trop présent sur le corps qui devrait être sien. Le calme est pesant. Son coéquipier ne le supporte pas très longtemps, décidant qu'il est apparemment temps de briser le silence.

 

— Amor, tu dois me dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 

Le brésilien pose la main sur sa joue, bien entendu inquiet. La tendresse flotte dans l'atmosphère, une tendresse qui lui a manqué. Il n'est pas si aveugle que ça apparemment. Est-ce que, durant cette semaine, il a prétendu aussi ne rien voir ? Est-ce qu'il a, lui aussi, peur de cette conversation qui peut mettre fin à tout ?

 

— Je suis désolé, Ky. Je n'arrive pas à savoir. Dis-moi.

— Je suis au courant de tout.

 

Sa voix est basse et cassée. Lassée aussi. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il contient toutes ces émotions négatives à l'intérieur de lui. Les libérer n'augure rien de bon.

 

— Tout ? De quoi tu parles ?

— S'il te plaît. Ne fais pas l'innocent.

 

C'est une supplication tellement sortie du fond de son cœur que le brésilien n'a d'autre choix que d'acquiescer et de se résoudre à parler. Tout est en train de s'effondrer autour de Kylian. Quoique. Tout s'effondrait sûrement déjà avant, il a juste fermé les yeux pour ne pas le voir. Là, il les ouvre en grand.

 

— Je vois Bruna depuis plusieurs mois.

— Précise combien.

— Cinq ou six je sais plus. Au début, quand on se voyait juste pour parler mais un jour, on a couché ensemble. Il ... il y avait beaucoup d'alcool. Je te jure que je n'avais pas l'attention de recommencer.

 

Les larmes bordent des yeux du plus jeune. Il est à bout de souffle. Les paroles de son petit-ami ne sonnent que comme des excuses à ses oreilles, du vent. Rien. La douleur l'avale en entier et le fait sombre plus bas. Toujours plus bas. De retour en chute libre continue.

 

— Mais tu as continué. Plusieurs fois. Encore aujourd'hui.

— Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça mais Bruna me faisait sentir si ...

— Normal ?

 

Kylian lâche la réponse doucement, presque un murmure, brisé, si brisé. C'est de sa faute, tout est de sa faute. Un rire amer franchit ses lèvres.

 

— Ah oui c'est vrai, nous on l'est pas. On est anormaux. Parce qu'on est des pédés hein ? Un homme et un homme ça ne va pas ensemble. C'est contre-nature. Alors qu'elle, une femme, elle peut t'offrir une vie convenable. Une vie avec un ménage et tout ce qui s'en suit. Une vie où tu n'auras pas à vivre putain de caché, apeuré par les médias.

— Kylian, tu sais très bien que c'est pas ça !

— J'aurais dû me douter qu'à un moment ou un autre tu allais penser ça. Que tu n'allais pas pouvoir supporter cette relation pour toujours, que je n'étais qu'un passe-temps. J'aurais aimé avoir tort. J'aurais aimé que tu me choisisses ... et m'aimes. Mais c'est trop pour toi. Alors oublie. Oublie tout ce qu'on a pu être, oublie tout de moi. Adieu, Neymar.

 

La valise dans la main, cette valise qu'il a soigneusement préparée des heures plus tôt, le français s'enfuit de leur grande maison. Il est cassé, son cœur déchiré par toute cette histoire. Il a l'impression qu'il ne va jamais en finir avec tout ça. Là, il encaisse toute la douleur. Les larmes roulent déjà sur ses joues. Il a envie d'appeler ses parents mais, en même temps, il n'a pas envie de les mêler à tout ça. Donc il use de la dernière carte qui lui reste et appelle un ami.

Puis ... il ne vient pas s'entraîner de la semaine qui suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que je ne peux m'empêcher d'ajouter du Neybappé un peu partout ... Voilà une histoire plus dramatique. Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !


	17. XVII. Promesse

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

Presnel serre doucement la main de Julian qui, à ses côtés, souffle de stress. Il a essayé de le rassurer comme il a pu ces derniers jours mais aujourd'hui, son petit-ami passe pour la première fois sous le feu des projecteurs. Une interview.

Est-ce une bonne chose ? Est-ce qu'il est prêt ? Il ne va pouvoir le voir que des coulisses. L'interview se déroule sous le cadre du PSG alors ils n'ont pas grand-chose à craindre. Enfin, sûrement.

 

— Bonjour Julian, enfin si je peux me permettre de t'appeler ainsi ?

— Oui, oui.

— Je vais aller droit au but. Une grande question traîne ces derniers temps, une question à côté de laquelle tu n'as pas pu passer. Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui de ton mariage ?

 

Pres serre les dents, décidant que, non définitivement, il n'aime pas cette journaliste. Déjà, elle empiète beaucoup trop l'espace personnelle de son Ju, en plus ses miaulements l'agacent profondément et, enfin, il rêve où elle le drague sous fond de question tranchante et de fausse honnêteté ?!

 

— Je ne pense pas que "enfui" soit le bon mot. Mais c'est vrai que j'ai quitté mon mariage. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée.

 

Un rire doux s'échappe des lèvres de Drax qui semble très bien se maîtriser. Il semble presque semblable à d'habitude, joueur, bon acteur. Presque parce que Presko arrive à percevoir à quel point il est agacé et frustré.

 

— Je me suis rendu compte que c'était pas une bonne idée. Je ... j'apprécie vraiment Lena mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons heureux ensemble. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas trop évoquer notre vie privée.

— Est-ce que tu lui as demandé ce qu'elle en pensait ?

— Oui. On est tombés d'accord. C'était mieux que nous restions amis.

 

L'allemand jette un petit coup d'œil aux coulisses, exactement là où se trouve Kim. Bien entendu, leurs regards ne se croisent pas mais c'est tout comme.

 

— Y a-t-il une autre raison pour laquelle tu as quitté ce mariage ?

— Une autre raison ? Je ne crois pas.

— Eh bien, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps alors. Bonne continuation à toi !

 

Draxler hoche la tête et quitte le plateau plutôt lentement. Quand il rejoint Kimpembe, il se laisse tomber dans ses bras que ce dernier a ouvert sans hésitation. Le français sent son petit-ami trembler et cela lui fait du mal.

Ils remontent les couloirs sans se séparer l'un de l'autre jusqu'à la remontée en voiture. Le silence reste mais ne semble déranger aucun des deux. L'ambiance est confortable, pleine de tendresse, exactement ce qu'il faut à Julian pour décompresser après cette interview.

Quand ils rentrent à l'appartement de Presnel, Ju a une certaine hésitation avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Tout son comportement sent le doute. Pres, bien entendu, le remarque et s'en enquiert aussitôt.

 

— Quelque chose ne va pas Babe ?

— Je me disais juste ... on camoufle cette histoire, le pourquoi du comment. Est-ce qu'un jour on ne devrait pas se dévoiler au grand public ?

— Peut-être c'est vrai.

— En plus ça pourrait nous faire du mal cette histoire. Je n'ai pas envie que ça devienne comme Kylian et Neymar. Je ne veux pas que l'on se fasse du mal ou que l'on se sépare.

 

Des inquiétudes compréhensibles quand on voit la situation de l'autre couple. Ils se sont aimés et pourtant cela ne leur a pas empêché de se déchirer. Ils n'ont aucune garantie que cela n'arrivera pas. Mais cela n'a aucune raison raison d'arriver aussi.

 

— Jule, tu veux qu'on se fasse une promesse ?

— Quel genre ?

— L'honnêteté plutôt que la tromperie.

— Je ... ouais c'est une bonne idée.

 

Mais cela tracasse toujours Drax, il le sait. Il le devine et le comprend. Ça fait partie de ses insécurités aussi.

 

— Hey, Juju, arrête de te tracasser okay ? T'as prévu de me tromper prochainement ?

— Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !

— Bah voilà, t'as pas à t'en faire alors. Même si on peut pas prévoir le futur, on l'affrontera ensemble. Que ce soit ça ou notre coming-out.

 

Draxler soupire avant d'embrasser sa joue. Il semble avoir réussi à dissiper ses émois en tout cas. Heureusement. Kim avoue avoir des doutes mais il a tellement eu de mal à parvenir jusqu'ici qu'il ne va pas baisser les bras maintenant.

 

— Tu ne veux pas appeler Kylian pour prendre de ses nouvelles ? Son silence m'inquiète.

— J'avoue que moi aussi.

 

D'un commun accord, ils décident de passer un coup de fil. À Kylian. Son absence et son silence de toute la semaine sont plutôt surprenants. Où est-il passé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Après tout, le couple est juste au courant que Neymar et lui ont rompu. Le brésilien l'a annoncé lui aussi avant de disparaître à son tour pendant ces derniers jours. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries.

 

— _Allô ?_

 

Presko fronce immédiatement les sourcils parce que cette voix, ce n'est pas celle de son coéquipier mais celle de ...

 

— Thauvin ? Pourquoi t'as le tél de Ky ?

— _Hum ... je ..._

— Vous avez baisé ?

 

Il se permet d'être glacial, direct. Être au courant de toute la situation ne l'empêche pas de se sentir consterné. Bordel, il aimerait avoir tort mais le silence lui prouve le contraire.

 

— Vous avez tous les deux des mecs !

— _Non. On croyait tous les deux avoir des mecs._

— Passe-moi Kylian.

 

À l'autre bout du fil, son interlocuteur soupire, un soupir qui en dit long sur ses ennuis, mais il s'exécute quand même.

 

—  _Oui ?_

— Kylian, pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je comprends que t'aies mal mais ça te soulagera pas.

—  _Non justement, tu peux pas comprendre._

 

Cette phrase le fait tiquer plutôt violemment. Après tout, ce n'est pas quelque chose que le plus jeune devrait être autorisé à dire. Ils sont tous les deux au courant de son histoire après tout, de la longue période durant laquelle il a souffert sans rien dire.

 

— Est-ce que t'as oublié combien de temps j'ai attendu mon bonheur ? Que même aujourd'hui, il est menacé ? Si tu veux quelque chose, tu dois te battre pour. Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen.

 

Dans le fond de leur conversation, Julian pose une main sur son épaule, un éclat de tendresse bouleversée dans le regard à son encontre.

 

— _Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Je suis libre après tout._

— Tu ne regrettes rien ?

— _Je ... Tu as bien vu ? Notre relation est en train de me tuer._

 

Triste constatation malheureusement vraie. Pourquoi continuer à défendre la cause de Neymar, une cause perdue d'avance au vu des faits, me direz-vous ? Peut-être parce que Presnel tient à son ami et veut lui éviter les regrets.

 

— Tu vois que tu es en train de parler au présent. Donc rien n'est encore fini.

—  _Je ne sais pas Pres. Je suis perdu ?_

— Parce que tu portes trop de chose en toi. Reviens, aies une vrai explication avec Ney et là tu pourras vraiment choisir quoi faire.

—  _Je vais essayer._

 

Une promesse qui vaut beaucoup. Dommage que cette promesse ne dépende pas que de Mbappé. Kim échange un regard entendu avec son Ju qui, bien entendu, a écouté toute la conversation.

Ils vont devoir se retrousser les manches et aller s'occuper d'un problème tout aussi grave et difficile.

Neymar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, le neybappé qui s'infiltre dans la fiction, ni vu ni connu ... :D J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette partie, à bientôt pour la suite !


	18. XVIII. Vide

**Neymar**

 

Cela fait trois jours que Neymar végète sur son lit. Le silence autour de lui le rend fou. Il n'arrive pas à réaliser. Le vide dans son cœur est beaucoup trop grand. Un sentiment reste en travers sa gorge. Des journées passées allongé dans son lit, à réfléchir juste. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre ?

C'est de sa faute. Il y a un grand vide dans les placards, un endroit où tous les cintres et tous les tiroirs n'ont plus aucun vêtement dessus. C'est de sa faute. Il y a un grand vide dans la salle de bain, un gobelet où il n'y a qu'une seule brosse-à-dent dedans. C'est de sa faute. Son lit est trop grand, la place à côté de lui est vide de toute présence. C'est de sa faute. Sa chambre, son salon, sa maison est déserte, cette même maison qui était la leur autrefois. Sa faute.

Tout est de sa faute.

Kylian est partout à la fois sans l'être vraiment. Il a l'impression de suffoquer mais il l'a mérité pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait aucune raison pour son départ, comme s'il avait été irréprochable. Bordel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fait ça ?

Le plus jeune n'a rien laissé de lui dans la maison. Ah, si. Une chose. Les bagues qu'ils se sont échangés comme une promesse, pas comme un mariage, mais une union tout aussi symbolique.

Ney a tout brisé de ses propres mains. Chaque fil qui les a reliés, il les a coupés un par un. Maintenant, il est là, des bouts entre les mains, à essayer de les recoudre. Mais ça ne marche pas. Comme toute chose qui a été brisée ne peut pas être réparée, il ne regagnera jamais la confiance de son ex petit-ami, il ne la mérite pas de toute façon.

Il n'accepterait pas que Ky le pardonne aussi facilement. Il l'a blessé de la pire des manières. L'expression de son visage quand tout s'est finalement terminé repasse en boucle dans sa tête, douce torture. Il a explosé à force de tout contenir. Sa faute, sa faute. Juste. Rien ne peut justifier cette situation.

Arrêter la tragédie, baisser les rideaux. Finir avec leur relation. Se quitter. Pleurer, pleurer, pleurer.

Mais Neymar n'est pas tout jeune. La différence d'expériences entre lui et Mbappé. Conséquences de actes et être impardonnable. Il n'a pas vraiment d'espoir. Abandonner ou s'abandonner ? Il ne comprend pas comment il en est arrivé là.

La tentation ? Le désir ? Il s'en fout. Il veut juste ne plus y penser. Fermer les yeux, se laisser aller, oublier, oublier. Et, avec les jours qui défilent, ses tremblements et sanglots cessent. La douleur reste, amère, mais ses yeux sont secs.

Presnel et Julian ont réussi. Tant de gens ont réussi. Alors pourquoi pas eux ? Pourquoi il a tout gâché ? Pourquoi il n'est pas juste resté dans son train de vie, à être heureux, juste son petit-ami et lui ? Les réponses manquent. Il ne sait pas. C'est ça le pire ? Est-ce qu'il en est réduit à ça ? À avoir gâché la relation à laquelle il a le plus tenu pour que dalle ?

L'amour est-il mort ? Non. Définitivement non. Sinon ça ne ferait pas mal comme ça. Il ne ressentirait pas ce genre de sensations étouffantes, bouleversantes et glaciales à la fois. Un mélange d'auto-blâme et de désespoir qui le transperce à chaque fois qu'il se rappelle que le français ne se tiendra plus jamais à ses côtés, qu'ils ne partageront plus jamais le même lit, qu'ils n'échangeront plus jamais de baisers, n'iront plus jamais en rendez-vous.

Plus jamais.

La pire formulation que l'on puisse entendre. Celle qui condamne tout futur. Mais le brésilien en est rendu là pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qu'il doit attendre de celui qu'il aime ? Rien. Rien du tout. Il préfère qu'il s'en soit allé, il préfère qu'il soit heureux même s'ils ne sont plus ensemble.

Lui, il ne lui apporte que du malheur. De la tristesse. Ces derniers jours, ils se sont enfermés dans la routine, dans les ténèbres, dans leurs blessures. Repliés dans les non-dits, dans le silence. Ils se sont compris l'un l'autre sans même parler. Ça a suffit pour les détruire.

Kylian, Kylian, Kylian ... Un "Tu me manques", un "Je t'aime", un "Ne t'en va pas", ils sont tous étouffés par le besoin de le laisser libre, de ne pas l'enchaîner. Tout ce qu'il mérite pour l'avoir blessé. Il ne doit pas rester. Leur relation est toxique, un poison pour le plus jeune. Puis, ça va aller. Tout va guérir. Le temps pour panser les blessures.

Ils ont eu des bons moments aussi pas vrai ?

Plein. Trop plein. C'est ce qui lui fait se sentir mourant. Il y a eu des soirs de balades dans Paris, devant la Tour Eiffel, l'Arc de Triomphe, ces dîners aux restaurants les plus chics ou juste à un quelconque fast-food juste à côté, ces après-midis à se cacher de la foule en courant, en riant. Les lumières qui se reflètent dans les yeux de Ky, le faisant paraître plus juvénile et plus beau que jamais, son sourire qui ne quitte jamais son visage quand ils sont ensemble. Ils arrivent toujours à se surprendre. Toujours.

Pas cette fois. Plus maintenant. Le plus dur. Le pire. Ils ne seront plus comme ça. Plus rien ne sera comme avant. Mais tout lui rappelle cette époque qui n'est pourtant pas si loin que ça. Il y a un sentiment d'inachevé qui se creuse dans son estomac. D'insatisfaction aussi. Un peu de tout, un mélange de ressentis noirs. Une tristesse déchirante.

Quand on sonne à la porte, il hésite presque à se lever pour aller ouvrir. Puis il se décide à quand même le faire. Après tout, cela peut être important. Il ne s'attend certainement à tomber sur Presnel et Julian, déterminés.

 

— Euh ... commence-t-il et, bon sang, sa voix est si rauque qu'il a du mal à parler. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

— On est venu trouver un moyen de réparer tes erreurs. Allez bouge, laisse-nous rentrer.

 

Neymar s'exécute sans poser de questions, après tout, il n'a plus rien à faire. C'est ce genre d'émotion lorsque l'on est acculé, du désespoir et de la résignation. Il ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand-chose. Le couple s'assoit sur le canapé et il se surprend à les envier un peu.

 

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez en tête ? Vous êtes au courant que c'est mort là ? Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de me pardonner et, pour être honnête, c'est mieux comme ça. Je ne veux plus lui faire de mal.

— S'il est apte à te pardonner ou non, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. S'il le veut, je suppose que tu ne peux pas vraiment t'y opposer ?

— Je ... ne sais pas.

— De toute façon, tu vas pouvoir en discuter avec lui en direct, déclare calmement Jule, le téléphone à la main.

 

À ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre une nouvelle fois alors que Draxler et Kimpembe se lève pour sortir. Kylian arrive dans le salon, un air neutre sur le visage. Convaincu qu'il ne le reverrait pas de sitôt, la surprise fige Ney qui sent ses gens faiblir. Ils finissent par s'asseoir en tête-à-tête sur le canapé.

Le brésilien a l'estomac retourné. Malgré lui, c'est de bonheur. Parce que, même s'il ne le mérite pas, il n'a peut-être pas encore perdu Ky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auto-blâme, auto-blâme ... est-ce que vous arrivez quand même à être indulgents un minimum avec Ney avec ce chapitre ?


	19. XIX. Bordel

**Kylian Mbappé & Neymar**

 

Le silence dans la pièce commence à devenir pesant, aucun d'eux n'initie le dialogue. Presque comme s'ils préfèrent rester dans ce silence, ce genre d'entre-deux où ils n'ont encore rien décidé. Techniquement, Kylian a mis fin à leur relation il y a une semaine mais au final, ça a plus été un temps mort. Cette rupture n'a satisfait aucun d'entre eux.

 

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire ... ces derniers jours, tu as trouvé un endroit où aller ?

— J'étais chez Flo.

 

Neymar sait très bien ce qu'ils ont fait là-bas, il peut parfaitement se l'imaginer. Puis, peut-être que Ky serait mieux avec lui, plus heureux. Pas dans cette situation.

 

— C'est bien.

— Quoi ?!

 

Le plus jeune à la voix pleine de colère furibonde. Ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Pendant un moment, le brésilien ne comprend pas ce qu'il a fait. Puis, dans le même élan d'énervement, il se lève et le plaque assez violemment contre le dossier du canapé.

 

— Ça te va cette situation ? Le fait que lui et moi on ait couché ensemble ? Ça ne te fait rien ? Est-ce que tu m'as réellement abandonné ?

 

Le plus âgé n'arrive à rien dire, les mots sont coincés dans sa gorge. Une grande part de lui ne veut pas que le français revienne, ne veut pas le blesser de nouveau. Une autre, plus infime, est jalouse bien sûr. Une jalousie crevante et débordante qui, rien que d'imaginer celui qu'il aime avec un autre, le rend fou de rage.

Mais le silence, le silence ne convient pas à Mbappé qui scrute ses yeux à la recherche de réponses. Il les trouve bien entendu, ils sont trop bons à se lire l'un comme l'autre. Un éclat, une étincelle, ils ne peuvent quasiment rien se cacher.

 

— Tu le sais que je te comprends malgré ton silence. Dis quelque chose ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux qu'on se quitte juste comme ça ?

— Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?

 

Le doute est entre eux; un doute viscéral. De la réflexion, encore. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de réfléchir sur tout et n'importe quoi concernant leur relation après tout. Ce n'est pas excellent. Mais au final, même s'ils savent interpréter l'autre, Kylian ne le sait pas. Pour lui, c'est juste un acte de fuite. Pour Neymar ... est-ce que c'est une fuite aussi ?

Le brésilien soupire et passe doucement sa main sur la joue du plus jeune qui le chevauche toujours. La tendresse flotte dans l'air. Une tendresse qui n'a jamais disparu malgré tout ce qui est arrivé.

 

— Je t'ai blessé, amor. De la pire des manières. Tu ne devrais pas à être habilité à me pardonner.

 

Il y a quelque chose dans ces paroles qui bouleverse Ky. Ce sont les conseils tristes de quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui, quelqu'un qui tient à lui. C'est pour ça qu'il veut qu'il renonce à se remettre ensemble. Pas pour de mauvaises raisons, c'est impossible que ça le soit, parce qu'il ne veut que son bien. Tout ce qu'il pense pouvoir faire après toute cette foutue histoire.

La réalisation apporte des larmes aux yeux du français. Ney l'observe, son cœur se tordant dans sa poitrine, et a un autre geste empli d'affection envers son coéquipier. Il prend doucement son visage en coupe et lui embrasse le front avant de le garder dans ses bras.

 

— Ce n'est pas grave si ce n'est plus avec moi. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux ...

 

Mais Mbappé se dégage avec une certaine froideur de toute cette tendresse, de toute cette scène de rupture. Il n'en veut pas de ses conseils, il n'en veut pas de son expérience. Il s'en fout d'être jeune et inconscient.

 

— Bordel ...! Si tu veux que je sois heureux, alors ne décide pas de t'exclure de ma vie !

 

Le plus âgé a à peine le temps d'analyser le fait que Kylian pleure à gros sanglots, vision qui lui fait monter les larmes aussi, que ce dernier s'est jeté sur lui, l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépend.

 

— Tu ne veux pas que je te pardonne aussi facilement ? Soit, je ne t'ai pas pardonné alors. Juste ... tu ne peux pas décider de notre séparation sans notre accord.

 

Ky reprend son souffle, son speech et ses pleurs le faisant difficilement respirer. Neymar ne peut que l'observer et l'écouter, médusé.

 

— Cette relation entre nous est toxique. Rien ne me dit qu'elle durera pour l'éternité. Peut-être qu'on se blessera à l'avenir mais ça ira. Je ... ça en vaudra le coup. Toujours. Je t'aime. Ney, je t'aime vraiment.

 

Cette fois, c'est lui qui se met à pleurer. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues et il se sent un peu ridicule d'être aussi émotionnel mais tant pis. Il a toujours été convaincu que c'en était fini d'eux, qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer. Comment le plus jeune peut-il porter autant d'espoir dans leur avenir ? Et trouver les mots justes pour le faire espérer à son tour ?

Ils s'embrassent une nouvelle fois, toute distance rompue. Ils sont contents de se retrouver l'un comme l'autre. Est-ce une mauvaise idée d'y croire autant ? Seul le temps le leur dira.

 

— Tu es fou d'être aussi indulgent, amor.

— Je suis moi. C'est ce qui fait la différence.

— C'est ce que je disais, tu es fou.

— Mais tu m'aimes comme ça non ?

— Oui. Je t'aime, Kylian. Je suis désolé. Et je t'aime.

 

Le plus jeune, agacé de ses excuses renouvelées, se permet de lui taper la tête avant de se glisser à nouveau dans une étreinte. Le brésilien resserre ses bras autour de lui, les enveloppant dans un cocon loin de tout.

À leur tour, le coming-out sera évoqué. Quelque chose qui leur pèsera encore une fois. Mais ils se sentent prêts à l'affronter cette fois.

Et, à la lumière des lampes du salon, les yeux de Kylian sont illuminés de la meilleure des façons, semblant briller encore plus qu'avant. Un spectacle de beauté, de passion et d'innocence un peu, quelque chose qui lui a manqué.

Neymar se sent à nouveau complet, vivant. Et sa bague a retrouvé sa place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai trouvé ça un peu facile mais en même temps, j'aime trop ce couple pour les faire souffrir. J'espère que ces retrouvailles vont ont semblé assez émotionnelles malgré tout ! 🤞


	20. XX. Blessures

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

Presnel soupire, consulte son téléphone une énième fois depuis qu'il est arrivé. Bien entendu, Adrien lui a dit qu'il allait être en retard mais de quarante minutes ? Il en a vraiment marre de poireauter ici. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il leur est arrivé d'être en retard l'un comme l'autre mais autant de temps ?

Il est revenu au même macdo que la dernière fois, celui où il a écouté la confession de Kylian. Les clients et le personnel ont l'air de savoir ne pas trop prêter attention aux gens, quels qu'ils soient. Alors c'est parfait s'ils ont envie d'être tranquille.

Un soupire franchit ses lèvres. Encore un. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir remonté contre son ami. Mais ses ardeurs se calment vite quand il l'aperçoit. Son coéquipier a la pommette violette et, avec sa démarche, ses manches montent et descendent laissant apercevoir des marques sur ses poignets. La vue le fait se crisper d'effroi.

 

— Adri, murmure-t-il alors que ce dernier prend place en face de lui, qui est le connard qui t'a fait ça ?

 

Le-dit baisse la tête vers ses mains et d'un geste presque honteux remonte grandement ses manches. Pour une quelconque raison, il ne semble pas vouloir se déshabiller. Pres craint de voir ce qu'il cache sous son haut. Parce qu'il est sûr que ses bras ne sont pas le seul endroit où des marques sont présentes sur son corps. Rabiot a un sourire désolé sur le visage et cela l'agace. Il a envie de lui dire de ravaler cette expression et de se confier à lui.

 

— C'est rien. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

— Tu crois vraiment que ces excuses vont passer ? Je te connais, je sais quand tu n'es pas bien. Arrête de mentir et raconte-moi.

— Je ... non.

 

Avec cette phrase, Presko comprend que son coéquipier protège quelqu'un. Il n'a pas besoin de chercher très loin pour comprendre que ce quelqu'un est Thilo. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tous les couples autour d'eux ont des problèmes ? Est-ce que lui et Juju portent malheur ? Il chasse vite cette idée. Après tout, ni lui ni son Babe ne sont responsables des problèmes des autres.

 

— Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ton copain ? Je veux savoir !

— Baisse d'un ton Pres. Vraiment, je ne veux pas m'en soucier. Alors ne t'en soucies pas non plus.

— Au moins, raconte-moi.

 

Adrien soupire devant l'obstination de Kim, un petit peu agacé. Cependant il n'en dit rien, il sait que c'est juste parce qu'il tient à lui. Alors, finalement, il se décide à parler.

 

— Il a découvert la personne avec qui j'avais eu mon ancienne relation. Il en a été plutôt énervé.

— Juste pour ça ?

— Non ! Il ... il m'a demandé de choisir entre lui et cette personne. Et je n'ai pas réussi à répondre. Alors voilà.

— Ouch. Nan mais t'es pas sérieux ?

 

De un, Presnel est étonné d'une réaction aussi explosive de la part de Thilo, lui qui arrive plutôt bien à garder son sang-froid habituellement. De deux, qui est cette personne pour qu'il soit encore attaché d'une telle manière à lui ? Il pose une main sur celle de son ami, dans un geste de soutien.

 

— Écoute, on devrait pouvoir arranger. Mais il faut que tu me dises qui est ton ex ?

 

La bouche d'Adri s'ouvre mais aucun son n'en sort. Il se fige, réfléchit, incapable de dire quoique ce soit.

 

— Ok, laisse tomber. On va faire sans. Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ça. C'est juste qu'on s'est quittés dans de si mauvaises conditions que c'est dur de ne pas y penser.

 

Le mystère continue de s'épaissir sur cette personne. C'en est presque insoutenable pour Pres qui aimerait réellement aider son ami comme il l'a fait pour lui. Mais bon, devant une telle incertitude, indécision, il sent qu'il ne peut conseiller qu'une seule chose.

 

— Faites un break ? Le temps que tu remettes tes idées au clair. Parce que ça ne sert à rien de retourner auprès de ton homme si tout se finit encore comme ça.

 

Pour appuyer sa déclaration, Kim désigne de la tête le bleu sur la pommette de son coéquipier dont la mine prend un air grave.

 

— Ouais, ouais, je ... je vais faire ça. Il faut juste que je trouve un endroit où me loger. Je vais y aller maintenant.

 

Alors qu'il se lève, Adrien a un éclat de lucidité, un souvenir qui remonte à la surface. Il se tourne alors vers Kim pour lui dire, désolé et souffrant.

 

— Du coup, pour ton idée c'est mort pour l'instant, excuse-moi.

— Je m'en doutais déjà. Allez, file !

 

Kimpembe attend que Rabiot soit sorti du macdo pour pousser un nouveau soupir. Il jette un coup d'œil au dossier qu'a déjà commencé à rassembler Sarah pour obtenir la garde exclusive de Kayis. Certains arguments le font esquisser un sourire ironique tandis que d'autres lui font tirer une grimace. Des comme le fait qu'il soit seul ou qu'il ne soit pas toujours là pour pouvoir s'occuper de son fils.

Il n'est pas seul, il est avec Julian. En France, c'est tout à fait légal d'être homosexuel mais le mieux serait de se marier ... Un sourire doux apparaît sur ses lèvres à l'idée de lui et son Jule en costumes, s'échangeant des alliances. Après, il ne faut pas précipiter les choses. Son petit-ami vient de sortir de fiançailles quand même. Mais bon, dans le futur, ce serait bien.

Après il ne peut pas contester le fait qu'il ne soit pas là tout le temps. Il est footballeur bon sang ! Ce n'est pas comme cette pouffiasse qui se fait entretenir. Il ne peut rien contre cet argument.

Son téléphone vibre, un simple message de Kylian. « Merci ». Cela suffit à le rendre heureux, lui faire savoir que leur intervention a lui et Drax n'a pas été totalement inutile. Peut-être que maintenant, il peut leur parler de son projet. Il envoie un rapide message avant de se décider finalement à quitter le macdo, pressé d'aller retrouver son Babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ptdr, je suis beaucoup trop inspirée pour ajouter d'autres intrigues en plus de mon Draxembe. J'aimerai ajouter du Pogba x Griezmann aussi, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? 🤔


	21. XXI. Plan

**Julian Draxler**

 

Quand Julian se lève ce matin-là, il a la sensation que cela ne va pas être une très bonne journée. Une boule s'est formée dans son ventre sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il se fait du souci pour rien ?

Il embrasse le front de Presnel qui, à ses côtés, dort encore. L'entraînement d'hier a été plutôt rude alors il préfère le laisser se reposer. Il enfile rapidement un jogging avant d'aller préparer du café. Il finit assis devant la télé à 9h42. Il zappe les chaînes d'info sans vraiment trouver ce qu'il cherche. Un nom passe devant ses yeux et il doit revenir sur ses pas pour retrouver les titres. Il ne s'est pas trompé, le nom de Pres apparaît. Pas seul.

Une photo plutôt mal prise mais où il est largement reconnaissable apparaît. Elle semble avoir été prise par la fenêtre d'un macdo. On y voit Adrien aussi. Quelque chose fait plisser les yeux à Ju. Leurs mains sont l'une sur l'autre. Il n'aime pas vraiment ça. Il n'a pas envie de douter de son petit-ami mais il est certain de ne pas avoir entendu parler d'une quelconque sortie avec Rabiot ces derniers jours.

Alors, Presko entre dans le salon. Quand ce dernier l'aperçoit assis sur le canapé, il s'approche par derrière et enroule ses bras autour de lui, sa tête dans son cou. Mais Jule ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir suspicieux et a du mal à y répondre. Kim le remarque aussitôt.

 

— Quelque chose ne va pas Babe ?

— Tu es passé ce matin à la télé.

— Oh ? À propos de quoi ?

— Toi et Adrien ensemble.

 

Un sourire nerveux semble se glisser sur les lèvres du français. Cela dérange immédiatement Drax. Il se dégage plutôt froidement de l'étreinte, assez peu satisfait du manque de réponses de celui qu'il aime.

 

— Quoi ? Arrête Jule ! Ne fais pas ton jaloux.

— Je n'ai pas de raisons de l'être ? Tu ne m'expliques rien du tout. Je veux croire en toi et c'est dur si tu ne me dis rien.

— Ju. Ju. Julian, regarde moi s'il te plaît.

 

Mais Draxler ne répond pas, bien muré dans sa colère, il reste dos à son coéquipier. Ce dernier soupire et se décide à contourner le canapé pour atteindre son allemand. Une fois arrivé en face de lui, Kimpembe s'agenouille et pose ses mains sur ses genoux.

 

— Je vais te donner les raisons si tu les veux tant mais arrête de me faire la tête okay ?

 

Julian grommelle quelque chose mais comme il a la tête cachée dans ses bras, Presnel n'en entend pas grand-chose.

 

— Babe, sérieusement ... D'accord, je confesse. J'étais avec Adri parce que je voulais rallier un maximum de footballeurs à ma cause. Mon idée était de faire un coming-out mondial de plusieurs joueurs pour pouvoir vivre plus tranquillement.

 

À l'entente de ces paroles, Ju relève immédiatement la tête, les yeux pétillants de surprise. Il sait que cette idée est venue à Pres notamment pour lui, peut-être après qu'il lui ait confié sa peine. Cela le touche vraiment et pour témoigner son affection, il se jette au cou de son petit-ami.

 

— Doucement, Juju. Si ça se trouve, on ne va pas y arriver. Il faudrait réunir du monde.

— T'as qui pour maintenant ?

— Que des gens à confirmer. C'est pour ça que c'est compliqué.

 

Des tas de noms viennent à l'esprit de Jule. Kylian, Neymar ? Thilo, Adrien ? Dans leur équipe y a-t-il des gens prêts à venir avec eux ? Peut-être même dans son équipe nationale ? Et dans celle de Pres ?

 

— On a encore du temps, Babe. On fera ça quand tu veux.

— Je suis en quelque sorte, euh, excité ? impatient ? Parce que je veux être libre de pouvoir t'aimer.

— Je sais, moi aussi.

 

Jusque comme ça, Presko embrasse les lèvres de son Jule et laisse son bras traîner autour de ses épaules. L'allemand rallume la télé et, étrangement, la chaîne n'a toujours pas changé de sujet depuis tout à l'heure.  
  
  


 

Jeune femme :  **Et l'homosexualité ?**

Homme :  **Mais vous n'avez pas fini de ramener ce sujet à chaque fois ? Changez de discours !**

Jeune femme :  **Mais je disais juste que-**

Journaliste remonté :  **Là n'est pas la question, monsieur. On était-**

Jeune femme :  **On ne connaît rien de leurs vies privées ! Peut-être parce que ça ne nous regarde pas aussi ? Parce que ça ne regarde personne ?**

Homme :  **Je ne vois pas-**

Jeune femme :  **Sur ce plateau, je représente la jeunesse alors laissez-moi exprimer son point de vue. Cette manière de s'immiscer de manière de plus en plus intime dans la vie des stars c'est maladif ! Personne n'aimerait vraiment ça. C'est pourquoi certaines choses devraient rester sous silence.**

Femme plus âgée :  **Et donc ça vous amène à la conclusion que Presnel Kimpembe est gay ? Une photo hâtive, à peine nette ?**

Jeune femme :  **Je n'ai jamais dit ça !**

Homme :  **Vous l'avez plus ou moins sous-entendu, mademoiselle.**  
  
  


 

— C'est pas possible, ce plateau fait que de parler de joueurs de foot ou quoi ? En plus ils s'engueulent toujours.

— Tu as vu ça, Ju ? Des rumeurs circulent sur moi aussi !

 

Tout en disant ça, le français lâche un petit rire bas. Drax aussi les sourcils, pas sûr de voir où la situation peut être drôle. Comme vraiment pas. Ils ont eu tous les deux des manières bien différentes de réagir aux rumeurs.

 

— Je ne crois pas que c'est censé te faire plaisir, Liebe.

— Oh, mais laissons-les parler. Ils ne sont au courant de rien, encore moins de mon incroyable plan ! Beaucoup vont être sur le cul s'il marche et- Attends, tu m'as appelé Liebe ?

 

Si Julian peut le dire, c'est sorti tout seul. Spontanément. Il ne s'en est même pas aperçu. Il ne peut pas empêcher ses joues de rougir. Kim semble si étonné, abasourdi, que, pendant un instant, il a l'impression d'avoir fait un sacrilège.

 

— Oui, c'est ... mal ?

— Non, pas du tout, je suis ravi que tu m'appelles comme ça, Babe. Ne te prends pas trop la tête surtout. Je sais que tu réfléchis trop.

 

Ju sourit doucement à son conseil. Il le prend très à cœur. Encore une fois, il est compris et aimé par son petit-ami. C'est tout juste suffisant pour qu'il se sente à l'aise et bien dans sa peau, peu importe ce qui est dit dehors. Il arrive enfin à mettre le doigt sur ce qui l'a dérangé tout à l'heure.

 

— Mais, Pres, pourquoi tu semblais réconforter Adrien ? Quelque chose s'est passé ?

— Il s'est disputé plutôt violemment avec Thilo.

— Dans deux jours Ney refait une fête. J'en conclus que ça s'est arrangé avec Kylian ?

— Je n'ai pas vraiment de nouvelles mais oui.

 

Jule soupire, soulagé que Presnel n'ait pas trouvé étrange qu'il change aussi rapidement de sujet. Certaines choses sont compliqués dans la vie. Certaines personnes se confient à vous dans l'attente d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer ses malheurs. C'est exactement ce qu'a fait Thilo récemment et, tout comme Rabiot parle à Pres et ce dernier n'en dit pas grand-chose, Kehrer lui dit tout et Drax ne le trahit pas.

D'une certaine manière cette histoire dure depuis longtemps. Assez pour qu'une certaine empathie pour Adrien ait pris place dans les sentiments de Julian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peut-être que ce « plan » sera l'objectif final de cette fic ? Je sais pas trop mais en tout cas tous les couples de mon histoire y sont étroitement reliés... J'y ai rajouté un peu de jalousie et une touche de médias encore une fois car ils ne seront jamais assez présents dans la vie des stars.


	22. XXII. Entraînement

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

L'entraînement du lendemain sera plutôt médiatisé. Il le sait, Julian le sait, toute l'équipe le sait. Ils doivent être plus prudents que d'habitude, moins à l'aise. Cela l'agace un peu mais il ne dit rien. Son sentiment est partagé par tous leurs coéquipiers de toute façon.

 

— Liebe, on va être en retard !

— J'arrive ...

 

À l'entente de ce son traînant et peu enthousiaste, Ju débarque dans la salle de bain, passant ses bras autour de son petit-ami qui grommelle quand même légèrement.

 

— Je sais, Pres. Mais ça va, on n'en a que pour deux heures.

— Mouais.

— De retour à la maison, tu pourras profiter de moi autant que tu veux.

 

Pres éclate de rire devant la proposition de l'allemand. Il n'a même pas besoin de lui dire, bien sûr qu'il va profiter de lui autant qu'il le peut. Ils échangent un baiser avant que Presko n'attrape son sac et entraîne vraiment Jule à sa suite.

Quand ils arrivent, ils ne sont pas en retard (sans son petit-ami, le français l'aurait sûrement été).  Il y a des caméras un peu partout et il essaye de ne pas trop y penser, sans savoir pourquoi, ça le crispe. Drax le remarque bien vite et enroule son bras autour de ses épaules, geste qui ne sous-entend pas grand-chose.

Dans les vestiaires, ils retrouvent la bonne ambiance de d'habitude. Leurs coéquipiers arrivent à rester assez détendus. Ça y est, il arrive enfin à oublier toute la connerie médiatique autour d'eux.

Puis, un détail attire son regard. Adrien est là, bien entendu, sa pommette a changé légèrement de couleur mais est toujours aussi impactée. Son ami essaye de se changer rapidement mais c'est quand même assez long pour que Kim remarque les griffures, les bleus et les morsures qui couvrent l'ensemble de son torse et de ses jambes, avants et arrières.

Évidemment Presnel n'est pas le seul à remarquer toutes ces blessures au milieu du vestiaire en furie. Il y a Julian qui étouffe une exclamation de surprise, Kylian qui le fixe d'un air abasourdi et Thilo dont la mâchoire se crispe en réalisant que, oui, c'est bien son œuvre.

Il soupire en nouant ses crampons, enfin prêt et se tourne vers Ju qui a toujours les yeux rivés sur Adri ou plutôt sur là où était le joueur il y a quelques secondes car ce dernier s'est empressé de détaler vers le terrain.

 

— Une dispute ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était aussi grave, Pres.

— Tu te doutes bien que je n'ai pas pu voir ce qu'il y avait sous son t-shirt au macdo.

— Je ne sais pas trop, au vu de comment vous étiez proches.

 

Il se tourne avec étonnement vers Jule, surprise de cette soudaine pointe d'humour et le trouve mi-boudeur, mi-blagueur. Presko pose une main sur son épaule, ne sachant pas comment agir avec tant de « regards » braqués sur lui.

 

— Juju, c'est pas le moment. Tu sais bien que tu es le seul que j'aime.

 

Croisons les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait rien qui les enregistre en ce moment. Faire son coming-out quand il le veut, okay. Se faire exposer par la presse à scandale ou les médias, non.

 

— Je n'aime juste pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient.

— Je suis tout tien. Tu l'as dit toi-même non ? On en profitera à la maison.

— Tu sais être convaincant mais ... est-ce qu'on devrait s'occuper d'Adrien ?

— J'en sais rien. Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose toi ?

 

Devant le manque de réponse de l'allemand, Kim détourne le regard et passe encore une fois son bras sur les épaules de son petit-ami. Ils arrivent sur le terrain pas premiers, pas derniers. Juste à l'heure.

Puis pendant quelque temps, l'entraînement le noie et lui fait tout oublier de ses problèmes. Plus à se soucier de quoique ce soit, juste jouer. Un effet assez libérateur sur son esprit. Ça fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti de cette manière en pratiquant.

Les exercices s'enchaînent les uns après les autres. Il arrive à rester près de son Drax alors c'est tout ce qui lui suffit pour être heureux. Il s'autorise les touches amicales, veillant à ne jamais trop les prononcer, bien qu'il sente Julian frustré par ces contacts trop légers.

Il finit son entraînement avec une certaine satisfaction. Il a entamé une discussion avec Kylian à propos de tout et de rien alors qu'ils regagnent l'intérieur.

 

— Et sinon, avec Ney ?

— Chut ! Pas si fort ?

— Ça va, là y a personne.

— C'est réglé je suppose.

— Juste comme ça ?

— Bah oui.

 

Le plus jeune semble assez agacé de ce commentaire. Presnel, qui n'a pas envie qu'il lui en veuille, hausse les épaules, l'air d'acquiescer à ses propos. Après tout, si tout va bien, qu'est-ce qu'il peut en redire ?

 

— Du coup une fête ?

— Ouais. C'était mon idée.

 

Puis, soudainement, Ky s'interrompt, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose de plutôt important.

 

— Et, tu as vu l'état d'Adrien ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé ?

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas s'il voudrait que je t'en parle.

— Ah ouais, chaud. J'avoue je suis curieux. Mais je comprends.

 

Ce dernier passage semble terminer leur conversation alors il se décide à revenir auprès de Ju qui vient aussi de finir une discussion.

 

— On va enfin pouvoir rentrer à la maison Babe. Pas trop fatigué ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu penses déjà à la suite ?

— Julian ! Tu sais très bien que c'est ... que je ...

 

N'arrivant plus à trouver les mots, Pres se tait brusquement. Un doux rire s'échappe des lèvres de Jule, content d'avoir réussi à perturber son coéquipier.

 

— Allez, Babe, on rentre.

 

Avec un clin d'œil appuyé, l'allemand se saisit de son sac et sort des vestiaires, très vite suivi par le français.

 

— Moh, attends-moi, Jule ! De toute façon, c'est moi qui ait les clés de la voiture.

— Est-ce que t'en es sûr ?

— Q-Quoi ?

 

Alors qu'il tâte sa poche de manteau, Presko constate avec surprise que ses clés ne sont effectivement plus dans sa poche mais aux doigts de son petit-ami. Il pique un sprint pour rattraper ce dernier et enroule son bras autour de sa taille cette fois.

 

— Tu es un sacré-

— Excusez-moi, monsieur Rabiot, est-ce que ...

 

Adrien, à quelques mètres d'eux, est en train de se débattre avec la foule. Il semble regretter d'être venu aujourd'hui. Rapidement, alors que Kim n'a pas encore eu du temps de réagir, Drax s'avance vers leur coéquipier et l'entraîne avec eux avec un rapide "On doit y aller".

Plutôt surpris, Presnel les suit de près mais rien n'est dit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a un tel silence entre eux ? Une fois réellement dehors, près de la voiture d'Adri, ce dernier soupire.

 

— Merci à vous deux. Je ne savais vraiment pas comment m'arracher à ces journalistes.

— Pas de soucis. Fais attention à toi plutôt.

— Ouais. Merci, Jule.

 

À ce moment, il ne peut déterminer si Rabiot remercie Julian pour son intérêt ou pour autre chose. Encore une fois. Il n'est pas au courant de tout.

Quand ils se retrouvent dans la voiture en tête-à-tête, les questions fusent par dizaine dans son esprit.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais de plus que moi sur cette affaire ?

— Je sais qui est l'ex d'Adrien. Sinon je ne pense pas savoir beaucoup plus que toi.

— Et c'est ?

 

Cette fois, c'est Ju qui se retrouve plutôt mal à l'aise devant cette question. Comme en proie à un dilemme interne. Peu désireux de prolonger son malaise, Pres soupire.

 

— Okay laisse tomber.

 

Le silence leur tombe dessus encore une fois et il préfère se concentrer sur la route plutôt que de réfléchir à la situation. Quand ils arrivent à la maison, il se laisse tomber sur le canapé, comme si la fatigue qu'il n'a pas éprouvée à l'entraînement le rattrape enfin.

Ses yeux rivés sur le plafond, il sent un poids sur son ventre. Il n'a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'est Julian sur lui. Il le regarde par contre lorsqu'il sent des doigts un peu froids passer sous son t-shirt et se retrouve face à un sourire taquin.

 

— Je te l'avais promis pas vrai ?

 

Il a une légère envie de protester, comme une idée que résoudre leurs désaccords par le sexe n'est pas la meilleure des façons. Ses pensées changent lorsqu'il sent la bouche chaude de son Babe le prendre en bouche.

Finalement, il va peut-être le laisser s'occuper de lui ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aime bien finir mes chapitres sur ce genre de scène ... 😏  
> Quelques idées sur l'ex d'Adrien ?


	23. XXIII. Idée

**Julian Draxler**

 

Julian sent que Presnel est perturbé depuis ce matin. Légèrement de mauvais poil. Il a essayé de savoir ce qui n'allait pas mais il n'a obtenu aucune réponse. Un soupir lui échappe alors que ses yeux se perdent dans le vide, au-delà de la fenêtre.

 

— Quelque chose ne va pas Babe ?

— Toi. Tu es inquiet à propos de quelque chose.

— C-Comment tu le sais ?

— Est-ce que tu as vu à quel point tu es nerveux ? C'est facile de deviner. J'aimerai juste savoir ce qui ne va pas.

 

Clairvoyance et clairvoyance. Ou peut-être juste parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps. Pres soupire et, aux yeux de Ju, il a l'air d'être pris dans un dilemme. Comme s'il ne sait pas quoi faire ou quoi dire.

 

— Le dossier que Sarah est en train de monter, il-

— Montre.

 

Il se saisit du téléphone de son petit-ami et lit toutes les réclamations du projet une par une. Ses sourcils se froncent devant plusieurs d'entre elles mais il ne dit rien, attend d'avoir entièrement finit sa lecture. Une fois ceci fait, il rend le mobile à son propriétaire. Yeux dans les yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres, Jule propose.

 

— Et si on se mariait ?

 

Il observe alors le visage de Presko se décomposer dans la surprise. Un rire lui échappe devant une telle mine. Vraiment, il est mignon.

 

— C'est si étonnant que ça, Liebe ?

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le proposes maintenant. Je veux dire ... tu sors à peine d'un mariage. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas trop tôt ?

— Avec toi, je sens ... je sens que le moment importe peu. Je t'aime Presnel. Je veux ton bonheur donc je serais prêt à accueillir Kayis ici aussi.

 

Dans un élan, l'allemand se fait serrer dans les bras du français. Il laisse échapper un couinement de surprise avant de rendre l'étreinte. Il sent son coéquipier très ému et, pour être honnête, ça commence aussi à lui prendre à la gorge.

 

— En fait, ce serait bien si tu déménageais définitivement tes affaires ici, Babe.

— Et vendre mon appart ? Ce serait avec joie.

— Faisons ça dès demain d'accord ? Je veux, je veux vivre avec toi le plus vite possible.

— De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si, depuis mon non-mariage, je n'habitais que chez toi.

 

Un fou-rire secoue Kim et, contagieux, il emporte bientôt Drax avec lui. Ils se retrouvent à rire, au milieu du salon, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Enlacés comme ça, aimés et aimants. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient vouloir de plus ?

Après avoir finalement réussi à se calmer, Julian se recule et détaille le visage de celui qu'il aime, essayant de se projeter un peu dans leur futur. Il aime l'idée d'être relié par un lien symbolique à Presnel. Ils sont tellement heureux que, cette idée, ne fait que lui apporter un sentiment de bien-être et de paix.

 

— Après, on devra peut-être d'abord s'occuper du coming-out mondial avant notre mariage.

— Pas obligé Babe. On peut se marier en secret.

— Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment. En secret, en public, tant qu'on est ensemble, je m'en fiche.

 

Un soupir s'échappe des lèvres de Pres et Ju remarque à ce moment que son petit-ami s'est figé, les yeux dans le vague.

 

— Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'on est ensemble. C'est comme un rêve. On a eu de la chance d'avoir un bon entourage, d'avoir été poussés à finir ensemble.

— C'est vrai que je me serais sûrement marié à Lena si tu n'étais pas intervenu ce jour-là.

— Adri m'y a poussé. J'ai vu tellement de gens heureux mais malheureux, qui ne finissaient pas avec les bonnes personnes.

 

À cet instant, il se demande s'il est en train d'évoquer ses coéquipiers ? Beaucoup de gens qui se conforment à une vie "normale" ? Comme il a failli le faire ? Au final, y a-t-il plus de personnes qu'il ne pense qui sont tristes et se sont résignés ?

 

— Tu as quelqu'un de particulier à l'esprit ?

— Plusieurs. Paul et Antoine ... si tu voyais les regards qu'ils se lancent. Pourtant ils sont loin d'être ensemble.

— On sera jamais comme ça pas vrai ?

— Est-ce que tu es toujours en insécurité par rapport à nous ? Parce que, maintenant que je t'ai, Babe, je compte bien ne plus te lâcher.

 

Ils restent quelques temps dans cette ambiance douce, l'un à côté de l'autre, sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de contact. Le silence fait réfléchir. Alors que Jule se lève, Presko se colle à son dos, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

 

— Tu sais, Liebe, je t'aime vraiment mais la fête de Ney est dans trente minutes.

— Déjà ? Le temps passe trop vite avec toi.

— Allez, lève-toi. Qu'on soit au moins présentable.

 

Finalement, ils se détachent enfin l'un de l'autre direction leur dressing (aka le dressing de Kim vu que les affaires de Drax ne sont toujours pas dedans mais bon). Il choisit un jean et une chemise un peu trop grande à laquelle il retrousse les manches. Puis, rêveur un instant, il contemple sa main. Peut-être que si une bague venait s'ajouter à son doigt, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Il se fait à l'idée.

 

— Pres, tu es prêt ?

— Oui, Babe, j'arrive. On est à dix minutes de toute façon.

— Mais c'est l'heure à laquelle on devrait déjà être chez Neymar !

 

Julian enfile son manteau, Presnel vient finalement se glisser derrière lui encore une fois pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 

— Relax. Personne n'arrive totalement à l'heure.

 

Il soupire, décide de suivre les conseils de son petit-ami. Ce qui se révèle être une mauvaise idée car ils ont beau n'arriver que quinze minutes en retard, ils sont bon derniers. Enfin, apparemment, les avants-derniers (Christo et Edi) sont arrivés juste quelques minutes avant eux mais quand même.

Au milieu de la foule d'invités, Ju a la surprise de croiser Kevin. Dès qu'il les voit, ce dernier s'approche d'eux rapidement. Pres, un poil jaloux et conservateur, garde sa main posée sur sa hanche. Jule décide de ne pas trop s'en soucier.

 

— Je ne pensais pas te croiser !

— Ça te surprend ? Ney m'a invité, je me suis dit que ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas rendu visite.

 

Quelque chose dans son regard dit à Drax que ce n'est pas tout, qu'il y a quelque chose de plus qui justifie sa présence. Et il se sent immédiatement agacé.

 

— Et sinon, la vraie raison ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'idée du mariage qui se profile ? Je pense que vous commencez à voir quelle histoire se profile chez Adrien. Franchement je suis en plein dilemme ...


	24. XXIV. Dispute

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

Peut-être que Presnel en a marre des non-dits. Peut-être qu'il en a marre d'être en-dehors du sujet. Alors quand l'occasion se présente, il reste, prêt à avoir l'éclaircissement de la situation. Julian le fixe doucement, un air plutôt angoissé sur le visage. L'ambiance de la soirée semble passer totalement à côté d'eux, ils sont dans une bulle.

 

— Liebe, je-

— Je sais que c'est dur parce que tu as l'impression de trahir un secret mais je sens bien que tu n'es pas bien. Laisse-moi porter un peu de ton fardeau ?

— Liebe ? Vous ... êtes enfin ensemble ? Félicitations.

 

Pres se tourne vers Kevin. Il l'a presque oublié tellement il a été concentré sur son Ju. Leur ami les regarde avec un sourire plutôt satisfait sur le visage. Enfin ? Est-ce qu'il a déjà remarqué leur attirance mutuelle toutes ces années où ils n'ont pourtant été que meilleurs amis ? Jule pendant ce temps prend une grande respiration.

 

— Pres, je te présente l'ex-petit-ami d'Adrien, déclare ce dernier simplement.

— Oh. _Oh_. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le voir ? 

— Non, c'est moi. J'ai restreint Adri. Je lui ai refusé beaucoup de choses. Le dire aux autres, à vous, en faisait partie.

 

Presko jauge Trapp un instant avec une certaine envie de le frapper. Oui c'est son pote. Mais Rabiot l'est aussi. Il en a déjà eu l'impression avec les dires d'Adrien mais encore une fois ça lui saute aux yeux à quel point leur relation a dû être toxique. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

 

— Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer la situation ? Je ne suis pas au courant de grand-chose. Mais j'ai vu quelques images d'Adri.

 

Il fait certainement référence à leur entraînement filmé, au bleu sur sa joue et aux quelques rares ecchymoses que leur coéquipier n'aurait pas réussi à camoufler sous sa couche de tenue de pratique.

 

— Une dispute. Entre Adrien et Thilo. Même sans être là, tu as trouvé le moyen de perturber leur couple.

— Presko ! 

— Ils sont ... en couple ?

 

Une vive émotion passe sur le visage de Kevin. C'est très fugace mais Kim a quand même le temps de la voir. Du regret. Encore du regret. Le même qu'il a déjà eu l'occasion d'apercevoir dans les yeux d'Adrien. Alors prend place dans son esprit de l'incompréhension. S'ils les deux le regrettent tant, pourquoi se sont-ils quittés ?

 

— Pres, est-ce que tu pourrais-

 

Il se retourne. L'appel provient d'Adrien qui est à quelques mètres d'eux et s'est à présent figé. Il est en chemise et, cette fois, pris par la chaleur peut-être, il a remonté ses manches, exhibant quelques marques.

 

— K-Kevin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 

Okay, à ce stade, l'arrivant va faire un malaise. Son visage a considérablement pâli. Presnel sent l'ambiance devenir lourde autour d'eux. En jetant un coup d'œil à Julian, il se rend compte que ce dernier observe la scène avec le même intérêt que lui. Alors il glisse sa main dans la sienne doucement.

 

— J'ai été invité comme toi par Ney. Mais, Adri, est-ce que ça va ? 

 

Pour appuyer ses dires, l'allemand franchit la distance qui les sépare et soulève plutôt délicatement l'avant-bras de son ami.

 

— Cela ne te concerne pas.

— Vraiment ? Tu en es sûr ?

— Est-ce que je dérange ?

 

Comme dans une pièce dramatique, le dernier acteur vient d'entrer en scène. Thilo les toise tous les deux méchamment. Ou plutôt il lance un regard noir à Trapp qui tient toujours le bras de son petit-ami.

 

— Non justement. Tu pourrais peut-être t'expliquer sur les dégâts causés ?

— Est-ce que je dois te retourner la question ? 

— Pardon ?

— Tu te souviens de l'état dans lequel tu as laissé Adri en partant pas vrai ? Tu te crois vraiment être en état de me donner des leçons ?

 

Rabiot observe la scène, les lèvres pincés et le regard plein d'émotions. Ses mains tremblent, il semble avoir l'envie de disparaître.

 

— Tu n'es au courant de rien ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en a même pas parlé.

— Tu es sûr ? Les choses ont changé. Il est plus heureux avec moi et-

— Stop ! Crie soudainement le concerné, larmes aux yeux. Fermez-la. Tous les deux. Je ne suis pas un trophée ou quoique ce soit. Je ne suis pas une propriété. Arrêtez de vous disputer à savoir qui m'aura. C'est inutile. Je me casse. J'aurais jamais dû venir.

— Attends, Adri !

 

Mais Adrien n'entend pas leurs appels et sort rapidement de la maison. Pres a été tellement absorbé par la scène qu'il n'a pas remarqué la poigne de son Ju se resserrer significativement sur sa main. 

 

— Juju, je t'aime, tu le sais. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher un peu la main ? Je sens plus le sang circuler là.

— Ah ! Désolé, Liebe. J'ai juste ... cette situation me passe au-dessus de la tête.

 

Une fois lâchée, Presko secoue plusieurs sa main pour essayer d'en retrouver l'usage. En échange, il passe son bras autour de la taille de son coéquipier.

 

— Peut-être parce qu'elle ne nous concerne pas.

— Mais c'est quand même nos coéquipiers ? Je n'avais jamais vu Thilo et Kevin se disputer aussi durement avant.

 

Il jette un coup d'œil aux deux évoqués et les trouve en train de discuter à l'écart, nettement plus calmement que tout à l'heure. Tout autour d'eux, leurs coéquipiers ne semblent pas vraiment avoir remarqué la situation puisqu'ils continuent de s'ambiancer. Il soupire.

 

— Et dire qu'on est censés s'amuser maintenant.

— Oui. C'est plutôt inquiétant.

— Je crois que j'ai la solution à nos problèmes, Babe.

 

Avec un sourire, Kim se saisit de plusieurs alcools posés en évidence sur la table et les mélangent dans un seul verre avant de le tendre à Drax qui fait une drôle de mine.

 

— Tu veux m'empoisonner ?

— Mais non ! Ce ne doit pas être si terrible.

 

Pour appuyer ses dires, Presnel s'en serre un verre à son tour et le boit cul-sec. Bon. C'est affreux. Amer au possible. Tous les goûts ont l'air de lutter pour ressortir ce qui fait que la saveur finale n'arrive pas à diluée. Mais pour la "solidarité", il force quand même son petit-ami à en boire. La grimace qu'il lui tire vaut largement la chandelle. Vraiment.

Et les verres (pas du mélange) s'enchaînent ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà. On peut dire en fait que c'est Waylein (Wattpad) qui m'a très largement inspiré Adrien x Kevin. En fait, j'aimerai même la remercier pour cette découverte de ship ! ^-^ Bref, bref, ce conflit de couple, je sais absolument pas comment le terminer ... :D


	25. XXV. Lendemain

**Julian** **Draxler**

 

Quand Julian se réveille ce matin-là, il peut dire qu'il a le pire mal de crâne qu'il ait jamais vécu. En plus, d'un trou de mémoire abyssal. Vu qu'il est dans une chambre inconnue, il peut faire l'hypothèse qu'il est toujours chez Neymar et Kylian. Presnel dort à ses côtés. Ils sont nus tous les deux. À confirmer ?

 

Il se lève. Une douleur en bas du dos le prend immédiatement. Ouaip. Ils ont couché ensemble hier, totalement arrachés. Cela ne le dérange pas vraiment mais il aimerait retrouver ses souvenirs. Il décide, avant toute chose, d'aller prendre une douche.

 

Il ne le remarque que maintenant mais l'odeur dans la chambre est plutôt affreuse. Sexe, sueur et alcool flottent dans l'atmosphère. Il ouvre doucement une fenêtre, en espérant que Pres sera assez couvert pour ne pas ressentir le froid.

 

Dans la salle de bain, Ju retrouve une partie de leurs vêtements (l'autre jonchant actuellement le sol de la pièce d'à côté). Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait hier ? L'eau froide lui fait un bien fou, cela ne l'aide pas à se souvenir mais au moins il se sent plus en forme.

 

Quelques instants passent où il reste les bras ballants à juste savourer quand quelqu'un l'enlace par derrière.

 

— Déjà levé Liebe ?

 

— Déjà ? Tu n'as pas conscience de l'heure qu'il est alors.

 

C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas regardé son téléphone depuis son réveil. Est-ce qu'il est si tard que ça ? Quand il se retourne, Presko a un sourire amusé sur le visage. Quand leurs regards se rencontrent, ce dernier s'efface.

 

— Excuse-moi, Juju.

 

— Pour quoi ?

 

— Pour hier. Je sais que j'ai un peu abusé, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

 

— Je ... sais pas. Je ne m'en souviens pas ?

 

— Vraiment ?

 

Jule lui offre un regard intrigué. Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ? Les questions fusent mais sa mémoire ne lui est pas rendue pour autant. Et ça le frustre de ne rien savoir.

 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

 

Son petit-ami baisse les yeux doucement mais l'allemand lui relève le visage pour être sûr d'avoir l'histoire en entière.

 

— Bon, hier, tu étais dans un état pas possible.

 

— Je m'en doute.

 

— T'as commencé à te chauffer avec Kylian.

 

— Quoi ?

 

Il a du mal à croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Kylian ? Leur Kylian ? Enfin, il est sympa, c'est leur coéquipier. Mais il n'a jamais pensé à lui de quelconque manière qu'il soit. Juste, il a Kim. C'est largement suffisant ; il l'aime.

 

— Je n'en étais pas très ravi. Ney et moi on vous rapidement séparés. Mais bon, après tu m'as sauté dessus et, avant que tu me déshabilles devant tout le monde, je t'ai amené dans une chambre.

 

Une rougeur traverse ses joues. Non, il a pas fait ça ? Il se morfond rapidement.

 

— Oh, je ... Mais pourquoi tu t'es excusé ?

 

— Eh bien, la jalousie ne m'avait pas encore quittée. Alors, j'ai peut-être été un peu violent avec toi.

 

— Au lit ? Tu t'excuses pour du sexe dont je ne me souviens même pas ?

 

— Euh oui ? J'ai eu peur de t'avoir blessé.

 

Julian ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Presnel est vraiment mignon. Il se permet de l'embrasser avant d'enfin éteindre le jet d'eau. Alors qu'ils se rhabillent, il a le geste de passer sa main dans le dos du français, de bas en haut. De là, ce geste est déclencheur de flashs de tout ce qu'il a pu oublier. Oups.

 

 

 

 

_Il fait du collé-serré avec Kylian. Un rire leur échappe. Ils sont partis très loin, aucune conscience de ce qu'ils sont en train de faire. Alors, une main le tire en arrière et il fait face au regard furieux de Pres. Mais encore une fois dans les vapes, il ne fait que rire face à la situation._

 

_— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mein Liebe ? Tu es fâché ?_

 

_— Julian ..._

 

_— Je peux peut-être arranger ça._

 

_Il passe sa main sous le t-shirt de son petit-ami et la fait remonter le long de son dos. Son autre main tente d'aller lui enlever ce bout de tissu dérangeant. Presko, gêné, grogne avant de l'entraîner plutôt dans la chambre._

 

_Il a la conscience de ce qu'ils ont fait sous la douche, car Kim a essayé de lui faire regagner un semblant de lucidité, et sur le lit, de ses mains qui ont marqué, creusé, ses hanches douloureusement et de murmures : "Tu es mien, tu es mien"._

 

 

 

 

— Est-ce que ça va Babe ? Tu sembles un peu rouge.

 

— Je ... oh.

 

— Est-ce que tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ?

 

— De tout.

 

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Presnel de baisser les yeux et d'esquisser une mine coupable, tout triste.

 

— Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

 

Julian soupire, prend le visage de celui qu'il aime entre ses mains.

 

— Bien sûr que non. Encore une fois, pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

 

— J'ai l'impression d'avoir profité de toi.

 

Agacé, il tique. Puis il plaque ses lèvres avec force contre celle de l'homme qui lui fait face. L'exclamation surprise de Pres est étouffée lorsqu'il entremêle sa langue à la sienne, langoureusement. Quand ils se séparent, ils sont tous les deux à bout de souffle.

 

— Est-ce que ça te suffit comme réponse Liebe ?

 

Presko acquiesce doucement, ils finissent de se changer avant que ce dernier ne le prenne par la main et l'entraîne avec lui vers le salon.

 

— Attends, Pres. Et les autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ?

 

— Je te l'ai déjà, Ju. Si tu as peur des autres, alors regardes-moi. Concentres-toi sur moi jusqu'à tout oublier. Ensemble on peut le faire. Et puis ... vu comment t'as agi hier, si c'est pas évident pour eux c'est qu'ils étaient soit super bourrés soit aveugles.

 

Leurs regards s'accrochent une dernière fois avant qu'ils ne rejoignent leurs coéquipiers restés ici. Ceux-ci ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à eux. Pour être honnête, la plupart semblent encore défoncés.

 

Juste, quelque chose dans un coin de la pièce attire son attention. Thilo et Kevin parlementent encore. Combien de temps Kevin va rester ? Est-ce que tout va s'arranger pour Adrien et eux ? Et de quelle façon ?

 

L'amour existe pour ces trois personnes alors que vont-elles choisir ? Il soupire parce que ça ne le concerne pas mais ce sont tous ses amis. Il se sent vraiment impuissant. Cela le fait presque enragé. Externe.

 

— Oh, les gars ! Vous êtes réveillés.

 

C'est Kylian qui leur fait face cette fois. Il offre un sourire conciliant à son encontre. Pendant un instant, Jule pense que la soirée d'hier s'est totalement effacée. Avant de voir les suçons qui bordent le cou du plus jeune. Il en a aussi d'ailleurs. Une belle rangée de tâches qui parsèment son torse que Kim a pris un malin plaisir à faire, à le marquer sien.

 

— Liebe ? Est-ce que tu as déjà parlé de ton projet à Kylian ?

 

— Bah je pensais que c'était tôt quand même.

 

— Vous parlez de quoi ?

 

Le couple échange un regard. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? C'est Presnel qui finalement hausse les épaules, décidant de prendre la parole.

 

— Un projet qu'on aimerait réaliser.

 

— Hum ? Les questionne Neymar qui vient de les rejoindre et a enroulé ses bras autour de la taille de Ky.

 

— Ouais ouais. Bon, écoutez ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fait, pour que ce soit un bon plan et tout, il faut que j'implique plusieurs footballeurs mais je sais pas qui prendre ! :D


	26. XXVI. Présentation

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

— Alors vous suggérez un coming-out mondial ? Mmh ...

 

Presnel observe le visage de Neymar et de Kylian se tordre en plusieurs expressions, pris de doute. Il peut le comprendre. Son idée est plutôt folle. C'est pour ça que c'est une bonne chose ! Personne ne s'y attend, plus l'effet de surprise est grand plus il y a de chance que ça passe crème.

 

— Enfin, vous pouvez prendre votre temps pour y réfléchir. Après tout, je ne crois pas que cela se fasse maintenant. Il faudrait rallier des gens à notre cause.

— Il vous faut combien de personnes ?

— Aucune idée. Mais pour que ce soit mondial, il faut plus que quatre personnes. On pourrait piocher dans nos coéquipiers mais connaissez-vous beaucoup de gens comme nous parmi eux ?

 

L'analyse de Pres fait mouche parce que personne ne peut vraiment la contredire. C'est normal, il a eu longuement le temps d'y réfléchir. Seul. Il a regardé la situation sous tous les angles, rêvant d'abord de pouvoir être avec Julian. Maintenant il l'est mais cette solution ne s'est pas encore révélée réalisable pour le moment.

 

— Ne sois pas défaitiste Liebe. On va y arriver, lui susurre doucement à l'oreille son allemand.

 

Le silence retombe sur leur groupe. Juste le bruit des notifications du téléphone de Presko qui continuent à s'accumuler. Il devrait regarder qui c'est mais ce n'est pas franchement le temps de le faire.

Alors que chacun semble en pleine constatation des aspects du problème, le plus jeune d'entre eux se relève soudainement, ses yeux brillants d'une drôle de lueur.

 

— Ouais mais, hypothétiquement.

— Tu connaissais ce mot-là toi ?

 

Ky ne prend même pas la peine de relever cette remarque mesquine de la part de Kim et se contente de lui lancer un regard noir.

 

— Donc, j'ai dit, hypothétiquement, combien de personnes tu penses qu'il suffirait ?

— Dur à dire ? Au minimum une dizaine, je pense.

— On est quatre. Cela fait juste six personnes à trouver, ça va, s'exclame Mbappé en souriant.

— Tu as quelque chose derrière la tête amor ?

 

Mais ce dernier se contente d'hausser les épaules en gardant son sourire mystérieux. Presnel laisse l'étincelle de joie se diffuser dans sa poitrine face à ces alliés précieux. Maintenant, il est clair qu'ils sont avec eux dans le projet.

Au final, il est quinze heures quand le couple Draxembe quitte la maison de Neymar et Kylian. Beaucoup de choses se sont encore déroulées cette nuit, aussi Julian est surpris quand il se rend compte qu'ils ne rentrent pas chez eux.

 

— On va où, Liebe ?

— Bah, chez ma mère.

 

Puis, quand il note la crispation de Ju, il rajoute, avec inquiétude et concerne.

 

— C'est trop tôt ? On peut toujours faire demi-tour Babe.

— Non, mais je savais pas que tu voudrais me présenter aussi tôt.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je ne sais pas. Sûrement quelque chose d'idiot, de la peur.

 

Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Pres qui caresse distraitement la joue de son petit-ami, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route. Ils ne mettent pas trop de temps à arriver mais l'allemand est nerveux, il peut le sentir. Pour le rassurer, il lui prend la main avant de franchir la porte.

Sa mère les accueille avec un sourire doux sur le visage. Elle embrasse rapidement son fils puis s'arrête devant Jule.

 

— Tu dois être Julian ? Mon fils m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Allez, installez-vous.

 

Drax jette un regard curieux à son meilleur ami mais ce dernier ne le regarde pas. Leurs mains se démêlent.

 

— Mais avant tout, on doit parler de Sarah, Presnel.

 

À ce moment, une expression fugace franchit le visage Presko. Il essaye de le faire paraître le moins possible mais il est agacé. Sa génitrice lui avait promis de ne pas en parler.

 

— Non, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ?

— Ce n'est pas ça que je te reproche Presnel. Tu le sais bien.

 

Il décide de se taire. Son regard trouve celui de sa mère qui est à la fois empli de tendresse et de douleur. Quelque chose, des non-dits, flottent dans la pièce. Julian se lève déjà avec l'ambition d'aller attendre à côté, un sentiment d'inconfort se hissant en lui. Mais Presnel le garde près de lui, il en a besoin.

 

— Ce que je te reproche c'est d'être resté aussi longtemps avec elle. Tu n'étais pas heureux, tu ne l'aimais pas mais tu lui as quand même fait un enfant. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'était difficile pour moi de te voir vivre comme ça. Tu faisais semblant.

— J'ai été heureux, murmure Pres, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

— Je savais que la situation allait finir comme ça. Je préférais que Sarah ait votre fils parce que j'avais peur qu'il te rappelle cette époque où tu n'étais jamais sincère. J'ai eu tort, je ne savais pas qu'elle agirait de cette manière.

 

Quand sa maman éclate en sanglots, visage dans ses mains, Pres n'hésite pas avant de venir la serrer dans ses bras. C'est de sa faute, il le sait. En restant trop longtemps avec Sarah, il lui a fait du mal de bien des manières. Elle l'a su qu'il ne l'aimait pas, elle l'a compris. Elle n'est rien de plus qu'une femme blessée.

 

— Ne t'en fais pas. On va trouver un moyen d'arranger ça.

 

Finalement, sa mère se recule. Elle prend un instant pour observer Ju. Presko lui même contemple l'allemand, celui qui fait son bonheur au quotidien. Cela ne prend que quelques secondes pour que la seule femme de la pièce se retourne vers son fils.

 

— C'est bien, tu l'as finalement trouvé. Quelqu'un que tu aimes et qui t'aime. Bienvenu à toi, Julian, dans la famille.

— M-Merci madame.

— Revenez quand vous voulez, les garçons. La prochaine fois, venez pour dîner plutôt, je ferais ma spécialité.

 

Kim hoche la tête, embrasse tendrement la joue de sa mère avant de se lever et de sortir de l'appartement, son petit-ami sur les talons. Une fois dans la rue, il soupire, le cœur lourd d'émotions. Jule, pour le conforter, se saisit de sa main et l'embrasse doucement.

 

— Je suis irresponsable, Ju. J'ai causé ma propre situation. Tout ça à cause de mon égoïsme.

— Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ton propre égoïsme que tu m'as moi ? Ne te blâme pas trop, Pres. On affrontera tout ensemble, okay ?

— Ouais je ... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

— C'est justement pour ça que je ne peux pas t'abandonner !

 

Drax lui prend la main et l'entraîne à sa suite. Il le dirige, le laissant se remettre de ses émotions. Dans la voiture qui les ramène chez eux, Presnel regarde encore une fois son Babe, une boule dans la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter un tel ange ? Vraiment, il a l'impression que si Julian le quittait, il en mourrait.

Ensuite, ils entrent dans son appartement. Les seules lumières qui les éclairent sont celles de la lune et de la ville. Ils ne prennent pas le temps d'allumer celles de leur appartement. Leurs bouches se trouvent. C'est repartit pour une douce nuit, l'un à côté de l'autre.

Et, tombé au sol, le téléphone de Pres qui continue de vibrer de notifications instagram de la par de son coéquipier français, Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quelques explications apportées au comportement de la mère de Presnel et de Sarah ainsi que la venue du Neybappé dans le plan "coming-out". Puis, comme vous m'avez donné votre accord, vous pouvez pressentir l'arrivée de Paul et Antoine ..
> 
> Aussi, une question. Dans l'éventuel hypothèse où Kevin ou Thilo ne finirait pas avec Adrien, avec qui imaginez-vous en couple Thilo ? Avec qui imaginez-vous en couple Kevin ?


	27. XXVII. Vingt-cinq

**Julian Draxler**

 

Quand Julian se réveille, il est encore dans les bras de Presnel. Il essaye de se dégager doucement mais cela suffit pour réveiller son compagnon qui s'empresse de le saluer par un baiser.

 

— Bonjour, Babe.

— Oui, à toi aussi.

 

Il ne peut s'empêcher de rire quand Pres se roule sur le côté pour chercher son téléphone. Ju se lève, un frisson lui parcoure le corps quand il entre en contact avec le froid de l'air. Il est entièrement nu. Il retrouve finalement son boxer en même temps que le phone de son petit-ami. Ce dernier râle d'ailleurs quand il remet son sous-vêtement.

 

— Mais j'aimais bien la vue moi.

— Tu ferais mieux de t'habiller aussi, Liebe. On a entraînement cet aprèm. 

 

Jule allume le mobile, trouvant beaucoup, beaucoup de notifications. Il déglutit cependant quand il sent Presko se coller à lui dans son plus simple appareil et ses bras passer autour de son cou.

 

— Oups, je sens que quelqu'un a besoin de moi.

— Cela pourrait être important non ?

— Mais il y a quelque chose de plus intéressant ici...

 

Cette fois, c'est les mains du français qui viennent étirer l'élastique de son boxer avant de se poser sur ses fesses. Kim pose son visage dans son cou et commence à y déposer des baisers.

 

— Presnel Kimpembe ! Arrête immédiatement. Pas de sexe maintenant, on en a déjà eu hier. Je veux faire une séance correcte moi.

— Avec toi, je veux bien faire l'amour tous les jours.

— Mais c'est pas toi qui a du mal à marcher après !

 

Ce à quoi il ne s'est pas attendu c'est qu'après avoir entendu ses mots son petit-ami se mette à genoux devant lui et baisse son sous-vêtement, le prenant directement en bouche. Ses jambes faiblissent alors que Presnel lui jette un regard brûlant, sa langue glissant sur lui sensuellement.

 

— Pres, tu ... ah ... n'es pas possible.

 

Aucune réponse de son compagnon, bien trop occupé à sa tâche, juste un autre regard plein d'arrogance et de fierté de lui tirer des gémissements si érotiques. Quand il vient, il observe du coin de l'oeil Pres avaler toute sa semence et sent sa poitrine se contracter.

 

— Babe ?

— Tu es sérieusement ... Argh ! Je vais prendre une douche.

— Je peux venir ?

— Non !

 

Quand Drax est sous l'eau brûlante, il sent ses joues se réchauffer à l'idée de ce qu'il vient de se passer il y a quelques minutes. Il soupire longuement, essayant de se défaire de ce trop-plein d'émotions. Quand il revient dans la chambre, habillé cette fois, son coéquipier n'est plus là. 

Il le retrouve quelques mètres plus loin, dans la cuisine, et, enfin, il a enfilé un jogging mais est toujours torse nu sous le tablier qu'il a mis. Une bonne odeur émane de la poêle qu'il tient dans ses mains et quand l'allemand tourne la tête il remarque avec bonheur des crêpes.

 

— J'ai presque fini, déclare Presko bien qu'il ne se retourne pas, est-ce que tu peux mettre la table ?

 

Avec un sourire, Julian s'exécute et pose deux assiettes, couteaux, cuillères, nutella, sucre et chantilly. Quelques minutes plus tard, le français apporte une assiette fumante et ils commencent à déjeuner dans la bonne humeur.

 

— Au fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ton coéquipier ?

— Vois par toi-même, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre.

 

Kim lui passe son téléphone et Ju le déverrouille rapidement, ayant son empreinte dessus. Il va ensuite sur Instagram où les notifications ont enfin cessé d'arriver.

 

 

 **paulpogba**  : Salut, gars !

 **paulpogba**  : J'ai entendu dire que t'étais avec Julian, c'est vrai ?

 **paulpogba**  : Ecoute, Pres, j'ai besoin de toi.

 **paulpogba** : Vraiment.

 **paulpogba**  : J'enchaîne les erreurs.

 **paulpogba**  : Je sais plus à qui parler.

 **paulpogba**  : Ou plutôt à qui me confier.

 **paulpogba** : Je suis en train de tout remettre en question et peut-être de tout foutre en l'air.

 **paulpogba**  : Est-ce que tu peux m'aider ?

 **paulpogba**  : Presnel ?

 

 

C'est du désespoir à l'état pur qui semble s'échapper de ces messages. En les lisant un par un, il comprend alors pourquoi son petit-ami a tant de mal à choisir quoi répondre. Toute cette histoire a l'air grave. L'est-elle ?

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— Est-ce que tu veux l'aider ? 

— Oui, enfin ... ça dépend de quoi ! rit doucement Presnel, l'air un peu dépassé. S'il m'avoue qu'il a commis un meurtre, ça me donnera bof envie.

— Tu sais que ça ne doit pas être ça. Soyons simple.

 

Il se déplace à côté de son compagnon pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il fait et commence à taper une réponse.

 

 

 **kimpembe3**  : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 

 

Malgré le fait que plusieurs heures (une nuit en fait) se soit écoulée depuis le dernier message, Paul se connecte immédiatement après que la réponse ait été envoyée.

 

 

 **paulpogba**  : J'aime quelqu'un.

 **kimpembe3** : Oui, d'accord. Mais du coup c'est quoi le problème ?

 

 

Cette fois, c'est Pres qui a pris le phone et qui a tapé. Devant cette phrase, Jule lui donne un coup de coude, exaspéré.

 

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il est marié et vient d'avoir un fils ?

— Oui mais ... Non laisse tomber, voyons la suite.

 

Il jette un regard intrigué à son meilleur ami mais ce dernier s'est reconcentré sur les nouveaux textes arrivants. Ils ont déjà parlé de Paul et de ... Antoine s'il se souvient bien ? 

 

 

 **paulpogba** : Je viens d'avoir un fils. Je suis marié à une femme incroyable, parfaite. Je suis censé être heureux. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Et c'est en train de tout gâcher. Maria sent que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, j'ai même du mal à le cacher à ma famille. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je voudrais juste que ces sentiments disparaissent. C'est en train de gâcher ma vie ...

 

 

Okay. Drax veut soupirer mais il ne sait pas si ce serait quelque chose à faire au vu de la situation. Tomber amoureux, bien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent dire ? En fait, si. Une réponse lui vient mais devrait-il la donner ? Est-ce que le coéquipier de Presnel attend d'être rassuré ou poussé ?

Peut-être que l'allemand est plus apte à le comprendre comme ils ont le même âge et il a failli se marier. Et si Lena était tombée enceinte ? Est-ce qu'il aurait quand même cédé à ses choix, à ses désirs ? Il a envie d'être le plus sincère possible.

 

 

 **kimpembe3**  : Tu sais, tu as 25 ans. Tu n'es pas en train de gâcher ta vie. Tu as bâti des choses c'est vrai. Mais il n'est pas encore trop tôt pour t'en défaire. Avec dix ans de plus ce le serait. Tu es jeune, fais tes choix n'aie pas de regrets. Je ne veux pas te pousser à quitter ta femme, ton fils, je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. 

 **paulpogba**  : Merci.

 

 

— Babe ? 

— Ça te dirait d'aller chercher mes affaires maintenant ?

— Laisse-moi m'habiller et on y va.

 

Sous le regard plein de tendresse de Julian, Presnel enlève son tablier et se dirige vers la chambre. Juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte, il se fait interpeller. Les lèvres de Ju trouvent les siennes rapidement.

 

— Je t'aime.

— Moi aussi, Jule.

 

Ils échangent un dernier regard avant que le français ne parte se changer. Une douce chaleur a envahi la poitrine de Drax. Quelque chose de joyeux. Peut-être que cette situation lui a évoqué la leur.

Mais, peu importe les événements, ils ne font que lui rappeler à quel point il aime Pres et est heureux d'avoir pris cette décision qui a changé sa vie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le voici, le voilà, Paul et Antoine avec une situation des plus épineuses ! Et une situation toujours plus avancée dans le Draxembe avec l'emménagement définitif de Julian avec Presnel...


	28. XXVIII. Visite

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

Revenus de l'entraînement, le couple s'attelle à une tâche bien difficile : défaire les cartons !

 

— Voilà le dernier carton !

— Liebe, tu sais où sont les ciseaux ? J'arrive pas à découper le scotch.

— Tiens.

 

Presnel rit légèrement en relevant la tête et voyant Julian se débattre avec un carton sur lequel est marqué au feutre noir « CHAMBRE ». Les ciseaux donnés, ils déballent le tas d'affaires répartis dans trois cartons en tout (sans compter les chaussures).

 

— Mais, Jule, c'est pas mon sweat ça ?

— Oups. Mais bon c'est pas grave, maintenant on aura le même dressing donc tes affaires te reviendront d'une manière ou d'une autre.

— « Mes affaires » ? Tu m'as volé combien de vêtements ?

 

Effectivement, dans les tas suivants, il retrouve plusieurs hauts et même jogging qu'il avait pensé perdus. Il sourit, son exaspération s'est changée pour de la tendresse. Quand il regarde de nouveaux Ju, ce dernier s'est figé, le regard dans le vide.

 

— Ça va Juju ?

— Je dois aller voir mes parents. Ils sont de retour sur Paris.

— De retour ? Tu n'aurais pas dû aller en Allemagne ?

— J'ai refusé. Je voulais ... rester. La dernière confrontation ne m'a pas laissé un bon souvenir, je suppose. Je suis mieux ici avec toi.

 

Il y a un silence durant lequel Pres s'approche de son petit-ami et pose une main douce sur son épaule. L'inquiétude pour lui est de mise. Ils ont provoqué une série d'événements ensemble après tout. Ils doivent tout affronter à deux.

 

— Tu veux que je vienne ?

— Cela ne te dérange pas ?

— Bah Jule, tu es venu voir ma mère alors je peux bien t'accompagner.

— D'accord, merci.

 

Il sourit et ils continuent à tout déballer. Une heure après, ils ont fini et Jule a décidé de cuisiner pour eux. Ils n'ont pas instauré de règles ou quoique ce soit, est-ce qu'ils en auront besoin ? Pas sûr. Ils ont déjà apprivoisé la vie à deux.

Après un repas rapide, ils s'échouent sur le canapé, le bras de Presko trouvant comme à son habitude les épaules de son compagnon. À sa surprise, ce dernier se blottit un peu plus contre lui et enfouit son visage dans son torse.

 

— Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

— Mmh. Juste fatigué.

 

Kim sent bien que ce n'est pas tout. Que lui cache Drax ? Est-ce que ça un rapport avec ses parents ? Pourquoi il ne veut rien lui dire. Il ne veut pas le forcer mais quand même.

 

— On part dans combien de temps ?

— Une heure.

 

Alors que les yeux de Presnel se rive sur la télé où une émission quelconque passe, Julian se redresse légèrement, le forçant à lui faire attention de nouveau. Les yeux de son coéquipier sont larmoyants, cette vue lui fend le cœur, aussi il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il lui demande d'une voix saccadée.

 

— Dis, Presnel, tu m'aimes ?

 

Est-ce que c'est le fait qu'il lui pose cette question ou plutôt qu'il l'appelle par son prénom qui le font se sentir mal ? Impossible de savoir.

 

— Bien sûr, Ju. Je t'aime et tu le sais très bien.

— Est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours peu importe ce que je fais, dis ou deviens ?

 

Leurs regards se croisent en une fraction de secondes et il n'a même pas besoin de réfléchir pour trouver la réponse.

 

— Oui. Je resterai à tes côtés. Je sais ... qu'on va devoir traverser encore bien des choses toi et moi. Il faut qu'on soit forts. On va y arriver ensemble, d'accord ?

 

Ju semble se détendre, comme soulagé d'un poids, et les quelques larmes qui se sont formées dans ses yeux s'écoulent. Pres les essuie rapidement, cherchant sur son visage une raison de ces questions, de cette confiance en soi si abîmée. Mais il ne trouve rien.

Et il le serre contre lui, laissant ce mauvais sentiment s'évaporer en même temps qu'il trouve le sommeil.  
  
  


 

— ...ebe ! Liebe !

 

Quand il se réveille, il fait directement face au visage plein de tendresse de son Babe penché sur lui. Rien de mieux comme réveil ; la vision de l'être aimé.

 

— Oui, Jule ?

— Il est l'heure d'aller voir mes parents. Lève-toi doucement, je t'ai fait du café.

 

Presko avale la tasse qui lui est tendue et quand il jette un coup d'œil à Jule, il le trouve droit, fier, comme d'habitude. Toute trace de la scène de tout à l'heure s'est effacée, presque comme si cela n'a été qu'un rêve. Mais cela ne l'est pas, il le sait.

Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, il peut se rappeler de la mine brisée de son petit-ami et des larmes qu'il a essuyées, des questions auxquelles il a répondu.

Le trajet en voiture se déroule dans une bonne ambiance, il a ressorti sa musique. Cependant un détail ne lui échappe pas, son allemand est crispé et nerveux. Cela se ressent au minimum. Il ne peut pas passer à côté car il a constamment les yeux qui le trouvent.

Ils s'arrêtent devant une petite maison simple. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre dès qu'ils descendent de la voiture. Une dame à l'air chaleureux se tient au seuil de la porte et, quand Drax l'aperçoit, il se rue dans ses bras. Kim le suit et, en se rapprochant, il reconnaît la mère de son compagnon pour l'avoir vue à l'hôpital.

 

— Tu dois être Presnel, c'est ça ? Entrez. Julian, s'il te plaît, essaie de bien t'entendre avec ton père.

 

Ils la suivent jusque dans le salon. La tension semble devenir immédiate et Presnel se sent presque comme s'il peut étouffer et agoniser. Le père de Julian les toise plutôt durement.

 

— Alors maintenant tu te ramènes avec lui ? Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir où j'ai échoué. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as déçu. Je t'avais inculqué des valeurs pourtant. Regarde ce que tu es devenu.

 

Pres met quelques secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi l'homme qui leur fait face parle français. Croiser son regard suffit pour passer un message clair. Il veut qu'il entende et voit tout ce qu'il dit, le voir humilier son fils. Et Ju qui subit tout sans rien dire, la mâchoire serrée, le visage livide et les jointures blanches de ses poings.

 

— Tu as fini ? Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir, lâche Jule froidement avant de sortir immédiatement de la pièce.

 

Il veut le suivre mais quelque chose, une sorte de colère, l'empêche de le faire directement. Juste avant de lui emboîter le pas, il se retourne vers le paternel qui n'a pas bougé de son fauteuil et n'a même pas détourné la tête.

 

— Une personne n'est jamais défini par ce qu'elle aime. Vous devriez être fier qu'il veuille s'assumer comme il est, ne pas se cacher lâchement dans un mariage qui au final ne l'aurait jamais rendu heureux. Julian mérite bien mieux qu'un père comme vous.

 

En sortant du salon, il tombe sur la mère de son petit-ami qui tient une tarte aux pommes dans un joli plat. En le voyant, elle esquisse un sourire triste.

 

— Je suppose que vous ne restez pas.

— Désolé. Je pense que c'est trop pour Ju, il est déjà sorti.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Son père est ... vraiment têtu. Quand il a un avis sur quelque chose, il démord difficilement. Ça va lui passer mais il faut du temps. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, Presnel.

— Moi aussi, madame.

 

Il la salue poliment avant de regagner l'extérieur. Maintenant, il comprend. Il comprend l'attitude de son coéquipier. Quand il retrouve ce dernier, assis sur la clôture de l'extérieur, il le prend directement dans ses bras. Ce dernier renifle doucement avant de laisser aller quelques sanglots qu'il a dû refréner.

 

— C'est dur. J'essaie vraiment de ne pas m'en soucier mais ça fait si mal ! Comment peut-il dire ça ? Je ne comprends pas

— Je suis là, Ju. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je m'en fous de ce que pense les autres parce que je ne veux pas que ça nous affecte. Quand tu as mal, j'ai mal aussi. Tout va s'arranger.

 

Drax accepte l'étreinte et s'agrippe douloureusement à Kim qui le tient fermement. Ils restent comme ça jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent. Les yeux de son petit-ami sont encore rouges, il lui caresse la joue avec amour.

 

— Julian et Presnel ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

 

Quand ils se retournent, ils font face à Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le retour de Lena et un petit aperçu des parents de Julian ! Draxembe dans un même appart plus forts que jamais ...
> 
> Au fait, je suis en Angleterre la semaine prochaine alors mon risque pourrait être perturbé. Je n'en suis pas sûre mais je préfère vous avertir au cas où.


	29. XXIX. Choc ?

**Julian** **Draxler**

 

Lena semble réellement surprise de les voir pourtant ce serait plutôt le contraire non ? Elle n'est pas reliée aux parents de Julian après tout. Il n'a pas pensé qu'elle aurait gardé contact avec ses géniteurs. Ils sont amis d'enfance certes mais lui n'a pas recontacté les siens.

 

Il se relève, se dégageant légèrement des bras de Presnel. Il essaye d'essuyer un peu ses yeux mais il sait que cela ne changera rien à sa mine. Il ne regrette pourtant pas d'avoir pleurer dans les bras si réconfortants de son petit-ami. C'est une fois de plus une preuve qu'ils sont là l'un pour l'autre.

 

— Je suis venu les voir. E-Et toi ? Tu n'es pas en Allemagne ?

 

— Il me restait quelques détails à régler, rien de grave ne t'en fais pas. Mais sinon, comment ça s'est passé ?

 

— Mal. Tu as bien vu la scène qu'a fait mon père la dernière fois. C'était la même sauf que c'était devant Pres.

 

D'ailleurs en parlant de ce dernier, il a les yeux rivés sur son téléphone et ne semble pas vraiment leur prêter attention. Son bras enroulé autour de sa taille témoigne encore de sa présence. Ju ne lui en veut pas vraiment, ils conversent en allemand après tout.

 

— Oh, Julian ... je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses, d'accord ? Pendant ce temps, rentrez chez vous. Je pense que vous avez mérité un peu de repos. Prends bien soin de ton homme !

 

— Lena !

 

Elle lui offre un dernier sourire avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la maison. Quand Jule se penche pour finalement observer ce que fait Presko sur son téléphone, ce dernier est sur google traduction. Un petit rire lui échappe.

 

— Quoi ? Comment tu veux que je comprenne ce que vous dîtes sinon ?

 

— Je peux toujours te donner des cours, mein Liebe.

 

Le français ne lui offre aucune réponse et peu après ils montent dans leur voiture pour rentrer chez eux.

 

— J'adorerai, déclare finalement ce dernier, brisant le silence confortable qui s'est installé. Mais je ne suis pas très bon élève tu sais ?

 

— Je pense que j'aurais assez de patience pour toi.

 

— Ah bon ? Combien de temps es-tu prêt à m'enseigner ?

 

— Toute ma vie s'il le faut. Après tout, ce serait bien que tu visites un peu l'Allemagne avec moi quand on sera mariés. C'est un beau pays je te le promets.

 

Après un moment, surpris par le silence de son compagnon, il se tourne pour le regarder. Il le trouve les yeux rivés sur la route mais il peut sentir sa gêne. Il ne peut pas voir s'il rougit ou non mais il peut le deviner.

 

— Bordel, Ju. Ces phrases que tu sors ... Tu es trop mignon. Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'on se fasse enfin des projets tous les deux. C'est que le début.

 

— Et après c'est moi qui sort des phrases guimauves ?

 

— C'est toi qui me fait cet effet-là apparemment.

 

— Facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres. Je peux dire la même chose.

 

Il ne peut empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un grand sourire. Ces moments sont définitivement incroyables. Il aime être avec Kim. Chaque jour il lui redécouvre des aspects qui ne lui donnent que des raisons de l'aimer plus. Sa réflexion est interrompue par le téléphone de son petit-ami qui vibre encore.

 

— Est-ce que tu peux vérifier les messages, Babe ?

 

 

 

 

 **paulpogba** : Putain j'ai fait une connerie.

 

 

 

 

— Une connerie comment ? Plus grosse que lui ? Quel genre ?

 

— Attends, ne sois pas si impatient, je demande.

 

 

 

 

 **kimpembe3** : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 

 **paulpogba** : Je suis allé à Madrid. J'y suis toujours techniquement. Mon avion retour est demain. J'ai été parler à Anto. Bien sûr, il était désemparé. Il m'a dit que j'étais juste confus, que je l'aimais pas. J'entends encore sa voix me dire que j'étais son meilleur ami. Sous le coup de la colère, je l'ai embrassé. Quand on s'est séparés, il m'a lancé un regard comme j'en avais jamais vu. Il me déteste maintenant c'est sûr.

 

 

 

 

Au fur à mesure qu'il lit le message à voix haute, il observe les sourcils de Presnel se hausser dubitativement. Il ne connaît pas vraiment les coéquipiers français, juste leurs statuts, alors que penser de la situation ?

 

— Il aurait pas dû faire ça, pousser Antoine. S'il l'avait laissé réfléchir un peu plus longtemps. Tu peux lui demander ce qu'il a fait après le baiser ?

 

 

 

 

 **kimpembe3** : Tu as fait quoi après l'avoir embrassé ?

 

 **paulpogba** : Je me suis barré. Au vu du regard qu'il m'a lancé, j'ai compris qu'il valait mieux que je me casse. C'est pour ça que j'ai écourté mon séjour.

 

 **paulpogba** : Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ? Maintenant je vais avoir perdu mon meilleur ami.

 

 **paulpogba** : Tu crois que c'est trop tard ?

 

 

 

 

— J'ai une question pour toi, Liebe ? Pourquoi il est venu te demander conseil ?

 

Pres soupire avant de s'arrêter. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarque qu'ils sont en fait arrivés. Avec la conversation, il n'a même pas vu le trajet défiler.

 

— Je suppose que c'est parce que je suis en couple avec toi ? En plus, on est de bons amis et je l'ai déjà écouté me parler de ses problèmes. Puis je suppose qu'il voulait quelqu'un qui l'avait déjà chambré avec cette relation avec Antoine mais qui l'écouterait sans se moquer.

 

Julian hoche la tête, comprenant plutôt bien ce genre de relations qu'il entretient lui-même avec certains de ses coéquipiers, et file son phone à son propriétaire qui tape une rapide réponse.

 

 

 

 

 **kimpembe3** : Laisse-lui du temps et de l'espace. Il n'est pas idiot. Vous avez toujours été en accord sur vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Il comprendra.

 

 **paulpogba** : J'espère que tu as raison.

 

 

 

 

Ils ont le temps de rentrer, de se débarrasser de leurs manteaux et chaussures, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, l'un à côté de l'autre. Cette fois, il peut sentir qu'il va être passé en interrogatoire mais il l'a mérité. Un minimum.

 

— Juju, est-ce que quelque chose du même genre s'est passé avec ton père la dernière fois que tu as vu tes parents ?

 

Il hésite un instant avant de croiser le regard de Presko qui le dissuade de mentir. Il hoche la tête doucement.

 

— Mais tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

 

— Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Je pensais que ça s'arrangerait, vraiment.

 

— Ju. On est un couple pas vrai ?

 

Est-ce une question piège ? Parce que la réponse est si évidente qu'elle ne mérite presque pas d'être formulée. Mais dans cette rhétorique, il sent une légère inquiétude et déception. La culpabilité ne met pas longtemps à l'envahir.

 

— Oui. Evidemment. Ecoute, je ... je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler. Excuse-moi, j'ai juste-

 

— Calme toi, Babe. Je ne veux pas d'excuses ou que tu te sentes mal à cause de ça. Je ne suis pas fâché ou quoique ce soit. Je veux juste que tu saches que je tiens à toi, okay ? Je suis prêt à t'écouter n'importe quand, qu'on partage la douleur en deux. Tu n'en es pas obligé. Souviens-toi juste que je suis là pour toi.

 

Le speech est long mais il fait battre son cœur. Toujours les bons mots pour l'émouvoir, ce n'est pas possible. Mais quand il relève les yeux vers Kim, ce dernier n'a en fait pas tellement fini de parler.

 

— Et parce qu'on continue à partager nos vies, nos difficultés. Parce que je ne suis heureux que quand je suis avec toi et l'inverse est vrai. Et parce que tu m'as donné ton accord ...

 

Sous le choc de Julian, Presnel se met à genoux, lui tendant un écrin blanc dans lequel repose une jolie bague simple en or.

 

— ... Épouse-moi ?

 

Les larmes de joie coulent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouuiiii ! Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait, je peux mourir sans regrets ... Non, on va attendre le mariage pour ça quand même. Prochain chapitre, on passe sur un PDV qu'on a encore jamais vu, des idées sur qui ça peut être ?


	30. XXX. Amer

**Paul** **Pogba**

 

Madrid est une jolie ville. C'est la réflexion que Paul se fait alors qu'il observe une énième fois le décor au travers la baie vitrée de sa chambre. Cette constatation ne change rien au fait que sa venue ici soit une erreur. Ahaha.

 

D'autres pensées lui viennent en tête. Dire que Maria, sa jolie et tendre Maria, a accepté qu'il vienne ici pour voir son "ami". Est-ce qu'elle se doute de quelque chose ? Ça le torture parfois des nuits entières. Il a peur de tout perdre. Mais s'il en est si effrayé que ça, alors qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ?

 

Antoine ... il aurait dû abandonner ces sentiments pour lui. Sentiments qui existent depuis si longtemps. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'explosent que maintenant ? Tout pourrait aller bien s'ils n'entachaient pas sa vie.

 

Son cœur est confus. Tout l'est chez lui en fait. Sa raison même s'est perdue. Il n'arrive même plus à garder son attention figée sur l'environnement. Son meilleur ami prend toute sa conscience, il est partout, il le regarde.

 

Il a goûté à ses lèvres quelques heures plus tôt. La scène repasse en boucle. C'a été le meilleur baiser de sa vie. Un goût d'interdit et de liberté à la fois, une sensation de bonheur intense. Mieux que tout. Mais plus le moment revient, plus les sensations se dissipent. Bientôt, ce souvenir de la rencontre de leurs bouches n'est plus qu'une brise. Impossible de tout conserver.

 

Ça fait mal. Sa gorge est pleine de sanglots. Il n'est plus un enfant pourtant, il devrait savoir abandonner une situation quand elle est perdue d'avance alors pourquoi il n'arrive pas à s'y résoudre ?

 

Les mots que lui ont donné Presnel raisonnent douloureusement à ses oreilles. Tu sais, tu as 25 ans. Tu as bâti des choses c'est vrai. Mais il n'est pas encore trop tôt pour t'en défaire. Tu es jeune, fais tes choix n'aie pas de regrets. Pourquoi est ce qu'ils lui font tellement écho ?

 

Et, au final, il veut oublier qu'il est venu. Oublier ce baiser. Oublier tout. Juste ne garder que sa vie normale et parfaite, une vie qui n'est pas troublée par le terrible sentiment d'avoir perdu Antoine peut-être pour toujours.

 

Paul se laisse retomber sur son lit. Ses yeux se ferment avec difficulté, les images tentent de disparaître. Il les range dans un coin de sa tête, un coin qu'il essayera de ne jamais plus ouvrir ou regarder. Puis, la prochaine fois qu'ils se verront, il sera comme d'habitude.

 

Leurs touches seront affectueuses, son sourire sera presque sincère et son estomac ne se contractera pas à chacune de leurs interactions. Ça passera. Ce n'est pas si difficile de faire comme avant pas vrai ? Il peut le faire, il a toujours su ignorer ces sentiments.

 

Ils ont toujours été proches depuis leur rencontre. Est-ce qu'il aurait dû agir plus tôt ? Est-ce qu'il aurait réussi à convaincre son ami de leurs sentiments mutuels ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient pu être ... heureux ?

 

Le monde est cruel autour d'eux. Il a peur d'aborder le sujet trop en public. Peut-être défendre l'homosexualité mais jamais en déclarer faire partie. Que penseraient ses coéquipiers, sa famille, la terre entière ? La peur est irrationnelle et pourtant des couples arrivent à survivre à cette épreuve. Avec lui, ça aurait été différent. Ils se seraient battus contre tous. L'éternel citation : « nous contre le reste du monde ».

 

Que du conditionnel et rien de vrai. Ses rêves sont destinés à rester morts, à ne jamais voir le jour. Il les emportera dans sa tombe. Encore une tentative de ne pas y penser gâchée. Il y revient. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire pour arrêter ?

 

Avec son meilleur ami, ils ont eu l'habitude de se parler plusieurs fois par semaine. Appels ou messages, peu importe tant qu'ils maintiennent le contact. Maintenant, il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'ils vont faire. Les soupirs s'enchaînent. Il aurait peut-être dû commander de l'alcool pour se changer les idées. Ou même un joint.

Mais il n'a pas vraiment envie de se foutre en l'air.

 

On toque à sa porte et il se redresse plutôt surpris. Il est 1h04 du matin, qui ça pourrait être à cette heure-ci ? Le service de l'hôtel, un cambrioleur ? Il se lève, pestant un peu contre la personne et finit par aller ouvrir.

 

Il n'a le temps de rien faire qu'il est tiré à l'intérieur et poussé plutôt violemment sur le lit. La porte claque dans un fracas immense. Il essaye de se débattre mais est rapidement repoussé et ses bras sont épinglés avec force au-dessus de sa tête. Avec le peu de lueur que lui fournit l'éclairage de la ville, il aperçoit une touffe châtaine.

 

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Antoine ?

 

Mais il n'obtient aucune réponse. Au contraire, l'autre lui enlève ses vêtements avec précipitation. Il y a un léger arrêt avant qu'Antoine ne presse ses lèvres sur les siennes plutôt durement. De surprise en surprise, Paul ouvre sa bouche et il en profite pour entremêler leurs langues.

 

Dire qu'il ne veut pas coucher avec son meilleur ami serait un mensonge. Il en a rêvé et ne peut croire que ce pourrait être en train de se réaliser. Mais pourquoi ? Il a bien vu le regard froid que lui a lancé son ami la dernière fois, un regard qui a semblé vouloir dire "Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir".

 

Pogba avec quelques difficultés réussit finalement à reprendre le dessus sur son coéquipier et se retrouve sur lui. Il lui saisit les poignets et fait face au visage de Griezmann et à ses yeux bleus magnifiques assombris par le désir. Il n'y a aucune trace d'alcool.

 

— Pourquoi ? Anto, tu-

 

Mais, encore une fois, le garçon qui lui fait face ne répond pas et se contente de l'embrasser avec plus de fougue que le dernier baiser échangé. Quand il se dégage, ils ont un instant à se regarder droit dans les yeux, sa seule retenue étant sa raison. Jusqu'à ce que Antoine lâche une bombe.

 

— S'il te plaît, Paul, baise-moi. J'en ai besoin.

 

C'est une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Mais, même si sa conscience lui crie de ne rien faire, il se débarrasse de ses derniers vêtements et de ceux de son meilleur ami. Il monte dans son cou où il laisse des suçons, marque le territoire. Ses mains descendent pour taquiner les tétons de son amant, lui arrachant des gémissements terribles, puis glissent le long de ses hanches jusqu'à ses fesses.

 

L'hésitation passée, il use du lubrifiant et introduit ses doigts. Les bruits que font l'autre français sonnent à ses oreilles comme une douce mélodie. Toujours plus.

 

Il entre en lui et leurs râles s'alignent alors que leurs corps bougent à l'unisson. Il est dur, pas lent et aimant comme il l'aurait voulu, mais il a trop peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, qu'un fantasme. Alors il marque, il marque. Pour être sûr de s'en souvenir. Antoine lui griffe le dos et, sous lui, lui prend le visage encore une fois pour l'embrasser. Il n'y a plus aucune hésitation, c'est la course au plaisir et à la luxure.

Il prend le sexe de son ami en main pour bouger au fil de ses mouvements. Finalement, il le fait venir avant de jouir à son tour, contre sa prostate. Il se retire, fatigué et le sommeil l'emporte vite, avec la sensation d'un baiser délicieux déposé au creux de son cou.

 

Quand Paul se réveille bien des heures plus tard, la place à ses côtés est bien vide et froide depuis longtemps. Antoine est partit sans rien laisser derrière lui si ce n'est que des marques et des draps froissés, des éléments qui disparaîtront. La déception envahit sa bouche et lui laisse un terrible goût amer.

 

Il est si idiot, si idiot d'y avoir cru. Pourquoi ? Juste l'élan d'un instant, d'une nuit, il a eu tout ce qu'il a voulu et désiré. Ça a été court, si éphémère. La solitude est trop énorme et affreuse. Il a mal à son cœur. La boule dans sa gorge ne disparaît pas. Pourquoi es-tu si cruel Antoine ? Regrets, regrets, regrets.

 

Il enfouit son visage dans les draps pour y respirer l'odeur de son meilleur ami qui est en train de s'en aller. Puis, c'est trop pour lui ; il craque et des larmes, perles salées, roulent le long de ses joues pour se fondre directement dans le tissus et disparaître. Disparaître. Il veut que tout disparaisse, lui y compris.

 

Au loin, à travers la baie vitrée, le soleil se lève et illumine la triste chambre, lui recroquevillé. Plus loin, Antoine l'aperçoit aussi, chez lui, entouré de sa famille, impassible bien qu'il ne puisse pas effacer la nuit dernière de sa tête.

 

Paul se morfond une journée de plus et à la fin, il ne va même pas prendre son avion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parce que le Draxembe avance trop bien ... Voilà un nouveau couple avec une bonne couche de drame comme je les aime !


	31. XXXI. Capitaine

**Presnel** **Kimpembe**

 

Presnel n'a le temps de rien dire que Julian s'est déjà précipité à son cou, le déséquilibrant comme il est toujours à genoux, il finit par tomber, son petit-ami sur lui.

 

— Oui, mille fois oui ! Tu es impressionnant, Pres. Je t'aime.

 

— Moi aussi Babe, plus que tout.

 

Il en profite pour prendre la main de son allemand et y faire glisser la bague. Ils s'embrassent doucement, leurs cœurs à l'unisson. Les événements s'enchaînent vite mais cela ne dérange aucun des deux.

 

— Tu as ton alliance aussi ?

 

— Oui.

 

Pres sort alors de sa bouche une petite pochette de laquelle tombe un anneau identique à celui de Ju à l'exception de sa taille.

 

— Je peux te la mettre ?

 

— Si ... si tu veux, bégaie-t-il légèrement pris au dépourvu.

 

Ainsi, avec un certain empressement et excitation, Jule fait glisser la bague à son annulaire avant d'enlacer leurs mains l'une à l'autre.

 

— Je suis vraiment heureux. Juste, est-ce qu'on va le dire aux autres ? Quand est-ce qu'on va se marier ?

 

— Calme, Juju, calme. On a du temps encore pour réfléchir.

 

— Pas tant que ça. Si Sarah arrive à monter son dossier ?

 

— Elle a fait une pause pour l'instant, vacances avec son nouveau copain. Mais sinon quand veux-tu que l'on se marie ?

 

La question fait se stopper Drax. Presko pour sa part se contente de réfléchir en silence. Quel sera le meilleur moment ? Avant ou après le coming-out ? Leur réflexion est interrompue par une personne frappant à la porte.

 

— On en parlera après, ne t'en fais pas, Babe.

 

Il a à peine déverrouillé l'entrée que Thilo débarque dans la pièce et vient s'écrouler sur le canapé, bras sur les yeux. Il s'apprête à aller le sermonner un peu car leur appartement n'est pas un moulin avant de remarquer que ce dernier pleure.

 

— T-Thilo ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'enquit immédiatement Julian, inquiet.

 

Kim finit par hausser les épaules et de ramener une boîte de mouchoirs pour leur invité surprise dont les sanglots ne semblent pas vouloir s'arrêter. Quand ce dernier a enfin fini, il attrape un kleenex pour se moucher, l'air abattu, vaincu.

 

— Désolé, j'aurais pas dû venir. Je vais repartir.

 

— Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Thil' ? Je suis ton ami. S'il te plaît, parle-moi.

 

— ...J'ai tout perdu.

 

Il y a un silence qui flotte quelques instants avant que Presnel et son petit-ami comprenne de quoi il s'agisse.

 

— Attends, par tout, tu veux dire quoi exactement ?

 

— Adrien. Putain, il est retourné avec Kevin. Je ... il m'a quitté. Il l'a choisi. J'ai plus rien à foutre dans leur vie, j'suis juste spectateur. Ma vie vient de s'effondrer.

 

— Non, tu vas rebondir. Tu vas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Allez, tout va s'arranger ...

 

— Ouais c'est facile à dire.

 

Le regard amer que leur jette Kehrer suffit à leur faire comprendre qu'il ne croit pas vraiment en leurs paroles. Mais peuvent-ils vraiment l'en blâmer ? Est-ce de la jalousie, de la douleur ou de la rancœur qui est visible dans ses yeux ? Mais Pres sait qu'il ne faut jamais partir du principe que parce qu'ils sont heureux ils ne peuvent le comprendre.

 

— Je vous envie, honnêtement. Faîtes-moi plaisir, soyez heureux tous les deux.

 

Ils n'ont pas le temps de dire un mot que Thilo est déjà sorti à toute vitesse de leur bâtisse, comme pour les fuir. Ils ont du mal à encaisser, à dire quelque chose. La constatation est dure mais sincère ; ils ont ce qu'il n'a pas.

 

— Alors Adrien est reparti avec Kevin ...

 

— Je pense qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment cessé de s'aimer, qu'à partir du moment où Kevin est revenu, Thilo avait déjà tout perdu. Peut-être la raison pour laquelle ces deux-là parlaient à la soirée.

 

— Si seulement Adrien et Kevin pouvaient éviter de reproduire les mêmes erreurs qui ont causé leur rupture.

 

— Tu penses que ça va se reproduire, Ju ?

 

— Ça dépend d'eux, tu ne crois pas ?

 

Presko acquiesce doucement. Derrière eux, le soleil se couche. Ils dînent dans une ambiance qui se réchauffe bien vite avec l'humeur taquine du français. Leur soirée est simple mais agréable et ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

 

 

 

 

Le lendemain, c'est avec un certain empressement qu'ils se préparent, vont à l'entraînement qui passe assez rapidement. Tous leurs coéquipiers autour d'eux semblent être de bonne humeur, enfin, sauf un, Thilo qui n'a pas dit plus de trois mots durant les deux heures passées. Adrien, une fois la fin de la pratique, s'est empressé de s'en aller, sûrement pour rejoindre Kevin.

 

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? Demande Thiago, inquiet, dans son rôle de capitaine alors que l'allemand concerné vient de s'en aller dans les douches.

 

À l'entente de cette question, plusieurs joueurs relèvent la tête et certains s'approchent, aussi intéressés par le sujet, dont Kylian. Kim et Drax s'échangent un regard nerveux mais ils décident quand même d'en parler. Leurs amis auront peut-être des idées pour remonter le moral au cœur brisé du jour.

 

— Il a rompu avec Adri. Adri qui est d'ailleurs retourné avec Kevin. 

 

La nouvelle fuse suivie de murmures. Après tout, certains ne sont même pas au courant que Adrien et Kevin sont sortis ensemble ou même que Thilo et Adrien l'ait été. Mais alors que la surprise et le désarroi sont présents quasiment pour tout le monde, Ky laisse sortir une phrase plutôt inattendue.

 

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit si rapide.

 

Parmi le brouhaha causé, ils sont peu à l'entendre. Presnel et Julian ne passent pas à côté. Puis Thilo revient dans le vestiaire et tout l'attroupement se disperse comme si de rien n'était. 

 

— Est-ce que Kylian a quelque chose à voir avec ça ? Murmure Ju à l'oreille de Pres, les sourcils froncés.

 

— Je ne sais pas ? Ça a l'air. 

 

Puis quand le-dit sort du vestiaire, seul car Neymar est absent, le couple va à sa suite pour finalement le rattraper dans le couloir.

 

— Kyli ! Pourquoi tu as dit ça dans le vestiaire ?

 

— Dit quoi ?

 

— Que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que Thilo et Adrien se séparent si vite.

 

— Ah. Bah, pour vous dire la vérité, c'est moi qui ait invité Kevin ou plutôt qui ait dit à Ney de le faire.

 

La surprise frappe Presko. Parce que, au final, son ami se rend bien compte qu'il est responsable du malheur de Kehrer non ? Comment peut-il annoncer ça de manière aussi insouciante ?

 

— Et Thilo ? Tu ne penses pas à lui ?

 

— Bien sûr que je pense à lui. C'est mon coéquipier et ami après tout. Mais pourquoi tu penses qu'ils se sont remis ensemble aussi vite ? C'est parce qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais oubliés.

 

Les propos sont frappants de vérité mais aussi très tristes. 

 

— Puis, je pense que ça fera le bonheur de deux personnes.

 

— De qui tu parles ?

 

— Je suis pas responsable de leurs actes. M'enfin, je vais aller retrouver Neyney, il ne va pas être content si je suis en retard.

 

Encore une fois, Kim et Drax s'échangent un regard interloqué, n'ayant rien compris de leur conversation avec leur coéquipier. Vraiment, ça ne leur a apporté rien du tout. 

 

— Si ça se trouve, peut-être que quelqu'un est amoureux de Thilo ? 

 

— Ce n'est pas idiot de penser ça. Mais qui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? On va avoir du mal à trouver les réponses à nos questions, Liebe.

 

— J'ai peut-être une idée ?

 

Quand ils se retournent (ou plutôt bondissent de terreur parce qu'ils n'ont absolument pas entendu la personne arriver), ils trouvent Thiago qui rit légèrement de leur frayeur.

 

— Enfin, je suis pas sûr de moi. Venez chez Alphonse samedi soir, on pourrait trouver la réponse.

 

— Pourquoi y a quoi ?

 

— Vous nous avez vraiment pas écouté dans les vestiaires ? On a dit qu'on allait faire petite soirée amicale, fifa, chez lui.

 

— Ahhhhh. Bon bah on y sera, si tu veux bien Babe ?

 

Julian acquiesce et leur ami ne met pas longtemps avant de leur taper dans le dos amicalement et de s'en aller à son tour. Une question flotte dans l'esprit de Presnel. Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est le capitaine qu'il est au courant de quasiment tout ? Comme, à l'annonce de la rupture de Thilo et Adrien, il a été l'un des seuls (si ce n'est pas le seul) à ne pas avoir semblé surpris.

 

Est-ce qu'il devine tout ou est-ce qu'il les surveille ? Question à creuser ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà, l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage dans cette fic. Mais qui est-il ? Ptdr, qui j'ai choisi pour aimer Thilo, moi ? Actuellement, je suis encore dans le doute et je devrais me décider pour le prochain chap ...


	32. XXXII. Fifa

**Julian Draxler**

 

— Juju, glisse Presnel à son oreille avec une pseudo discrétion.

— Oui ?

— On est samedi soir. On est à la fête d'Alphonse. On est actuellement à ... cinq mètres des gars qui jouent à Fifa.

— Et donc ?

— C'est le moment d'analyser nos potentiels suspects !

 

Julian laisse un rire discret s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que son petit-ami s'avance à la manière d'un espion ou d'un ninja, il ne sait pas trop, et commence à jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à leurs coéquipiers. Son rire s'intensifie quand ce dernier se cogne contre une chaise du salon et se vautre par terre.

 

— Au lieu de rire, tu pourrais m'aider !

— Désolé, Liebe, désolé.

 

Il se glisse à ses côtés et lui tend une main bienveillante. Mais Pres en profite pour l'attirer à lui et il se retrouve collé à son torse, sa tête enfoncée dans son cou.

 

— Là, comme ça, ça me donne bien envie de te faire des choses.

 

Ravi bien que dérouté, Ju décide de se prendre au jeu du français et vient lui mordre son lobe d'oreille pour lui susurrer.

 

— Ah ouais ? Comme quoi par exemple ?

— Peut-être que je pourrais t'attacher les mains et te jeter sur la table du salon où je déchirerai tes vêtements et-

— Si vous voulez baiser, prière de sortir de chez moi, merci ! S'écrie Alphonse par-dessus le son du jeu vidéo.

 

Pris en flag, Jule ne peut s'empêcher de rougir de gêne. Il toussote légèrement avant de se redresser et Presko le suit, pas plus à l'aise que lui. Bref, bref. Le plan, oui, le plan. Il va ainsi s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils près de la télé et du couple Neybappé.

 

— Roh, ça me saoule là ! Comment j'ai pu perdre !

— Calme-toi, amor. Ce n'est qu'un jeu.

— Facile à dire pour toi ! T'as gagné tes trois matchs 2-1, 4-2 et 3-0 !

 

Quand Kylian tourne la tête et le voit, il a comme un flash et il lui jette la manette de PS4 dessus. Drax la rattrape tant bien que mal, soupirant de soulagement.

 

— Sauve le match, Jule !

 

En regardant la télé, il s'aperçoit qu'il a hérité de l'OM avec trois buts de retard face au PSG dirigé par Marqui.

 

— Mais tu sais pas jouer ou quoi Kylian ? Puis pourquoi les marseillais ?

 

Ky hausse les épaules. Le bras de Neymar très clairement enroulé autour de sa taille en est peut-être l'une des raisons. Mon dieu, et lui qui doit essayer de sauver un match pour de l'amour ! Après quelques minutes, il réussit à marquer un but. À la fin du match, il a remonté 2 à 3 mais n'a pas égalisé. Tant pis.

 

— Tiens, joue un peu, ça te changera les idées, propose Marquinhos à Thilo avec concerne.

— ...okay. Merci.

 

Julian finit par la laisser aux mains de Dani (loin de Mbappé) et cherche du regard Presnel. Il ne met pas longtemps à le trouver car ce dernier s'est accoudé au bar juste derrière le canapé avec Thiago. Il les rejoint.

 

— Bon, pendant que tu te tournais les pouces, Babe, je pense avoir trouvé qui c'est.

— Je me tournais quoi ?

— Les pouces. Ça va dire ne rien faire.

— Je ne faisais pas rien, j'essayais de rattraper l'échec de Kylian !

 

Ils se chamaillent encore cinq petites minutes avant que, amusé mais agacé, leur capitaine ne les interrompe.

 

— Au final, Presko en est venu à la même conclusion que moi. Donc on a peut-être raison.

— Oh? Et vous pensez que c'est qui ?

— Marqui.

 

Ju jette un coup d'œil au-dit qui est justement toujours là en train de parler calmement avec Thilo, un sourire aux lèvres. Ils sont assez proches tous les deux, affectueux. Marquinhos semble vouloir réconforter l'allemand mais est-ce amical ou cache autre chose ?

 

— Vous voulez pas confirmer ce que vous pensez ?

— Comment ça, Babe ?

 

Il soupire, apparemment le seul à prendre en compte ce qui s'est passé au dernier entraînement. Puis prend une grande inspiration avant de gueuler :

 

— KYLIAN, RAMÈNE TES FESSES ICI !

 

Thiago et Pres à ses côtés sursautent, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il ne faut que quelques secondes avant que le français appelé n'arrive en courant.

 

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai tué quelqu'un ? Merde, si c'est à propos de la dernière fois, Draxembe, je vous jure que j'en ai pas fait exprès ! Je pensais-

— Attends calme-toi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait encore Kyli ? Puis Draxembe, pourquoi ?

— Oh, bah Draxler plus Kimpembe, ça fait Draxembe ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— On voulait te demander de qui tu parlais la dernière fois ? Tu n'as pas vraiment fini tes explications.

 

Bon, ils passent à côté du fait que le plus jeune se soit excusé pour une raison ou une autre, tant pis. Ils auront le temps de le cuisiner plus tard. Enfin, ils ... si Presko parvient à s'en souvenir.

 

— Ah bah je parlais de Thilo. Du fait qu'il se serait fait du mal s'il était resté avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas.

— Tu as évoqué deux personnes, Kylian. Deux.

— Ah ... eh bien ...

— Est-ce que c'était Marqui ? Demande Thiago, soulageant d'une certaine manière leur coéquipier qui n'a semblé plus pouvoir aligner trois mots.

— Vous l'avez remarqué aussi ! Je pensais que je m'imaginais des choses.

 

Donc ce n'est pas non plus une chose sûre. Drax soupire. Il a cru avoir trouvé la réponse mais au final, non. Peut-être qu'ils doivent être sincères et aller plutôt demander au principal concerné ce qu'il en est au lieu de se compliquer la vie et de jouer aux devinettes.

 

— Genre vraiment, les regards qu'il lançait vers Thilo quand ce dernier était avec Adrien, c'était déchirant. Il y a toujours eu un espère de flottement entre eux d'ailleurs, je suis sûr qu'ils vont finir ensemble.

— Vous faites quoi réunis tous ici ? On a loupé quelque chose ? Les interrompt Christo, Marco juste derrière lui.

 

Ils se taisent tous en même temps, inquiets de ce que les deux arrivants peuvent avoir entendu. Devant le silence général, Thiago les sauve.

 

— Rien, on parlait de choses sans grande importance.

— Ah heureusement parce que j'aurais été trèèèèèèèès triste que vous nous excluiez !

 

Puis Christopher lâche un rire tonitruant et essaye de marcher mais titube et se fait rattraper par Marco qui affiche un sourire mi-amusé, mi-affligé.

 

— Il a bu quelque chose ? Je croyais qu'Alphonse avait dit soirée sans alcool.

— Oui mais finalement il a sorti deux bouteilles, explique l'italien l'air fatigué. Les gars sont en train de se les enfiler d'ailleurs.

 

Là-bas, à à peine quelques mètres d'eux, l'ambiance autour de la télé a étrangement viré à la fête. Parfaite occasion s'ils veulent interroger Marquinhos cependant.

 

— Marcooooo, pleurniche soudain Christo. Est-ce que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Je veux dire ... je ... je ... la dernière fois, on a-

 

Il se fait couper lorsque la main du-dit vient se plaquer sur sa bouche, une légère teinte rosée sur ses joues, ses yeux regardant avec une tendresse inqualifiable le garçon bourré qu'il tient largement dans ses bras.

 

— Je pense que je vais le ramener. Passez une bonne fin de soirée.

 

Et les deux s'éclipsent aussi rapidement qu'ils sont arrivés. Julian sourit largement d'eux car il est évident que leur relation n'est pas qu'une simple amitié et ils sont très mignons ensemble. Thiago interrompt sa réflexion lorsqu'il se relève l'air plutôt déterminé.

 

— Bon je vais aller parler à Marqui,  je vous tiendrais au courant.

— Et moi je retourne auprès de Ney.

 

Ju et Presnel se retrouvent de nouveau en tête à tête accoudés au bar. Il a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler que cette dernière est recouverte par les lèvres de son petit-ami qui l'entraînent dans un baiser langoureux et long. Quand ils se séparent, il a du mal à reprendre son souffle.

 

— C'était ... pour quoi ?

— J'ai vraiment besoin d'une raison pour embrasser mon fiancé ?

 

Cette réponse lui fait jeter un coup d'œil à leurs annulaires où brillent les deux anneaux. Personne ne l'a encore remarqué. Mais ça ne le dérange pas vraiment. D'un geste familier, il entremêle leurs mains.

 

— Cette vie c'est comme un rêve.

— Pourtant je t'assure que c'est bien réel Babe. On y est. 

 

En espérant que le rêve ne prenne jamais fin ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà. J'ai fait mon choix ... j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Puis comme j'aime bien Marco et Christo ensemble, j'en ai mis une petite couche en fond.


	33. XXXIII. Egoisme

**Marquinhos**

 

Marquinhos est de nouveau seul quand Thiago vient le voir. Il n'a pas bu d'alcool, il ne l'a pas voulu. Trop de pensées tourbillonnent dans sa tête, peut-être que boire aurait pu l'en débarrasser mais il sait que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Qui sait ce que l'ivresse peut faire dire ? Il lui reste des secrets qu'il veut enfouis. Ou plutôt, voulait. Maintenant que Thilo est de nouveau célibataire, il a plein d'idées, plein d'envies. Tout peut devenir très simple. Il faut qu'il agisse bien. Alors, pour le coup, il est un ami.

 

— Tu ne bois pas Marqui ?

— Pas très envie.

— Je vais aller droit au but parce que tu es mon ami. Est-ce que tu aimes Thilo ?

 

Une légère panique envahit son esprit. Comment il le sait ? Il soupire doucement, ses yeux trouvent immédiatement l'élu de son cœur à quelques mètres de lui. Assis avec Alphonse, ils rient plutôt bruyamment, peut-être un peu alcoolisés, la lueur qui se reflète sur son visage lui donne un air incroyable. Il est beau. C'est dans ces moments-là que Marquinhos se souvient de pourquoi il l'aime.

 

— Tu comptes faire quoi ? Demande Thiago parce que, évidemment, il le connaît et son silence a parlé pour lui.

— Je ne sais pas. Il sort tout juste d'une rupture, je n'ai pas envie de le brusquer. Ce serait égoïste de ma part d'attendre qu'il me rende mes sentiments juste parce que je l'ai réconforté.

— C'est dur comme jugement. Tu pourrais t'attendre à quelque chose non ? Tout peut arriver ...

— Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as aucune idée depuis combien de temps je regarde Thilo. Je n'attends plus rien. Je me suis fait à l'idée qu'il ne m'aimera jamais.

 

Son capitaine soupire devant ces mots défaitistes et lui tapote doucement l'épaule en compatissant. Quand il relève le regard pour observer de nouveau leur principal de sujet de conversation, il n'est plus en train de parler avec Alphonse. Quand il se retourne, il pâlit considérablement car Thilo se tient derrière eux, figé.

 

— T-Thilo ? Est-ce que tu as entendu notre conversation ?

— Tu viens juste de ... Mon dieu. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

— Et quand ? Quand on était encore qu'amis, quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Adrien ou plutôt quand tu as rompu avec lui et était dans un si mauvais état que t'arrivais pas à aligner trois mots ?

 

L'allemand reste coi et il sait que c'est parce qu'il a raison. Quand son ami s'est retrouvé au plus bas, c'est lui qui est venu à sa rencontre et qui a essayé de lui changer les idées. Quel masochiste il est, vraiment. La source de toutes ses douleurs est là et il décide, au lieu de l'ignorer, l'aider.   
Thiago s'éclipse au détour de la conversation, gêné d'assister à quelque chose qui ne le concerne pas vraiment.

 

— Ça ne sert à rien. Tu ne comprendrais pas les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi. Durant le temps où on s'est connus, je n'ai toujours été que ton ami.

— Laisse-moi te comprendre s'il te plaît ?

 

Le visage de Kehrer semble plutôt désespéré, peut-être qu'il ne veut pas le perdre, lui. Mais le laisser comprendre ? Il n'a aucune idée de ce que cela veut dire. Leurs sentiments ne sont pas les mêmes et c'est tout. Il n'y a pas de magie, pas d'espoir. Ils sont déjà arrivés au point mort.

 

— Comprendre quoi ? Je t'aime, c'est tout. Et si tu peux pas me le rendre, rejette-moi juste.

— Non ! Je ... ne veux pas oublier ce que tu es en train de me dire. J'ai peur parce que tout vient de déjà changer.

 

Marqui en a marre de l'entendre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne peut pas juste le laisser s'en aller comme toute personne normale ? Le laisser partir et pleurer toute les larmes de son cœur cette déception dont il se doute depuis bien longtemps.

 

— La prochaine fois tu éviteras peut-être d'écouter une conversation privée aussi.

— Il aurait bien fallut que je sois au courant un jour ou l'autre non ?

 

Il ne dit rien parce qu'il ne sait pas lui-même s'il aurait eu le courage, la foi, de lui dire ce qu'il ressent. Devant son silence, Thilo écarquille les yeux.

 

— Tu allais juste continuer de souffrir en silence sans rien dire ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Peut-être parce que je tiens à notre amitié moi. Je ne voulais pas que la gêne s'installe entre nous jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus avoir de conversation.

— Mais tu n'as jamais envisagé ce que je pouvais ressentir ?

 

Ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ? Rien, que dalle, il ne l'aime pas ! Cette argument ne va nulle part et il sent la colère grandir en lui au fur et à mesure de leur conversation.

 

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu es juste confus, tu viens de rompre avec Adrien, ça t'a anéanti. Tu cherches du réconfort auprès de qui tu trouves. Au nom de ce qui a pu être notre amitié, ne joue pas avec mes sentiments, je t'en prie.

 

L'amertume enraie sa gorge et il se tourne, prêt à quitter cette soirée et à s'enfuir loin de cet appartement où ses pires cauchemars ont pris vie. Mais il est retenu par le bras par l'allemand qui ne semble toujours pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire peu importe la justesse de ses arguments.

 

— Je peux t'aimer, je le sais. Tu n'as jamais été que mon ami, Marqui. Et tu vas trouver ça idiot qu'il ait fallu que ma relation avec Adrien se finisse pour que je me rende compte que tu as toujours été la seule personne à mes côtés du début à la fin. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

 

Les propos de son ami le repousse dans son dernier retranchement. D'un geste plutôt dur, presque de colère, il vient plaquer ses lèvres contres les siennes et entremêlent leurs langues, étouffant le gémissement de surprise de l'autre garçon. Quand il se détache, il vient ancrer son regard dans le sien.

 

— Alors, je te le dit comme ça, sors avec moi. Sois mien, oublie totalement Adrien. Ne pense plus qu'à moi.

 

Et, peut-être par égoïsme, Thilo accepte la proposition de son coéquipier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, voilà, mon autre couple a surgi de la nuit ! J'essaie de faire des histoires aussi diversifiées que possible, j'espère que ça se voit. Ptdr, mon voyage en Angleterre vous a profité, j'ai jamais été aussi productive ... xD Je reprends le rythme normal la semaine prochaine par contre.


	34. XXXIV. Photos

**Kylian Mbappé**

 

Kylian soulève difficilement Neymar jusqu'à leur porte d'entrée où il trouve après quelques minutes leurs clés. Son petit-ami se met une nouvelle fois à rire pour il-ne-sait-quelle-raison. Il a arrêté d'essayer de comprendre car le brésilien est totalement torché.

 

— Allez, Ney, s'il te plaît, sois coopératif.

 

Ce dernier lâche une flopée de marmonnements en portugais dont il ignore bien entendu le sens. La porte claque derrière eux et il est ravi qu'ils aient une chambre au rez-de-chaussée et pas à l'étage car il avoue ne pas être capable de porter Ney plus loin. L'effort l'a déjà mis en sueur.

Une fois son coéquipier déposé sur le lit, Ky s'autorise à souffler un peu avant d'attaquer une partie toute aussi difficile, déshabiller son ivrogne. Il lui ôte sa chemise avant de faire la même chose avec son pantalon. Quand il a fini, il lui passe la couverture par-dessus et va s'asseoir dans le salon.

Il enlève son pull et son jean aussi car ces derniers sont imprégnés de l'odeur de soirée, une odeur qui n'a jamais été sa préférée pour être honnête. Il décide de préparer un plateau pour son compagnon avec un verre d'eau et de l'aspirine pour le lendemain et il pose le tout sur sa table de nuit.

Puis Mbappé se retrouve seul dans la grande pièce, assis sur le canapé. Il n'y a rien à faire, il devrait aller se coucher mais au final il ne sent pas le sommeil l'emporter. Et, il se met à réfléchir comme souvent. Parfois Neymar le gronde comme ça, lui dit qu'il réfléchit trop, qu'il n'a que vingt ans et qu'il est censé être plus insouciant qu'il ne l'est.

Il sait qu'il a raison. Mais il s'inquiète. Le futur l'angoisse parfois. Dans des heures de silence et de solitude comme ça, s'il ne trouve pas quelque chose à faire, il pense et pense et ressasse tant de moments qu'il a vécus. Il en est inondé.

Habituellement, son brésilien est là pour l'en empêcher et trouve toujours des moyens de l'interrompre. Sa voix résonne dans sa tête avec des avertissements.

 

«  _Tu vas te gâcher la santé, arrête un peu. On va s'en sortir d'une manière ou d'une autre._ »  
«  _Je sais que je ne peux pas vraiment te demander ça, amor, mais crois-moi s'il-te-plaît. Crois-moi quand je te dis qu'on fera comme tu veux et que je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ne veuilles plus de moi._ »

 

Ney a subi une telle perte de confiance, de désillusion, il ne lui fait plus aucun reproche, il se tait et endure tout en silence quand il souffre. Comme s'il a peur d'être un boulet pour lui et de se faire abandonner.

Kylian en a marre de cette situation. Il aimerait dire à son petit-ami de redevenir comme avant, d'arrêter d'être aussi impacté par le passé. Après tout, il est celui qui a été blessé et pourtant il essaie d'avancer. Mais il n'arrive jamais à le débarrasser de ses remords et ça l'empêche parfois de dormir pendant des nuits.

Ils n'arrivent pas à redevenir totalement ce qu'ils ont été avant. Pourquoi ? Il en devient parfois fou de douleur, manquant leur ancienne situation au point où rien ne peut calmer la lente agonie qui se déclare en lui.

Il soupire, sachant exactement pourquoi il ressasse ses sombres pensées maintenant juste après la soirée. Il a vu la formation de couples et la relation idéale qu'entretenaient Presnel et Julian. Cela lui a rappelé qu'il n'a pas fini de se battre pour le sien. Au moins, il n'est plus malheureux, il n'est plus faux. Mais il reste une sorte d'amertume qu'il ressent quand son compagnon lui cache son mal-être.

Quelques larmes brûlantes s'écoulent et ça lui fait du bien d'une certaine manière d'évacuer le trop-plein d'émotions. Il les laisse s'écouler alors qu'il rejoint son lit et s'effondre aux côtés de son coéquipier.  
Ce dernier remue légèrement, semblant se réveiller.

 

— Ky ? ...ça ne va pas ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

 

Évidemment qu'il a remarqué ses larmes, il n'est pas vraiment discret après tout. Neymar semble paniqué devant sa crise et il a presque envie de rire à la mine que tire l'autre.

 

— Rien de grave.

— Assez grave pour te tirer des larmes quand même !

— C'est juste l'accumulation d'émotions.

— Je ne pense pas. Allez, amor, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

 

C'est vrai qu'en lui cachant ce qui ne va pas, en évitant cette conversation qu'ils doivent avoir une fois de plus, ne peut que faire empirer les choses. Alors il prend une grande inspiration, essayant de chasser les sanglots qui ont envahi sa gorge.

 

— Nous. On est censés être heureux. Mais tu t'en veux beaucoup trop. Tu ne me dis rien même quand j'essaie de te tirer des réactions, au final tu agis mais ne dit rien de ce que tu ressens. Moi aussi j'ai besoin que tu me parles de tout ce qui ne va pas, si tu te sens pas bien. Tu ... Tu ne seras jamais un poids mort pour moi parce que je veux être là pour t'épauler quand je sais que l'inverse sera vrai.

— Ky, je-

— V-Vraiment. Arrête de tout retenir et de tout garder pour toi je t'en prie. Ça me tue. Si tu n'aimes pas me voir blessé alors comment tu penses que je me sens quand je te vois souffrir sans rien dire ?

 

Deux larmes supplémentaires roulent le long de ses joues. Il n'a pas vraiment le temps d'enregistrer ce qui se passe que Neymar le serre fort dans ses bras. Leurs torses s'entrechoquent. Il se laisse glisser dans l'étreinte, ses bras passant à leur tour autour de son petit-ami.

 

— Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai décidé ne plus avoir le droit à l'erreur. Tu avais déjà assez souffert alors je pensais que je devais arrêter de te montrer cette mauvaise part de moi. Tu mérites tellement mieux ... Je ne pensais pas que tu en souffrirais, pardonne-moi.

— Quelle mauvaise part de toi ? Je m'en fous. Tu n'as pas tenu compte de ce que j'ai dit quand on s'est retrouvés ? De ce que nos bagues signifient ? Je t'aime toi et toutes tes facettes espèce d'idiot !

 

Ney se tait, presque honteux. Kylian poussé par un vent de colère presse ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser dur dans lequel il semble presque attaquer son compagnon. Ils s'attardent dans leur fougue et le brésilien en profite pour essuyer les restes d'eau qui bordent ses yeux. Ils se détachent et, bien qu'il l'ait provoqué, il en sort étourdi.

 

— Mais promets-moi d'être honnête. Et puisqu'on a déjà les bagues, autant leur donner une véritable signification, tu ne crois pas ?

 

Silence devant la proposition car il faut un moment à son coéquipier pour réaliser et en rougir.

 

— ...Kylian, tu viens juste de ...?

— Oui. Je t'ai demandé en mariage.

— Mais tu as vingt ans ? Tu ne vas pas regretter de t'être marié avec moi ? Et puis je-

 

Mais il le coupe encore une fois en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche, plutôt agacé que chacune de leur conversation sérieuse finisse par tourner autour de son âge.

 

— Je ne veux pas de leçon de morale, je veux une réponse, Ney. Oui ou non ?

— Oui, bien sûr que oui.

— Voilà, c'est tout ce que je demandais. On parlera du reste demain, il est tard.

 

Peut-être que cette union lui permettra enfin de se débarrasser de toutes ces mauvaises pensées qui le hante dans sa solitude profonde. Il l'espère. Mais, en attendant, il s'endort dans les bras de son petit-ami, heureux et comblé.  
  
  


 

Son téléphone sonne bruyamment. À contrecœur, il ouvre les yeux et se retire de l'étreinte si chaleureuse de Neymar pour attraper l'objet posé sur sa table de nuit. C'est Presnel. Bah punaise, s'il a pas une bonne raison, il va le démonter.

 

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

—  _Putain, vous avez été vus._

— Comment ça ?

—  _Je te l'envoie._

 

Son phone vibre quelques secondes après. C'est trois liens internet. Il clique sur le premier et sent son cœur chuter dans sa poitrine alors qu'il voit le titre et l'image de couverture du site journalier. " **Kylian Mbappé et Neymar, pas seulement coéquipier ?** " accompagné d'une photo d'eux prise de dos où ils semblent être en train de s'embrasser.

Ils sont vraiment en train de s'embrasser sur le cliché mais l'angle de vue laisse planer le doute.

Les deux autres ont exactement la même image mais des titres différents. La presse sait, ils sont en train de se faire balancer sans pouvoir décider quand et où. Merde, merde, merde. Comment est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?

Il faut qu'ils traversent tout ça. À qui est-ce qu'ils doivent demander de l'aide ? À Tuchel ? Et leurs proches à qui ils ne l'ont pas encore dit ? Est-ce qu'ils vont se sentir trahis ? Il y a tellement à prendre en compte. Le monde vient de s'immiscer dans leur vie. Il y a eux, il y a-

Tout vient peut-être de sombrer dans le chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le retour du Neybappé avec une clarification de leurs sentiments, une demande en mariage et la presse. Est-ce qu'ils iront bien face à cette nouvelle épreuve ? Comment le plan de Presnel va-t-il virer avec cet événement inattendu ?


	35. XXXV. Coéquipiers

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

—  _Merde. Merde, merde !_

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

—  _Je sais pas, je vais en parler à Ney dès qu'il sera réveillé. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le plan ? Mon dieu, on va tout faire foirer._

— Calme-toi, Kylian. On va aviser. On va avoir quelques jours si ce n'est une semaine de délais. Parles-en avec ton petit-ami, on se recontacte.

 

Presnel soupire, se massant le front. Il sent le mal de tête pointer. Une semaine. C'est tout ce qu'ils ont pour préparer le plan. S'ils avaient eu plus de temps, peut-être que Antoine et Paul auraient pu les rejoindre. Mais là, ça l'étonnerait. Il n'a pas de nouvelles de Pogba depuis plusieurs jours.

 

— Liebe ? Tout va bien ?

— Pas trop, c'est difficile comme situation. Je suis un peu à bout de nerfs.

— Tu veux un massage ?

— Tu sais faire ça toi ?

 

Julian lui offre un air condescendant en haussant les sourcils, il semble presque offensé. Pres, pour ne pas contrarier son petit-ami, ôte son t-shirt et lui présente son dos. Très vite, il est surpris de la douceur et de la justesse  des gestes de son allemand.

Il se laisse détendre et aller au fil des mouvements. Ses yeux se ferment. Cela fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi bien franchement. Après quelques minutes tendres et délicates, Ju commence à déposer des baisers dans son cou.

 

— On va s'en sortir, comme toujours. Trouvons les réponses ensemble, d'accord ?

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire quand toutes nos solutions se sont écroulées ?

— Pas encore. Sûrement que l'aide viendra où nous nous y attendrons le moins.

— C'est optimiste.

 

Jule ne dit rien de plus, se contente de sourire et se redresse signe qu'il a fini. Pres remet son t-shirt avant de venir enlacer son compagnon dans un élan de tendresse. Ce dernier se dégage doucement et lui embrasse la tempe.

 

— Le meilleur moyen de trouver des alliés, c'est d'être honnête avec ses proches, avec ses amis. C'est ce que je pense en tout cas.

— Est-ce que tu me suggères de le dire à l'équipe de France ?

— ...peut-être ?

 

Il rit simplement devant cette proposition. Il n'y avait pas encore pensé. Cette équipe, son équipe, pleine d'un esprit fort, d'un esprit de famille, composée de gens qui ne l'ont jamais vraiment laissé tomber.

 

— C'est une bonne idée, Juju.

— En attendant, je vais aller passer un appel.

— C'est grave ?

— Pas du tout. On a dit environ une semaine avant que leur situation ne puisse plus être passée sous silence. Alors vendredi, on passe aux aveux devant les médias.

 

Presko hoche la tête avant de déverrouiller son téléphone avec des mains plutôt tremblantes. En équipe de France, ils ont décidé de se faire un groupe Instagram dans lequel ils se parlent de temps en temps pour rester en contact durant les périodes où ils n'ont aucun match ensemble.   
  
  


 

 **kimpembe3**  : Bon les gars, faut que je vous avoue qq chose.

 **kimpembe3**  : Je suis gay.

 **kimpembe3**  : Je sors avec mon coéquipier Julian Draxler.

 **kimpembe3**  : D'ailleurs on a même prévu de se marier mais bref.

 **kimpembe3**  : J'ai besoin de votre aide pour réaliser un projet. Jsp si y a des gens comme nous parmi vous ou même des couples parce que j'aurais besoin de leur soutien.

 **kimpembe3**  : Voilà l'objectif : un coming-out mondial vendredi prochain devant la presse. Je compte sur vous ...  
  


 

Il éteint son téléphone. Ses yeux se figent dans le vide un instant. La peur est dans son estomac. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne croit pas en ses coéquipiers mais il est toujours du genre à pouvoir imaginer le pire quand rien ne s'est encore produit. Pourtant son téléphone vibre de nouveau. Il a plusieurs messages privés.  
  


 

 **iamhugolloris**  : Explique moi plus en détail ce que vous avez prévu ?

 

 **o.dembele7**  : On va venir. Tu peux me donner une adresse exacte où on se retrouverait ?

 

 **raphaelvarane**  : Donne-moi le lieu et l'heure précise, je viendrais.

 

 **nglkante**  : Compte sur moi pour venir vous aider, souhaite bon courage à Kylian de ma part.  
  


 

Puis, plus loin, un message de quelqu'un dont il n'a pas eu de nouvelles depuis quelques temps et dont il arrive à ressentir une certaine peine derrière.  
  


 

 **paulpogba**  : Pour m'avoir aidé, tu peux bien entendu compter sur moi. Je révélerai tout et arrêterai de me voiler la face. C'est fini. Par contre, je serais seul.

 **kimpembe3**  : Tu vas bien ?   
  


 

Kim se sent mal quand son ami ne lui répond même pas. Quoiqu'ait fait Antoine, il a fortement envie de lui en coller une. Il est sûr qu'il n'est pas étranger à l'état actuel de Paul.

Sinon, son cœur est réellement réchauffé car ses coéquipiers ont répondu à son appel. Les autres moins concernés se sont contentés de leur lancer des encouragements dans la conversation générale. Il ne regrette pas d'avoir été sincère avec eux. Les larmes lui montent presque aux yeux car ils ne sont plus seuls. Ça y est, leur plan va voir le jour. Il prend soin de répondre à chaque personne, converse un peu.

Au moment où il s'y attend le moins, car il a terminé toutes ses réponses, une dernière surprise arrive. Son téléphone vibre à nouveau et un nom s'affiche. Il décroche.

 

— Flo ?

—  _J'vais venir avec vous dans votre projet. J'ai envie d'être moi-même. Est-ce que tu peux me filer les coordonnées ?_

— Attends, je ? Memphis est pas avec toi ? Il vient pas ?

—  _Non. Je me suis excusé mais il refuse de reconnaître ses torts. On est au point mort alors je suppose ... je suppose qu'on n'est plus ensemble._

— Ouch désolé.

 

Florian ne répond pas. Comme Presnel entend un vague sanglot à l'autre bout du combiné, il donne rapidement l'heure et l'adresse. Il n'en faut pas plus au marseillais pour qu'il raccroche.

Est-ce qu'il peut dire qu'il a eu toute sorte de surprises aujourd'hui ? Vraiment. Il en est fatigué. Les histoires d'amour tourne autour de lui. Il a envie de faire tant de choses. Julian n'est toujours pas revenu de son appel.

Alors il décide de se lancer lui-même au phone et ne met pas longtemps avant de trouver la personne qu'il chercher parmi ses contacts.

 

—  _Salut Presko ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_

— J'ai juste envie d'être clair avec toi. Tu, avec tes propres actions et mots, as causé la pire des douleurs à celui qui tu appelais ton meilleur ami. J'ai envie de te demander si c'est bon comme ça ? Si tu te sens de vivre pour toujours dans le mensonge ? En tout cas, putain, fais quelque chose pour réparer tes erreurs.

 

Il raccroche, plutôt satisfait. Il est partit au quart de tour, certes. Mais au moins il a été honnête avec lui. Il ne peut pas supporter cette situation.

Ju revient enfin et s'allonge contre lui dans le canapé. Machinalement, il passe son bras autour de ses épaules, les ramenant dans leur position de toujours.

 

— Kevin et Adrien ont accepté, étonnamment. Ils ont dit que la même situation leur avait fait du mal autrefois alors ils se devaient de changer les choses. Thilo m'a dit qu'il verrait comment leur couple avance et m'informerait, déclare doucement l'allemand comme un compte-rendu.

— J'ai pas mal de mes coéquipiers qui ont accepté de se joindre à nous.

— Tu vois qu'on y est, Liebe. Ça ne servait à rien de douter de nous. On est forts parce qu'on est ensemble.

— Tu as sans doute raison.

 

Leurs yeux se croisent et leurs bouches ne mettent pas longtemps avant de se rencontrer. Quand ils se séparent, leurs sourirent sont égaux sur leurs visages. Et ils commencent à parler exactement de comment ils vont mettre en place leur plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pas mal de couples qui se greffent à notre histoire mais qui n'auront pas forcément tous des approches parce que ... ça fait beaucoup ? Enfin, j'avoue avoir encore du doute sur certains couples mais bref, bref.  
> Et la question, si forcément tous les joueurs français sont en couple ?  
> J'ai des doutes un peu. Genre des gens qui me mettent en doute. NG par exemple ? 🤔 Sinon je pense faire des clins d'œil à pas mal de gens à qui j'ai lu les OS, je préciserai !
> 
> Ah aussi, compet ce week donc normalement le rythme sera habituel mais si y a retard, tout va bien, je me serais juste ... noyée.


	36. XXXVI. Quitte ou double

**Paul** **Pogba**

 

Paul a les mains moites et est sûr de trembler de stress et d'appréhension. Le mieux serait d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour affronter cette épreuve mais il n'a personne. Il n'a demandé à personne. Il voudrait Antoine et comme ce n'est pas possible alors aucun ne pourra le remplacer.

 

Il pénètre dans le salon, son salon de la maison qu'il a acheté des semaines auparavant quand il pensait que tout irait bien et que la pensée de son coéquipier ne serait que fugace.

 

Sa femme est là, assise sur un des fauteuils du salon. Leur fils n'est pas en vue, sûrement qu'il doit dormir dans sa chambre qu'ils ont pris soin d'installer à l'étage, proche de la leur.

 

— Maria, ma chérie, il faut qu'on parle. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

 

Le verre qu'elle a tient dans sa main est lâché et se brise au sol dans un fracas immense. Elle ne l'a pas entendu arrivé. Elle se retourne, ses yeux à la fois apeurés, à la fois soulagés. Elle l'a compris comme souvent et cela a commencé à peser lourd sur sa conscience, sur sa vie.

 

— Je sais, Paul, je sais. Je l'ai su et l'ai accepté au moment où je me suis mariée avec toi. Il y avait quelqu'un en plus dans ton cœur. Je ne t'en veux pas.

— M-Mais ... et notre fils ? Je t'abandonne après ce qu'on a battit. C'est de ma faute, je suis lâche. Si seulement je savais comment me débarrasser de ces sentiments.

 

Sa gorge s'effondre dans un sanglot douloureux. Toute cette situation l'a épuisé jusqu'à l'os. Maria se rapproche de lui et le prend dans ses bras, bien consciente du triste état dans lequel il est.

 

— Non, ne t'en débarrasse pas. L'amour c'est beau, peu importe à quel point ça fait mal, on apprend à vivre avec. On trouvera un moyen pour tout le reste. Je veux juste me soucier de ton bonheur, d'accord ?

 

Paul n'arrive même pas à relever les yeux vers elle car, bordel, elle est trop gentille. Il ne mérite pas quelqu'un de cette envergure. Comme il ne mérite pas Antoine. Des fois, il ferait mieux de disparaître et ce sera la fin des soucis de tout le monde.

 

— Merci, Maria. Je suis désolé ...

— Non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. On va gérer nos vies. Après tout, avant d'avoir été ta fiancée, j'ai été ton amie.

 

Et elle lui sourit, lisse et implacable. Il se sent incapable de savoir si cette femme est blessée ou non, si elle cache ses émotions. Elle va de l'avant.

 

— Je vais te laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce que tu veux faire après.

— Tu vas où ?

— Voir une amie.

 

Elle lui embrasse tendrement la joue et sort de la maison après avoir enfilé ses chaussures et son manteau.

Paul s'assoit dans un des fauteuils du salon et croise les bras, son esprit tournoie à pleine vitesse. Il a déjà choisi ce qu'il veut faire comme il s'est impliqué dans le plan de Presnel.

 

Ses yeux voguent dans le salon, se raccrochant sur chaque meuble qu'ils voient. Des petits souvenirs qu'il a gardé dans sa tête.

 

Il finit par monter en haut à la recherche de son fils mais ne le trouve pas. Il met quelques instants avant de se rappeler que Maria l'a déposé chez sa mère car elle a voulu qu'ils passent un peu de temps ensemble.

 

Ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de France et de Manchester l'ont pas mal encouragé à le dire au final, à être sincère. Ce qui fait que des jours après être rentré chez lui, il a finalement tout dévoilé à sa femme, brisant ainsi leur quotidien à tout jamais.

 

Mais c'est mieux. Mieux parce que, d'une certaine manière, il se sent plus en paix avec lui-même. Bordel, il a la sensation de pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Il a étouffé pendant longtemps dans cette vie rangée. Maintenant il peut être lui.

 

Et, accessoirement, oublier Antoine. Oublier toute pensée non amicale le concernant. Ça ira, ça passera. La douleur dans sa poitrine finira par partir. Dommage que cela ne puisse pas être tout de suite.

 

Paul remarque le sac à main que Maria a laissé sur la table basse. Ensuite on frappe à la porte et il va ouvrir, sachant très bien que c'est elle qui vient le récupérer. Elle est assez tête-en-l'air, il s'est habitué à ce côté-là depuis qu'ils sont en couple, assurant ses oublis.

 

— Paul, je-

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

 

Antoine se tient dans l'encadrement, l'air fatigué, les yeux rouges, décoiffé. Il a bien envie de lui claquer la porte au nez, lui dire de s'en aller, qu'il ne veut pas le voir mais la curiosité reste au fond de lui.

 

— Je suis venu m'excuser.

— Bah c'est fait. Je veux pas de ta pitié. Tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant, t'aurais pas dû venir.

 

Est-ce qu'il est idiot d'avoir encore de l'espoir qui attend d'être brisé ? Peut-être. Il a toujours été comme ça, à trop espérer même pour rien du tout. Espérer d'une étincelle, d'un néant. Finir déçu évidemment.

 

— Mais tu ne réponds pas à mes appels ! S'écrie soudain son coéquipier et sa voix se brise sur ses mots. Je voulais ... je voulais te voir. Je devais te parler.

 

À ce moment, les larmes se mettent à rouler sur les joues de Antoine. Abasourdi, Paul se tient devant et se sent désarmé. Sans même le vouloir, sa main vient trouver la joue de son ami.

 

— Grizou ...

— J'ai peur d'accord ? Je ne serais pas à la hauteur de tes attentes. Tu es prêt à tout quitter pour moi, comme si je le méritais.

— Mais tu le mérites, Anto. Tu mérites tout et largement. Je te connais et tu me connais. Je le sais juste. Parce que je t'aime.

 

Les joues de son coéquipier se mettent à rougir. Ils n'ont jamais été si proches. Les yeux marrons rencontrent les yeux bleus. Puis c'est le tour de leurs lèvres. Le baiser a un goût d'affamé, d'inespéré et de besoin. Puis, au milieu, il est surpris d'y trouver de la tendresse et ... de l'amour. Pogba se recule, les sourcils froncés.

 

— Et ça, ça veut dire quoi ?

 

Griezmann marque une pause, une hésitation, cherchant les mots exacts au fond de ses prunelles puis prononce doucement.

 

— Ça signifie que je te veux, toi. Quitte à tout quitter, quitte à traverser des difficultés. La réponse a été dure à trouver, il y a beaucoup d'enjeux mais j'ai ces sentiments au fond de moi.

— Tu ... es certain de ton choix ?

— Tu sais, je me suis souvenu que tu avais les mêmes enjeux que moi. Pourtant tu m'as choisi. Et ça a suffit à motiver ma décision. Je t'aime aussi, je ne veux pas vivre sans toi.

 

Quelque chose éclate dans sa poitrine et il se jette au cou de l'autre français. Joie, joie, joie et aussi un peu de mal à réaliser que ça arrive enfin.

 

— Mais Anto, comment vas-tu le dire à ta famille ?

— C'est déjà fait.

— Quoi ?

— Ne sois pas surpris. Si je vaux tout ce que tu m'as dit, alors tu le vaux cent fois plus.

 

Antoine rentre dans la maison et la porte est fermée. Puis, un détail revient à l'esprit de Paul et ça le surprend d'autant plus.

 

— Attends, mais tu n'étais pas sûr que je veuille de toi ? Qu'aurais-tu fait alors ?

— C'était un risque à prendre. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec Erika alors que je pensais à quelqu'un d'autre. Ç'aurait été nous faire du mal autant à elle qu'à moi.

 

Du quitte ou double. C'est ce qu'il a fait lui aussi lorsqu'il a décidé d'aller le dire à son coéquipier. Il est retourné dans les bras de son ami et a fourré son visage dans son cou. L'émotion est forte et entraîne des larmes.

 

— Ça ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demande Antoine et le ton de sa voix est si affolé que ça le conforte dans sa mêlée d'émotions ; il se soucie de lui.

— Rien. Rien, c'est juste que ... ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas été si heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le retour du couple, les inséparables meilleurs amis, maintenant plus. Peut-être que Presnel a aussi été l'une des raisons qui a fait que Antoine se soit bouger le cul, peut-être ...


	37. XXXVII

**Thilo Kehrer**

 

Thilo s'assoit sur le bord de lit en soupirant et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Son reflet dans le miroir en face de lui semble se moquer. Des suçons et marques commencent à fleurir sur son corps. Mais il est seul dans la chambre.

Comme toujours, après qu'ils aient couché ensemble, Marquinhos s'est levé et est sorti de la pièce à grande enjambée, prendre l'air apparemment.

Au début, il a compris pourquoi. Parfois, inconsciemment, il a murmuré le nom d'Adrien par habitude. Après l'acte, dès qu'il s'en souvenait, il s'excusait, avec l'envie de se frapper pour faire ça à son coéquipier. Mais c'était vain. Il n'a jamais été cru. Il est une pente sur laquelle Marqui glisse de plus en plus.

Maintenant, il a arrêté de murmurer le prénom d'un autre, juste le sien. Il s'est habitué aux caresses douces et langoureuses que lui offre son amant, à la rudesse de ses coups, à son dos plus ample sur lequel ses mains se posent lorsqu'il s'enfonce en lui, à ses bras, ses hanches, son torse, tout. Son visage et ses baisers.

Vraiment, le brésilien a pris toute la place dans ses souvenirs, dans son esprit, dans son cœur, au point qu'il en vienne à se demander comment est-ce que ça a été avec Adrien ? Leur relation, leur manière de s'embrasser, de faire l'amour ? Il oublie, il oublie. Du français ne reste plus qu'une cicatrice plutôt douloureuse.

Les sentiments profonds disparaissent quand il se rend compte de l'amour apporté par Marquinhos. Thilo a envie d'être capable de lui rendre. Il sait qu'il le mérite, qu'il vaut plus que des gestes distants, des regards tristes.

Il essaie de faire mieux. Est-ce que c'est trop tard ? Il en a peur. Il ne veut pas que ce soit le cas. Il tient à lui, réellement, mais ne sait pas comment l'exprimer.

Ils vont devoir en parler un jour ou l'autre, c'est obligé. Est-ce qu'ils doivent faire partie du plan de Presnel ? Adri lui en a parlé. Un coming-out mondial, c'est risqué. Mais c'est peut-être ce qu'il faut pour les libérer ? Il a envie d'en parler à son petit-ami.

Quand ce dernier revient dans la pièce, il prend un moment pour observer son torse puis son visage avec détail. Mais sûrement un peu trop longtemps.

 

— Est-ce que ... tu pourrais arrêter de me reluquer ?

 

Cette question le tire de ses pensées. Thilo relève la tête et se rend compte qu'il a même fait rougir son coéquipier, est-ce à cause de l'intensité de son regard ?

 

— Pourquoi ?

 

Marqui soupire doucement et se laisse tomber sur le lit, l'allemand suit le mouvement de ses lèvres qui se courbent délicieusement.

 

— Je ne suis pas ce que tu voudrais voir, non ? Je veux dire, c'est Adrien. Pas moi. Pas ça.

— Si. Tu es tout ce que je veux voir là maintenant.

 

Mais le brésilien ferme les yeux, comme sourd à ce qu'il essaie de faire, quand ces derniers s'ouvrent de nouveau, il semble tout faire pour essayer de ne pas afficher sa tristesse.

 

— Ne mens pas.

— Ce n'est pas un mensonge.

 

Thilo se lève rapidement pour se mettre en face de son petit-ami et pose ses mains sur son torse. Toute personne débarquant dans la pièce peut trouver la situation étrange avec lui en caleçon agenouillé devant l'autre garçon assis qui ne porte qu'un bas de jogging. Il s'en fout.

 

— Tu es à bien des égards la seule personne que je veux. Parce que tu me donnes ça, ça et ça.

 

Son amant l'observe avec curiosité alors qu'à chaque « ça », il pointe successivement ses lèvres, son visage puis son corps.

 

— Mais surtout parce que tu me donnes ça.

 

Alors, il pose avec douceur sa main contre le torse de Marquinhos, pile à l'endroit où il sent son cœur battre. Son pouce commence à tracer des cercles mais il n'a pas fini de parler. Il se saisit de sa main.

 

— Et je pense que je peux te donner ça.

 

Il ne lâche pas sa prise et guide l'extrémité contre son propre torse, à l'endroit où se situe son propre organe vital. Puis, parce qu'il a un peu honte de son discours, il baisse la tête quelques instants avant de la relever pour observer le visage qu'affiche son coéquipier, espérant avoir réussi à lui transmettre ses sentiments.

Cependant ce dernier n'affiche pas du tout l'expression escomptée, il a juste l'air vide, comme s'il ne l'a pas cru. Bordel, ça lui fait terriblement mal. Il tombe de si haut qu'il peut presque sentir ses ailes faites d'attentes et d'idéaux se briser.

 

— Tu penses ? Est-ce que c'est encore un de tes mensonges ? Ou es-tu sincère ? Je ne peux même plus le dire.

— Bien sûr que je suis sincère. Je n'aurais pas fait de telle déclaration si ça ne venait pas de moi !

— Mais je ne sais pas, Thilo. C'est ça le problème, je n'arrive plus à savoir avec toi. Je suis usé ...

 

Le silence s'abat sur eux et il est si lourd que Thilo a l'impression qu'il pourrait succomber là, tout de suite. Ils se fixent yeux dans les yeux et il n'arrive pas à trouver ce qu'il cherche. Ça le désole.

 

— Mais crois-moi ! S'écrie-t-il et sa voix sonne brisée alors qu'il tente de la hausser.

 

Il n'y a rien, aucune réponse. Du vide et du vide qui le blessent mortellement. Parce qu'il ne peut rien ajouter de plus, parce que ça dépend de Marquinhos, pas de lui. Alors il ramasse ses affaires, retient ses larmes et sort le plus rapidement de la chambre, comme par peur que s'il reste plus longtemps il va s'effondrer.

Et, comme il s'en va sans se retourner, il ne remarque pas le poing de son brésilien serré si fort que ses jointures sont blanches et son regard douloureux et triste et résigné.

En quelques minutes, il est dehors et il ne prend même pas en compte l'air froid. Il prend sa voiture, avec l'envie de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux, essayant de chasser la douleur qui grandit dans sa poitrine.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si malchanceux en amour ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui je sais, c'est triste 😞 Ça s'arrangera, je le jure. Enfin, la lassitude poussée au point où la confiance n'arrive plus à exister ...


	38. XXXVIII. Insécurité

**Julian Draxler**

 

Une fois, quand il était plus jeune, Julian a aimé un garçon. Avant que Lena ne devienne une part de sa vie, au moment où eux deux n'étaient qu'amis, il a rencontré quelqu'un.

La jeunesse est une période énorme qui souvent décide de nos comportements plus tard, elle peut laisser des cicatrices comme des bons souvenirs. Et cela dépend des personnes qui nous entourent et de leurs intentions bien sûr.

Ce gars était beau et surtout il avait tendance à faire rire Ju. Toujours. Il trouvait un moyen de lui donner le sourire quand ce dernier n'en avait pas trop. Alors il s'est mis à l'aimer doucement.

Ils ont fini par sortir ensemble. Le petit-ami n'a pas trop changé mais ses tiques se sont presque ancrés en l'allemand. La peur d'être vu, des remarques désobligeantes, des difficultés à être sincère. Au final, quand ils ont rompu, Jule était déjà plus qu'endommagé par toute leur relation, gardant au plus profond de lui une blessure.

Ainsi, c'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui encore, même en étant avec Presnel, heureux, comblé, fiancé et avec des projets, il a la sensation affreuse que ça ne va pas durer.

 

«  _Il va se lasser de moi, il va se laisser de moi._ »

 

Ça se répète en boucle dans sa tête comme un mantra. C'est mauvais, très. Il n'est pas censé penser ça parce qu'il connaît Pres ; ils ont été meilleurs amis avant d'être en couple. Mais il ne peut le stopper. Ses peurs, son insécurité est partout.

Des fois, il guette les réactions de son français par peur de ce qu'il peut penser ou dire. Bien entendu, ce dernier s'est rendu compte que quelque chose ne va pas mais comme il ne lui a rien dit, sa moitié n'arrive pas à savoir.

Lena lui envoie des messages, lui demande s'il lui a dit, insiste pour qu'il le fasse. Mais il repousse toujours l'occasion. Même s'il sait que ça pourrait causer du tort à leur couple. Il peut causer du tort à son couple. Si seulement il n'avait pas ses stupides frayeurs.

Jule et Presko sont allés voir Neymar et Kylian comme ils n'ont pas pris trop de leurs nouvelles avec le scandale et ne les ont pas vu hors entraînement. Ils semblent aller mieux, avoir pris du recul au moins.

C'est ce qu'il faut qu'il fasse lui aussi. Cette journée lui apporte un mauvais pressentiment alors qu'elle a très bien commencé. Il s'est levé sous les caresses de son coéquipier, ils se sont douchés ensemble et ont déjeuner dans une humeur blagueuse et tendre. Ils sont allés à l'entraînement qui a été épuisant mais libérateur, ont commandé des pizzas pour manger puis sont venus ici. Kim lui a même déclaré qu'ils iraient voir Sarah dès qu'elle serait rentrée pour lui parler et régler enfin l'histoire avec Kayis.

Rien de mauvais en somme. Alors d'où vient ce sentiment palpable dans sa poitrine ? Il ne sait pas. Drax a presque l'impression d'être normal, de ne plus avoir ses mille et unes pensées qui tourbillonnent constamment dans sa tête.

Il finit dans la cuisine avec Kylian à préparer des gaufres. Neymar et l'autre français sont restés affalés dans les canapés du salon, dans une conversation qui leur a semblé pas-sion-nan-te.

 

— Ça en fait deux de plus. On devrait bientôt avoir fini.

— Dis Ky, t'as des nouvelles de Thilo et Marqui ?

— Apparemment, ils se sont disputés plutôt gravement hier. Thilo squatte chez Thiago je crois. Je pensais que tu serais le premier au courant.

— Je sais pas ... Thilo me parle plus trop en ce moment.

— Oh.

 

Ils passent quelques minutes dans un silence pesant car ils ne savent plus quoi dire. Julian sait bien pourquoi son coéquipier allemand l'a évité. Jalousie ou en tout cas mal-être en voyant leur couple. Il a pensé que le fait d'être avec Marquinhos changerait peut-être quelque chose mais cela n'a pas été le cas.

Et si ce n'est pas ça ? Et s'il s'est rendu compte d'à quel point il n'a aucune valeur ? De tous ses défauts ?

 

— Julian ?

 

Il revient à lui à l'entente de la voix du plus jeune. Ce dernier le fixe avec concerne, comme s'il est inquiet de quelque chose.

 

— Oui quoi ?

— Ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle mais tu réponds pas.

— Ah désolé, tu voulais quoi ?

— Va dire à nos deux idiots que les gaufres sont prêtes.

 

Il acquiesce. Ses pas sont rapides. La cuisine et le salon sont reliés donc ce n'est pas vraiment loin. En y arrivant, il s'approche des deux, assez près pour entendre leur conversation.

 

— Juju et moi, on est un peu comme l'eau et le feu. On s'entend c'est sûr mais on reste plutôt différents. On aurait pu ne pas être ensemble. Franchement, j'aurais pu le laisser se marier-

 

Il se fige à l'entente de la phrase. Pour lui, elle sonne comme un glas de terreur dans sa tête. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux et il se met à trembler de manière incontrôlable. La sensation d'être trahi lui monte à la gorge. Comme si toutes ses peurs prennent vie en ce moment exactement.

Alors son petit-ami accorde aussi peu d'importance à leur couple ? Pense qu'ils sont trop différents ? Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'ils valent à ses yeux ? Est-ce qu'il est le seul à vouloir passer le reste de sa vie avec l'autre ?

Il est irrationnel. Tout au fond de lui, il le sait très bien. Mais sur le coup, ces mots ne font que raviver la cicatrice et l'empêcher de relativiser.

À cet instant, Presnel, comme muni d'un pressentiment, se retourne et la vision de lui le désempare sûrement. C'est normal qu'il ne comprenne pas. Cependant ce qu'il a dit continue de résonner dans sa tête comme une malédiction.

 

— Mais ... Julian, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Balbutie son coéquipier, cherchant à le réconforter.

— T-Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu as certainement raison. Je ne pensais juste pas que tu l'admettrais comme ça, dans mon dos. Sans même m'en parler.

 

Il s'enfuit de la pièce presque en courant et va jusqu'à se permettre dans le voisinage après un long footing. Personne ne lui a couru après, c'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Tout s'effondre autour de lui, c'est affreux.

Jule atteint un coin qu'il lui semble reconnaître  dans la ville. Il ne veut décidément pas rentrer chez lui. Il a le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il réfléchit. En dernier recours, il se résout à appeler un ami.

 

— Allô, Kevin ? Ouais c'est moi. Tu es toujours sur Paris ?

—  _Oui pourquoi ?_

— Tu peux venir me chercher ?

—  _Juste toi ? Tu n'es pas avec Presko ?_

— Non, je ... c'est compliqué. S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi.

—  _Okay, bouge pas, je viens._

 

Il lui indique rapidement l'adresse et raccroche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, son coéquipier allemand arrive en voiture et il grimpe avec lui.

Le roulement de la route le berce un peu. La tristesse éclôt dans sa poitrine avec douleur.

Et, en regardant de nouveau sa main où brille toujours son anneau, il fond en larmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il y a sûrement des gens beaucoup plus en insécurité qu'il ne le laisse paraître. Julian en fait partie. Est-ce que Presnel arrivera à le conforter assez ?


	39. XXXIX. Réciproque

**Neymar**

 

Neymar se fraie un chemin à travers la foule assez difficilement. Les flashs des photographes et les questions l'attaquent, il essaie de ne pas y prêter attention bien que cela soit dur. Bien entendu qu'il ne va pas être laissé tranquille. Cela fait quatre jours que les photos sont parues.

Il ne leur reste que trois jours et il a l'impression qu'ils ne vont jamais y arriver. Il y a encore des disputes dans les couples. Il entre enfin dans le bâtiment avec un certain soulagement. Dans le vestiaire, il retrouve son petit-ami qui est parti plus tôt que lui.

Ils essaient de minimiser leurs apparitions ensemble par simple précaution. Autant dire que ça l'agace grandement. Il déteste ne pas pouvoir être avec Kylian où et quand il le veut. En privé, il rattrape toutes les occasions manquées mais ça ne suffit pas.

 

— Alors, amor, des nouvelles de Julian ou de Thilo ?

 

Ky hausse les épaules avant de désigner la scène derrière lui. Presnel et Adrien ont une discussion plutôt animée voire violente dont il arrive à saisir les termes : "Babe", "Où" et "Aide-moi". Ces mots le font tiquer, est-ce que Ju ne se serait pas réfugié chez Kevin autrement dit chez Adri ?

Quant à Kehrer ... Aucun signe de vie. Marquinhos a raconté qu'ils se sont disputés plutôt méchamment sans préciser l'origine. Personne n'a idée d'où il a pu aller car il n'est pas rentré chez lui.

Aujourd'hui est leur deuxième jour d'absence et leur deuxième entraînement raté. Evidemment, leur coach est compréhensif mais plutôt remonté contre les deux allemands car ils n'ont toujours donné aucune explication à leurs disparitions. 

Pres vient s'échouer sur le banc à côté de lui en soupirant bruyamment et il a l'air si désemparé que Ney a de la peine pour lui. Il a aussi l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. Leur prochain match se situe deux jours après la date de leur coming-out. Techniquement, tout devrait aller bien à ce moment-là. Espérons que leur plan marche.

Mbappé se rapproche de lui pour se placer plus proche de l'autre français, semblant inquiet de sa santé.

 

— Tu es sûr de vouloir t'entraîner, Presko ? Je suis sûr que si tu en parles à Tuchel, il saura t'écouter ...

— Non. Ça va aller. Je vais juste prendre sur moi un peu.

 

Leur coéquipier leur adresse un sourire tremblant pour essayer de les rassurer mais n'y parvient pas, il ne semble pas non plus avoir trop mangé durant l'absence de sa moitié. Kim ne semble qu'une pâle copie de lui-même, affaibli et amaigri, au regard nerveux et lointain.

Presnel a l'air de réfléchir, de tenter tout son possible pour comprendre sa situation mais peut-être prend-il un peu trop sur lui-même ?

Kylian et Neymar échange un regard triste. Leurs mains se trouvent pendant un court instant et le toucher de la bague alors qu'ils entremêlent leurs doigts le conforte. Ils ont déjà réglé le plus gros de leurs différends.

Mais, encore une fois, leurs inquiétudes vis à vis de leur ami se révèlent être de graves prédictions car à peine au milieu de la pratique ce dernier s'effondre. 

Toute l'équipe arrête ce qu'ils font pour se précipiter à ses côtés mais leur coach est plus rapide car il fait venir le médecin du complexe sportif quasi immédiatement. Quand il arrive, il fait s'écarter toute la foule qui doit reprendre à contrecœur les exercices et commence le diagnostic.

À la fin, cela ne semble pas être si grave. Un malaise dû à du surmenage et de la fatigue. Alors Presnel est renvoyé chez lui malgré ses propres protestations et sa volonté à rester. Aucun risque ne doit être pris quand il s'agit de la santé. 

 

— Pourvu qu'il retrouve vite son Julian. Sinon je ne sais pas combien de temps il va tenir.

— Est-ce qu'on ressemblait à ça quand on était séparés, Ney ? On était aussi mal ?

— Je pense. Malades d'amour. C'est bien quelque chose qui peut nous tuer à petit feu comme nous faire revivre. Maintenant on va les affronter, ces obstacles. Juste éviter les secrets serait une bonne chose.

— Oh.

 

Comme le plus jeune des deux semble s'être souvenu de quelque chose, le brésilien fait une pause, l'observant, attendant la suite de son discours.

 

— Je ne sais pas si Pres a eu le temps de te le dire mais des membres de l'équipe française ont rejoint notre projet.

 

Pendant quelques secondes, il a pensé que ce que dirait Kylian allait être un secret hyper important, une chose sur lui dont il n'aurait pas encore été au courant. Il est soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Mais aussi que leur plan ait regroupé plus de candidats.

 

— C'est une bonne chose, amor. La diversité et le nombre de personnes dedans influera aussi sur notre réussite.

— Je sais. Et Florian va venir aussi.

 

L'information met un peu de temps avant de parvenir à son cerveau. Enfin, avant qu'il ne l'analyse vraiment. Parce qu'il se sent toujours jaloux par rapport au marseillais. Il est trop proche de son petit-ami à son goût puis ... ils ont couché ensemble. Donc il n'aime pas vraiment sa présence. Pour Kylian, en revanche, il va faire des efforts.

 

— Tu t'inquiètes encore, Neyney ? Tu ne devrais pas. Il avait un mec quand même et il l'aime toujours de ce que je sais.

— Pourquoi c'est au passé ?

— Bah ... ils sont toujours en conflit. Alors on peut considérer qu'ils sont en break pour l'instant. Les choses ne se sont pas aussi bien passées pour eux que pour nous.

 

L'entraînement se finit dans une ambiance semi-détendue, semi-pensive. Ils retournent au vestiaire, prennent leur douche et se changent avant de se séparer à nouveau pour franchir le ras-de-marée qui les attend à l'entrée. 

 

— Neymar, s'il vous plaît, les photos prises vous montrent intime avec Kylian Mbappé, qu'avez-vous à dire dessus ?

— Êtes-vous en couple avec votre coéquipier plus jeune de six ans ? 

— Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer en rapport avec votre orientation sexuelle ?

 

Il grogne presque devant les questions et tranche encore une fois la foule sans rien dire du tout. Le silence est souvent la meilleure des armes. Alors il reste impassible et se contente d'avancer rapidement.

Ce n'est que quand il est dans sa voiture, Kylian, son précieux Kylian à ses côtés, qu'il s'autorise à baisser sa façade. Le sourire de son coéquipier le réchauffe de l'intérieur, c'est un véritable bonheur de l'avoir avec lui. 

Et, quelque part, il sait que l'inverse est réciproque. Sont-ils prêts pour se dévoiler aux yeux du monde entier ? Personne ne l'est jamais totalement. Mais ils s'en sortiront d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme toujours. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, juste un peu de Neybappé. On revient au Draxembe juste après mais il faut toujours un peu balancer le drama.


	40. XL. Sauve-le

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

Presnel se ronge les sangs. Non, c'est un euphémisme de dire ça. Il est mort d'inquiétude. Ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Julian le terrifie. Il se sent si perdu alors que seulement deux jours s'écoulent.

Et si il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a réagit comme ça ? Si seulement il pouvait savoir et comprendre toute la situation.

Il se lève et son lit est trop vide. L'appartement ne semble plus le sien quand Ju n'est plus là. Tout est grand, froid, inconnu. Bien sûr, il n'a pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, dévoré par de la peur et de l'incompréhension.

Il a réfléchit, réfléchit et réfléchit. Et erré dans son habitation à la recherche d'indices, de réponses, sans jamais rien trouvé.

Pres mange sans grande conviction et abandonne rapidement son repas qui ne lui fait pas envie. Il prépare son sac, ses affaires, et c'est un moment douloureux car il passe devant les vêtements de Jule qui évidemment n'ont pas bougé.

Il reste un instant devant et caresse distraitement les tissus. Il fourre son nez dans un sweat et des larmes lui remontent aux yeux quand il arrive à sentir l'odeur de son homme.

Quand Presko se relève, il essuie ses yeux, prend son sac et sort rapidement de chez lui. Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose qu'il aille à l'entraînement mais il s'en fout royalement. Le football est tout ce dont il a besoin pour compresser là tout de suite.

Il passe outre les journalistes qui cherchent désespérément à attraper Neymar ou Kylian par rapport aux photos prises. Puis entre dans le vestiaire où il se trouve Adrien.

Une des premières idées qui lui est venue quand son allemand n'est pas revenue ça a été qu'il ait trouvé refuge chez un ami proche. Avec le fait que Kevin soit venu en France, il a été évidemment le premier à qui il a pensé.

Et à qui demander de mieux qu'à Adri, le petit-copain de leur ancien coéquipier ?

Quand ce dernier l'aperçoit s'approcher de lui, il hausse les sourcils avec un certain dépit. Kim finit par se questionner sur ce qu'il a fait pour mériter un comportement pareil.

 

— Ecoute, Pres, si c'est à propos de Julian ...

— Est-ce que tu sais où il est ? Je t'en prie, aide-moi.

— Mais ...

— Je dois lui parler, comprendre. S'il te plaît. Tu es mon ami, on a traversé beaucoup de choses et tu connais la douleur d'être séparé d'un être cher. Je ne peux pas le supporter plus longtemps, j'ai besoin de le voir.

 

Rabiot ne résiste pas longtemps face au regard de son ami et soupire. D'un certaine manière, Presnel a su qu'il allait l'aider. Leur amitié est forte malgré tout, il l'a aussi écouté quand ça n'a pas été.

 

— Actuellement, il est dans l'ancien appartement de Kevin. Je te passerai l'adresse tout à l'heure. Mais laisse-lui un jour de plus. Je ne crois pas que ça ne vienne de toi mais qu'il ait plutôt besoin de travailler sur lui-même.

— Ce ne serait pas mieux que je sois à ses côtés pour ça ?

— Je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas après tout. Mais ça va s'arranger, d'accord ? Ne désespère pas, sois patient.

 

Pres hoche les épaules, peu sûr de ce qu'il doit dire. Peu après, ils gagnent le terrain et commence l'entraînement. Dire qu'il se sent bien est un mensonge. Il se sent faible et nauséeux. Il ne tient pas longtemps avant de chuter. Tout sombre dans le noir un court instant et il a la pensé : "J'ai merdé" qui a tout juste le temps d'apparaître. 

Quand la brume se dissipe, leur coach est à côté avec un air plutôt sévère et réprobateur et un médecin est là aussi.  

 

— Est-ce que tu as mangé, dormi correctement ces derniers jours ?

— À peu près ?

— Très bien. On va faire comme ça. Tu vas rentrer chez toi. Tu reviendras quand tu iras mieux et, si possible, tu me ramèneras Julian. Dit Thomas, après que les médecins aient fini de parler, avec un ton bienveillant mais équivoque.

 

Il se retrouve à acquiescer et à retourner vers les vestiaires, encore un peu chancelant. Quand il y est, il se pose un moment pour réaliser que Tuchel, d'une manière ou d'une autre, semble être au courant pour son couple.

Il se change, ramasse ses affaires et, fuck, espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de journalistes pour remarquer sa sortie précipité et poser encore, encore et encore des questions sur le pourquoi du comment.

Bon, c'est loupé mais il n'a pas compté sur sa chance. Puis, de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si il veut répondre alors il se rue juste à sa voiture et regagne rapidement chez lui.

Devant sa porte, parce que sa journée n'est pas encore finie, se trouve, surprise, Lena. Il avoue ne pas savoir ce qu'elle fait là pour le coup.

 

— Jule n'est pas à la maison, désolé.

 

Il déverrouille l'entrée et l'ouvre.

 

— Je sais, Presnel Kimpembe, je suis venue te voir toi.

 

Il se retourne vers la fille, intrigué. Finalement, il lui fait signe d'entrer avant de la suivre, de fermer la porte et de déposer soigneusement ses attentes.

 

— Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

— Je suis ici pour te parler de Ju. Ou plutôt de quelque chose que tu ignores à propos de son passé. Parce que je suis au courant de votre situation actuelle et je sais que ça à voir avec ça.

 

Si elle peut lui donner les réponses qu'il cherche depuis deux jours, il sera plus que ravi de l'écouter. De savoir le secret que porte son allemand au point qu'il ne lui ait rien dit. Il ne lui en veut pas d'avoir des choses qu'il a gardées pour lui. 

 

— Bon, bien avant toi et moi, il a aimé quelqu'un. Un gars pour être précise. Et ça s'est mal passé. En fait, de l'extérieur, ça se voyait pas. Ils avait l'air d'un couple normal. Mais ils l'étaient pas.

— Café ? 

— Juste de l'eau merci.

 

Presnel lui sert un verre et ne prend rien. Les pensées défilent dans sa tête mais il attend la fin du récit pour établir son avis.

 

— En fait, le gars était plutôt abusif. Jaloux maladif, à tendance violente mais surtout il rabaissait Julian pour tout et rien. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se montrent trop en public non plus. J'ai ... j'ai mis du temps à le réaliser, trop en fait. J'ai réussi à faire ensemble qu'ils se séparent mais il a eu des séquelles.

— Du genre ?

— Une tendance à avoir du mal à croire en son bonheur, des insécurités. Peur constante d'être séparés, de ne pas être assez bon. Il se croit plein de défauts, il ne s'aime pas assez.

 

Donc c'est la raison pour laquelle il est parti si vite la dernière fois ? Une phrase non finie qui a pu être mal interprété. Bordel, est-ce que Julian a cru qu'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire du tout. Il n'a pas voulu raviver tout ça ...

 

_— Voilà. Et pour toi ?_

_— Juju et moi, on est un peu comme l'eau et le feu. On s'entend c'est sûr mais on reste plutôt différents. On aurait pu ne pas être ensemble. Franchement, j'aurais pu le laisser se marier si ça ne l'avait pas rendu malheureux. Parce qu'au final, c'est comme ça, ensemble on est heureux, je veux juste son bonheur. C'est pourquoi je l'ai demandé en mariage._

 

Voilà ce qu'il a voulu dire. Malheureusement, il n'a jamais eu le temps de finir sa phrase.

 

— Sauve-le, s'il te plaît, de toutes ces émotions négatives. Tu peux certainement le faire puisque c'est toi?

— Je ... oui. Bien entendu. 

 

Et, quelque part, dans ses yeux, il peut lire une lueur de reconnaissance alors qu'elle sort de l'appartement. Demain, il ira voir son petit-ami dans l'espoir de l'aider. 

Il leur reste trois jours avant leur coming-out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presnel maintenant au courant pour Julian. Est-ce qu'ils sauront quand même communiquer et se comprendre ? 
> 
> J'hésite à me lancer dans un recueil, vous pensez que je devrais ?


	41. XLI. Mots

**Julian Draxler**

 

Julian respire, ses yeux se ferment. Il reprend une gorgée du café qu'il tient dans sa main et n'a pas lâché depuis qu'il s'est installé dans ce fauteuil, face à la grande baie-vitrée qui offre une vue implacable sur la ville.

L'appartement de Kevin est incroyable, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se fait cette réflexion. Et c'est tout ce dont il a besoin pour décompresser, réfléchir, se retrouver.

Presnel lui manque. À chaque fois qu'il replonge, c'est ça qui lui vient en premier à l'esprit. Il s'est imprégné dans sa peau, impossible de s'en défaire. C'est incroyable de voir à quel point quelqu'un peut changer une vie.

Guérit de la plupart de ses insécurités mais celle qui a persisté est la plus tenace évidemment. La plus amère aussi. Celle qui a un fond de colère, de tristesse et de goût de trahison. Une sorte de douleur qui reste coincée dans sa gorge.

Ju n'est pas vraiment lucide. Parce qu'il pousse la faute, cherche des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas. Peut-être qu'il est malade, qu'il mérite de se faire interner. Question à creuser pas vrai ?

Un rire lui échappe. Hystérique et solitaire, triste. Il n'aime pas la situation actuelle. Il doit ... il doit réparer ce qu'il a fait. Ses mots, ses actions, tout sonne faux. Tout va bien pourtant, tout va bien. Mais il est si confus, indécis, apeuré.

Il a peur que Pres le quitte. Parce que Pres est incroyable. Il ne comprend pas comment il est tombé amoureux de lui ? Il se trouve sans intérêt, insipide. Insupportable. Trop de pensées pour un seul homme.

 

_Ce n'est pas vrai._

 

Sa lèvre inférieure tremble violemment et il repose sa tasse. Des flashs défilent devant ses yeux qui se mouillent rapidement. Et sa conscience prend la voix de Presko. Des messages, des mots, des pensées.   
  


 

«  _Celle-là c'est pour toi, Babe_. »

 

«  _Tu aimes ton café avec deux sucres et un peu de lait pas vrai ?_  »

 

«  _Ne fais pas ça Julian. Même en tant que coéquipier, ami ou ... je peux le voir. Ton vrai toi. Tu ne peux pas vraiment me le cacher à moi_. »  
  


«  _J'ai dit ça et je le pense réellement ... que je suis le seul qui te comprend. Pas Lena. J'ai l'impression qu'on ressent la même chose et que ... tous les deux, on n'est pas heureux_. »  
  


«  _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à être différent ? Dis-moi_. »  
  


«  _Arrête de t'excuser, Babe. Je te pardonne. Je m'en fous de tout ça, je veux juste qu'on reste proche_. »  
  


«  _Je peux pas te laisser faire ça Julian. Parce que tu n'es pas heureux. Et je ... je ne le serais pas non plus si tu te maries avec elle maintenant. Ce ... ce que je vais dire va peut-être gâcher nos carrières mais je t'aime_. »  
  


«  _On s'en fout de ça, juste, regarde-moi. Crois-moi_. »  
  


«  _Même si on ne peut pas prévoir le futur, on l'affrontera ensemble. Que ce soit ça ou notre coming-out_. »  
  


« Tu sais bien que tu es le seul que j'aime. »  
  


«  _Je te l'ai déjà dit, Ju. Si tu as peur des autres, alors regardes-moi. Concentres-toi sur moi jusqu'à tout oublier. Ensemble on peut le faire. »_  
  


« _Je resterai à tes côtés._  »  
  


«  _Je suis là, Ju. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Je m'en fous de ce que pense les autres parce que je ne veux pas que ça nous affecte. Quand tu as mal, j'ai mal aussi. Tout va s'arranger._ »  
  


«  _Et parce qu'on continue à partager nos vies, nos difficultés. Parce que je ne suis heureux que quand je suis avec toi et l'inverse est vrai. Et parce que tu m'as donné ton accord ... Épouse-moi ?_ »  
  
  


Presnel. Juste Presnel. Il lui manque tellement. Il veut ... il veut le voir, le revoir. Il comprend que ce n'est pas une question d'insécurité, de maladie, de problèmes, parce que son coéquipier est le remède à tout.

Chaque souvenir qui passe devant ses yeux le lui rappelle encore et encore. Pres et ses mots, toujours les bons, à le réconforter, le chérir, l'aimer. Tous ces moments ensemble. Rien que tous les deux.

Trois jours à être séparés l'un de l'autre et c'est douloureux. Son bras se saisit de son téléphone dans un geste machinal et il reste quelques temps comme ça, figé, à regarder l'écran de son portable, le nom de son petit-ami affiché en attente.

Est-ce qu'il doit l'appeler ? Lui envoyer un message ? Faire quelque chose ? Il n'est sûr de rien alors, encore une fois, il se ravise et son phone retrouve sa place sur la table. Peut-être qu'il manque de courage.

Trois jours et deux nuits à angoisser, à penser. S'il est sincère, il peut dire que ces jours seul ont été un calvaire. Il l'a fait pour s'isoler mais au final ça le rend fou. Qui ne se sent pas fou après avoir passé autant de temps avec toutes les émotions qu'on essaie de mettre de côté ?

Jule se lève, ses jambes engourdies à force de rester des heures assis. Il va déposer sa tasse dans la cuisine puis se remet dans la même position. Il est torse nu parce qu'il a eu la flemme d'enfiler un t-shirt pour accompagner son jogging et, face à la vitre, il n'a pas froid du tout avec le soleil.

Sa poitrine se lève et se baisse douloureusement alors que ce sont cette fois des sanglots brisés qui s'échappent de ses lèvres. C'est ridicule, il se met dans tous ses états pour pas grand-chose. La bague à son doigt lui rappelle mille et une promesses qu'ils se sont faits, lui et son cher Kim.

Il y a un bruit dans le fond, une sorte de claquement qu'il n'entend pas vraiment, perdu dans ses pleurs. Un bruit qui ressemble fortement à celui d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Puis des pas. Qui se rapprochent de lui de plus en plus.

 

— Ju ?

 

Il se retourne et, comme par magie, c'est Presnel qui est là. Ses sanglots redoublent parce qu'il a tellement attendu ce moment, l'a tellement rêvé ces derniers jours que l'émotion est forte alors qu'il se réalise.

Il ne se retient pas, fait juste la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est-à-dire se jeter dans les bras de son Pres qui reste un instant figé par la surprise avant de resserrer l'étreinte. Il se blottit bien contre lui, respirant l'odeur et s'imprégnant de sensations qui lui ont tant manqué.

C'est vrai, cette réaction peut sembler exagérée car trois jours n'est pas si long. Enfin si. Tout dépend de comment les jours sont passés, avec qui, quand et comment. Voilà, la situation de Julian a été un gouffre sans fin pendant ce temps. Tous les mots auxquels il a pensé, ses excuses, ses explications, sortent d'un coup comme un torrent inarrêtable.

 

— Je suis désolé. J'ai été si bête. Je t'ai blâmé pour rien pas vrai. J'ai fait une crise, je t'ai accusé alors que tu as été si présent pour moi. Tu m'as tellement aimé et moi j'ose encore en douter. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas supporter l'idée de te perdre, j'en ai tellement peur. Ces trois journées ont été atroces parce que tu me manquais trop. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie.

 

Le câlin se desserre un peu et, pendant quelques secondes, Ju a peur de la raison. Mais bien vite, une main vient se positionner sous son menton et le relever puis une paire de lèvres se posent sur les siennes. D'abord, ses yeux restent ouverts ensuite il se fond dans le baiser, profitant autant qu'il peut.

Sa peur est toujours dans le fond de son estomac et il embrasse avec rage et désespoir tandis que Presko est patient et doux, sa langue glissant sur la sienne avec passion qui ne semble pas cacher de mauvais sentiments.

Quand ils se séparent, le français garde sa main sur le visage de l'allemand mais le déplace sur sa joue. Ils se fixent toujours yeux dans les yeux puis Kim a un autre geste plein de tendresse puisqu'il vient baiser amoureusement le coin de son œil pour y récolter ses larmes.

 

— Je ne te quitterai pour rien au monde, Babe. Je suis au courant de tout. Maintenant, à la moindre peur ou insécurité, dis-le moi. Je ferai en sorte de la faire disparaître. Tant que je serais là, tu n'as pas à être seul, à tout porter par toi-même. Je suis là et je t'aime. Laisse-moi te conforter, t'adorer.

 

Et, encore une fois, ce sont les mots dont il a besoin, ceux recherchés et attendus. Comment Presnel fait-il pour être aussi juste ? Il vise son cœur à chaque fois et ne rate jamais sa cible ?

 

— Je sais que c'est difficile de parler. Ne te force pas si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais si ça pèse trop lourd, si tu ne peux plus le supporter, je suis là. Toujours. Compte sur moi, repose-toi sur moi. En plus, on est fiancés maintenant. Qui je serai si je ne peux pas aider mon futur mari ?

 

Au milieu de ses larmes, son petit-ami arrive à lui tirer un grand sourire et même un rire. C'est vrai, bientôt, ils seront unis par un lien visible aux yeux de la loi. Non pas qu'il y accorde grande importance mais se faire appeler "mari" par son amour, ça lui réchauffe tellement le cœur.

Une marée d'émotions refoulées lui repasse dessus. Il a du mal à résister. Alors il enfouit sa tête dans le cou du français et parle. Tout sort. Ses peurs profondes, ses insécurités, ses défauts. Tout. C'est si facile avec lui qu'il ne craint rien de ce qu'il dit. Il sait que ce sera en sécurité avec son cher et tendre. Comme chacun de leurs secrets.

 

— Tu n'aurais pas dû garder ça pour toi, Juju. Je suis heureux que tu m'en parles. On va tout arranger okay ? Chaque pas, chaque étape, on le fera ensemble. Notre coming-out, notre mariage et tout notre reste.

 

L'autre chose fantastique avec Pres, c'est qu'il s'est déjà inclut dans ses problèmes. Il en a à peine parlé que le voilà avec lui. Cette fois, c'est la solitude qui s'effondre face au soleil qu'est son Liebe.

 

— Ne nous séparons plus jamais sauf si nécessaire, d'accord ?

— Content que tu le dises, Jule. Parce que, réellement, tu m'as manqué aussi. Honnêtement, j'ai eu du mal à vivre sans toi !

 

Et là, c'est Presko qui lui raconte ses nuits sans sommeil, ses journées sans envie, sans fin, cette sensation d'être perdu et cette négligence de soi qui l'a conduit à l'évanouissement. La venue de Lena aussi. Des détails et des détails plus tard, il constate qu'ils sont pareils, se sentent pareils.

Ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre, c'est l'évidence.

Un autre sourire lui échappe à cette idée, à cette ressemblance si frappante. Puis il prend tellement de place sur son visage que Kim croit qu'il se moque de lui au début.

 

— Hé, je te signale que tu t'en sortais pas mieux que moi la dernière fois !

— Ce n'est pas pour ça que je ris, Liebe.

— Et pour quoi, Babe ?

— Tu sais à quel point on se ressemble tous les deux ? À quel point on est ... fous l'un de l'autre ?

 

Un grand sourire apparaît aussi sur le visage de Presnel à cette mention et il vient de nouveau déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Puis, il se fige, lui jette un regard nerveux.

 

— Au fait, est-ce que tu étais sûr que c'était une bonne idée de ne pas donner de nouvelles à Tuchel ?

— ...j'ai oublié.

— Il était plutôt remonté contre vous.

— Vous ? Je ne suis pas seul ?

— Non. Thilo et Marqui ont eu une dispute eux aussi. Et c'est Thilo qui a disparu.

 

La surprise le prend parce que, au vu de leur relation, il aurait plus eu dans l'idée que ce soit Marquinhos qui soit blessé et qui ait besoin d'une pause. Mais que ce soit l'allemand qui ait disparu, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement entre eux ? Il se souvient que Kylian l'a évoqué aussi, ça ne va toujours pas mieux depuis la dernière fois ?

 

— Enfin, "disparu" est un bien grand mot. Aux dernières news, il était chez Thiago. Je ne sais pas si Marqui le sait par contre. Notre capitaine a l'air décidé à protéger Thilo. Ou du moins à lui offrir un refuge.

— Et si on parlait d'autre chose ?

— Quoi ? C'est le plus important. On sort du placard dans deux jours, Babe ! C'est bien de savoir si notre plan av-

 

Il le coupe avec ses lèvres. La fougue l'a envahit. Il la transmet à son partenaire rapidement. Il commence à soulever son t-shirt alors que leur baiser continue. Puis, s'interrompant, il lui fait un clin d'œil aguicheur en posant ses mains sur son torse.

 

— Et si on "parlait" plutôt de toi et moi ?

— Oh, oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les retrouvailles du Draxembe avec le coming-out de plus en plus proche. Des moments de doute qui renforcent leur relation...


	42. XLII. Tien

> **Marquinhos**

 

Marquinhos finit son entraînement avec une certaine rage. Tout cette situation le soûle profondément. Il en a marre d'être seul. Thilo lui manque beaucoup trop. Mais personne ne semble savoir où il est.

 

Pire, les paroles de Thiago tournent dans sa tête. Parce que, pour qu'il laisse partir celui qu'il aime comme ça après un tel discours, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et la raison, c'est ce que leur capitaine lui a dit la dernière fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés en tête à tête.

 

— Alors, Thilo et toi êtes ensemble ?

 

— Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça un couple. Je ne sais même pas s'il ressent quelque chose pour moi. Pourtant il reste.

 

— Est-ce que tu es sûr que ce n'est pas par obligation pour toi ? Que tu ne le gardes pas par égoïsme à tes côtés ?

 

Il se tait, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit. Il lui a cloué le bec si facilement que c'en est presque déconcertant.

 

— Ne t'en sens pas dans une situation piège ou un truc du genre. Réfléchis juste à ce qui fera votre bonheur, à toi comme à lui.

 

Ce qui fera leur bonheur ? N'est-ce pas mieux pour Thilo qu'il le laisse s'en aller ? Qu'est même leur relation ? Un fantôme de couple, quelque chose d'inabouti. Il n'arrive même pas à rester dans la pièce avec son petit-ami après qu'ils couchent ensemble.

 

Tant de rêves, tant d'envies, tant de passions pour arriver à ça. Alors il l'a laissé s'en aller. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Ces sentiments sincères sont enfin apparus chez l'allemand et il n'en a pas profité. Il les a laissés s'effondrer au sol.

 

Il a mal. La douche coule douloureusement sur son corps puis il revient au vestiaire, se change et prend ses affaires. Il sort de la salle avec un soupir, le cœur plutôt lourd. Et trouve avec surprise Thiago devant la porte. Est-ce qu'il l'a attendu ?

 

— Marqui, je dois te le dire. Je ne peux pas vraiment rester dans le silence plus longtemps, ce serait être inégal au niveau de vous, mes deux amis.

 

— Me dire quoi ? La leçon de la dernière fois a suffit.

 

— Non. D'ailleurs tu ne l'as pas suivie du tout. J'ai dit ce qui vous rendrait heureux tous les deux. Là, aucun de vous ne l'est.

 

Est-ce que Kehrer va bien ? Est-ce qu'il souffre ? Attends, comment le brésilien est-il au courant de l'état de celui qu'il aime ?

 

— Je vois que tu commences à comprendre. Oui, il est chez moi. Vas le rejoindre. Prière de ne pas baiser chez moi par contre.

 

Avec un sourire, il acquiesce vaguement et se rue au parking pour récupérer sa voiture. Il conduit avec un certaine empressement. Quand il arrive devant le loft de Thiago, il prend un instant pour respirer et se rendre compte de la vitesse à laquelle il est venu.

Puis il entre.

 

Thilo n'est nulle part en vue dans le salon, muni d'un espèce d'instinct, il se dirige vers les chambres. Il le trouve dans la première, endormi négligemment au milieu des couvertures. Il s'assoit doucement sur le bord du lit et l'observe avec tendresse.

 

Des tas de choses ont fait qu'il l'a aimé lui et pas un autre. Au-delà de son physique, du fait qu'il est si mignon, son caractère patient et entêté, attendrissant, l'ont atteint en plein cœur. Il lui caresse gentiment les cheveux. L'amour afflue au fond de lui et l'emplit.

 

Au contact, l'allemand gémit légèrement, gigote avant d'ouvrir ses jolis yeux.

 

— Je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé.

 

— M-Marqui ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas mieux à faire ?

 

— Qu'est-ce que j'aurais de mieux à faire que d'être à tes côtés ?

 

— Mais la dernière fois, tu as dit que-

 

Il essuie tendrement les larmes qui ont commencé à apparaître aux yeux de Kehrer et se penche pour déposer un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Un soupir de contentement lui échappe alors que leurs bouches bougent à l'unisson.

 

— J'ai dit n'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas que tu en tiennes compte. Parce que je te fais confiance, bien sûr. Et tu m'as fait une telle déclaration ...

 

À ces mots, les joues de son petit-ami s'enflamment brusquement et son teint ne parvient même pas à les cacher.

 

— Non ! Oublie-ça, je t'en prie. J'ai tellement honte de moi.

 

Un rire échappe à Marquinhos et il est franc. La réaction de celui qu'il aime est franchement adorable, comme quasi tout ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs.

 

— Pourquoi je l'oublierai ? Tu étais si mignon quand tu as dit ça.

 

— ...ouais mais à quoi ça servait ? À rien. Je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais tant.

 

À ces mots, Thilo baisse la tête, tristement comme défait. Le brésilien soupire, conscient des dégâts qu'il a engendré et qu'il observe maintenant avec culpabilité.

Puis, une idée lui vient, un souvenir.

 

À son tour, il se met à genoux, devant son petit-ami et plonge son regard dans le sien, un sourire lumineux au visage.

 

— Laisse-moi le réitérer pour toi.

 

L'allemand le scrute, intrigué mais d'une bonne manière. Il prend une profonde inspiration et prend la main de son coéquipier pour l'orienter vers la poitrine de ce dernier.

 

— Parce que tu me donnes tout de toi, que tu me donnes ça,

 

Puis, doucement, il oriente la main vers sa propre poitrine là où son cœur bat.

 

— Je peux te donner ça.

 

Les larmes roulent sur les joues de Kehrer et le brésilien se met à espérer que ce soit de bonheur. En fait ça l'est, puisque très rapidement il se retrouve au sol, son amour sur lui, l'embrassant avec passion et ardeur non dissimulés. Quand ils s'arrêtent, ils restent un instant juste yeux dans les yeux en silence.

 

— On va faire notre coming-out avec Presko et on enverra se faire foutre tous ceux qui sont en désaccord avec nous ?

 

— Oui. Oui, ça me semble parfait, répond Marquinhos sans aucune hésitation.

 

Ils se redressent, ou plutôt il, pris d'un élan charmeur, relève son petit-ami et l'attire à ses côtés.

 

— On va rentrer chez nous.

 

— Et qu'est-ce que tu me feras une fois rentrés hein ? 

 

— Peut-être m'occuper de ce corps, de ces fesses qui m'appartiennent ?

 

Thilo acquiesce, l'air taquin, puis se fige brusquement, les yeux dans le vide. Marqui pose sa main sur son bras, inquiet. Et se sent bouleversé quand son allemand demande d'une voix pleine de doutes et de sanglots :

 

— Tu ... resteras avec moi même après qu'on ait fait l'amour hein ? Tu ne t'en iras plus ?

 

La culpabilité lui serre une dernière fois l'estomac alors qu'il prend le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains pour lui assurer.

 

— Non, je ne m'en irais plus jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà parce qu’ils méritent une fin heureuse eux aussi ❤️


	43. XLIII. Distraction

**Marco Verratti & Christopher Nkunku**

 

— Dis, on est quoi nous ? Demande doucement Christopher en se roulant dans le lit.

— Est-ce qu'on a vraiment besoin de mettre des mots dessus ?

 

Marco se tourne vers celui qui est à ses côtés et la main de ce dernier lui effleure doucement le torse, lui provoquant des frissons intenses. Christo soupire devant cette réponse qui ne le satisfait pas du tout.

 

— Oui. Parce que si tu ne me le dis pas, je continue à douter. À avoir l'impression qu'on n'est rien de plus que des plans culs.

 

Il hésite un instant, indécis, avant de comprendre les sentiments de son homme. C'est vrai. Alors, avec tendresse, il vient poser un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

 

— Je t'aime. Et à mes yeux, même si on ne l'a jamais dit, tu es mon petit-ami.

— Je t'aime aussi !

 

Et, d'un geste rapide, Nkunku vient se blottir dans ses bras. Leur nudité ne les dérange pas plus que ça, ils ont l'habitude de l'être l'un avec l'autre. Ils restent comme ça, la télé en fond et Verratti sur son téléphone.

 

— «  **Une annonce importante de Presnel Kimpembe**  » ?

— C'est quoi ça ?

 

Avec sa question, Christopher se redresse sur ses coudes, se détachant de l'étreinte au plus grand regret du plus âgé qui lâche un grognement de mécontentement.

 

— Un article de journal dans mon flux d'actualité.

— Ça parle de quoi ?

— «  **Selon les dernières informations de la presse, au début de cette semaine, le footballeur Presnel Kimpembe aurait organisé une conférence de presse avec plusieurs des principaux journaux internationaux pour ce vendredi. Quelle peut bien être la raison ? La situation ...**  »

 

Il arrête de lire au bout d'un moment et se contente de parcourir le reste de l'article, ce n'est pas très intéressant. Juste des suppositions hasardeuses et plutôt à côté de la plaque.

 

— Sans surprise, ce doit être pour son plan. Est-ce qu'on devrait y participer, tu crois Christo ?

 

Mais alors qu'il s'attend à une vraie réponse, quand il se tourne vers le-dit, il le trouve à le fixer les yeux ronds. Parce que, en vérité, Christo n'a aucune idée de quoi il parle. Dans son esprit c'est la confusion la plus totale.

 

— De quel plan tu parles ?

— Attends, tu n'es pas au courant ? M-Mais, Christo, ils en ont parlé plus d'une fois dans les vestiaires ?

— Mais c'est de ta faute ! Tu me distrais toujours !

 

Et là, Marco explose de rire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut contenir tellement c'est spontané. Son petit-ami est vraiment mignon quand même. Il décide de se la jouer plutôt aguicheur.

 

— Te distraire ? Je ne vois pas comment.

— Dit-il, nu dans mon lit.

— Notre lit, techniquement.

— Pardon. Dit-il, nu dans notre lit. Puis les regards que tu me donnes dans les vestiaires, ça me donne tout sauf l'idée d'écouter ce qui se dit.

 

Animé par une folle envie, Verratti lui décroche un « regard de vestiaire », désireux, fougueux, sexy. C'est la description même que fait Nkunku à son égard.

 

— Comme ça ?

 

La mâchoire de Christopher se crispe et ses yeux s'assombrissent brusquement. Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'il se jette sur son compagnon, l'embrassant durement avec sa langue, prenant le dessus dans un baiser qui les laisse, une fois détachés, haletants et pantelants.

 

— Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Tu vas provoquer ma mort un jour, gémit Christo, les joues rouges de son élan de possessivité.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, amore.

 

Marco bouge légèrement et une de ses hanches vient frôler l'érection proéminente de son coéquipier. Il se fige en la sentant puis un sourire amusé vient se dresser sur son visage alors qu'il soulève la couverture. Christo se sent davantage gêné et n'ose pas regarder son petit-ami pour avoir été excité juste d'un baiser.

 

— Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

— Attends, tu-

 

Mais sa protestation se transforme en un gémissement lorsque les lèvres de l'italien se referme sur son sexe. Verratti le suce timidement à la pointe avant de commencer à le prendre plus en profondeur.

 

— Tu n'es pas-

 

Le français tente vainement de s'exprimer mais chaque tentative est coupée par un de ses gémissements qu'il n'arrive pas à retenir. Son petit-ami est vraiment trop doué pour ça. Il ne tient pas beaucoup plus longtemps et vient.   
Il déglutit en observant Marco avaler sa semence, sa pomme d'Adam bougeant au rythme. Christopher soupire et ramène son amant à son niveau.

 

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais ?

— Mais ça t'a fait plaisir.

 

Bien sûr qu'il a raison. Son corps entier témoigne de son plaisir précédent, un frisson délicieux le parcoure toujours et un voile semble toujours recouvrir sa vision.

 

— Ne sois pas aussi prude, amore, on a fait bien plus cette nuit.

— Ce n'est pas de la pudeur, c'est ...

 

Christo commence sa phrase mais ne la finit pas. Ses yeux se ferment alors qu'il essaie de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Plutôt compliqué apparemment.

 

— Sinon, c'était quoi le plan de Presko, tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Ah, bah il voulait faire un coming-out mondial. Il a réussi à avoir plusieurs personnes avec lui dont des dans nos coéquipiers.

— Oh. C'est une bonne idée en fait. Impressionnant que ce soit Presnel qui l'ait eue.

 

Verratti pouffe doucement au fait que son compagnon chambre. C'est attachant. Avec affection, il vient passer une main sur sa joue.

 

— Et du coup, est-ce qu'on s'inclue dans leur projet ? On en profiterai pour officialiser. Si tu es contre, je ne veux pas te forcer mais-

— Tu rigoles ? Bien sûr que j'accepte. Je ne veux pas qu'on se cache. Je sais que ça pourrait nous faire du mal. N'aie pas peur. Je t'aime, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais d'être afficher avec toi.

 

Et l'italien se tourne vers le français, attendri et rassuré. Il peut avoir des insécurités ; en vérité, il a peur que l'autre ne veuille pas qu'on le voit avec lui, qu'il ait honte de lui. C'est ridicule, parce que rien ne fait plus plaisir à Nkunku que d'être avec lui. Mais ça fait un peu partie de lui et son coéquipier arrive parfaitement à le gérer, à le conforter.

 

— Génial. J'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas, admet Marco à demi-voix.

— Tu as toujours peur de plein de choses, c'est vrai. Mais tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je suis tien d'accord ?

 

Avec Christopher lui souriant, son bras autour de sa taille, il a la constatation que c'est tout ce qu'il a jamais souhaité avoir. Alors, il se penche pour voler un autre baiser à son amour, leurs lèvres se rencontrant avec toujours,  _toujours_ , la même passion que leur premier baiser.

Un peu plus tard, ils enverront ensemble un message à Presnel pour confirmer leur présence du lendemain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et je ne sais plus quoi dire comme mot 😂 Bref, ils méritaient au moins un chapitre de consécration eux aussi. Je ferais peut-être leur mise en couple mais j'hésite.
> 
> Aussi j'ai commencé un recueil si ça intéresse des gens.


	44. XLIV. Conférence

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

La mâchoire de Presnel se serra en apercevant la salle qui se remplit. Comment ne pas être nerveux alors qu'ils sont à quelques minutes de leur destinée ? Julian, sentant son stress, lui serre la main, essayant d'être autant là pour lui qu'il le peut.

Il est convenu que ce soit lui qui prenne la parole. Après tout, c'est lui qui est attendu par les journalistes, lui qui a demandé cette conférence. Il soupire et son allemand en profite pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 

— Ça va aller, Liebe. On va réussir. Parce qu'on est ensemble. Et quand je dis ensemble, je ne parle pas que de nous mais de tous nos coéquipiers, amis qui sont là aussi juste derrière nous.

— Je sais, j'ai juste peur que quelque chose se passe mal.

— Je sais, c'est ton défaut. C'est ce qui te rend tout aussi humain que moi et mes insécurités. Je t'aime tout entier. Et durant toute l'heure qui va suivre, j'assurerai la moindre des fautes que tu feras, je serais là.

 

À ces mots, Jule soulève leurs mains entrelacées comme pour lui rappeler à quel point leur lien est fort. Devant tant de volonté, il ne peut empêcher un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage.

 

— Tu as raison.

 

Et quand Pres se retourne, il observe toute la foule de footballeurs qui est dans la loge avec eux et ça lui procure un sentiment de bien-être, d'être à sa place, parce qu'il va parler pour eux après tout.

Paul et Antoine rigolent doucement ensemble, costumes accordés. Juste à côté d'eux, il y a Kylian qui câline tendrement Neymar. Un peu plus loin, Marco et Christo avec Thilo et Marqui discutent tranquillement. Kevin et Adrien parlent avec le staff pour régler des détails.

Plus près du Draxembe, il y a Lucas qui est appuyé sur Hugo ainsi que Luis et Ousmane qui se chamaillent avec tendresse. Plus à gauche, un couple qui les a surpris parce qu'ils n'en ont pas été informé : Raphaël entouré de Robert et Marco Reus.

Puis il y a Florian, quelque peu à l'écart, à l'air affaissé et sombre avec qui N'golo est pour essayer de le réconforter.

Presko ne sait pas si ça va marcher mais il va sûrement mieux réussir qu'eux. À vrai dire, Jule et lui, Kylian et leurs coéquipiers français ont essayé de l'aider mais rien n'a marché. Thauvin semble ne pouvoir changer d'humeur que si son petit-ami le rejoint.

Malheureusement, le temps passe et ce dernier ne s'est toujours pas pointé. Kim se crispe un peu plus à chaque minute, dans sa tête, son discours file et défile.

Pour le détendre, Drax choisit la manière la plus radicale puisqu'il vient écraser ses lèvres de manière plutôt brutale, bestiale, sur les siennes. Leur baiser gagne en intensité, faisant oublier tout le brouhaha de la salle juste à côté.

Ils sont accueillis par les sifflements de Paul, Antoine, Christopher et Kylian. Même Florian s'est arrêté pour les regarder, intrigué.

 

— Arrête avec ta nervosité, susurre doucement Julian à son oreille.

— Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Babe.

— Si tu as peur du regard des autres, regarde-moi. Oublie-les, oublie le monde. Je t'aime, c'est ça le plus important.

— Mais, c'est moi qui dit ça normalement ! Bah, peu importe, tu es mignon, j'apprécie tes efforts. Merci, je t'aime aussi, Juju.

 

Presnel l'embrasse de nouveau avant de rester un instant comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme un rappel, N'golo vient à eux.

 

— Presnel, ça va être l'heure d'y aller.

— Ah oui. Merci.

 

Il se tient quelques instants dans l'embrasure de la porte, à fixer l'assemblée sans qu'il ne puisse être visible. Une dernière grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et un dernier regard en arrière. Ju lui fait un geste de la main et à son doigt brille leur anneau. C'est plus que suffisant pour le motiver.

En fait, au moment où il s'apprête à entrer, la porte de derrière s'ouvre brutalement et claque contre le mur. Memphis se tient à l'entrée et, à sa vue, Florian se lève aussitôt. Ils restent une seconde à se fixer avant que le français ne se jette dans ses bras.

 

— J'ai eu tort, j'ai eu tort, lui déclare le néerlandais alors qu'il le serre fort dans ses bras. Pardonne-moi Flo, s'il te plaît. Reste avec moi. Je t'aime et je sais ... je sais que je suis pas facile à vivre, que j'ai beaucoup de défauts mais je t'aime. Et je t'ai fait du mal, j-je ...

— Chut. Ce n'est pas grave. Ou plutôt j'm'en fous.

 

Alors que Pres observe la scène avec un certain intérêt, comme le reste des personnes présentes, Jule lui tire sur la manche avec empressement.

 

— Il faut que tu y ailles, Liebe.

— C'est vrai. Tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé hein ?

— Oui, allez va.

 

Ils échangent un dernier baiser et Presko entre dans la salle sous les flashs des appareils photos avant de s'asseoir devant un micro. Dans sa tête, un mantra se répète. Tout va bien. Ses yeux se ferment. Puis s'ouvrent. Premier pas.

 

— Bonjour à tous, merci d'être venus. Comme vous avez pu le deviner, c'est pour une raison importante. J'ai hésité grandement avant de le révéler au grand jour. En fait, il y a eu une raison ...

 

Son regard croise celui de Julian en un éclair et il se sent satisfait de son choix, heureux même.

 

— ...qui a fait que je devais le révéler. Me voilà aujourd'hui devant vous. Le football est un sport d'homme, on pourrait presque dire de « vrai homme » mais ce serait mentir. Beaucoup de choses peuvent ruiner une carrière et mes raisons peuvent en faire partie.

 

La salle est emplie d'une silence des plus totaux, les journalistes griffonnent des notes tandis que d'autres semblent retenir leur respiration, être en apnée.

 

— Je suis gay.

 

Les mâchoires de tous les gens présents se décrochèrent de surprise, faisant apparaître un sourire sur son visage car il est loin d'avoir fini.

 

— Et fiancé à Julian Draxler.

 

Bam, le choc devient encore plus grand. Et son petit-ami le rejoint sur la petite estrade. Alors que ce dernier franchit les derniers mètres, il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et les flashs des appareils photos les illuminent encore une fois sous couvert de clameur et de murmures.

 

— C'était prévu ça, Babe ? Murmure Pres à l'oreille de son allemand.

— Non c'est sous le feu de l'action. Ne dis pas que ça ne t'a pas plus.

— Jamais dit ça.

 

Ils se relèvent, côte à côte, leurs bras se frôlant doucement. Ils peuvent enlacer leurs mains si ils les rapprochent un peu mais ne le font pas. Parce que Ju décide de placer son extrémité dans le dos du français, le soutenant au besoin.

 

— Le foot comporte beaucoup d'homophobie, rares, très rares sont ceux qui parviennent à s'assumer en public. Qu'est-ce que notre orientation sexuelle a à faire avec nos carrières ? Rien. Pourtant ça peut quand même l'impacter. Mais aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes pas seuls, pas plus que nous ne l'étions hier.

 

À ce moment, le reste des joueurs franchit le pas à leur tour et pénètrent la salle pour rejoindre le couple. Bam. Le troisième et dernier choc est mis en place. Le nombre important de footballeurs permet de clouer la bouche aux derniers journalistes qui ont pensé que ce n'était qu'une lubie.

 

— Ce que je veux dire plus particulièrement, notre message, c'est d'être soi-même. De nous autoriser à aimer ou du moins ne pas se soucier plus de nous que des autres. Parce qu'on est des joueurs normaux. Mais aussi encourager tous ceux qui sont dans la peur, l'incertitude, de se dévoiler. Parce qu'on n'est jamais mieux que étant qui on se sait être.

 

Chaque footballeur échange un regard avec lui et dans tous les yeux, il peut lire une fierté distincte ainsi qu'une forte volonté. Ils y sont.

 

— C'était Presnel Kimpembe, merci d'être venus.

 

Et il quitte la salle, son groupe à ses côtés, sans répondre à une question des médias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je l'ai fait, woohoo !! Je l'ai écrit ! Le coming-out mondial est réalisé 😍😭
> 
> Plusieurs œuvres m'ont inspiré pour ces couples-là notamment le trouple Marco-Robert-Raphaël (Alee_xe de Wattpad) car j'ai beaucoup aimé son écrit et le couple Florian-Memphis vu chez x2medusa (Wattpad). Très clairement, d'autres personnes ont pu écrire sur ces couples mais j'ai juste mis les gens qui avaient été source de mon inspi, dont j'avais lu l'écrit quoi.
> 
> Voilà, la fic n'est pas encore finie, je vous assure !


	45. XLV. Affichés

**Julian Draxler**

 

D'abord, ils font les grands titres dans les articles avec souvent les mêmes mots qui reviennent : "homosexualité" ou "gay" ainsi que "mariage" ou encore "coming-out". Les gens s'étonnent du nombre (parce que, oui, ils sont vingt-deux) et ils font la discussion de plusieurs plateau télévisé bien qu'ils se refusent à tous.

Leur relation avec le PSG n'en sort pas vraiment endommagé. Comme ils ont plutôt bien dirigé l'opération avec la presse, les dirigeants n'ont pas vraiment à s'en plaindre. S'ils ont des réserves homophobes les concernant, ils n'en entendent pas une seule. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Thomas est de leur côté et calme toutes les échauffourées.

Ils arrivent à se couvrir sur quasiment tous les fronts. Lorsqu'ils jouent leur premier match, Julian et Presnel échangent un baiser dans le tunnel avant de rejoindre la pelouse, nerveux à l'idée de trouver un quelconque commentaire. Il y en a, bien entendu. Mais ensemble, ils arrivent à ne pas y prêter attention, ils restent centrés l'un sur l'autre puis sur le match. Et gagnent. Et fêtent la victoire avec leurs coéquipiers et les autres couples de l'équipe.

Ça, ça lui semble beau. Ne plus avoir besoin de se cacher, pouvoir échanger des baisers, des touches avec son fiancé sans devoir se méfier du regard des autres. À plusieurs reprises, des insultes fusent d'un adversaire mais il est vite réprimandé soit par sa propre équipe soit par les parisiens.

L'esprit de solidarité est présent. Ju ment s'il dit que ça reste facile à vivre. Car, au début, ils sont beaucoup trop dans le viseur des médias. Mais tant pis. C'est Pres qui calme toutes ses insécurités et lui qui calme les peurs de son français.

Chacun son rôle. Et parmi le monde du foot, les révélations s'enchaînent. Des déclarations d'amour au simple coming-out. Puis cela s'étend au sport en général. Ils regardent ça tous les deux et sont fiers de ce qu'ils ont accomplis. Après, ils ont conscience que sortir du placard reste impossible pour certaines personnes malheureusement. Ils ne disent rien, savent juste.

Mais ils ont contribué à rendre le monde un tant soit peu meilleur non ? Même juste un peu. Plus de liberté, de tolérance. C'est ça qui leur importe.

Est-ce que tout se passe bien pour les autres couples ? En vérité, Jule a eu l'idée de créer une conversation sur laquelle ils discutent de temps en temps. Situation, avancements, ce qui se passe.

 

Out of the closet

**paulpogba**  : Pourquoi on ne ferait pas une grosse fête pour fêter notre sortie du placard ? 🤔🎉

 **k.mbappe**  : Bonne idée mais qu'entre nous ou avec d'autres gens ?

 **raphaelvarane**  : Avec d'autres gens peut-être ? Des amis ?

 **iamhugolloris**  : Bien et pour fixer la date il faut qu'on soit tous en accord aussi.

 **flotov**  : Bah on pourrait peut-être fixer les dates de match et d'entraînement pour tous pour voir quand on a du repos ?😄

 **nglkante**  : Et chez qui se fera la fête ?

 **k.mbappe**  : Pourquoi pas chez nous, je

 **neymarjr**  : Ça va dépendre du nombre qu'on est.

 **lucashernandez5**  : Attend, pourquoi Ky est soudainement hors ligne ?🤔🤔

 **nglkante**  : Neymar vient de se déconnecter aussi. Crois-moi que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'ils font.

 **antogriezmann**  : Au fait, j'ai une question. Est-ce que tu es un couple ?

 **nglkante**  : 🤷‍♂️

 **antogriezmann**  : Ce n'est pas une réponse 😐

 **nglkante** : 🤷‍♂️

 **o.dembele7**  : C'est super ça ! Des gars de l'équipe sont intéressés pour venir aussi.🎉🎉

 **c_nkunku24**  : Gardons la maison de Ky et Ney comme lieu de fête, leur maison est grande et vachement bien.

 **paulpogba** : Ok. On va devoir quand même réduire l'effectif je pense. Sinon on rentrera pas tous.😂😂

 **thilokehrer** : On peut déterminer un nombre de personnes maxi que peut inviter chaque couple ?  
  
  


— Qu'est-ce que tu fais Babe ?

— Les gars veulent faire une fête du coup ils parlent sur le groupe.

— Je m'en doutais un peu, mon téléphone ne faisait que de vibrer.

— Mais tu ne l'as pas ouvert ?

 

Presnel ne répond pas et se contente d'enrouler ses bras autour de son corps. Julian se retourne difficilement, fait en sorte de ne pas se détacher de l'étreinte pour le trouver yeux fermés.

 

— Tu veux faire une sieste ?

— Non en fait je réfléchissais.

— À quoi Liebe ?

 

Pres soupire doucement et Ju a un peu peur de sa réponse. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de grave ? Parce que son petit-ami ne semble pas forcément au meilleur de sa forme, comme s'il a trop à penser.

 

— Faut qu'on aille voir Sarah pour régler le conflit une bonne fois pour toute.

— C'est vrai que tu le voulais déjà avant qu'on ne se dispute. Tu veux qu'on y aille maintenant ? Enfin, si elle est rentrée de ses vacances.

— Tu es sûr ? On n'a pas d'autres choses importantes à faire ?

— Pas le moment de se défiler. C'est la seule chose qui nous reste à faire pour avoir notre vie idéale.

— Et concrétiser notre mariage.

— Ça aussi mais on ne va pas avoir de gros problèmes à l'organiser je pense.

 

Un rire léger échappe à Presko dont toutes les inquiétudes semblent s'envoler. Jule reste intrigué par le soudain éclat mais aussi soulagé car il n'aime pas quand son amour est mal. Est-ce qu'il a trouvé les mots justes pour le motiver ? Sûrement.

Le français le serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras et murmure un rapide merci à son oreille qui sonne heureux selon lui.

 

— C'est le conflit que je redoute le plus, se confie-t-il. On a eu une séparation compliquée, je lui ai fait du mal, je le sais. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que l'histoire serait tout autre si on s'était séparés en meilleurs termes.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

— Pas grand-chose. C'est mes propres mensonges qui l'ont amenée à souffrir. Parce qu'on était pas heureux mais je me suis jamais résigné à la quitter alors elle s'accrochait à moi. À la moindre parcelle de joie qu'on créait, en se persuadant que tout allait s'arranger un jour.

 

Drax dépose un baiser doux sur la tempe de son coéquipier, comprenant que ça restait dur à dire. Comprenant qu'il n'aime pas parler d'une époque dont il n'est pas fier. Il a eu la sienne après tout.

 

— Mais ça s'est jamais arrangé car le problème venait de moi. Je suis gay. Profondément gay pour toi, Ju.

— Et moi alors ? Je t'aime aussi Pres. Ce n'est pas un problème d'être gay.

— Non le problème c'est ce que j'en ai fait.

 

L'allemand hausse des épaules avec un air compatissant. C'est difficile, les routes qu'ils ont emprunté jusqu'à aujourd'hui ont été semées d'embûches, autant au niveau social que professionnel. Puis, comme quelque chose lui reste à l'esprit, il se mord la lèvre.

 

— Dis, Liebe, je ne sais pas si je devrais demander ça mais ... qu'est-ce que tu allais dire quand je suis parti ? Je t'ai interrompu.

— Oh, bah si tu veux la déclaration complète. Juju et moi, on est un peu comme l'eau et le feu. On s'entend c'est sûr mais on reste plutôt différents. On aurait pu ne pas être ensemble. Franchement, j'aurais pu le laisser se marier si ça ne l'avait pas rendu malheureux. Parce qu'au final, c'est comme ça, ensemble on est heureux, je veux juste son bonheur. C'est pourquoi je l'ai demandé en mariage.

 

Alors, Julian ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il rougit violemment. Et, évidemment, avec sa pâleur, ça se voit directement sur ses joues couleur tomate à présent. Il s'est vraiment inquiété pour rien. Il se sent un peu ridicule. Ils l'ont passé alors il va juste arrêter d'y penser.

Pour agréer à ses pensées, il embrasse doucement son fiancé avec tendresse.

 

— Merci d'être là, tu es mon bonheur, Pres. Je t'aime.

 

Ils sont là, allongés sur le canapé, lui collé au torse de Presnel quand ce dernier murmure à son tour :

 

— Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu es mon miracle aussi, Juju.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà, la double update, c'est cadeau ! Je ne l'ai toujours pas dit mais je vous remercie sincèrement de suivre ma fic, vous êtes tous super adorables. Je ne pensais pas rencontrer un tel succès ! ^-^


	46. XLVI. Lui seul

**Florian Thauvin**

 

—  _Avec Kylian ?! Sérieux Flo ?_

— Comment tu peux oser me faire la leçon ? Tu crois que je n'étais pas au courant de ce que tu faisais dans mon dos ?

— _C'est pas pareil._

— Quoi ! Bien sûr que si. Moi c'était une fois qui n'ira jamais plus loin et ne se reproduira pas. Toi, je sais pas par contre. Et c'est ça qui me fait peur. Moi je te donne tout mais toi tu me donnes quoi ?

—  _..._

— Ouais. Réfléchis. Mais reviens pas si t'es pas sûr de toi.

 

Florian raccroche avant de s'effondrer. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues avec douleur et des sanglots déchirants ne tardent pas à naître dans sa gorge. Là tout de suite, il a envie d'aller à Lyon et de s'expliquer avec Memphis face à face. De l'implorer de lui dire qu'il ne s'est pas trompé en pensant qu'il l'aimait.

Mais il ne le fera pas. Par fierté mais aussi pour lui. Parce que cela ne sert à rien d'aller chercher l'autre s'il ne l'aime pas. Il doit attendre. Soit ils finissent de nouveau ensemble, soit ils se séparent et ce ne sera pas de sa faute.

Le néerlandais et lui se sont en couple de manière assez étrange. Ils ont eu des matchs l'un contre l'autre et un sentiment s'est installé. Quelque part, quand leurs yeux se croisaient, Flo ressentait une myriade d'émotions. Il a toujours espéré que ce soit le cas pour son adversaire.

Ça a été un hasard. Juste au moment où il était à Clairefontaine en discussion avec Nabil, ce dernier répondait à Depay par vocaux. Ce dernier l'a entendu en fond et, par je ne sais quelle folie, ils ont conversé ensemble, interrompant totalement la discussion des deux lyonnais.

Le reste a vite suivi. Ils se sont échangés leurs numéros et leurs conversations sont devenues très fréquentes jusqu'à ce que Memphis lui propose un rendez-vous.

Si rapide, si passionné qu'il y a cru sans un seul doute. Est-ce que son petit-ami s'est joué de lui depuis le début ? Il a peur que ce soit le cas. Enfin, peu importe s'il s'est joué de lui ou non, il est bien au courant d'avoir été trompé. Ça, rien ne peut l'effacer de sa mémoire.

Quand il l'a compris, cela a été dur. Il a failli avoir une crise d'angoisse. Il n'a jamais été particulièrement confiant en lui, il prétend l'être, alors il ne suffit pas de grand-chose pour briser cette image.

 

— Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Genre, vraiment ?

— J'aurais préféré ne pas en être sûr.

 

Une simple conversation entre Ferland et Nabil. D'ailleurs, il allait passer son chemin quand son nom l'a retenu.

 

— Je ne peux pas croire qu'il fasse à Florian. Memphis peut être avoir des mauvais côtes mais l'infidélité ? Il a toujours été honnête par rapport à.

— Fais pas genre t'avais pas remarqué le jeu de séduction qu'il avait déjà engagé avec lui. Je l'ai entendu l'évoqué au cours d'un appel. Ils couchent ensemble et ce n'est pas la première fois ni la dernière apparemment.

 

Dire qu'il a été dévasté aurait été un euphémisme. Il a ruminé cette histoire pendant des mois et ne l'a confiée qu'à une personne : Kylian. Ils sont proches après tout. Ils se comprennent plutôt bien.

Florian n'a même pas cherché à savoir qui était la personne avec qui le néerlandais l'avait trompé, il s'en foutait. Il veut juste mettre un terme à cette histoire, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il se laisse glisser au sol, sous ses paupières passant les derniers mois interminables. Le temps s'allonge beaucoup quand on souffre. Le pire c'est l'attente. Est-ce qu'il doit faire périr ses sentiments maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il y a une chance pour que son couple s'en sorte ? Et comme il ne trouve aucune réponse, il laisse échapper un cri de frustration.  
  
  


Finalement, Flo accepte de participer au coming-out mondial où il sera sûrement seul. Il ne se fait pas d'illusions parce que Depay ne répond même plus à ses messages, il semble avoir choisi où il veut rester. Il essaie de ne plus verser de larmes pour lui. C'est dur. Un espoir reste dans son cœur et c'est ce qui lui fait envoyer une demande à son encontre.

 

Memphis  ♥ ?

_Je voulais juste te dire que plusieurs footballeurs et moi allons faire notre coming-out mondial ce vendredi à 17h. Si tu m'aimes, si tout ce qu'on a vécu n'était pas un mensonge, si tu t'es enfin décidé à être honnête avec moi, viens à cette adresse. Sinon va bien te faire foutre et reviens jamais me voir connard._

 

Ses émotions ont guidé la fin de son message. Le pire, ou le meilleur, c'est qu'il ne regrette rien de ce qu'il a envoyé. Il en a marre, oui, il est désespérément de toute cette histoire. Ses yeux se ferment et il a le regret de penser que ce serait mieux s'il n'était jamais allé à ce premier rendez-vous avec le lyonnais.

  
  


Parce qu'on est vendredi, parce qu'il est presque dix-sept heures, il ne peut se résoudre à être heureux. C'est maintenant que tout se décide. Est-ce qu'il enterre son couple définitivement ? Il guette son téléphone mais Memphis n'a même pas répondu à son message. Alors il souffre. N'Golo passe une main réconfortante dans son dos.

Il a envie de pleurer mais il retient ses larmes, sentant son mal-être grandir au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent. Les couples autour de lui n'arrangent rien, tous autant heureux les uns que les autres.

Il semble y avoir une dispute y avoir une dispute, de la tension, entre Presnel et Julian puisque ce dernier se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépend. Le marseillais les regarde un instant, au fond attendri par la scène.

 

— Presnel, ça va être l'heure d'y aller.

 

Ses yeux fixent une dernière fois la porte d'entrée avec désespoir avant qu'il ne baisse la tête, s'avouant vaincu. Tout semble virer au noir autour de lui, comme si plus rien n'a d'importance. Lourd, trop lourd, son cœur chute dans sa poitrine.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement doux.

Ses yeux se relèvent cette fois et il reconnaît immédiatement l'arrivant. Il a un moment de doute, de réalisation, puis il court se réfugier dans les bras de ce dernier.

 

— J'ai eu tort, j'ai eu tort, lui déclare le néerlandais alors qu'il le serre fort dans ses bras. Pardonne-moi Flo, s'il te plaît. Reste avec moi. Je t'aime et je sais ... je sais que je suis pas facile à vivre, que j'ai beaucoup de défauts mais je t'aime. Et je t'ai fait du mal, j-je ...

— Chut. Ce n'est pas grave. Ou plutôt j'm'en fous.

 

Et Florian est sincère. Il est tellement soulagé qu'il soit là, à ses côtés qu'il pourrait se remettre à pleurer maintenant. Il l'embrasse et l'embrasse, leurs langues commencent un tango passionné où il n'y a plus rien à part eux. La salle, les footballeurs, tout est oublié.

Là, il retrouve le regard de Memphis posé sur lui et il est regardé comme s'il est la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il ne rougit pas devant car ses yeux le fixent de manière similaire. Lui aussi il est la seule personne qu'il ait jamais voulu, qu'il a eu peur d'avoir perdu.

 

— Tu n'as plus intérêt à aller voir ailleurs ou sinon ... sinon ...

— Tu me tueras ?

— Non. J'en mourrais.

— Tu as raison. Ce serait bien plus horrible pour moi que de te perdre à jamais.

 

Et, avec une tendresse excellente, Depay vient baiser à nouveau ses lèvres. Et Florian se retrouve avec la peur de demander mais en même temps le besoin de le faire.

 

— Si tu es là, est-ce que tu es prêt à te révéler aux yeux de monde ? Ou juste-

— Si tu y vas, j'y vais. Je te suis.

— Tant mieux alors.

 

Un rire lui échappe et il est heureux, léger. Du coin de l'œil, il voit tous leurs congénères commencent à rentrer dans l'autre salle alors, agrippant la main de son petit-ami, il les suit. Ils entrent derniers mais pas moins resplendissants.

Et, là, devant cette foule de journaliste, le bras de Memphis placé de manière possessive autour de sa taille qu'il a la sensation que, peu importe qui a été l'amant de son lyonnais, ce dernier n'a toujours appartenu qu'à lui et à lui seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai voulu m'attarder sur ce couple, ça vous va quand même j'espère ? Après tout, l'histoire avait impliqué le Neybappé donc j'ai eu envie de leur dédier un chapitre.


	47. XLVII. Accord

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

Presnel se détend quand la main de Julian glisse dans la sienne puis ils franchissent la porte. L'intérieur est décoré avec goût, il peut au moins reconnaître ça. Elle les attend plus loin, assise dans un fauteuil, un café dans la main.

 

— Vous devriez vous asseoir si on en a ... pour longtemps.

 

Sarah semble hésitante, fatiguée. Sa colère, sa vanité de la dernière fois s'est totalement fanée. Il n'en reste plus que de la lassitude et de la résignation.

Le couple s'assoit et l'appréhension reste maître dans l'esprit de Pres qui craint beaucoup de cette entrevue comme il en espère énormément.

 

— Ecoute, Sarah, dans le passé, je t'ai fait du tort et j'aimerai m-

— T'excuser ? Si c'est pour ça, la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire c'est de ne plus en parler, ne plus l'évoquer.

— Tu es sûre de toi ?

 

Elle hoche doucement la tête et dépose sa tasse sur la table basse avant de revenir à sa position initiale. Il la regarde avec stupeur. Il s'est attendu à devoir se démener, s'expliquer, s'excuser. Et là ... rien ?

 

— Je sais que tu veux que ce conflit se finisse. Moi aussi, au plus vite. Et tes excuses ... ne vont pas être nécessaires.

— Comment ça ?

 

Cette fois c'est Ju qui pose la question avec un certain doute. Les deux nagent en pleine incompréhension.

 

— Certes, ce que Presnel a fait est mauvais mais en avoir fait une si grosse affaire l'est encore plus. J'étais aveuglée.

— N'importe qui l'est quand il souffre, tout le monde veut se débarrasser de sa douleur.

 

Les paroles plutôt pleines de sagesse de son fiancé laisse l'atmosphère prendre une sensation douce-amère. Ils peuvent tous les trois comprendre ce sentiment pour l'avoir vécu, les mots ne semblent plus vraiment nécessaires à ce stade.

 

— Si tu es heureux et que je le suis aussi alors je suppose que c'est bon. Je te propose de reprendre les mêmes horaires qu'avant ?

— Un mois sur deux ? C'est ... oui. Mais tu es sûre que ça va ?

— Oui, oui, je te déposerai Kayis dans deux semaines.

 

Sarah fait un vague geste de la main, closant la discussion. Son expression impassible ne laisse pas entrevoir une possible souffrance. C'est Jule qui l'entraîne dehors quand il veut s'expliquer plus longtemps. Il a du mal à réaliser que c'est bon, c'est fini. Quelque chose de si long qui se termine juste comme ça. C'est son amour qui finit par conduire.

 

— Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Liebe ? Cela ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi silencieux.

— Je ne sais pas. C'est presque trop facile. Je pensais qu'elle allait me crier dessus, me détester encore un peu.

— Tu ne crois pas t'être trop blâmé ? Tu as aussi souffert de la situation. La douleur ça use, est-ce que tu penses que ç'aurait été nécessaire de poursuivre tout ça ?

— Tu as probablement raison.

 

La manière dont Drax semble si bien s'y accoutumer lui donne presque l'impression qu'il est celui derrière le drôle de comportement de son ex. Mais Presko sait qu'il s'imagine des choses.

 

— Puis c'est bien non ? Je veux dire, c'était tout ce qui manquait à notre bonheur. On est enfin au sommet de ces épreuves.

 

C'est vrai. Tout d'un coup, la joie de son petit-ami lui semble bien légitime. Mais un sourire amusé vient sur ses lèvres quand une certaine idée lui traverse la tête.

 

— Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose, Babe ?

— Quelque chose que j'ai oublié ?

— Notre mariage ! Roh, Juju, tu es trop tête-en-l'air sur ce coup-là.

— Oh, je ... avec les derniers événements, je n'y pensais plus.

 

Un rire s'échappe des lèvres de Kim. Il se permet de se moquer de son allemand doucement et ce dernier fronce un peu des sourcils, légèrement contrarié et vexé. Cette vision l'attendrit immédiatement. Qu'est-ce qu'il aime l'embêter ! C'est l'un des moments où son coéquipier est le plus mignon. Ça et le sexe. Quoiqu'il aime chacune de ses facettes équitablement. Même les pénibles. Et cela lui est bien rendu.

Ils arrivent finalement à leur appartement et rentrent rapidement chez eux. Là-haut, Presnel se permet de sortir une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes pour fêter leur réussite. Il tend un verre rempli à Julian avant de lever le sien.

 

— À nous.

 

Le sourire de son compagnon s'agrandit.

 

— À nous. 

 

Après plusieurs verres, deux bouteilles en fait, Ju n'est plus tellement lucide et un peu trop sincère et tente de se lever pour aller jusqu'à Pres mais tombe. Il va à lui pour l'aider à se relever mais l'allemand en profite pour le renverser et s'asseoir sur son bassin, le dominant. Le français gémit doucement en sentant ses fesses rentrer en contact avec le bas de son torse.

 

— Ju, comment tu fais pour toujours te mettre dans des états pareils ?

— peuuuut-être que j'en fais exprès ?

— Ca, ça m'étonnerait, Babe, rit-il avec amusement.

 

Son rire se change vite en un autre gémissement quand Jule bouge brusquement, causant plus de frictions encore entre leurs habits et donc leurs peaux. 

 

— Arrête de bouger, s'il te plaît.

— Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange si je fais ça ?

 

Et cette fois, c'est la main de son fiancé qui vient passer sous son t-shirt et sa bouche qui vient lécher, embrasser et mordiller son cou. Il arrive à le repousser. D'accord. Et pourquoi est-ce que un Draxler bourré équivaut un Draxler entreprenant ?

 

— D'accord, d'accord, mon Juju. Calme-toi un peu. 

— Tu sais, je n'avais pas oublié notre mariage. Mais j'avais peur d'y accorder trop d'importance, j'avais peur que tu ne veuilles pas en parler ou que ...

 

Julian renifle bruyamment avant de commencer à pleurer et les larmes coulent sur le visage de Presnel qui se sent soudainement désarmé face à sa crise.

 

— ... tu ne veuilles plus de moi !

 

Alors, agissant par instinct, il prend son fiancée dans ses bras avec douceur, corps l'un contre l'autre et lui caresse le dos avec tendresse.

 

— Mais non, ça n'arrivera jamais ça. On se marie quand tu veux.

— Meine Liebe, si je demande qu'on se marie prochainement ?

— Bien sûr.

— Dans un mois ?

— Si tu veux.

— Une semaine ?

— Oui.

— Demain ?

— Ce serait compliqué mais pas impossible.

 

Avec un soupir de bonheur, Ju se laisse retomber dans l'étreinte du français sans opposer plus de résistance. Ce n'est que quand Pres tente de se dégager qu'il se rend compte que son allemand s'est endormi.

Un grand sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres alors qu'il relève son fiancé et l'amène jusqu'à leur lit où il le déshabille sommairement avant de faire de même et de s'installer à ses côtés. Son bras vient trouver la taille de Jule.

Peut-être que son compagnon aura tout oublié de cette petite soirée, de cette demande, demain mais lui non. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce que ça annonce le mariage en perspective ? Peut-être ...


	48. XLVIII. Réveil

**Julian Draxler**

 

Le réveil de Julian se fait en grognant. Il se frotte les yeux, la lumière paraît trop vive et sa tête lui fait plutôt mal. Il se souvient du champagne mais pas de grand-chose après. Du torse de Presnel un peu.

En parlant de ce dernier, il est allongé et dort profondément contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Il entreprend de se dégager mais l'étreinte est trop serrée pour lui.

Quand il arrive finalement à en sortir, son petit-ami roule légèrement sur se côté puis, conscient du vide, ouvre les yeux.

 

— Bonjour Babe.

 

Pres a un petit rire tout mignon et vient déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il a toujours la tête un peu dans les nuages mais il y répond quand même.

 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Mal de tête.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas. Bouge pas, j'arrive.

 

Le français sort précipitamment de leur lit, le laissant seul et un peu dérouté. Ju entreprend de récupérer son téléphone et consulte l'heure ; trop tôt pour lui. 8h. Un jour où ils peuvent dormir jusqu'à midi. Pas mal de notifs Instagram sont apparues et il est étonnés de ne pas les avoir vues plus tôt.

Ça vient du groupe Out of Closet et il y a beaucoup, comme BEAUCOUP, de messages envoyés dont des vocaux. Il s'en fout un peu car au final tout ce qu'il a à savoir est résumé dans le dernier. Pas envie de savoir les lubies louches d'Antoine ou les anecdotes de la première fois d'Hugo et Lucas.

 

 **nglkante**  : Donc ça a été confirmé ? On prend le mardi à 20h chez Kylian et Neymar.

 **k.mbappe**  : On a rien confirmé nous !

 **nglkante**  : 🤷‍♂️

 **paulpogba**  : L'adresse pour tous.

 

Mardi ? Mardi comme mardi ? Comme ... aujourd'hui ? Oh merde. L'allemand ne se sent absolument pas en forme pour aller se prendre une deuxième cuite ce soir. D'ailleurs, pas plus en forme pour aller en soirée.

C'est à ce moment que Presko débarque à nouveau dans la chambre, un verre rempli d'une drôle de substance à la main.

 

— C'est un peu comme de l'aspirine mais en plus fort.

— Ça me rassure pas tant que ça. Tu veux m'empoisonner ? Ah non, ça tu l'as déjà fait avec ton mélange de la dernière soirée.

— Très drôle, Babe. Allez, bois.

 

Il jauge une ultime fois la drôle de mixture tendue vers lui avec une grimace de dégoût et d'appréhension avant de l'avaler d'un coup sec. Il aurait bien aimé que le proverbe ne pas se fier aux apparences s'applique. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Un frisson le parcoure parce que ce n'est vraiment pas bon. Mais sa migraine semble s'apaiser alors c'est l'essentiel.

 

— C'est bien, tu es un bon garçon !

 

Jule se contente de lui lancer un regard noir, mécontent d'avoir eu à subir ça. Quoique, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même mais ça c'est un détail.

 

— Au fait, Liebe, tu savais que la soirée de Out of closet était ce soir ?

— Ce soir ?! Merde, moi qui pensais pouvoir tout préparer correctement.

— Préparer quoi ?

— Les invitations pour notre mariage pardi !

 

Ces mots laissent Drax figé un instant par la surprise. Comme quoi ? Ils vont se marier bientôt ? Il l'a toujours espéré secrètement mais que ça arrive si vite ... et quelque chose sonne familier. Alors il comprend.

 

— J'ai dit quelque chose quand j'étais bourré ?

— Tu as tendance à être trop honnête mais c'est une bonne chose. Ça me permet de savoir ce que tu penses parfois.

 

Julian baisse la tête presque avec honte de peur d'avoir dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Mais Presnel se contente de le prendre dans ses bras.

 

— C'est bien que tu sois impatient à propos du mariage, ne le cache pas surtout. Ne cache rien d'important. Je veux être avec toi tout autant que tu veux l'être avec moi.

— D'accord pour cette fois. J'aurais pas dû te le cacher.

— Bon du coup tu vas m'aider à faire les invitations !

— Je ...

 

Il n'a le temps de rien dire que son fiancé l'a déjà entraîné avec lui sur la grande table de leur maison. Du papier coloré, une liste d'invités, des enveloppes, de la colle, des ciseaux, des stylos colorés ... tout est là pour faire leurs cartes.

Ils passent toute leur matinée et après-midi à faire leurs papiers et ne s'arrête qu'une fois le midi pour commander et manger des pizzas. Quand le soir arrive, ils ont la satisfaction de se dire qu'au moins ils ont fini leurs invitations.

Il ne reste plus qu'à se préparer pour aller chez le Neybappé. Ils s'habillent chics mais décontractés et ne tardent pas pour être ne pas être en retard (pour une fois).

Quand ils arrivent, ils distribuent les enveloppes à ceux qui sont présents et Pres dégage vite la personne qui s'est mis en Bluetooth avec les enceintes pour se mettre à sa place. Mais avant, il prend le micro.

 

— Comment vous avez pu le remarquer avec les enveloppes, Juju et moi on vous invite à notre mariage dans une semaine !

 

Avec un peu de réflexion et de lucidité, Ju se demande comment est-ce qu'ils vont avoir le temps de tout organiser en une semaine. Puis, plongeant dans les iris pleins de confiance de celui qu'il aime, il décide que ce n'est pas important et se laisse emporter par l'euphorie générale.

Au milieu de la piste de dance des autres couples qui se mélangent, ses lèvres viennent trouver celles de son petit-ami avec toujours plus de plaisir, de douceur et de passion.

 

— On joue a un jeu ? Propose (crie) Kylian par dessus la foule.

— T'as cinq ans ou quoi Donatello ?

— Te moque pas de moi Alphonse ! Puis c'est moi le maître de maison, vous pouvez m'accorder une faveur.

 

Avec un soupir amusé, Jule se détache à regret de Presko. Ils entremêlent leurs mains et vont rejoindre le cercle qui s'est formé sans que la musique ne s'arrête pour autant.

 

— Et pourquoi pas un Je n'ai jamais ?

— Tu nous engages mal amor ? Rigole tendrement Neymar en embrassant le cou du plus jeune.

 

Après un haussement d'épaules général, plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool sont ramenées pour eux et la partie débute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Est-ce qu'une semaine c'est court pour un mariage ou est-ce que Presnel a déjà des idées ? Est-ce que la perspective d'un Je n'ai jamais annonce quelques turbulences ...?
> 
> Je sais déjà ma prochaine idée de fic, ce sera un AU Neybappé, une histoire de lycée. Je la commencerai quand j'aurais fini cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi !


	49. XLIX. Je n'ai jamais

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez des propositions, des questions ou des idées à propos des joueurs qui boivent pendant le Je n'ai jamais, n'hésitez pas à demander ou à les dire en commentaire, ça peut être drôle ! xD

**Presnel Kimpembe**

 

— Avant de commencer la partie, j'aimerai demander quelque chose ?

 

Intrigué, Presnel se tourne vers N'Golo qui a un air assez sérieux sur le visage. Comme tout le monde semble l'écouter, ce dernier poursuit, un peu intimidé de tant de regards rivés sur lui.

 

— Est-ce que ça se passe bien avec vos proches ? Dans les vestiaires ? Au niveau de vos équipes ?

 

À ce moment, il se permet de jeter un regard à Julian, se sentant un peu bête. C'est vrai que si pour eux, tout s'est très bien passé car ils n'étaient pas seuls, cela n'a peut-être pas été le cas pour le reste d'entre eux.

Florian qui s'est logé dans les bras de Memphis hausse les épaules.

 

— Ça va, je suppose. Les gars n'ont pas vraiment dit quelque chose puis Dim' m'a pas mal soutenu en tant que capitaine.

— On m'a dit que tant que ça n'affectait pas mon jeu à Lyon, c'était bon.

 

Il y a un petit silence, comme une espèce de politesse, car personne ne sait qui doit particulièrement prendre la parole ensuite.

 

— Comme Antoine et moi on est dans la même équipe, tout se passe bien. Ils sont plutôt chaleureux avec nous, presque comme si on leur avait ouvert des possibilités.

— M'enfin, moi ils ont eu un peu peur que je fasse ça dans le dos de Erika, j'ai dû les rassurer sur ça mais c'est tout.

 

Antoine et Lucas ont un regard complice et rient légèrement, comme se remémorant la scène citée. À côté d'eux, leurs petits-amis ont un soupir un peu exaspéré.

 

— À Manchester, c'est ... partagé. Des qui n'ont rien changé mais d'autres qui ne cachent pas leur dégoût. L'ambiance est assez spéciale du coup. Après, ce n'est pas comme si ça allait me faire partir.

— Je suis le capitaine de Tottenham alors on ne m'a pas dit grand-chose mais ça reste délicat. J'ai provoqué du changement dans l'équipe et y a des choses que je ne peux pas résoudre, ce qui est assez frustrant.

 

Les deux madrilènes qui semblent déjà au courant de leurs déboires, se rapprochent d'eux pour leur donner un peu de contact, de soutien.

 

— On aura connu mieux mais c'est plus les dirigeants qui en font des leurs que mes coéquipiers, grince Raphaël après que ses deux compagnons ont dit que ça allait à peu près.

— À Francfort, ça passe.

— Pareil au Barça.

 

Bien conscient d'un bilan qui se tient mais qui est légèrement mitigé, l'ambiance s'est un peu attristée. Derrière eux, il y a quelques joueurs qui ne sont pas venus jouer qui continuent de s'amuser. Drôle de contraste.

 

— Wah, vous jouez à quoi ? s'extasie Alphonse qui vient d'arriver en traînant Leandro avec lui.

— Je n'ai jamais.

— On peut jouer ?

— Si vous voulez.

— Attends, Alphonse, je n'ai pas dit que-

— C'est parti !

 

L'intervention des deux parisiens remonte immédiatement la température de la pièce. La mine atterrée de l'argentin ferait presque rire Presnel. Il n'a pas pensé que ces deux-là s'entendent si bien.

 

— Je n'ai jamais ... été marié ou fiancé, déclare Florian en souriant.

 

Il y a un grognement dans la foule. Ainsi, boivent :

\- Alphonse

-Marco

-Leandro

-Paul

-Antoine

-Hugo

-Raphaël

-Marco

-Robert

-Luis

-Julian 

-Presnel 

 

Neymar et Kylian hésitent un instant avant de boire aussi. Après un cul-sec, Presnel tire une expression dégoûtée.

 

— Beurk, c'est quoi ce truc ? C'est vachement fort !

— Je ne sais pas, on l'a juste trouvé dans leur placard.

— Bah nous, on trouve ça plutôt bon.

 

Quand le Neybappé est désigné, il se rend compte avec surprise qu'ils ont bu tous les deux. Ju et lui ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être intrigués.

 

— Attends, pour Ney, je veux bien qu'il se soit peut-être fiancé ou un truc du genre. Mais toi, Kylian ? Pourquoi tu bois ?

 

Le couple échange un regard complice et il suffit qu'ils montrent leurs mains où brillent deux bagues parfaitement identiques pour que l'ensemble des joueurs soient scotchés.

 

— Bande de cachottiers !

— C'est bon, c'est bon, Paul. On est juste ...

 

Dans le feu de l'action, le plus jeune n'arrive même pas à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et la suite de sa phrase ne vient pas alors que le brésilien se moque doucement de lui.

 

— Sinon, je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans un lieu public, lance Christopher pour venir au secours de son coéquipier.

 

Après, ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure question qui soit. Certains virent au cramoisi. Et plusieurs prennent un verre :

-Hugo

-Lucas

-Florian

-Memphis

-Alphonse

-Leandro

-Luis

-Ousmane

-Neymar

-Kylian

-Adrien

-Kevin

-Raphaël

-Marco

-Robert

-Thilo 

-Marqui

 

Pres avoue qu'il ne veut pas forcément connaître les détails.

 

— Bizarre qu'on ne l'ait jamais fait, Liebe.

— Comment ça ?

— C'est pas que je remets en question ton côté exhibitionniste mais un peu quand même.

— C'est méchant ça ! J'ai toujours fait en sorte que ce soit le plus confortable possible pour que tu-

— Hop, hop, hop. On va s'arrêter là, merci.

— Comme si t'étais en position de parler, capi. S'pèce de pervers.

 

Paul avec ces mots se récolte une nuée de regards étranges. Lui-même ne comprend pas tout de suite la raison d'un tel intérêt. Raphaël vient l'éclaircir.

 

— Genre, vous l'avez jamais fait dans un endroit un peu insolite avec Antoine ? Un stade, à une réception ou-

— Non. Changeons juste de questions, c'est beaucoup trop gênant. Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'attirance envers un coéquipier de club.

 

Déjà, tous les joueurs du PSG se retrouvent à boire, oui, oui, même Alphonse et Leandro qui ne disent rien de plus. Kevin aussi. Puis il y a Luis et Ousmane suivi de Robert qui marmonne un vague "temps où on jouait ensemble". Lucas prend aussi un verre et à la manière dont Hugo le couvre du regard, il est très bien au courant de ce qui s'est passé. Un peu plus étonnant, parce qu'il s'est fait discret depuis le début, N'Golo boit.

 

— Mais ... c'est qui ? C'est pas juste que tu sois au courant de tout sans qu'on ne sache rien sur toi ! proteste Florian.

 

Mais le français ne répond pas, se contentant de garder un sourire sur son visage. Memphis vient apaiser un peu la frustration de son petit-ami.

 

— Allez, laisse-le. Il a le droit de garder l'anonymat s'il veut. Je n'ai jamais été dans la même pièce que mon ex et mon petit-copain.

 

En fait ça n'arrange pas vraiment l'humeur de Thauvin qui lui lance un regard noir alors qu'il boit. Il est vite suivi par :

-Alphonse

-Neymar

-Kylian

-Adrien

-Thilo

-Julian

-Presnel

-Hugo

-Paul

-Antoine

-Raphaël 

-Robert

 

Au terme de ce tour, Neymar rit doucement en tirant une constatation à l'égard de son petit-ami.

 

— Tu vois que j'avais raison quand je disais que tu nous engageais mal, amor ? On a bu à tous les coups.

— Mais ça reste amusant, non, Ney ?

— Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'attirance envers un coéquipier d'équipe nationale. Tu es déjà plutôt éméché, Ky, constate doucement le brésilien.

 

À nouveau, la bouteille est vidée par :

-Paul

-Antoine

-Raphaël

-Lucas

-Hugo

-N'Golo

-Luis

-Marco R 

 

Kylian et Florian s'échangent un regard boudeur avant de boire à leur tour. À cette vue, comme d'un instinct, Memphis et Neymar passent un bras possessif autour de la taille de leurs petits-amis respectifs. Quant à Presnel et Julian, complices, ils s'embrassent doucement.

 

— Je n'ai jamais pris de cuite si grosse que j'en ai eu un blackout, propose le Marco italien.

 

À ses côtés, Pres entend son Ju grommeler avant de se saisir de la bouteille. Ceux qui boivent sont :

-Neymar

-Christo

-Hugo

-Kevin

-Adrien

-Ousmane

-Memphis

 

— Tu devrais boire aussi, Presko, rappelle Thilo, moqueur.

— Hein ?

 

Il met quelques instants avant de se rappeler de sa première fois avec Jule et du fait que ce soit l'autre allemand qui lui ai rappelé. Il soupire avant de s'enfiler un verre. Une drôle de sensation s'installe dans son estomac. Il ne se sent pas au meilleur de sa forme.

 

— Ça va, Liebe ? Tu tires une drôle de tête.

— Et toi, Babe ? Tu t'es remis d'hier ?

 

Devant ces paroles, Julian a un air offensé avant de fourrer sa tête dans son cou avec douceur.

 

— Je ne sais pas. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de boire à nouveau.

— On peut arrêter si tu veux ?

 

Il ne peut jamais s'empêcher d'être inquiet quand il s'agit de son compagnon. Il pense qu'il aura toujours cette concerne envers lui. C'est juste naturel. Il veut qu'il se sent bien, qu'il soit heureux et est prêt à tout pour qu'il le soit.

 

— Je n'ai jamais été infidèle dans une de mes relations, lâche Julian.

 

Un silence gêné s'installe encore mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Personne n'a la décence de dire à l'allemand qu'il va devoir boire aussi s'il reste sur cette idée.

Florian et Memphis ont un regard triste l'un envers l'autre, verre à la main. Kylian et Neymar boivent sans s'en soucier, semblant avoir tiré un trait sur toute l'histoire précédente. Robert et Marco prennent aussi un coup mais ce n'a pas l'air d'être par rapport à Raphaël qui rit gentiment d'eux.

Paul et Antoine haussent les épaules, bien obligés au final de s'abreuver de l'alcool au goût plutôt étonnant. Luis prend un verre sous le soupir de Ousmane. Pour une raison quelconque, N'Golo, Alphonse et Leandro ont un petit rire embarrassé alors qu'ils boivent. Puis Hugo fait de même et Lucas a sur lui un regard chaleureux, presque nostalgique.

 

— Je n'ai jamais été capitaine d'une équipe, dit Kylian pour couper un peu à l'atmosphère qui s'installe.

— Genre capitaine constant ou-

— Même pour un demi-match c'est valable. Allez, buvez !

 

Plusieurs soupirent, partagés entre le dépit et l'amusement, devant cette gaminerie un peu trop prononcée. Puis, après une sorte d'hésitation, des verres sont pris par : 

-Neymar

-Hugo

-Antoine

-Luis

-Robert

-Marco

-Raphaël

-Alphonse

-Marquinhos

-Julian

-Florian

 

— Le capi pourrait même prendre deux verres vu qu'il est capitaine à plein temps de l'équipe de France et de Tottenham !

— Ce serait mieux si l'une des deux n'était pas remplie d'enfants, malheureusement, déclare ce dernier avec un haussement de sourcils assez suggestif quant à la proposition de Paul.

— Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un de plus âgé ! Déclare, enthousiaste, Marquinhos.

 

Plusieurs personnes soupirent d'autres rient de cette affirmation qui va sûrement en entraîner une autre. Neymar et Kylian boivent. Ils se font rejoindre par : 

-Adrien

-Thilo

-Memphis

-Christo

-Leandro

-Paul

-Lucas

-Marquinhos

-Ousmane

-N'Golo

-Raphaël

-Marco

-Presnel.

 

— J'ai envie de demaner mais ... je pense en rester là, grimace Presnel. Je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un de plus jeune alors ?

 

Neymar râle un peu avant de reprendre un verre. Il est suivi par quasiment que les deuxièmes moitiés des couples :

-Florian

-Luis

-Marco

-Kevin

-Adrien

-Antoine

-Hugo

-Marquinhos

-Julian

-Antoine

-Alphonse

-N'Golo

-Raphaël

-Robert

 

— Ouah, donc si je pense bien, Raphaël t'as couché avec un joueur français ? Demande soudainement Paul, l'air taquin.

 

Le-dit s'étouffe aussitôt avec son verre qu'il avait commencé à siroter doucement. Sa peau dorée prend quelques rougeurs semblant confirmer son hypothèse et Robert pose gentiment sa main sur son dos.   
Hugo semble à côté d'eux se souvenir de quelque chose car il fronce les sourcils.

 

— Attends. Et toi Alphonse ? T'as avoué ressentir de l'attirance pour quelqu'un du club et je crois que certaines de tes réponses coïncidaient avec-

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

 

Mais le fait qu'il semble assez embarrassé n'échappe à personne. C'est vrai qu'il est assez discret sur sa vie privée, aux dernières nouvelles il était fiancé mais des choses peuvent avoir eu lieu depuis ?

Presnel préfère se concentrer sur son Julian qui se laisse un peu tomber dans ses bras, les yeux à demi fermés. Il a l'air un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

 

— Ça ne va pas bien hein Babe ?

— C'est un peu plutôt rude. Crois que j'ai jamais bu tant en deux jours.

— Repose-toi un peu alors, tu reviendras quand tu seras mieux.

 

Avec ces derniers mots, il laisse son Ju s'allonger sur lui et lui dépose un baiser doux sur le front alors que ce dernier ferme totalement ses yeux. En fond, il y a Lucas qui déplore :

 

— Pourquoi on ne s'intéresse qu'à nos préférences sexuelles hein ?

— C'est plus drôle comme ça, clame Kevin, sur qui tout l'alcool ingéré ne semble avoir eu aucun effet. Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles dans un hôtel. Par là, je prends en compte les chambres que vous avez quand vous jouez à domicile.

 

Kylian a un regard un peu brûlant à l'encontre de Neymar quand celui-ci doit boire. Plusieurs prennent aussi un verre : 

-Paul

-Antoine

-Marco

-Christo

-Lucas

-Hugo

-Alphonse

-Leandro

-N'Golo

-Raphaël

-Marco

-Robert

-Florian

-Memphis

-Ousmane

-Luis.

 

— Oh, Ooooooh.

 

Ça lui échappe tout seul. Il vient juste de se souvenir de cette fois à Clairefontaine où des bruits étranges sont sortis de la chambre de leur capitaine. Évidemment, il a juste tracé sa route. Mais en y repensant, c'est gênant.

 

— On a peut-être fini de déballer nos vies privées ?

— Tu veux qu'on arrête Flotov ? Se moque Kylian.

— Mais c'est vrai que ça commence à faire long. Partons pour un dernier. Je n'ai jamais eu plus d'un partenaire pendant le sexe ?

 

Kylian hausse les épaules à la proposition de Adrien, l'air blasé. Il semble surpris quand, à ses côtés, Neymar boit, une légère rougeur sur les joues. C'est au tour de Lucas et de Paul d'être surpris quand leurs deux petits-amis prennent des verres. Marco, Thilo, Luis, N'Golo les suivent. Puis, évidemment, Raphaël, Marco et Robert.

 

— Attends, c'était quand ça Ney ? Tu me l'as jamais dit !

— Bah je ... C'est un peu délicat.

 

L'air peu condescendant du plus jeune force Neymar à venir lui murmure quelque chose dans l'oreille, une fois fait, Kylian éclate de rire.

Un plan à trois ou plus n'a jamais vraiment branché Presnel. Parce que, déjà, il n'est pas très partage donc il préfère garder son Julian pour lui. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial en équipe de France avant ? Genre que Hugo, Antoine et N'Golo soient impliqués ... quoique. Ça vaut peut-être mieux de ne rien savoir.

 

— Thilo, amor ? Tu ne m'avais pas mis au courant de ça non plus.

— Luis ! Pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant de rien moooooi ?

— Ahhh, je sais Marco ! Tu avais dit que c'était la fois où tu étais un peu trop-

 

Christo, un peu trop bourré, se fait couper par la main de Marco et la rougeur qui est montée sur ses joues ne passe pas inaperçue. À vrai dire, tout le monde est plutôt bien éméché. Et tout le monde s'est déjà senti plus ou moins gêné pendant la partie. Comme chacun commence à taquiner les autres au sujet de leurs réponses, le jeu perd de son intérêt et finalement ils se retrouvent séparés.

Presnel dance un peu sur la piste de dance sur les sons qu'il met. Il observe surtout les gens qui se mêlent et se défont, des groupes, des amitiés aussi soudaines qu'improbables. Peut-être même éphémères. Des bras se serrent autour de sa taille et une tête vient se nicher dans son cou.

 

— Tu m'as laissé seul, murmure Julian à son oreille et il semble maussade.

 

Il se tourne pour lui faire face et l'enlacer lui aussi. Ils échangent un baiser doux qui ne dure pas longtemps.

 

— Je ne voulais pas te déranger, Babe. Je voulais que tu te reposes un peu.

— Et il s'est passé quoi pendant mon absence ?

 

Il lui raconte les derniers Je n'ai jamais effectués et au dernier, Ju penche la tête légèrement intrigué et gêné.

 

— Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as déjà couché avec plusieurs personnes en même temps ?

— Hein ? Non, non je ... tu étais le premier depuis ... ahem. C'est plus par rapport à Thilo. Je me suis souvenu de l'avoir vu.

— Ah, garde les détails pour toi alors ! Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu assez de trucs embarrassants pour toute une vie.

 

Ils dansent encore un peu, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, au milieu de la foule. Ils éclatent de rire et quand la chanson se finit, ils s'écroulent sur un canapé avec bonheur. C'est un état extatique. Leurs mains se lient dans la pénombre.

L'ambiance chaude tout autour d'eux, saupoudrées de blagues plutôt lourdes et de baisers leur fait se rendre compte que leur rêve est enfin devenu réalité. Plus besoin de se cacher, plus besoin d'attendre. Tout est là, sous leurs yeux.

Et au sein de ce tourbillon, ils ont un peu l'impression d'une grande famille de personnes qui se comprennent et qui se soutiennent. C'est le meilleur. Ils sont à l'apogée d'eux-même, de leur bonheur. Comment se sentir autrement ? Ils sont ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un très long avant-dernier pour vous ! Plus de 2700 mots. Je voulais le faire durer, vous offrir des derniers chapitres plus heureux, légers et surtout assez amusants. En tout cas, je me suis amusée à écrire et à imaginer les Je n'ai jamais et surtout qui boirait à quelle affirmation. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment aussi ! 😂
> 
> Je pense aussi sortir une fic sur du Neymessi, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


	50. L. Regarde-moi

**Julian Draxler**

 

La prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouvent tous ensemble, c'est un jour ensoleillé et festif. Un jour particulièrement nerveux pour Julian. Thilo et Kevin sont à ses côtés et ils sont devant une porte qui lui semble un peu trop imposante à son goût.

 

— Allez, Ju, calme-toi. C'est le plus beau jour de ta vie !

 

Il serre les dents. Parce, évidemment, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Il est tellement stressé. C'est tout le contraire de quand il a failli se marier à Lena. Il est conscient de l'importance des prochaines heures alors il ne peut pas s'empêcher de les appréhender.

 

— Sérieusement, Julian.

 

Il se tourne vers Kevin parce que, au vu du ton, il ne se sent pas vraiment comme s'il peut faire autre chose. Leurs yeux se croisent et les mains de son ami se posent sur ses épaules.

 

— Profite bien du moment. Aussi long ou court qu'il soit. Il ne se reproduira peut-être plus jamais de moment où tu te sentiras aussi bien dans ta vie. Alors sois heureux.

 

Ils échangent un dernier regard puis les portes sont ouvertes pour lui et il se permet d'entrer dans la salle après avoir pris une dernière grande inspiration.

Il y a beaucoup de gens. Il les connaît tous. Que ce soit des coéquipiers de l'équipe allemande, du PSG, de l'équipe de France ou même des amis à eux. Il y a aussi Lena et Sarah plus loin avec deux hommes qu'ils ne connaissent pas, elles gardent Kayis.

L'allée est simple mais bordée d'un tapis rouge. C'est Presnel qui a insisté pour avoir cette couleur au sol. Mais il y a aussi des roses semblables autour dans toute la salle accompagnées de plusieurs types de fleurs blanches qui signifient la beauté, l'amour et la perfection. Mais en réalité, c'est juste une couleur que Ju apprécie particulièrement par sa simplicité.

Puis, il ne fait que des allés-retours depuis tout à l'heure dans toute la pièce alors qu'il avance. Il finit par lui jeter un coup d'œil. Pres se tient debout, tout devant. Pour l'occasion, il a revêtu un costume traditionnel noir avec un nœud papillon.

Pourtant, et malgré l'épuration, il peut voir le soin particulier apporté à la tenue. Comme la légère touche de couleur sur les boutons de manchettes ou la manière dont ses manches sont retroussées.

Il prête attention à tellement de détails. C'est l'angoisse c'est sûr. Son fiancé semble être dans le même état de nervosité que lui et il le regarde s'avancer. Ils s'observent dans le silence de la mairie. Toujours plus rapprochés.

Leurs yeux se croisent et il se sent encore plus vivant alors qu'il voit le mélange d'émotions dans les prunelles de Presko. Mélange qu'il ressent aussi. Joie, panique, extase, envie, plaisir, inquiétude ...

Finalement, il le rejoint après avoir monté une marche. Leurs mains se lient alors que le maire commence à entamer un discours. Discours auquel Jule n'arrive pas à trop prêter attention, son regard trop rivé dans celui de l'homme qu'il aime.

D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça pour tout le reste. Soudain, il s'en fout d'être dans une salle remplie de personnes qui ne les regarde qu'eux. Il n'y a plus que Presnel. Presnel et lui. Leur amour débordant l'un pour l'autre.

 

— Presnel Kimpembe, voulez-vous prendre Julian Draxler, ici présent, pour époux ?

— Oui je le veux.

— Et vous, Julian Draxler, voulez-vous prendre Presnel Kimpembe pour époux ?

— Oui je le veux.

 

Un petit instant s'écoule avant qu'ils n'échangent en tremblant les bagues rapportées par Kevin et Adrien. Avec un soin particulier, Julian se fait passer la bague au doigt par son compagnon et fait de même ce dernier. Il a un moment pour contempler leurs bagues, argente avec quelques diamants. Elles sont magnifiques.

 

— Je vous déclare à présent unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez embrassez le marié.

 

Le maire n'a même pas besoin de le dire. Sa phrase n'est pas finie que leurs lèvres sont déjà l'une sur l'autre. Ils s'embrassent langoureusement, profondément, avec toute la tendresse du monde. Puis, après, parce que évidemment c'est Presnel, Pres soulève Ju dans ses bras comme une princesses sous les protestations de ce dernier et l'emmène dehors.

La foule de leurs proches les suivent et un rire les parcoure. Fou, c'est fou ce qu'ils sont en train de vivre. Ils s'installent dans une limousine spécialement louée pour l'occasion direction la salle qu'ils ont réservée.

 

— C'est fou, tout est trop fou. C'est incroyable, Liebe.

— Tout pour toi, mon Ju. Tout pour toi.

 

Leurs lèvres se lient et la voiture s'arrête. Ils sortent et Presko l'emmène par la main dans la salle. Une pièce-montée sur une table accompagnée d'alcool et de boissons en tout genre, la musique de son mari en fond. C'est le meilleur qu'ils puissent faire.

Ils dansent, dansent et tournoient au milieu de la foule qui entre au fur et à mesure. Il lui semble presque qu'il pourrait mourir là, dans cette salle. Ce sera au sommet de son bonheur. Les couples autour d'eux se forment et se déforment, de tout genre, tout sexe, toute religion. Cela n'a aucune importance.

À l'image même de leur mariage aujourd'hui, la tolérance. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils en sont un symbole, qu'ils doivent être un étendard. Non. Ils sont eux et c'est tout ce qui comptent. Avec leurs défauts, leurs bons côtés. Leurs mains se délient.

 

— Tien ?

— Tien.

 

Leurs mains se lient de nouveau et leurs corps se serrent l'un contre l'autre.

 

— Mien ?

— Mien.

 

C'est une douce spirale. Des mots qui n'ont pas forcément besoin d'être dits mais qui le sont quand même pour rassurer. Mais à ce rythme, Jule n'a plus aucun doute. Presko est sien, définitivement. Tout comme il lui appartient.

La devise n'a pas changé durant tous ces mois, semaines, jours qui se sont écoulés depuis qu'ils se sont mis ensemble. Vrai, tout est passé trop vite depuis la première fois où ils se sont embrassés, quelque part, dans un parc, sous un ciel gris, paumés, paumés, beaucoup trop paumés, avec la certitude d'un lien qui les dépassaient.

C'est resté.

Des années de vie à chercher quelque chose, quelqu'un, pour combler ce vide en lui. Vide proéminent et toujours plus oppressant. Vide qu'une vie « normale et parfaite » n'aurait jamais satisfait.

Tout ce dont il a besoin c'est Kim pour le combler. Une vérité sous ses yeux depuis plus de deux ans. Cela a été dur à réaliser alors il doit en profiter et se souvenir, se souvenir de tout.

Il s'arrête au milieu de la piste bien que ses mains ne quittent pas celles de son compagnon. Un instant, une respiration pour une confession intime qui l'est à la fois et ne l'est pas, gardée par le bruit de la foule.

 

— Je ... j'attendais quelqu'un. Pour combler ce vide en moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que ces dernières semaines, qu'aujourd'hui. Toi, tu es celui que j'attendais depuis toujours. Je t'aime désespérément Presnel Kimpembe.

 

Il y a une sorte de lueur qui vient faire pétiller davantage le regard de son compagnon au-delà des néons et dans cet éclat une compréhension sans faille et une attente comblée. Presnel n'attend pas plus pour l'embrasser.

Sur le bas côté, Julian a l'impression de sentir le regard bienveillant de sa mère et celui sévère mais changeant de son père.

Un nouveau monde ?

 

— J'avais mon fils, j'avais une belle vie. Mais il me manquait quelqu'un aussi. C'était toi, ça a toujours été toi. Personne d'autre. Ce doit être toi. Je suis fier que tu sois mon mari, Ju. Je t'aime.

 

Les vides se comblent et les cœurs s'apaisent et se retrouvent. Ils sont si proches de leur idéal. Peut-être même qu'ils l'ont atteint. Ils ne s'en soucient plus du tout. Ils sont devenus tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Il y a l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils se portent, les regards pleins de sympathie posés sur eux, les applaudissements chaleureux de la salle qui ancrent ce moment dans la réalité à l'instant où ils découpent le gâteau.

À l'instant où ils prennent une photo. Lui, Pres et Kayis. Tous les trois. Et Ju serre dans ses bras sa famille à lui, se sentant plus à sa place qu'il ne l'a jamais été dans ce monde pendant les vingt-cinq premières années de sa vie.

Plus tard encore, ils se retrouveront à divers occasions dont une toute aussi inoubliable : le mariage de Neymar et Kylian. Les photos prises resteront quelque chose qu'ils pourront consulter plus tard, avec nostalgie. Souvenir des jours les plus heureux de leur vie et de tout ceux qu'il leur reste encore à vivre.

Même dans les moments les plus sombres de leur vie, même dans les disputes, les séparations. Ce serait suivi de retrouvailles, de moments heureux, de soulagement et d'amour. Avec toujours le monde tournant autour d'eux, sans eux, et les mêmes paroles.

 

— Et les autres, Liebe ?

— Oublie-les. Regarde-moi, Babe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est avec émotion que j'ai écrit ce dernier chapitre parce que ça m'a rendue triste de mettre fin à mon bébé de cinquante chapitres ! Quand je me suis lancée je n'aurais jamais cru écrire autant ni avoir autant de succès donc merci à tous d'avoir suivi le développement de cette fic.   
> C'est la fin d'une aventure et le début d'autres, je suis fière d'avoir mené le projet jusqu'au bout !
> 
> Est-ce que vous voulez des chapitres bonus au final sur des couples en particulier ? Si oui, faites la demande 😉


	51. LI. (Neymar & Kylian)

**Kylian Mbappé**

 

Okay, Kylian avoue qu'il a toujours le fier devant son fiancé lors de leur demande, lors des préparatifs. Mais là, il ne peut plus sur-jouer et il est à deux doigts de craquer devant le stress.

 

— Woah, genre Kyli, je savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi tendu que ça ! On dirait que tu vas t'effondrer.

— Ta gueule Presko.

— Allez, allez, calmez-vous. Tout va bien se passer.

 

Pourquoi il a choisi Presnel et Florian comme ses témoins déjà ? L'un ne fait que de se foutre de sa gueule, l'autre est beaucoup trop pressé de rejoindre son petit-ami pour être attentif. Merci le soutien.

Il n'arrive même pas à boutonner sa chemise correctement. Il tremble malgré lui. Ses yeux se ferment et il essaie de calmer sa respiration. C'est aussi à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre brusquement et que deux personnes déboulent dans la pièce. Quand il relève la tête, c'est Alphonse et Leandro.

 

— Voilà, voilà, déclare doucement le plus âgé en l'aidant avec ses boutons.

 

Ce dernier l'aide d'ailleurs à finaliser sa tenue de A à Z, s'occupant de lui comme si c'était son petit frère et l'aidant bien plus que les deux autres présents dans la pièce. L'argentin s'avance et vient ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.

 

— Okay. À part le stress, y a rien de dur là-dedans. En fait, si tu te concentres sur l'événement, tu te rendras compte que tu as juste à profiter et à être heureux. Aujourd'hui tu te lies à Ney, ton Ney. Pense juste à lui et tu verras que tu te calmeras tout seul, ce sera magique.

 

Puis l'auteur du joli discours se recule et Al fait de même. Les deux se jettent un regard doux et à ce moment Ky se demande si les deux sont un couple.

 

— Ça va être à toi, Kylian. Allez, rejoins-le vite.

 

Il hoche la tête doucement et franchit la porte. Tout est joliment décoré. Évidemment, c'est eux qui ont tout choisi. Le résultat étincelle presque à ses yeux. Mais celui qui brille le plus c'est Neymar. Il est beau, si beau que ça lui coupe le souffle rien que de le voir.

Il est ému aussi parce qu'il y a ses parents dans la foule et ceux de son mari qui les regardent. Il est jeune ... il a toujours eu peur qu'on discute son choix, cette idée de déjà se marier mais il est sûr de lui. Rien ne pourra le dissuader.

Les bagues sont échangées, or pur, et les serments aussi mais tout semble se passer dans le flou le plus total pour lui. Il est tellement centré dans le regard de celui qu'il aime qu'il est à peine conscient d'accepter les vœux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent juste et Ney le garde dans ses bras après.

 

— Ça va, amor ?

— Je crois que je pourrais mourir de bonheur.

— Ahaha, pas tout de suite s'il te plaît. Tu vas devoir me supporter bien longtemps avant ta mort.

— Et toi donc.

 

Un doux sourire vient flotter sur ses lèvres alors que son coéquipier prend sa main et l'emmène à sa suite. Ils montent dans une limousine qui les amène jusqu'à leur salle.

L'arrivée à bon port se fait sous couvert d'une « dispute » entre Neymar et Presnel pour savoir le DJ de la soirée mais elle est vite réglée par le plus âgé des deux.

 

— Mon mariage, ma musique.

 

Argument qui fait mouche. Ils découpent le gâteau en bonne vieille tradition de mariage sous les applaudissements de tous leurs proches et son mari commence déjà à déposer des baisers dans son cou avec une espèce d'impatience.

 

— Tu as l'air d'avoir hâte de consommer notre mariage, Ney ?

— ...peut-être ? En vérité j'en ai marre de te partager avec la foule, je veux profiter de mon mari un peu.

 

Le français rougit violemment à la déclaration. Il ne s'est pas encore habitué à cette appellation et pourtant c'est bien vrai. Mariés. Ils sont mariés. Rien que l'idée amène dans son cœur un petit nuage de bonheur.

Ses parents s'approchent d'eux. Il les serre dans ses bras et, après hésitation, son amour fait de même un peu timidement.

 

— Regardez-vous tous les deux, si beaux ! Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça aussitôt mais je suis fière de vous les garçons. Soyez heureux et faites moi le plaisir de ne pas vous soucier des autres, d'accord ? Oh, tu as grandi si vite, Kylian ...

 

Après une dernière étreinte maternelle, son père entraîne sa mère, sachant très bien que s'il la laisse ils vont en avoir pour la nuit. À ses côtés, son brésilien rigole doucement.

 

— J'aime tes parents, Ky. Ils sont adorables. En les voyant, je comprends pourquoi tu es aussi incroyable. 

— Tu n'es pas en reste non plus.

— Mais, amor, me pardonner après ça c'est-

— Ney ! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne plus jamais en parler. Ça, c'est le passé et-

— Nous c'est le présent, je sais, amor. Je sais. Je t'aime. Tu es tout pour moi.

 

La musique se lance et, finalement, ils sont amenés au milieu de la piste pour commencer une danse lente, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Les couples défilent et parmi la foule, il lui semble apercevoir Kevin et Adrien ainsi que Alphonse et Leandro. 

 

— Pourquoi une telle déclaration ?

— J'avais besoin de le dire. Ce n'est pas ... tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Peut-être que je n'arriverai pas toujours à te dire que je t'aime mais je le penserai constamment.

 

Avant de lancer une réponse convenable, Kylian se rapproche et pose ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

 

— On est mariés, j'ai du mal à le croire, mais on l'est. C'est fantastique. Je suis heureux. Bien sûr, je t'aime aussi. Je te connais, Ney. Ne te force pas à faire quoique ce soit, sois juste toi-même. On en sera plus heureux.

— Sûrement mais j'avais envie de te le dire quand même, que ce soit un accord réel entre nous. Au-delà du mariage, juste par rapport à nous. À notre futur. 

 

Il a du mal à trouver de la répartie. Il a l'impression qu'ils ont déjà tout dit. Parce que, à force d'avoir affronté tant d'obstacles, difficultés, entourage, presse, ils se sont déjà promis beaucoup de choses. Ensemble. Pourquoi ce genre de déclaration lui fait-elle toujours autant d'effets ? Ses joues sont brûlantes.

 

— Kyli ? Amor ? Tu vas bien ?

— Je ... Argh ... je suis trop sensible. Si tu continues comme ça, mon cœur ne va jamais tenir. 

— Héhé, laisse-moi te malmener encore un peu. Peut-être même toute la vie ?

 

Les déclarations de Neymar peuvent se faire rares mais leur signification est importante. Trop en fait. Parce qu'elles sont sincères. Au milieu des lumières tamisées et de la foule, il l'embrasse encore une fois.

 

— J'espère pour toute la vie.

— Tu espères ?

— Je n'aime pas être pessimiste mais tellement de choses peuvent nous arriver. De grands malheurs. Ou l'amour peut-

— Chut.  _Cállate_ , amor. N'envisage rien pour l'instant. Sois heureux de ce qu'on a. L'avenir ... l'avenir c'est un sujet vaste. La plupart du temps, l'ignorer vaut mieux. Ce n'est pas bien de penser à ce qu'on sera quand on est déjà tellement.

 

Le brésilien vient doucement enlacer leurs mains et leurs mouvements se stoppent enfin. Ils sont en total opposition avec le reste des invités mais ils s'en foutent pas mal. Encore une fois, en cet instant, tout le reste cesse d'exister. Il n'y a qu'eux, yeux dans les yeux. 

Des milliers de promesses ancrées dans les yeux du plus âgé. Des milliers auxquelles il veut croire, qu'il veut voir se réaliser. Alors il va y croire. 

 

— Bon, Ky, et si on rentrait ?

 

Le sourire malicieux sur le visage de son Ney lui laisse envisager la suite de la nuit. Les courbatures vont être au rendez-vous demain mais bon ... se concentrer sur l'instant présent non ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà un bonus de fait ! Et j'en profite pour annoncer le lancement de ma fic Neymar x Kylian qui portera le nom de Don't You Dare Forget The Sun dont le premier chapitre sera disponible juste après ! ^-^


	52. LII. (Christo & Marco)

**Christopher Nkunku**

 

Avec un soupir, Christopher roule dans son lit. Il manque la chaleur de son italien. Ce dernier est assis sur le bord du lit, au téléphone depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes dans son plus simple appareil.

Décidant qu'il en a marre, il se redresse et va se coller au dos de Marco. Il fait glisser ses mains le long de son dos puis commence à embrasser chacune des marques, des griffures, morsures, suçons, témoignant de la folie de leur nuit précédente.

 

— Christo ... amore ... s'il te plaît. Je dois finir mon- Urgh.

 

Le plus âgé soupire avant de trifouiller légèrement son téléphone puis de le poser sur sa table de chevet.

 

— Christopher Nkunku. Pas maintenant !

 

Devant le regard noir de son amant, il se lève et quitte la chambre plutôt brutalement, un paquet d'affaires dans les bras. Il s'habille rapidement et sort courir un peu pour se changer les idées.

Il n'aime pas se disputer avec son petit-ami. Ça lui fait toujours trop mal. Il n'aime pas les conflits en fait. Il perd la notion du temps, se perd aussi dans un sentier de forêt mais arrive quand même à retrouver le chemin de la maison.

Quand il revient, son coéquipier est assis à l'entrée de la maison, l'air effondré. Quand celui-ci le voit, son visage s'illumine de soulagement et il se précipite vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

 

— Euh ... Marco, je ne suis pas propre, je-

— J'ai eu peur ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu m'as fait peur sur ce coup-là. Tu es parti pendant deux heures, sans rien dire !

— Deux heures ? Je ne pensais pas que ça avait été si long. Je voulais juste-

 

Mais Verratti le coupe en l'embrassant avec passion. Avec la surprise, il met quelques instants avant de répondre au baiser. À cet instant, en sentant le désespoir de son compagnon, il comprend qu'il a vraiment été mort d'inquiétude. 

 

— Hé, Marco, ça va okay ? Je suis rentré, je suis là. Je ne vais pas te laisser hein.

— Désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai eu l'impression que je t'avais perdu pour toujours.

— Non, je suis désolé d'être parti sans te le dire. Pardonne-moi. 

 

Ils restent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans ne rien dire de plus. Puis Christo éternue plutôt bruyamment et, avec un sourire doux, Marco l'entraîne dans leur salon avant de lui tendre une tasse de café dosée parfaitement selon ses habitudes.

C'est sûrement le cumul des émotions, des petites frustrations, qui ont engendré cette dispute un peu inutile et ridicule. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'en veut alors c'est juste quelque chose de quotidien et ils ont réussi à passer au-dessus.

Devant le regard plein de tendresse que lui offre son italien, le plus jeune se sent largement comblé. Il boit rapidement sa tasse avant de commencer à se déshabiller pour aller dans la salle de bain.

 

— Je ne suis pas contre un strip-tease mais est-ce que tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour, amore ?

— Hein ?

 

Le français lance un regard interloqué à celui qui partage sa vie avant de se rendre compte de la situation plus que cocasse et de rougir.

 

— Mais je ... comptais juste aller à la douche moi. 

— Et si à la place on allait se recoucher ?

 

Il n'est que dix heures après tout. Au final, il accepte la proposition de son coéquipier et retrouve avec bonheur leur lit, les jambes au final meurtries par sa longue course. Verratti vient doucement lui masser ces dernières.

 

— Quelle idée de courir pendant aussi longtemps. Tu n'es pas possible, Christo.

— Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi, amour. 

— Désolé, j'ai eu quelques soucis avec mes parents.

 

Ses ... parents ? C'est la première fois que Christopher en entend parler depuis le début de leur relation et, au vu de la tête que tire Marco, ce n'est pas de bonne augure du tout.

 

— Des problèmes par rapport à moi ? À nous ? 

— Inévitable, je le savais. Je pensais que ça pourrait changer parce que c'était moi, leur fils mais non.

 

À ces mots, une enclume semble lui tomber sur le cœur et il baisse la tête tristement. Il ne veut pas être un sujet de discorde pour son petit-ami et ses proches. Il en a toujours eu peur, peur d'être confronté à l'homophobie. 

Parce que comment faire changer l'avis que des gens se sont fixés en eux sur les autres ? On ne peut pas imposer sa vision des choses au monde malheureusement. 

Mais son italien ne semble pas vraiment s'en soucier puisqu'il lui attrape le menton, l'air réprobateur.

 

— Ils s'en accommoderont, tu sais. Je ne vais pas changer qui je suis pour eux. Je t'aime et la seule chose qu'ils peuvent faire avec c'est l'accepter. T'accepter, nous accepter. Je ne veux pas qu'on se quitte pour ça. 

— Mais tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, c'est ta famille et-

— Je t'aime, c'est tout.

 

Comme le plus âgé semble clore le sujet, il décide de se glisser dans ses bras. Tout doucement, il retrace les lignes de ses tatouages puis les marques. 

 

— Et je t'aime aussi, Marco. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, d'avoir osé tout te dire cette nuit. Tu es l'un des meilleures choses qui me soient jamais arrivées dans ma vie.

 

Le sourire de son compagnon s'agrandit davantage et ils échangent un autre baiser. Dans leur étreinte, Christo peut avouer que cela fait longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti aussi bien, qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être comme ça.

 

— Au fait, ça m'agace que le Draxembe et le Neybappé se soient mariés et pas nous.

— Oh ? Tu veux qu'on se marie aussi ? Je pensais que c'était trop tôt...

— Non, non, on a tout notre temps.

 

Il prend soin de s'enfoncer encore un peu dans l'étreinte pour se retrouver juste au niveau de son oreille et pouvoir lui murmurer tendrement :

 

— Mais ça ne saurait tarder ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est un soir pas franchement glorieux alors j'ai décidé d'écrire cette partie et de la poster maintenant pour remonter le moral. En espérant que ça vous plaise !


	53. LIII. (Leandro & Alphonse)

**Leandro Paredes**

 

À plus d'une reprise ils ont mis en évidence la chose qui se passait entre eux. Leur du Je n'ai jamais ça a été le climax. Leandro en a presque voulu à Alphonse car ce dernier a toujours été celui insistant pour être discret.

Les soudains agissements ne sont pas passés inaperçus et il a vite compris qu'il réagissait en conséquence au Coming-out de leurs amis et ça l'a énervé davantage.

Si cela n'était jamais arrivé, est-ce qu'ils seraient restés dans l'ombre, dans une relation discrète, pour toujours ?

 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur ?

 

C'est ce que lui demande son petit-ami avec douleur alors qu'il s'est assis sur le bord de leur lit, ruminant de sombres pensées.

 

— J'en ... peux plus, Al. De toute cette situation. C'est juste trop. J'ai l'impression que tu ne nous assumeras jamais, que tu resteras toujours dans cette pseudo relation avec ton ex !

— C'est n'importe quoi ! Je t'aime, Le, tu le sais bien. Je n'aime que toi.

— Mais tu ne fais jamais rien pour le prouver. Y a même personne qui sait à propos de nous !

 

Alors le français se tait quelques instants l'air coupable, puis il se reprend, un air méchant et accusateur sur le visage, puisqu'il ne comprend toujours pas ses reproches.  
Le plus jeune n'a jamais réussi à lui faire comprendre son point de vue.

 

— Tu es toujours obnubilé par ça ! Si on est heureux, si on vit bien, si on s'aime, on s'en fout de ça parce que tu veux juste qu'on s'expose ! Merde ! Tu comprends pas qu'on est bien juste comme ça, tranquilles ? Pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce que ça se sache ? Tu gâches toujours tout, Leandro ! Tu peux jamais être heureux et apaisé juste deux secondes ! Tu saoules avec ça franchement !

 

Parce qu'ils n'ont jamais fini de se disputer à ce propos, il a habituellement toujours la réplique facile et les mots qui s'en suivent finissent piquants car ils connaissent les points faible de l'un et de l'autre.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'a pas le courage de faire quoique ce soit. Il est épuisé au plus profond de lui-même de tout ça, de cette toxicité qu'il y a entre eux et qui le bouffe. Ses insécurités, ses problèmes, son manque de confiance, ses questions, ça le rattrape dans ses pires moments et le cumul de tout lui est fatal à cet instant précis.

Alors au lieu de continuer avec animosité sur cette énième dispute, il s'effondre au sol et commence à sangloter dans ses bras, cachant son visage et à quel point il a l'air pathétique à son amant. Parce que oui, il en a honte. Mais il est fatigué, si fatigué. Les larmes roulent toutes seules sur ses joues laissant son amour abasourdi.

 

— Mais, Le ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 

Et même quand Areola vient poser une main pleine de douceur sur son bras pour essayer de l'apaiser, de le comprendre, il le repousse vivement et tente de ne pas voir la douleur qui brille dans son regard à ce rejet.

 

— Non ... non je ... j'ai essayé de tenir mais j'en peux vraiment plus. Désolé, j'arrête.

— Attends. Non, non, non. Attends, Le, tu peux pas faire ça.

 

Mais il se lève, chancelant et se dirige vers la porte. Le gardien le rattrape vite et l'enterre de ses bras pour essayer de le retenir.

 

— S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. Le, tu peux pas me quitter. Tu peux pas. On ira bien, je ferais ce que tu veux, je-

— Je veux pas de tes fausses promesses, Alphonse.

 

Rien que le fait qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom marque la distance entre eux. Ils se sont toujours trouvé des surnoms, peu importe lesquels, c'était affectueux. Pas là, plus là.

Il franchit la porte et dévale les escaliers pour s'enfuir d'ici au plus vite, c'est mieux comme ça.

 

— Non ! Le ! S'il te plaît ! Leandro ! Je-

 

La porte est fermée et l'écho de la voix de son compagnon qui se brise hante ses pensées mais il ne peut pas s'y résoudre. Rester ici c'est assurer sa mort, lentement mais sûrement. Il souffre.

Mais est-ce que cette souffrance ne vaut pas tous les moments de bonheur ?   
Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi.

Il pleure trop pour pouvoir prétendre qu'il est soulagé de s'être séparé de son coéquipier.  
  


 

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il zappe les chaînes, qu'il tombe sur une interview d'Alphonse. Si au début il est tenté de passer, il ne peut finalement pas s'y résoudre. Il lui manque trop.

 

 **Journaliste** : _...lé sur votre vie privée. Si je me souviens bien, vous m'avez dit que vous souteniez la cause de vos coéquipiers._

 **Alphonse** : _C'est exact. Je pense que c'est un combat qui mérite d'être évoqué et qui ne peut plus être évité plus longtemps._

 **Journaliste** : _Alors, j'aimerai vous poser une question. Libre à vous de me répondre. Mais êtes-vous vous aussi attiré par les hommes ? Je sais que vous avez eu une femme et des enfants mais est-ce toujours d'actualité ?_

 

Comme un silence est marqué, Leandro soupire doucement, sachant que son aîné ne va pas répondre à la question, encore une fois éviter le sujet. Alors il laisse son doigt se diriger vers la flèche pour changer de chaîne.

 

 **Alphonse** : _En vérité, j'ai récemment perdu quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Mon petit-ami. Parce que j'ai été idiot, je l'ai fait souffrir pour rien. Je suis vraiment impardonnable. Je pensais que ça allait être juste une dispute comme les autres et puis il est parti. Je ne sais pas, je lui en ai peut-être trop demandé mais ... il me manque. C'est juste impossible de ne pas manquer quelqu'un comme lui. La maison est vide et tout me fait penser à lui. Je me suis rendu compte qu'il signifiait le monde pour moi, c'est juste con qu'il ait fallu que je le perde pour que je m'en rende compte. Il est beau, il est incroyable et plus que tout je peux voir le futur à ses côtés, je peux viser les étoiles rien que pour lui. Je pense à son sourire, à ses magnifiques yeux bleus et j'ai mal d'être séparé de lui. Au début de l'interview vous m'avez demandé si j'avais un objectif précis pour accepter de passer à la télé, oui. J'espérai juste que ... en me voyant il ne change pas de chaîne comme il le fait chaque fois qu'il voit une de mes interviews ou une des siennes, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il en a vraiment horreur, et qu'il m'écoute jusqu'au bout. C'est pas facile de trouver le courage de dire tout ça mais ce soir je l'ai. J'en ai juste assez pour te dire que je t'aime, Leandro. J'espère que tu me pardonneras, mon cœur._

 **Journaliste** : _Leandro ? Comme Paredes ?_

 **Alphonse** : _Oui._

 

Il n'arrive plus à se concentrer sur la télévision. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et ses joues rougissent. Alphonse a juste fait ce qu'il a toujours refusé de faire par amour pour lui.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus. C'est tout ce qu'il a toujours espéré. En fait, leur relation lui a toujours fait peur. Il a toujours eu l'impression que le français pouvait l'abandonner, qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour lui et ce peu importe à quel point il était aimé. Il n'a pas confiance en lui.

Mais il sait quoi faire.

L'argent prend ses clés et saute dans sa voiture pour conduire à toute allure jusqu'à la maison de son coéquipier. C'est allumé, signe que son propriétaire est bien dedans. Il sonne à plusieurs reprises, attendant l'ouverture, le cœur battant.

Quand le gardien apparaît devant lui, l'air épuisé et morne, il se sent revivre.

 

— Le ? Qu'est-ce que tu-

 

Mais il ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir qu'il lui saute au cou et l'embrasse follement. Dans ce même élan, ils entrent dans la bâtisse et c'est quand le plus âgé commence à enlever son t-shirt qu'il revient à lui.

 

— Tu l'as fait, Al, je n'arrive pas à le croire.

— Tout pour toi, mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas te perdre pour ça. C'était inimaginable. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

— Pareil, ces derniers jours ont été un calvaire. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je t'aime. Je suis désolé d'être parti.

 

Leurs lèvres se retrouvent à nouveau et il s'enfonce dans l'étreinte que lui offre son amour. La tristesse des jours précédents s'envole. Il est à nouveau lui-même, aux côtés d'Alphonse, complet.

 

— Il semble qu'on se retrouve enfin, Al. J'ai été idiot aussi, obstiné, impossible. Je n'aurais pas dû m'en aller pour ça.

— Mais c'est important pour toi pas vrai ? Alors je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. Même si je ne suis pas prêt à te partager avec le monde entier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'appartiens qu'à toi, tu le sais très bien.

— C'est vrai. Mais je t'aime, je t'aime toi Leandro Paredes et personne d'autre. Je sais que c'est dur d'y croire mais c'est vrai. Je t'aime, Le.

 

Et ils s'endormiront plus tard, Leandro dans les bras d'Alphonse, toutes ses peurs et anxiétés enfin dissipées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La partie sur eux deux ne devait pas être dramatique du tout de base mais j'ai passé une très mauvaise soirée okay. Je finis d'écrire ça lundi soir presque minuit et j'en ai marre des montagnes russes émotionnelles ... 😞😐


	54. LIV. Le monde ?

Quelques joueurs de Barça sont regroupés devant la télé devant une interview. Et c'est plutôt impressionnant a manière qu'a Presnel de parler. La sincérité qui s'en dégage est si forte que ça leur fait écho à tous.

 

Presnel :  **...Mais je ne crois pas à ce genre de chose. Bien sûr, y a des chants qui nous crient des trucs du genre « sales pédés »** _*il roule des yeux*_ **ou même on peut se faire critiquer ouvertement par des gens lambdas, des journalistes ou qu'importe. Mais on préfère affronter ça que vivre cacher. Puis, perso, je m'en fous pas mal et on est plusieurs couples au PSG. Après y a ceux qui s'en foutent moins. Et ils ont totalement raison. Pourquoi ils auraient à supporter ce genre d'insultes, critiques ? Ce sont des gens qui s'aiment. Ils voient pas le mal dedans. Parce que y a rien de mal dedans. Être footballeurs, c'est avoir beaucoup de problèmes. Et je ...**

 

Les joueurs qui passaient devant ont fini par rejoindre le couple devant la télé et regarder ce que le français a à dire avec un certain respect.

 

— Maestro Kimpembe, Kimpembe, Kimpembe, siffle doucement Luis.

— Oh, arrête un peu ...

 

Ousmane, agacé ? Non pas du tout. Il offre quand même un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit-ami.

 

— Vous auriez pu partager un peu l'info du coming-out non ? C'était une bonne idée.

— Pas de ma faute, c'est Ous qui m'a embarqué.

— D'solé, fallait être un joueur français pour savoir.

— Mais ... Mais vous m'avez viré du groupe et toujours pas remis dedans ! S'écrie Samuel, un air outré sur le visage.

 

À ce moment-là, Dembélé s'en rappelle et se sent un peu coupable parce que, oui, c'est de sa faute si son coéquipier a été viré du groupe. Il a supprimé la raison de sa mémoire par contre. Pour se faire pardonner, il va sur Instagram, débloque la conversation et l'y remet.

 

— C'est bon, c'est fait.

— Une occas de ratée, soupire doucement Gerard.

 

Là, il doit avouer qu'il est curieux. Parce que, après sa relation avec Shakira, personne n'a jamais pu savoir s'il s'était remis avec quelqu'un. Enfin personne à part Leo, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

 

— Dis Geri, c'est qui ton amoureux secret ?

 

Le géant hausse les épaules, sans vouloir répondre. Il en est presque frustré. Luis, pour l'apaiser, vient déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de lui glisser à l'oreille.

 

— Sergio Ramos.

— Je me disais bien qu'ils avaient une relation chelou ces deux-là.

 

L'uruguayen a un petit rire doux et passe son bras autour de sa taille. Autour d'eux, les joueurs se désintéressent petit à petit de la fin de l'interview et commencent à parler de leur propre coming-Out ou quelque chose du genre. 

Gerard a un regard doux en lisant un message de son téléphone. Samuel retrace le fil de la conversation Instagram. Leo s'est déjà enfui de la salle. Et lui se repose dans les bras de son joli petit-ami alors que la télé continue de tourner.

 

Presnel : **Et on restera comme ça.**

Julian :  **C'est assez difficile d'évoquer ce sujet sans parler de toutes les polémiques et contraintes. Vous devez juste comprendre que si vous défendez une cause qui punit ceux qui s'aiment, alors votre cause a un soucis.**

Presnel : **Des pays condamnent l'homosexualité. Le monde peut changer, il le peut toujours. Ça dépend de vous, de tous ceux qui nous regardent là maintenant, de ceux qui nous lisent.**

Julian : **Si vous en parlez, si vous défendez comme nous cette cause, alors les violences peuvent être réduites. Dans le monde du foot, des gens pourront être libre de s'exprimer. Dans le monde entier aussi.**

Presnel :  **En attendant, on va envoyer se faire voir les critiques à notre encontre, hein Babe ?**

Julian :  **Bien sûr Liebe.**

_Et alors que leurs mains se rejoignent, exposant leurs alliances, ils s'embrassent avec ferveur sous l'étonnement de tout le plateau télévisé._


End file.
